Hacia el Equilibrio
by Zusuky
Summary: Omegaverse. En el siglo veintiuno, el mundo vivia en aparente calma sin embargo la humanidad dividida en varias castas y respirando un aire de egocentrismo y egoismo, no ponian atencion al futuro. Tres individuos desempeñaran un papel clave. Para preservar el equilibrio humano.
1. Chapter 1

**Hacia el Equilibrio.**

 _ **Omitiré explicar que es un Omegaverse, pues la explicación se ha mencionado en otros fics recientemente. Pasaremos directamente al contexto de la historia.**_

 **Contexto.**

En pleno siglo veintiuno, después de varios años de lucha y batallas entre los distintos grupos en que ahora se dividía la humanidad. Una casta en particular, los omegas Vivian en pleno apogeo.

Sin embargo, la aparente calma y tranquilidad que se había obtenido tras muchas negociaciones por parte de los distintos grupos de Derechos Humanos en el mundo y sus gobiernos, parecía estar por perderse en cualquier momento. Prácticamente pendía de un hilo.

Varias décadas atrás los omegas eran considerados como una de las castas de más bajo rango, menospreciados solo como incubadoras humanas y medios para saciar los más bajos instintos sexuales de sus alfas dominantes. Pero después de que los diferentes grupos mundiales de derechos humanos decretaron plena igualdad social. Las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, al grado que ahora los omega después de vivir por tanto tiempo reprimidos y relegados a solo trabajo doméstico, cuidado de los niños y satisfacer a sus alfas, no deseaban saber nada más que tuviera que ver con esto.

Los omegas contaban con el respaldo de los gobiernos que, con el fin de apoyar su desarrollo personal, académico y profesional, habían construido enormes edificaciones conocidas como "Relief" que estaban ubicados en distintas ciudades dando prioridad a las más pobladas. Estos lugares de refugio cubrían la función de alojar a los omegas que durante su etapa de celo, que regularmente duraba de tres días a una semana, cada seis o nueve meses dependiendo el linaje, no quisieran ser tomados por ningún alfa con la amplia posibilidad de quedar preñados. También podían optar por satisfacer su deseos sexuales tan intensos en ese periodo con un beta, donde las posibilidades de embarazos eran prácticamente nulas, pero tampoco lograban disfrutar de una entrega sexual cien por ciento placentera, ni sentirse plenos de ser sometidos ante un alfa, algo que odiaban pero que al estar en celo no podían evitar.

Lo omegas en el presente, después de todas las puertas que se les abrieron y esa amplia libertad. Ahora Vivian vidas más satisfactorias y plenas ya que muchos eran desde reconocidos Abogados, Médicos, Científicos, hasta con puestos de autoridad en el gobierno. Esto no era en todos los casos, pues una pequeña minoría si elegían vivir con un alfa y formar una familia, sin embargo el problema ahora recaía que optaban por tener solo un hijo y eran muy escasos los que se animaban por dos.

Por todo lo anterior, ahora las escuelas lucían prácticamente vacías, lo parques que antes estaban llenos de bullicio y traqueteo de niños jugando todos los días, estaban abandonados. La tasa de natalidad había disminuido drásticamente y lo que si se podía notar era el gran aumento en la gente mayor, pues con los avances médicos y científicos ahora el promedio de vida había ascendido a ciento treinta años, pero no habían conseguido disminuir muchos de los achaques y limitantes comunes para esa etapa de la vida. No podía considerarse una buena calidad de vida.

También las personas que habían dedicado su vida a carreras como Pediatría, Pedagogía, cuidado infantil y todo lo relacionado a los niños, se quejaban por el poco trabajo que conseguían. Todo señalaba que si no cambiaban las cosas, la humanidad en algunas décadas por delante estaría prácticamente extinta. Pues los humanos que se consideraban normales también estaban perdiendo la capacidad de procrear.

Además a esto sumarle las severas protestas de los diferentes grupos de Alfas que demandaban tener acceso a los omegas, pues a pesar de poder saciarse sexualmente también con algunos betas, estos no lograban ni satisfacerlos al cien por ciento, ni cubrir su muy fuerte instinto de posesión y reproducción. Ya que los alfas se distinguían por ser muy dominantes, fuertes y algunos con algunas mutaciones más fieras pareciendo más canidos de lo común exigían no solo tener un omega si no varios pues tenían un doble gen dominante.

Actualmente, algunos omegas estaban desapareciendo. No que se extinguieran, si no que eran raptados y ofertados en fieros combates que organizaban algunos alfas, opuestos al orden actual.

De estas desapariciones, se sospechaba de los alfa que ahora se estaban organizando, un grupo en particular que su preocupación no se enfocaba por la prevalencia de la raza humana o el bienestar y futuro de esta, más bien era su sed de dominio, de marcar, de poseer, de satisfacer sus fuerte instintos sexuales de las mayores formas imaginables. Llevaban demasiado tiempo sin poder degustar en el aire el delicioso aroma que a su olfato llegaba cuando a sus alrededores había un omega en celo. Algunos ni siquiera conocían este olor, añoraban la excitación que les provocaba, el impulso de destrozar a cualquier otro alfa que quisiera acercarse a su omega. Tanto tiempo reprimidos los estaba enloqueciendo.

Algo que complicaba mucho los planes de los alfas, era que no podían distinguir a los omegas entre tantísimos betas y humanos comunes, ya que ahora era muy fácil a diferencia de décadas atrás conseguir inhibidores de olor pues estos ya no eran tan costosos y estaban más a su alcance...

A la fecha, de la población en general se calculaba que solo el veinte por ciento de ella eran omegas, un treinta por ciento de alfas y el restante cincuenta por ciento era de betas y humanos comunes, los cuales a pesar de que sus mujeres pudieran engendrar, solo un muy bajo porcentaje lograba llegar a término su gestación y tener un bebe, la mayoría perdía a sus hijos antes de finalizar el primer trimestre de embarazo. Lo que bajaba terriblemente la natalidad anual.

Muy contrario a lo que la mayoría aprendían desde menores en la educación básica, que el ser humano siempre se ha dirigido hacia adelante evolucionando, más bien iba en retroceso camino a una involución.

 _Fin del Contexto_.

 _ **Antes de adentrarnos en la historia, debo advertir que en algunos momentos los personajes estarán en OC (fuera de carácter) regresando en ocasiones a su carácter conocido.**_

 _ **En este fic cuando se mencione marcar a un omega, se referirá a marcar en el cuello mediante lamer y morder impregnando la esencia del alfa, no implicara relaciones sexuales, solo indica posesión. Por ello el que algunos alfas lo propongan a omegas, solo es para que otros alfas ya no los molesten o si insisten, tendrían que combatir con el otro que ya había puesto su marca.**_

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Involución**.

Durante toda la semana en Nagoya y en algunos otros lugares, en todos los medios de comunicación: las redes sociales, los teléfonos celulares, la radio y la televisión, lo único que se podía ver y escuchar era de desapariciones de personas, pero específicamente se decía eran omegas, algunas mujeres pero la mayoría eran hombres ya que son lo más fértiles.

Lo que más llamaba la atención, era saber cómo los estaban identificando.

Se sospechaba que seguramente eran los alfas que por informes se sabía, estos habían creado un medicamento capaz de controlar su arranques violentos y su esencia olorosa que a pesar de ser prácticamente imperceptible, los omegas si eran capaces de identificarla. Ya que este aroma era permanente dado que los alfas no entran en estado de celo, más bien viven en celo permanente que se altera aún más al tener a un omega cerca y peor si este está en celo.

Mientras estas noticias se esparcían rápidamente de manera viral, logrando preocupar y mantener alerta a los omegas. En un enorme complejo de investigaciones auspiciado por el gobierno, dentro de uno de los laboratorios alguien totalmente ajeno a esto, un joven alto, delgado, rubio y de larga cabellera sujeta en un cordón negro, iracundo gritaba:

\- ¡Isogai! Deja de perder el tiempo con esa mierda de noticias, apaga el televisor que ¿no te cansas de mirar ese aparato estupidisante? -

El chico de rostro demasiado relajado y cabello castaño claro, a pesar de ser por lo menos siete años mayor que el apuesto rubio gritón, era su segundo en ese enorme laboratorio, ahora sin la mayor prisa y con la más descarada frescura le contestaba:

\- ¡Oh! ¿Yo estoy perdiendo el tiempo? Tú eres el que se fue toda la mañana a la dichosa junta y sin tu reporte yo no puedo avanzar, además que todo lo demás lo he hecho yo sin un poco de tu ayuda -

Al ver que el otro no contestaba y solo lo miraba de reojo, haciéndole una mueca con su boca, continúo:

\- Además, yo creo que deberías estar al tanto de las noticias, pues con lo que está pasando no se sabe ya en quien se puede confiar mi querido Souichi y con tu carácter del demonio todos en el lugar piensan que eres un alfa, si no le bajas a tus gritos podrían pensar que eres de esos alborotadores que está raptando omegas -

\- ¡Cállate! Aquí el único perro alfa eres tú y más te vale no andar hablando de más con nadie, para mi mucho mejor si piensan que soy un alfa, así nadie me jode -

\- Es una verdadera lástima que solo te interese el maldito trabajo y tus investigaciones, si yo perteneciera al grupo que se está llevando a los omegas, sin dudarlo te llevaría para mí -

De manera ruda y mirada esquiva, estiro su brazo para darle su reporte y contesto:

\- Toma aquí está el dichoso reporte, continúa trabajando..., y ya sabes que no me gustan tus bromitas de don Juan conquistador -

Ya en la puerta antes de salir decía Isogai:

\- Bueno voy a llevar los reportes al laboratorio dos..., y sabes perfectamente que no estoy bromeando para nada -

Hamamatsu.

A varios kilómetros de distancia en la zona sur de Hamamatsu, se encontraba la más grande Distribuidora de medicamentos de todo Japón. El director de la empresa era el muy renombrado Señor

Morinaga Takumi, quien contaba con la ayuda de sus dos hijos en el manejo de la empresa.

El hijo mayor, Morinaga Kunihiro era con el que la mayoría de los deudores y trabajadores prefería tratar al ser un poco más comprensivo y tolerante con los plazos que su padre. El hermano menor, Morinaga Tetsuhiro quien a pesar de ser el más joven por su personalidad dominante la mayoría en la empresa le temía, pues era demasiado exigente, autoritario y en ocasiones despiadado. No se tentaba el corazón al despedir a los que no estuvieran a la altura de las expectativas de este y la empresa.

El señor Morinaga, estaba de lo más orgulloso por tener dos enormes hijos varones, fuertes, atractivos y sobre todo alfas. Añadido a esto, ambos fueron educados con una fuerte tendencia narcisista y egoísta, muy acostumbrados a obtener siempre todo y lo mejor.

Nadie sospechaba que tanto el padre, como el hijo menor eran quienes lideraban y distribuían entre los alfas los medicamentos que inhibían sus fuertes y violentos temperamentos, así como su esencia perceptible a los omegas, de esta manera facilitaban mezclarse entre los betas, humanos y omegas para ya camuflados identificar a los omegas y llevarlos para entregarlos primeramente a los alfas más poderosos e influyentes, quienes tendrían que competir en luchas feroces por ellos.

Ahora padre e hijo hablaban de lo ocurrido varias noches atrás:

\- Tetsuhiro ¿Encontraste algo que te satisficiera de la toma pasada? -

\- Solo había carne común padre..., pero al menos pude distraerme un rato -

\- Tu hermano Kunihiro no está muy de acuerdo con esto y no quiso siquiera ver las competencias ni para divertirse, él es de los que piensa que el corazón manda y que mientras no encuentre a alguien que ame desde el fondo de su corazón, no escogerá a nadie -

\- ¡Patrañas! Esas son estupideces de románticos débiles, ¿para qué quiere escoger uno, cuando puede tener todos los que quiera?..., aunque claro, yo tomare solo al mejor cuando quiera reproducirme -

Ahora el señor Morinaga, palmeando fuerte el hombro de su hijo decía:

\- ¡Ese es mi hijo! Así es como debe ser, si no entonces ¿qué ventaja habría de ser alfas ricos y poderosos? Ya hare que Kunihiro razone mejor las cosas y cambie su punto de vista tan estrecho -

Antes de salir, su padre añadió:

\- Asegúrate de ir por la noche al salón, llegara otro grupo tal vez encuentres a alguno que este a la altura para hacerme abuelo, además ten listos los paquetes que solicitaron los de la zona norte, ellos también quieren camuflarse y buscar omegas -

\- Ya lo tengo todo preparado para su entrega, también le avisare a Kunihiro por si se anima esta vez -

Minutos después se encontró con su hermano y lejos de hablar, discutían acaloradamente.

\- ¡Estas mal Tetsuhiro! Tú y mi padre están equivocados, con todo lo que están haciendo lo único que provocaran es un levantamiento como el de décadas atrás junto con masacres ¡que! ¿Ya lo olvidaste? -

\- ¿Olvidarlo? Hablas como si hubiéramos estado en ese entonces, pero tú y yo ni siquiera habíamos nacido. Y si yo hubiese estado al frente de los alfa en ese tiempo, no habría permitido que las cosas llegaran hasta donde han llegado...,¡Estamos por extinguirnos! No seas corto de miras -

\- Más bien, tú no pongas como pretexto el futuro de la humanidad y su bienestar ¿crees que no te conozco? ¿Que no sé cuáles son tus verdaderos intereses? Solo piensas en ti y en satisfacerte sin importarte ni un poco los demás. Ya le he dicho a mi padre que esto tiene solución y te lo digo a ti también -

\- ¿Solución? Y según tu ¿cuál es ese mágico remedio? -

\- No es nada mágico, es tan simple como la mayoría de las cosas lo son, solo que a veces estamos tan obcecados tanto en nosotros mismos y nuestros deseos, que no vemos más allá de nuestras narices, pero ahora mismo te lo explico -

Tetsuhiro con una leve sonrisa burlona, mirando su teléfono celular y negando con la cabeza, respondía a su hermano:

\- Pues tu explicación tendrá que esperar, ahora tengo que ver los últimos arreglos de mi viaje a Nagoya..., te dejo niisan y no te olvides de ir por la noche al salón, tal vez veas algo que te despierte y nos quite las dudas y demuestres que de verdad eres un alfa -

Nagoya.

Tatsumi Souichi era el hijo mayor de una familia compuesta del padre Tatsumi Souiji, su hermano menor Tomoe y su pequeña hermana Kanako. Su madre había fallecido años atrás de algunas complicaciones postparto.

En la familia Tatsumi el padre y la hermana menor eran alfas, algo un poco raro ya que ninguno lo parecía al carecer del peculiar carácter violento y dominante que caracterizaba a esta casta. Quien sí contaba con estos rasgos era el hijo mayor, pero sorprendentemente este era un omega al igual que su hermano menor Tomoe.

La familia era muy reconocida y respetada en la ciudad donde residían, pues eran como un ejemplo a seguir en cuanto a unidad y apoyo mutuo que se brindaban, incluida su tía materna Matsuda san quien al fallecer su hermana siempre estuvo al tanto de sus sobrinos, que continuamente quedaban a su cuidado por los frecuentes viajes de investigación a los que salía su cuñado Souiji.

Souichi quien era uno de los principales investigadores del Centro de Investigaciones Genéticas en Nagoya, había participado en la creación de nuevos medicamentos más efectivos, de menos costos y con menos efectos secundarios, sin ser tan nocivos para la salud. Los mejoraron al ser indispensables para inhibir los fuertes aromas de feromonas de los omegas durante sus ciclos de celo y vida diaria, fármacos que el mismo debía tomar.

Ahora su principal objeto de investigación era descubrir un método permanente que evitara todas las reacciones que se presentaban en sus cuerpos cuando entraban en celo, pues por más fuertes que fueran o cuanta voluntad pudieran tener, no podían evitar instintivamente someterse y prácticamente suplicar ser tomados por un alfa durante su ciclo. Actualmente él tomaba algo que aún no estaba autorizado y de este modo nunca había tenido la necesidad de ir a un Relief, donde se les ayudaba solo a bajar el calor de su cuerpo y controlar algunos síntomas, pero en realidad eran encerrados y debían aguantar la tortura de esos días.

Isogai como su mano derecha y amigo desde la universidad, conocía lo que Souichi hacía, también se esforzaba en la investigación pues quería que su muy amado "amigo" se encontrara seguro y a salvo de los alfas, además de que no tuviera riesgo alguno en su salud.

Para desgracia de Isogai, Souichi no mostraba ningún interés en nadie y su amigo llevaba ya varios años sumamente enamorado de él, algo que no escondía pues en la menor oportunidad siempre se lo recordaba, aun aprovechando sus típicas bromas.

Preocupado y reacio a que él se usara de conejillo de india, le preguntaba:

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido con el medicamento, Souichi kun? -

\- Algunos días, más cansado de lo normal y aunque no pierdo todos los molestos síntomas si los aminora por lo menos un setenta por ciento, que en si es muchísimo -

\- Creo saber qué cambios deberíamos hacer para que mejore, voy a darte mis últimos descubrimientos por escrito para que los revises y ver si coincidimos en ello -

\- Entrégamelos en cuanto los tengas listos. ¡Ah! Y también recuerda tener preparada tu presentación del miércoles que llegan esos representantes de la gran compañía de Hamamatsu, que según se ofrecen a lanzar al mercado de otros países el medicamento para los omegas que aún no lo consiguen muy fácilmente -

\- Y tú ¿crees que sean de fiar? -

\- Eso le compete investigarlo a los directivos no a nosotros, no empieces con tus indagaciones raras Isogai -

\- Como ordenes jefe, pero ya va siendo hora de irnos casi son las ocho -

Ya habían salido del Centro de Investigación, caminado varias calles y un Souichi alterado cuestionaba:

\- Y ahora ¿por qué me estas siguiendo? ¿No tienes a alguien más para molestar? ¡Vete a tu casa! -

\- Ya te dije que me preocupan las desapariciones, además de que tiene tiempo que no me invitas a cenar y ya extraño el sushi de la tía Matsuda, Soukun -

\- ¡Es mi tía! E ¿invitarte? ¿Cuándo?..., siempre te invitas tu solo además, no necesito que me cuides como si fuera una chica -

Agarrándose el pecho como sobándose de dolor, Isogai seguía disfrutando ver los muchos gestos de su acompañante.

\- Eso si me dolió, yo siempre pensé que era bienvenido y sé que no eres una chica pero me siento más tranquilo viendo que llegues a tu casa -

Llegaron a la residencia Tatsumi, pero no había nadie cosa que extraño mucho a ambos chicos.

Isogai se dirigió a la cocina a ver que había de cenar, lo hacía con mucha confianza ya que desde hacía muchos años la familia Tatsumi lo conocía y lo trataban como un hijo más, pues frecuentaba esa casa ya que vivía solo en Nagoya, su familia residía en Tokio y solía visitarlos cada veinte días.

\- Souichi voy a calentar algo para que cenemos, tal vez mientras lo hago llegan los demás -

\- Esta bien, yo mientras tomare un baño me siento muy cansado y acalorado, no me tardo -

Isogai había servido todo para que cenaran ambos y ahora llegaba Souichi en su pijama azul marino y su largo cabello rubio suelto. Al pobre chico mayor casi le da un infarto al verlo y olerlo, pues después del baño al abrirse sus poros su fragancia de omega había perfumado un tanto el ambiente.

Claro el más joven ni siquiera se percató del rostro rojo y nervioso del otro, hasta que llevo un bocado de comida a su boca y miro al frente topándose con unos ojos clavados en él.

\- Ahora ¿a ti que te pasa? ¿Porque estas tan perdido? Y ¿qué tanto me vez? -

Con una leve molestia entre sus piernas, se levantó y dijo camino al baño:

\- No es nada, sigue comiendo solo necesito ir al baño en un minuto vuelvo -

Tardo más de diez minutos en regresar, traía el cabello húmedo y la cara lavada y Souichi que ya había acabado de cenar, molesto hablaba:

\- Lo bueno es que no tardabas, ya toda tu comida debe estar fría ¿qué tanto hacías? Y ¿porque tienes el cabello mojado? -

\- Tu siempre tan insensible y descuidado, saliste del baño despidiendo todo ese aroma, con esa pijama que te queda espectacular y..., además tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti, debes ser más cuidadoso podría saltarte en cima en cualquier momento Souichi -

\- Discúlpame, a veces lo olvido y tú sabes que yo te aprecio mucho como mi gran amigo que eres, Isogai -

\- Si, eso lo sé muy bien, pero yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo y además ya te he dicho que para que estés seguro y no corras riesgos ni estés experimentando a costa de tu salud me dejes marcarte aunque no me permitas hacer nada, pero al menos así los demás alfas se la pensaran antes de acercarse a ti -

\- Eres muy terco, ya hemos hablado muchas veces de lo mismo -

Isogai no quería dejar de insistir, amaba demasiado a ese chico rudo y no pretendía darse por vencido, ya varias veces le habían propuesto estar a cargo de otros importantes Centros de Investigación, siempre rechazando las propuestas con tal de permanecer cerca de este hermoso omega que pareciera no tener más interés en nada que en su trabajo y descubrir cómo ser totalmente libre de los molestos días de fertilidad y celo.

Quería continuar hablando del tema, pero el teléfono celular de Souichi comenzó a sonar y este se movió a buscarlo dentro de su mochila.

\- ¿Que pasa padre? ¿Dónde están todos? Cuando llegue del trabajo no encontré a nadie en casa -

\- Estamos por salir del hospital, tu hermano sufrió algunas agresiones cuando salía del trabajo y algunos sujetos quisieron llevárselo a la fuerza -

\- ¡Que! ¿En cuál hospital están? Enseguida voy para allá -

\- No Soukun, mejor espera en casa las cosas están muy complicadas en este momento para los omegas y nosotros ya casi salimos de aquí con un auto del gobierno que nos escoltara a casa, tu no salgas para nada ¿entendiste? -

\- ¿Estás seguro que no es necesario que vaya? Tú sabes que es casi imposible que detecten que soy un omega -

\- Solo has lo que te digo, ahora voy a colgar al llegar a la casa te explico bien todo, ja ne -

Isogai que atento escuchaba, preguntaba al joven:

\- ¿Que pasa Souichi? ¿Qué es tan grave para que pongas esa cara? -

\- Era mi padre, dice que unos tipos trataron de llevarse a Tomoe y aunque no pudieron lo lastimaron, por lo que están en el hospital -

\- Pues entonces ¿qué esperas? Vamos para allá -

\- Mi padre dice que ya vienen y que los resguardan en el camino, me ordeno no salir pues dice que todo se está poniendo bastante peligroso en las calles para los omegas -

\- ¡Es lo que te dije desde la mañana! Y a ti sin importarte, claro hasta que afecta a alguien de tu familia es cuando reaccionas -

\- No necesito que me lo restriegues en la cara, ahora no Isogai..., en este momento lo que hay que ver es como detener a esos bastardos alfas que seguro están detrás de esto -

\- Me pregunto ¿cómo están averiguando quienes son omegas? Pues con el último medicamento que lanzamos al mercado esto es casi imposible, tú ¿cómo crees que lo estén haciendo? Soukun -

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así! Solo mi padre tiene permitido llamarme de ese modo, y en cuanto a tu pregunta lo único que se me ocurre es que hayan creado algo capaz de esconder su escaza fragancia que como omegas podemos percibir, algo parecido a lo que nosotros tomamos pero menos potente -

\- Seguramente eso sea y al no poderlos distinguir es muy fácil que se mezclen entre betas y omegas investigando o hasta ganándose su confianza o de sus conocidos para que ellos mismos se los digan sin sospechar que son alfas a los que están descubriendo su casta -

\- Yo siempre le advertí a Tomoe no decirle a nadie ni a su mejor amigo, pero es tan ingenuo y distraído -

\- ¡Eh! Eso me ofende Souichi ¿crees que yo te traicionaría en algún momento?..., Porque déjame decirte que eso jamás pasaría -

\- Mas te vale, porque yo al único que se lo he confiado es a ti, aparte de mi familia que siempre lo ha sabido -

Hamamatsu.

Dentro de un lujoso salón de fiestas, para unas cien personas se encontraban bastantes sujetos elegantes, vestidos de trajes lujosos, ataviados con relojes finos y anillos de oro. El supuesto evento era un banquete de bodas o con esa fachada habían rentado el lugar sin aceptar ningún trabajador a cargo del sitio, solo habían permitido que treinta minutos antes de la llegada de los invitados al lugar llevaran los distintos platillos que disfrutarían, les advirtieron que no querían curiosos ni fisgones en el sitio alegando que era algo sumamente privado, claro tuvieron que desembolsar el doble del costo por el lugar.

Ya se podían notar ansiosos todos los alfas reunidos allí, algunos nunca habían tenido en toda su vida la oportunidad de siquiera oler a un omega en celo, mucho menos aparearse con uno. Hoy era su oportunidad de escoger a alguno, pero solo habían conseguido tres para esta noche y los alfas que reclamaban por uno eran unos veinte, pero solo los conseguirían los más fuertes y ante el cual el omega suplicara que lo tomara.

En una mesa exclusiva, tres individuos platicaban a pesar que era notorio que uno de ellos estaba allí más que obligado y este con mala cara es el que preguntaba a su hermano menor:

\- Entonces Tetsuhiro ¿participaras en esta barbarie por alguno de ellos? -

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!, ninguno esta como para que me deje golpear y sangrar, debe ser alguien muy, muy superior a estos -

Ahora el padre de ellos intervenía en la conversación:

\- Y tu Kunihiro ¿te agrada alguno de los tres? -

\- Si llegara a pelear, solo lo haría para que queden libres, no tienen derecho a obligarlos a algo que no quieren -

\- Bueno a callar ambos, que por lo menos tendremos unas cinco peleas, pues seis alfas si se interesaron en estos -

Esto era un espectáculo bestial, pues algunos alfas con el paso del tiempo y de genes habían mutado, pues otro problema que se había presentado es que al no encontrar omegas disponibles para procrear y los alfas en su empeño de reproducirse, habían llegado a acuerdo entre familiares cercanos al matrimonio entre primos, pues entre familias era más fácil enterarse quienes eran omegas. Desgraciadamente esta mezcla consanguínea daba como producto alfas más agresivos y sanguinarios.

Pero también estaban los alfas más puros, resultado de un alfa y un omega no adulterado, que tenían todo: fuerza, violencia, agresividad, pero además una gran inteligencia para sagazmente planear sus ataques y controlar sus impulsos que en ocasiones cegaban en ira a los demás alfas y eran vencidos.

La familia Morinaga provenía de estos, de los más poderosos e inteligentes.

Desgraciadamente dos de ellos no estaban del lado que buscaba el equilibrio, como Kunihiro que apostaba por ello para el bien presente y futuro de los humanos o lo que quedaba de ellos, pues a sus ojos esta noche todos parecían unas bestias guiadas por sus más bajos instintos. Deseaba salir y evitar ver todo ese circo que derramaba sangre.

 _ **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero disfrutaran la lectura. Si les es posible háganme saber que les pareció mediante sus comentarios, ya que es la única manera de saber si les gusta, o es necesario explicarse mejor. Saludos! Ja ne.**_


	2. Capítulo 2 Irreconocible

Capítulo 2.

Irreconocible.

Hogar de la familia Tatsumi.

Souichi e Isogai continuaban analizando la situación, concluían que los alfas ahora estaban un paso adelante, que ya eran capaces de controlar todo lo que podía delatarlos, el más joven con su carácter agresivo inmediatamente pensó que debían contra atacar pagándoles con la misma moneda, pero su compañero le hacía ver que eso solo empeoraría las cosas y no resolvería nada. Que lo que debían hacer era aprovechar su conexión con el gobierno e idear una manera pacífica y razonable para que existiera un Equilibrio, una balanza justa que no se inclinara más ni del lado de los omegas, ni de los alfas.

Pero ¿Cómo lograrlo? Acaso ¿no era algo que el ser humano desde el inicio de su existencia ha buscado con ahínco sin conseguirlo?

Ahora en la sala, esperaban que llegaran Souji san y Tomoe para obtener más información escuchando la narración de lo ocurrido a su hermano. Y como había asegurado el Señor Tatsumi, no tardaron en llegar.

Cuando entraron, Souichi sintió una enorme rabia al ver a su hermano visiblemente lastimado y con algunos vendoletes que cubrían raspones, Isogai inmediatamente trato de calmarlo posando su mano sobre su hombro. Ahora cuestionaba el joven rubio:

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Tomoe? ¡Esos infelices!..., ¿reconociste a alguno de los que te atacaron? -

\- Todavía me duele el cuerpo, pero estoy bien niisan..., y solo pude reconocer a uno, pero no estoy seguro, porque ya estaba oscuro cuando salí del trabajo -

Souji san que ya había hablado de todo esto con su hijo menor y conocedor que lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar, comento:

\- Soukun yo te diré lo que paso, tu hermano ya me lo ha contado todo y creo que ahora lo mejor es que duerma, pues mañana todavía hay que terminar de informar al Departamento de policía -

Como ya pasaban de las diez de la noche, Isogai dio paso a despedirse para ir a su departamento. Souiji le insistió que se quedara porque seguramente no lograría alcanzar ningún tren, además que Kanako pasaría la noche en casa de la tía Matsuda, pues la llevo allí cuando recibió la llamada de una compañera de oficina de Tomoe avisando del incidente. Por lo que el chico podría dormir en un futon en la habitación de la pequeña.

Antes de retirarse a sus aposentos, escucharon a Souji:

\- Todo señala que la intención de esos tipos era raptar a tu hermano y así habría pasado si no es por un valiente sujeto que los enfrento, claro que él no iba a poder contra tres, pero todo el alboroto que causo dio tiempo para que llegaran otros a ayudar -

Isogai ahora opinaba:

-Pues que sujeto tan valiente, la mayoría se hace de la vista gorda y se siguen de largo, deberíamos buscarlo y agradecerle -

Souiji cansado, se despidió, ya a solas Isogai aprovechando la situación, con su estilo bromista se acercó al rubio que ya estaba por levantarse del sofá para ir a su habitación y le dijo:

\- Yo creo que hoy hace mucho frio ¿No crees Soukun? Además deberías ser más hospitalario y dejarme quedar contigo, que tal y te gusta mi compañía en tu cama, porque calorcito te aseguro que te daría y quizás hasta te animas a por fin aceptar que te marque -

\- A ti, sí que te gusta tentar tu suerte Isogai, creo que lo único que va a quedar marcado va a ser tu rostro si no dejas de fastidiar. ¡Y ya duérmete! -

Hamamatsu.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro, era sumamente popular en el medio que se desenvolvía, pues su egocentrismo y soberbia podía ocultarla fácilmente siendo una persona sumamente carismática, cautivando a todos por su forma de actuar y de hablar, muy atractiva.

Sin embargo de manera sorprendente existía una persona ajena a su familia con la cual podía ser él mismo, muy abierto y sinceramente apreciado como un buen amigo, este joven de cabello castaño, con modales muy, muy refinados era capaz de hacerlo exponer sus más recónditos pensamientos y sentimientos. El chico llevaba años conociéndolo y trabajando a su lado, de hecho se podía ver mucho más apego entre ellos, que el de dos hermanos.

Hiroto era el nombre de este amigo y confidente, quien en ocasiones le brindaba consejos cuando veía que peligrosamente estaba por meterse en problemas, pues por andar de "Playboy" que era el sobre nombre con el que lo llamaba, muchas veces tuvo enfrentamientos con alfas despechados que perdían a sus omegas por la seducción de Morinaga Tetsuhiro y lo peor es que solo eran objetos de placer momentáneo para este descarado joven, desechándolos después.

\- Y ¿Cómo te fue anoche Playboy kun, te divertiste? -

\- ¡Deja de ponerme sobre nombres Hiroto kun! ..., Y no, no me divertí ni un poco, además que ya empieza a cansarme ver siempre lo mismo, es muy aburrido aguantar pelea tras pelea casi a muerte por cosas tan insignificantes, parece que no hay nadie entre los omegas que de verdad valga la pena y mira que tengo unas ganas de destrozar a alguien, tiene mucho tiempo que no golpeo a nadie -

\- Más bien yo creo que tus expectativas son muy altas, no esperes encontrar a alguien que cubra todo lo que quieres, mírame yo estoy feliz con mi actual pareja y eso es porque soy realista, si me pongo en tu mismo plan exigente, jamás encontrare a nadie -

\- ¿Que de sobresaliente tiene eso? En tu caso es muy fácil, eres un beta y los betas abundan por doquier, tienes muchas más opciones que nosotros..., ¡Bah! Pero eso no importa de todos modos no creo que yo este hecho para el amor, muchas veces me pregunto ¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso? Y ¿Con que se come? Ja ja ja ja -

\- ¡Eso no es gracioso! Deberías estar agradecido de que tu si tienes el gran privilegio de poder procrear y para eso se necesita el amor, pues tener hijos con esa persona tan especial es un vínculo muy fuerte y debe serlo, tan fuerte como para que nada ni nadie los pueda separar, de manera que juntos puedan criar a sus hijos y amarlos, ayudándolos a ser mejores personas -

\- ¡Que elocuente! Por un momento me hiciste pensar que hablaba con Kunihiro, ¡no empieces a sonar como él!..., y cambiando de tema ¿Ya tienes listo todo para el viaje de mañana? -

Morinaga frotaba su frente, haciendo un guiño y continúo en son de queja:

\- Y pensar que tendré que sentarme más de dos horas escuchando las explicaciones estúpidas de científicos, ¡hace que me duela la cabeza desde ahora! -

\- ¡Tu no cambias Tetsuhiro! …., Y sí, tengo todo arreglado, mañana salimos a las ocho de la mañana tendremos tiempo suficiente para hospedarnos, prepararnos y llegar puntualmente a la una de la tarde a la reunión –

Tetsuhiro junto a su hermano y amigo, el miércoles a la una de la tarde estarían como parte de los que asistirían a la conferencia que tenía preparada El centro de investigaciones de Nagoya, donde el principal orador seria Tatsumi Souichi, quien contaría con el apoyo del segundo investigador más importante de ese complejo Taichirou Isogai su inseparable amigo.

Tratarían los temas relacionados con los medicamentos que consumían los omegas que hacía poco tiempo habían mejorado y lanzado al mercado, los asistentes tenían la intención de invertir parte de su capital si les resultaba rentable. Algunos de los presentes al ser omegas tenían también un sentimiento de solidaridad para exportarlas a otros países que no contaban con los mismos adelantos científicos y que tardarían años en fabricarlos ellos mismos.

Sin embargo lo que movía a Tetsuhiro Morinaga, aparte de que eran ordenes de su padre que él se encargara de este negocio, obviamente eran las ganancias que como intermediarios obtendrían, acrecentando la fortuna de la familia. Pero más jugoso les resultaba distribuir el medicamento que consumían los alfas, ya que eran una mayor cantidad en comparación con los omegas.

Nagoya.

La familia Tatsumi había invitado a cenar al valiente joven que había intervenido en el intento por llevarse a Tomoe, el hombre de cabello negro, de unos treinta años llevaba por nombre Kurokawa Mitsugo. A pesar de no conocer formalmente al joven castaño de lentes, lo había visto repetidas ocasiones cuando este iba a comprar café y panecillos a la cafetería en donde Mitsugo era el encargado.

Y no dudo en socorrerlo cuando lo vio en peligro, pues el jovencito ya lo había flechado, ahora con esta oportunidad de acercarse a él, lo único que hacía falta averiguar era si era un omega ya que Kurokawa era un alfa, algo que Tomoe descubrió desde que se le acercó al percibir su fragancia, pero no le resulto molesto por el contrario le agrado.

Miércoles.

Salón de Conferencias del Centro de Investigación de Nagoya.

Tetsuhiro, Kunihiro e Hiroto ya estaban por llegar al recinto y en el camino escuchaban antes de entrar las querellas del menor de los Morinaga.

\- ¡Maldita corbata! Traerla me hace sentir al borde de la asfixia..., ahora que lo pienso, cuando hablo con la mayoría de tipos con traje y corbata, escuchándolos decir tantas cosas estúpidas y absurdas creo que es porque el oxígeno no les llega al cerebro -

\- Solo estaremos unas horas Playboy kun, no necesitas comenzar a quejarte desde ahora, ya me imagino todo lo que dirás después de escuchar toda la conferencia -

Entraron al lugar y Tetsuhiro se desvió al baño, por lo que su hermano y amigo buscaron sus respectivos asientos, pues al ser un evento privado y controlado estos estaban numerados.

El joven Morinaga caminaba con su celular en la mano leyendo algunas últimas instrucciones que le enviaba su padre, sin prestar atención por donde caminaba ni a sus alrededores, giro en un pasillo que conducía a los sanitarios, choco con alguien que por supuesto fue a dar al suelo por la enorme altura y corpulencia del más alto, la persona en el piso miraba enfadada todos sus documentos regados. Quien lo había tumbado estaba por disculparse y ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero se detuvo al escuchar:

\- ¡Imbécil! ¿Que no vez por dónde caminas? -

Tetsuhiro muy a la defensiva y preparado para responder aun peor, pensando que para eso no había quien le pudiera ganar, se quedó perplejo y deslumbrado ante lo que a sus ojos era la persona más hermosa que jamás había visto:

Un joven aparentemente de su edad, delgado, vestido en un traje azul marino, camisa blanca, corbata color vino, un bello cabello largo rubio sujeto por un cordón color vino y los más hermosos ojos color miel que lo hipnotizaron con sus largas pestañas castañas, pero salió de su letargo al escuchar.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar mirando idiota? ¡Levanta los papeles que hiciste que tirara! -

Sin responder nada, solo veía embelesado al rubio levantarse mientras él se agachaba a recoger los documentos, que una vez los ordeno un poco iba a entregarlos, cuando alguien irrumpía preguntando:

\- ¡Souichi! ¿Dónde has estado? La conferencia ya está por comenzar, date prisa -

\- ¡Este mudo tarado tiene la culpa!-

Ahora dirigiéndose a Tetsuhiro, disgustado le dijo:

\- ¡Oye tú!..., Dame mis papeles -

Morinaga solo estiro su mano con los papeles, que le fueron arrebatados de la mano y solo vio irse a ambos chicos. Todo el camino al auditorio pensaba:

 __ _Pero que estúpido soy, ¿por qué no dije nada? ¿Estará en la conferencia? Tantísimas veces esperando ver algo súper especial y me quedo como idiota ¡maldición!_ __

Encontró su asiento y a sus acompañantes, pero con la pinta que se cargaba Hiroto inmediatamente indago:

\- ¿Te sucede algo? Traes una cara..., hmmmmm no, no se nunca había visto esa expresión en ti -

\- Me paso lo peor y lo mejor que te puedas imaginar…., yo que siempre sé que decir y como seducir hasta al más difícil, me quede como un estúpido sin decir ni media palabra ante lo más bello que jamás he visto y para colmo no sé si solo estaba de paso por aquí o será un invitado en la conferencia, pero ya busque por todo el auditorio y no lo encuentro -

\- ¡Somos más de cuarenta personas! ¿Cómo crees que vas a ubicarlo tan rápido? -

\- Te dije que es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida, por lo que sobresale ¡tarado! -

\- A ver, dime como es y yo hecho un vistazo -

\- Es un poco menos alto que yo, delgado, rubio, con una larga cabellera sujeta con un cordón, unos hermosos ojos color miel, mmm una angosta cintura y un trasero que ni te digo -

\- No pues, si te creo que es bellísimo..., ¡es más, te quedaste corto con tu descripción! además te falto decir, que usa lentes y tiene un rostro muy fino y atractivo -

\- ¡Exacto!..., Pero y tu ¿cómo lo sabes? -

\- Porque está parado en el atril y por lo que se ve es el principal orador -

\- ¡Queeeee!

Ante tanto susurro, Kunihiro exasperado les dijo:

\- ¡Guarden silencio! Que la conferencia ya va a empezar -

La conferencia resulto muy amena, pues ambos oradores se esforzaron por explicarse de la manera más sencilla tomando en cuenta que las personas en el auditorio no eran científicos y por lo tanto no entenderían algunos términos que para ellos era común utilizar en su habla diaria dentro del laboratorio.

Al término del evento tanto Souichi como Isogai tenían a varias personas rodeándolos, haciéndoles algunas preguntas. Tetsuhiro noto que sería difícil acercarse al rubio, pues es quien tenía más personas a su alrededor, pero conociendo a uno de los directivos del Centro de Investigación, solicito a este hablar con el principal exponente de la conferencia. El cual enseguida llamo al investigador.

\- Disculpe, pero uno de los más importantes invitados desea que le aclare algunas cosas, si no le es una molestia Tatsumi san -

\- Por supuesto que no para eso estoy, no se preocupe -

Tetsuhiro esperaba en la cafetería del lugar, pues es allí donde había pedido encontrarse con él.

Ahora estaba más fascinado al ver de lejos al apuesto rubio sonriendo mientras hablaba con su acompañante y pensaba:

 __ _Su sonrisa es bellísima, ¡demonios! ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo deseo! ¿Me pregunto qué hermosos gestos haría cuando yo...? Pero con lo agresivo que es y si ¿es un alfa?_ __

Reaccionaba, cuando sintió una mirada intimidante y penetrante viéndolo molesto y fríamente.

\- Permiso Señor Morinaga Tetsuhiro, le presento a nuestro principal científico Tatsumi Souichi, el responderá todas las preguntas que desee hacerle, yo me retiro -

\- Por favor Tatsumi san tome asiento y permítame invitarle un café, le invitaría una copa pero dudo que aquí tengan vino -

Sentándose y evidenciando un ligero sonrojo al recordar que este "importante invitado" era a quien horas atrás había insultado, contesto.

\- No se preocupe, de todos modos no bebo en horas de trabajo y el café está bien..., pero dígame ¿cuáles son sus dudas? -

\- En realidad usted es un excelente orador, pero llamo mi atención al hablar acerca de lo que está sucediendo actualmente con los omegas y alfas, que estos últimos probablemente también hayan elaborado un medicamento para pasar desapercibidos y lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué lo menciono? -

\- Lo dije, porque seguramente a ustedes como distribuidores en algún momento se los ofrecerán y si ustedes están, como lo aseguraron a los directivos de aquí en pro de que los omegas decidan por sí mismos y no sean obligados, entonces no se prestaran como intermediarios a la distribución de estos medicamentos que se usan para fines tan nefastos, además que sería más sensato que apoyen económicamente las investigaciones honestas y créame que no hemos avanzado como quisiéramos por falta de mayor apoyo, o usted ¿que opina Señor Morisue? -

-Ja ja ja ja..., Es Morinaga, Tatsumi san y opino que es usted muy sagaz e inteligente, pero ¿cómo poder saber si no había entre los presente alfas que ya estén distribuyendo los medicamentos? Pues usted sabe que los negocios son los negocios -

\- Con lo que acaba de decir, usted me hace pensar que es uno de ellos. Aunque no sería tan ingenuo como para decírmelo tan descaradamente -

Tetsuhiro bebía su café, pero no despegaba la vista de encima de quien tenía enfrente. Sin embargo una vez más hacia acto de presencia Isogai, al cual no presto atención en su interrupción pasada, pero una segunda vez no la pasaría por alto, por lo que lo miro de abajo a arriba grabándose su rostro y apariencia.

\- Siento interrumpir caballeros pero, Souichi te busca el Director Principal y ya está por irse -

\- Bueno Señor..., Mori ¿qué me dijo? Disculpe, pero no soy bueno recordando nombres -

\- Morinaga..., y fue un placer hablar con usted, sin embargo no contesto todas mis preguntas y se me prometió que lo haría, por lo que estaré de regreso por la tarde ya que haya terminado su jornada de trabajo y entonces podre invitarle la copa que le debo -

Isogai no vio algo en Tetsuhiro que le hiciera sentir ni un poco de confianza.

Lo que si podía ver es como este miraba a Souichi, pudo leer en todas sus gesticulaciones deseo, anhelo y pasión, deduciendo que de serle posible lo tomaría allí mismo y esto lograba ponerlo en guardia, por estas razones dijo:

\- Pues deberá disculparlo, pero él ya tiene otro compromiso -

Souichi volteo a ver a Isogai dudando un poco, pero decidió apoyar lo dicho por su amigo.

\- Es verdad, pero si desea venir mañana lo atiendo unos minutos como hoy -

\- Mejor deme su tarjeta y yo le llamo, pues si seguimos hablando no alcanzara a la persona que lo busca -

Con tal de irse ya y alcanzar Al mandamás del lugar, Souichi le dio su tarjeta y Morinaga le estrecho la mano para despedirse, evitando darle la mano a Isogai a él solo le dijo un "Hasta luego". Cuando ambos salieron del lugar quien permaneció sentado en el lugar olía su mano tratando de encontrar el aroma de una esencia, pero por más que aspiraba no descubrió una.

Durante el poco tiempo que tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el atractivo científico, analizo desde diversos ángulos todo en él.

Su actuar y su hablar le decían que era un alfa, pero algo dentro de él le hacía dudar de ello, el jamás había sentido una atracción e interés tan grande por nadie y estaba seguro que un alfa jamás lo atraería, muy al contrario los definía como rivales y en ningún momento vio a Souichi como un rival, cosa que no podía decir de Isogai a quien con tan solo verlo y olerlo sintió esa provocación que solo los de su misma casta desatan.

Por su parte Isogai sintió lo mismo, estaba casi seguro que aquel tipo alto y bien fornido era un alfa y que había quedado prendado de su amado amigo. Ahora estaba más determinado a no dejar que ese sujeto se le volviera a acercar a Souichi y no dejaría en paz a su amigo hasta que este aceptara dejarse marcar. De ante mano sabía que el rubio no lo dejaría si quiera besarlo, pues ya en algunas ocasiones lo había intentado recibiendo como respuesta el puño del chico sobre su rostro.

Hiroto junto a Kunihiro después de dar vueltas por todos lados, por fin daban con Tetsuhiro quien solo salió del auditorio sin decirles a donde iría, cuando lo vieron de lejos pensativo, con la mirada perdida les pareció irreconocible. Este chico era demasiado despreocupado y libertino como para que algo le hiciera pensar demasiado, además que con su inteligencia no necesitaba razonar mucho las cosas para encontrar soluciones seguras y rápidas, pero hoy algo parecía distinto y ellos no se quedarían con las dudas.

\- ¡Al fin te encontramos! ¿Porque no nos esperaste para comer? Nosotros también tenemos hambre -

\- Pues coman..., yo no tengo apetito solo quería un café -

Hiroto conociendo a su amigo, trato de no darle importancia y ponerle gracia a la situación:

\- ¡Uuhh! Eso me suena a que te mandaron por un tubo, Playboy kun -

Kunihiro que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, sin entender del todo lo que hablaban, pregunto:

\- ¿Como que te mandaron a volar? ¿Quién fue el valiente? Se merece todas mis felicitaciones -

Hiroto disfrutando por primera vez poder reírse a expensas de su amigo, narraba a Kunihiro:

\- ¡Te vas a sorprender Kunihiro!..., Porque el muy conquistador y galán de tu hermano, que jamás se ha conformado con nadie y todos le parecen poca cosa, hoy vio a alguien de ensueño y yo creo que se enamoró -

\- ¿Tetsuhiro..., enamorado? Estas bromeando Hiroto, es más fácil que las cosas entre los alfas y omegas se resuelvan a que el engreído de mi hermano sienta algo parecido al amor -

\- ¡Ya cállense los dos! Con todas las tonterías que dicen, no me dejan pensar..., ¡Ahh! ¡Maldición! Debo averiguar si es un omega -

Kunihiro e Hiroto boquiabiertos, solo miraban a un Tetsuhiro que les pareció a ambos irreconocible, lo veían revolverse los cabellos mientras continuaba haciendo audibles sus pensamientos.

\- Y lo peor, es que al parecer su estúpido compañero no se le despega para nada, creo que va a ser un grandísimo estorbo-

Mientras Kunihiro e Hiroto se miraron interrogándose con la vista, el hermano mayor hablo:

\- Ya me estas empezando a preocupar Tetsuhiro, ¡habla! ¿Qué es lo que paso? -

En el Laboratorio.

\- Creo que la conferencia resulto como esperaban los directivos, porque los siguientes días se dedicaran a firmar contratos con al menos las dos más grandes distribuidoras de Japón, además que también se comprometerán a no aceptar distribuir el medicamento que les da tantas ventajas a esos malditos alfas -

Isogai al escuchar el tono ofensivo y despectivo de su amigo, se acercó sujetándolo del brazo y haciéndolo girar a manera de tenerlo frente a frente, para molesto decir:

\- No me gusta que hables con tanto odio contra los alfas ¿Te olvidas que yo también soy uno? O es ¿qué lo mismo sientes hacia mí? -

Cuando vio el cambio en el rostro de Souichi, quien ablando todos sus gestos, por enésima vez estuvo a punto de besar su cuello y comenzar el cortejo de marcarlo. Souichi de verdad apreciaba mucho a su amigo, es más podía decir que lo quería y bastante. Pero el identificaba ese sentimiento como uno fraternal, como si fuera su hermano mayor. Por lo que suavemente lo separo de él, no deseaba herirlo y trato de hablar de la manera más cariñosa posible:

\- Por favor Isogai no te molestes, yo no quise en ningún momento herirte. Entiendo que eres un alfa y jamás he sentido desprecio u odio por ti, tratare de tener cuidado con lo que digo ne? -

\- Souichi te lo suplico, déjame marcarte yo sé que al paso que van las cosas, no tardaran en descubrir que eres un omega, si piensan que perteneces a otro al menos no la tendrán tan fácil y tendrán que vérselas conmigo, te lo digo porque sé que en estos días entraras en celo y serás mucho más vulnerable -

\- ¿Crees que aceptaría que me marcaras? Eso no lo voy a hacer y te lo vuelvo a repetir no es porque te desprecie, por el contrario, sé que eres sincero cuando me dices que aunque me marcaras no me exigirías nada. Pero yo no puedo exponerte de esa forma, si por alguna razón alguien se atreviera si quiera a quererme poner una mano encima, no me gustaría que tu resultaras herido sabes que algunos enfrentamientos entre alfas en ocasiones han terminado con alguno de ellos muerto y jamás me perdonaría si te pasara algo Isogai -

Isogai se sintió sumamente triste, moría por tener a ese testarudo joven entre sus brazos, protegerlo. En muchas ocasiones imagino como podrían ser sus hijos si llegaran a tener alguno. Pero cada vez que hablaba con Souichi del tema, por más que su amigo tratara de no lastimarlo, el siempre terminaba deprimido.

Gran Hotel de Nagoya.

Hiroto había hecho reservaciones de tres habitaciones, tanto para él como para sus superiores por cuatro días, dado que era el tiempo que les llevaría realizar todos los trámites y acuerdos del nuevo contrato, para distribuir en Japón y exportar a otros países los medicamentos recién autorizados.

Tetsuhiro por su parte, estaba muy ocupado pensando como averiguar si el joven científico era un omega, rogaba porque lo fuera.

Tenía esperanzas por que el chico no había despertado en el ningún sentimiento de rivalidad, pero también podría ser un beta o un humano común los cuales tampoco lo hacían. Además que no le inspiraba confianza mandar a ninguno de los que normalmente se infiltraban entre los probables omegas, ya que estos bien podrían avisar a otros alfas con poder e influencia y no dudaba que ante la hermosa apariencia de Souichi muchos quisieran enfrentarse entre sí con tal de tomar posesión de él. Pues físicamente contaba con todos los atributos que los alfas buscaban para engendrar familia.

Miraba la tarjeta pensando en llamarlo, para ir a algún bar e invitarle unas copas usando como excusa las supuestas dudas que todavía tenía sobre la conferencia y el correcto manejo de los fármacos. Pero razono que eso sería tonto de su parte, si lo sacaba de su trabajo en el cual se mantenía desde la mañana hasta casi el anochecer, sería como exponerlo ante los demás, que si aún no lo habían notado era precisamente por eso, porque siempre estaba en el laboratorio trabajando. Prácticamente encerrado en su mundo y protegido por el odioso tipo castaño, que ya había añadido a su lista mental de enemigos.

Decidió ir a buscarlo al Centro de investigaciones e invitarlo a comer allí mismo. Preguntándose durante su trayecto:

 __ _¿Cómo es posible que solo lo viera un par de horas y llevo más de veinticuatro malditas horas pensando en él?_

 _Y ¿Si ese odioso sujeto aparece otra vez? ¿Podre contenerme para no destrozarle la cara?_ __

Cuando finalmente llego, solicito que le llamaran y por primera vez en su vida sentía que le sudaban las manos de los nervios, se había arreglado de manera casual, pues odiaba los trajes y las corbatas, por lo menos en el mismo, porque cuando vio a Souichi en su traje la vez pasada casi se le salían los ojos ante la bella silueta de aquel.

Finalmente el joven científico hacia su aparición, esta vez portando solo una camisa de manga larga color azul, unos pantalones de vestir negros y su bata blanca de laboratorio. Ahora noto que no importaba como se vistiera, el chico era muy atractivo y sin portar un saco cerrado su vista se fijó en su angosta cintura y su vientre completamente plano que le hicieron sentir calor en su rostro, además que con este atuendo sintió que se veía menor que él.

\- Tatsumi san siéntese por favor, disculpe por no llamarle pero recordé su promesa que viniendo hoy me atendería y ya que es la hora de comer, me gustaría que conversáramos mientras comemos algo, ordene lo guste yo invito, claro que sería mejor un restaurant, pero con su trabajo tal vez no pueda salir -

\- Así es, yo regularmente no suelo comer fuera de aquí, además siendo honesto con usted a esta hora no lo hago, para eso faltan dos horas y todavía no tengo hambre, pero adelante coma tranquilamente y yo regreso después para aclarar sus dudas, así no lo incomodo -

\- ¿Incomodarme? ¿Cómo cree? Al contrario me gustaría que me acompañe, si no tiene apetito entonces le ofrezco un café, pero no se vaya lo tomaría como una ofensa -

Souichi ante las firmes palabras del empresario, se sintió intimidado y muy raro pues regularmente él era quien solía imponerse ante los demás, pero el sujeto frente a él lucia imponente, dominante y lograba que sintiera un enorme escalofrió en su piel cuando alzaba su mirada, descubriendo que aquel lo miraba como si leyera todo en su mente.

\- En realidad solo dispongo de unos minutos, pues deje algo pendiente en el laboratorio y no lo puedo descuidar, además que no tengo quien me asista -

\- En ese caso vamos a su laboratorio y allí hablamos sin tanta prisa, porque solo estaré unos días en Nagoya y no me gustaría quedar mal ante el Director de la empresa si no tengo todas las respuestas a las preguntas que me haga -

Solo pidieron para llevar café y panecillos, entrando al laboratorio Morinaga vio que no había nadie dentro, ni rastros del otro científico. Souichi le dijo que se sentara en alguna silla mientras el atendía sus muestras. Morinaga no perdía el tiempo, estaba fascinado viéndolo trabajar y adivinando todo lo que podría haber bajo esa bata y ropa, además trataba de entablar una conversación:

\- Es demasiado grande este laboratorio para usted solo Tatsumi san, ¿No se aburre todo el día aquí encerrado, trabajando? -

\- Regularmente nunca estoy solo, el día de hoy mi compañero tuvo que salir por asuntos personales y no me aburro, podría decir que la investigación es después de mi familia lo más importante -

\- ¿Familia? A caso ¿es casado? -

\- No, me refiero a mi padre y hermanos, pero..., creo que nos estamos desviando del tema ¿Que más desea saber del nuevo medicamento? -

\- ¡Ah! Si, discúlpeme no debí hacerle preguntas personales, pero respecto a mis dudas una es ¿Si ya están investigando algún medicamento capaz de controlar todas las reacciones de los omegas cuando entran en celo? Porque hasta donde tengo conocimiento esa etapa es insoportable para estos -

\- Creo que se está adelantando en preguntar eso, pues ese tema no se tocó durante la conferencia, además de que nunca damos a conocer nada en lo que estamos trabajando, es parte de nuestra ética en el Centro de Investigación y en los laboratorios, así que disculpe pero no responderé esa pregunta -

Morinaga dirigió varias preguntas con la intención de exponer a Souichi, pero la mayoría eran respondidas de manera muy inteligente, no dejando ver su rechazo hacia los alfas. Pero se las ingenió para que hablara más de su modo de pensar y sentir.

\- Sin duda todo lo que ustedes hacen es muy altruista con los omegas, pero no cree que eso llevara a un enorme desequilibrio, usted como científico debe estar bien enterado que prácticamente ya no hay niños y sin ellos ya no habrá futuro, yo pienso que es muy egoísta de parte de los que pueden concebir negarse a hacerlo -

Morinaga había logrado su objetivo, pues Souichi apretando sus puños, tratando de no alterarse no lo logro y alzando la voz dijo:

\- ¡Egoísta es obligarlos a hacer lo que no desean! ¿Porque deben dejar sus anhelos, sueños y logros a un lado? Mientras los bastardos alfas se la pasan disfrutando y viviendo de lo más tranquilos -

De manera fingida el más alto se disculpaba, lo miraba notando su enfado y aversión por los de su casta, por lo cual concluyo que ese deseable hombre frente a él era un omega, pues a los betas y humanos no les importaba mucho lo que sucedía entre ambas castas y la mayoría no se tomaba nada de esto de manera personal, mas Tatsumi Souichi si lo hacía al expresarse de ese modo.

\- Lo siento, no quise disgustarlo y tampoco debí dar mi opinión personal acerca de lo que sucede actualmente, pero yo de verdad estoy preocupado por el futuro de la humanidad, pues si las cosas siguen así usted sabe lo que pasara -

Souichi mantenía su disgusto al escuchar aquello y sabía perfectamente que si no dejaba de hablar con ese sujeto, las cosas se saldrían de control. Por lo que decidió dar por terminada la conversación.

\- Creo que por hoy fue suficiente de preguntas y yo todavía tengo mucho trabajo, por lo que no puedo seguir atendiéndolo -

\- ¡Oh! ¿De verdad lo hice enfadar? Nuevamente le ofrezco disculpas ¿cómo podría compensar mi torpeza? No me gustaría que se quedara con tan terrible impresión de mí, Tatsumi san -

El astuto Morinaga vio que la evidente furia de Souichi disminuía al hablarle de manera suave y ahora pensaba:

 __ _¡Un poco más! …,Un poco más y serás totalmente mío, me gustas demasiado y deseo estar dentro de ti, tu serás quien me haga padre, no podría encontrar a nadie mejor ni esperando toda la vida, tienes que ser tú, tienes que ceder de una u otra manera_ __


	3. Capítulo 3 Satisfacción Engañosa

Capítulo 3.

Satisfacción Engañosa.

 ** _En este capítulo no se debe confundir el comportamiento de omega en celo de Souichi con un O.C (fuera de carácter) ya que el drástico cambio que se presenta durante esta etapa, es algo común y natural en esta casta._**

 ** _También se debe tener en cuenta que los omegas no son igual de sensibles que los alfas en sus genitales. Los alfas concentran la mayor parte de su sensibilidad en sus miembros, algo que no pasa con los omegas varones._**

 ** _Ahora a leer._**

Isogai había recibido ese día en la mañana una terrible noticia, la llamada procedente de su familia pidiéndole que regresara a Tokio lo más pronto posible, porque su padre había sufrido un infarto y se encontraba hospitalizado. Cuando finalmente hablo con su madre pudo darse cuenta del estado inconsolable en el que esta se encontraba y dada su situación era imposible no ir a apoyarles, consolarlas en esos momentos tan difíciles. Inmediatamente informo a Souichi que saldría ese día por lo que partió desde temprano y por esa razón el rubio se encontraba solo en el laboratorio, el joven a cargo del lugar deseaba acompañar a su buen amigo pero no podían dejar abandonada la investigación, menos con la carga adicional que la ausencia del otro investigador acarrearía.

Al llegar al hospital de la Ciudad de Tokio, Isogai encontró a su hermana menor y su madre preocupadas, pero no las noto desesperadas por lo que se tranquilizó un poco. Su madre le informo que su padre al lograr llegar a tiempo para una pronta atención los médicos habían tenido éxito para mantenerlo estable, pero permanecería internado con miras a una cirugía si esta era necesaria. Isogai ante la seriedad de la situación decidió que debía como primogénito estar al frente, les dijo a ambas madre y hermana que tenía que regresar a su trabajo para solicitar el permiso y de esta manera estar con ellos los días que fueran necesarios prometiendo regresar al día siguiente.

Nagoya.

Después de conseguir su objetivo en desestabilizar al rubio, Morinaga insistía para que Souichi accediera a seguir tratando con él.

\- Oh! ¿De verdad lo hice enfadar? Nuevamente le ofrezco disculpas ¿cómo podría compensar mi torpeza? No me gustaría que se quedara con tan terrible impresión de mí, fui un imprudente al decir esto yo en verdad lo siento Tatsumi san -

La razón volvió a Souichi después de escuchar las disculpas de Tetsuhiro, su manera tan suave, considerada y humilde de disculparse.

\- No se preocupe Señor Morinaga no debí alterarme por algo tan pequeño, todos tenemos la libertad de expresar nuestra opinión y aunque yo difiera por mucho de la suya eso no es motivo para que me moleste, creo que me exalte un poco -

\- Yo insisto en remediar mis desatinos, de alguna manera debo demostrarle que en verdad estoy avergonzado y creo que se cómo hacerlo Tatsumi san -

Un poco intrigado Souichi lo miraba atento ante lo que le diría.

\- En la conversación que sostuvimos ayer, usted remarco que el retraso en el avance de sus investigaciones se debía al poco presupuesto y apoyo con el que últimamente cuentan -

\- Si, lo mencione pero..., eso ¿qué tiene que ver? -

\- ¡Vera! Yo podría conseguirle los fondos necesarios para que continúe trabajando al ritmo que acostumbra hacerlo..., aunque, claro debo informar en la empresa ¿que se investiga exactamente? y ¿qué beneficios se conseguirían si la investigación resulta exitosa? ¿Qué piensa? ¿Le parece un buen trato? -

\- Todo esto que me plantea sería muy oportuno, pero no es conmigo con quien debe tratarlo si no con los directivos del Centro de Investigación, como usted debe comprender bien yo no trabajo de manera autónoma, así es que ese tipo de decisiones no me compete tomarlas -

\- Tatsumi san esto yo lo proponía a usted porque es con quien deseo quedar bien, no con los directivos de este centro, pero veo tristemente que es muy difícil complacerlo -

Morinaga había hablado todo lo anterior de una manera llena de tristeza, con una mirada de cachorro suplicante por la aprobación de su amo. Por supuesto todo esto era un teatro lleno de artimaña y el inocente científico que poco conocía de ese tipo de personas con una apariencia de inofensivos corderos, pero que por dentro eran unos terribles lobos voraces a punto de devorarlo, cedía ante su insistencia.

\- Le he dicho que todo está bien y que no necesita hacer nada ¿qué debo hacer para que me crea? -

¡Eso era exactamente lo que Tetsuhiro deseaba escuchar! Y por supuesto que le pediría hacer algo.

\- Por favor mañana continúe aclarando mis dudas, le aseguro que ya son muy pocas y que cuidare bien lo que diga..., pero me gustaría que fuese en otro sitio, después de su trabajo así ya no tendrá preocupación por algún pendiente, además de que podremos hablar más a gusto ¿acepta? -

\- Si de esa manera usted se siente conforme, entonces acepto -

\- ¡Excelente! Yo pasare por usted mañana en punto de las ocho de la noche, esa es su hora de salida ¿no es así? -

Muy conforme al conseguir lo que a sus ojos parecía una cita con Souichi, Morinaga desistió de sus intenciones de ofrecerse a llevarlo a su casa. Tampoco sería tan imprudente de hostigarlo demasiado, por lo que cada uno se fue por su camino ya que era la hora de salida para el científico.

En casa de la familia Tatsumi.

Después de viajar varios kilómetros de regreso desde Tokio a Nagoya, Isogai por fin llegaba a casa de su amigo las nueve treinta de la noche marcaba el reloj de la sala. Lego en un momento en el que Souji san hablaba preocupado con sus dos hijos varones sobre las noticias que había escuchado a lo largo del día.

Las desapariciones de los omegas no se habían detenido, muy al contrario estaban aumentando vertiginosamente y no solo era en algunas cuantas ciudades, se estaba expandiendo rápidamente a lo largo de todo el país como gangrena. El padre de ambos chicos les pedía no salir de casa, que solicitaran en sus trabajos sus vacaciones o algunos días de permiso en lo que las cosas se calmaban, pero no parecía que eso fuera a ocurrir, no al menos con el testarudo hijo mayor.

Souichi era el más reacio a ceder, su mente contraria a la de un omega dócil y sumiso le decía que no tenía por qué amedrentarse ante los alfas y afirmaba categóricamente ante su padre poder seguir con su rutina como lo había venido haciendo hasta la fecha. Ante esta respuesta el hombre mayor tomo otras medidas aprovechando la presencia de Isogai, para entonces exigir a Souichi:

\- ¡Eres tan terco y testarudo! ¡Bien!..., si deseas continuar con tu vida ignorando todo como si nada estuviera pasando será solo con una condición que tendrás que cumplir y la cumplirás hoy mismo, además de que no es una pregunta si no una orden -

\- Y ¿Cuál es tú esa condición o más bien dicho tu orden, Padre? -

\- A pesar de que soy distraído, no soy nada estúpido y desde hace mucho tiempo tengo la plena seguridad de que este chico aquí presente está muy enamorado de ti y te ama, por lo que deberás dejar que te marque, si de momento no llegan a una relación por que conociéndote eso es lo que dirás que no estas interesado en esas cosas, por lo menos dame la tranquilidad de que estando tu marcado será más difícil que los demás alfas se te acerquen..., o tu Isogai ¿no estás de acuerdo? -

Isogai estaba totalmente sorprendido, no esperando que el mismo padre de la persona que amaba lo apoyara en algo que él desde tiempo atrás venia rogándole al más joven le permitiera hacer, aun si este no deseaba llegar más allá del cortejo de dejarse marcar y ahora con ímpetu contestaba:

\- ¡No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted Souji san!, eso mismo le he estado pidiendo a Souichi kun desde hace tiempo pero él se niega en todo momento. Sin embargo con su apoyo espero que recapacite que es lo mejor para su propia seguridad -

\- ¡Pero que terquedad!..., Isogai ya te dije que de ningún modo voy a exponerte y ¿si algún alfa demente quiere combatir contigo? Yo no estaría tranquilo si sé que te causo problemas ¡entiéndelo! -

\- Para mí sería un gran privilegio luchar por ti Souichi, tampoco me creas tan débil sabes que tengo bastante entrenamiento, hacerlo sería poco para demostrarte cuanto te amo lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, así como también te he dicho vez tras vez que si no puedes corresponderme ahora yo seré paciente sabré esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario, onegai -

Souichi se mantenía en silencio, sintiendo la mirada expectante de los demás centradas en él ante lo que respondería. Pero algo si lo tenía bastante claro si aceptaba no lo haría porque lo deseara, sino por la enorme presión que en esos momentos estaban ejerciendo en él. Y cuando las personas seden a la presión de los demás regularmente las consecuencias no son nada gratas.

\- Esta bien será como dicen, solo me marcaras Isogai pero no prometo que vaya a suceder algo entre nosotros, por lo que no podrás exigirme nada ¡¿entiendes?! -

\- ¡Lo que tu ordenes Souchi, hare todo lo que tu ordenes! -

Para el cortejo de marcar a un omega necesitaban cierta privacidad, porque a pesar de no ser necesario llegar a tener relaciones sexuales, los besos y caricias antes de dejarse morder, lamer y posar su marca sobre su cuello, si eran parte del ritual. Por lo que Souji dijo:

\- De todos modos ya son casi las once de la noche por lo que tendrás que quedarte a dormir Isogai, puedes pasar la noche en la habitación de Soukun, lo demás dependerá de él si te deja permanecer en su cama o te manda al piso, pero conociéndolo creo que te tocara pasar la noche en el piso -

Ambos jóvenes subieron a la habitación de Souichi, quien dejaba ver sus nervios y leve sonrojo ante la evidente cara feliz y sonriente del que caminaba detrás de él. Al entrar al cuarto el menor abrió su closet para sacar un futon de piso doblado, un edredón y una almohada, por lo que Isogai no tardo en declarar su desacuerdo.

\- Todavía no dejas que te toque si quiera y ya me estas rechazando, deberías de esperar un poco ¿cómo sabes que no te gustara? Y ¿quizás me pides continuar? -

Souichi no respondió ante la insistencia de su amigo, solo cogió su pijama para ir a cambiarse al baño y le dio una limpia a su parlanchín compañero, quien tranquilamente se desvistió y cambio en la habitación recostándose en la cama del rubio mientras este salía.

El también se sentía muy nervioso pensando lo que haría a continuación, imaginando la escena en su mente e intentaría de todo para lograr excitarlo ya que sería difícil que se presentara otra oportunidad, además sabía que a partir de hoy comenzaba su celo, pero al ser el primer día no era tan intenso como al segundo, además que seguramente ya había tomado el medicamento con el que actualmente experimentaba en el mismo ya que regularmente lo ingería después de cena.

El medicamento solo lograba quitarle el setenta por ciento de los molestos efectos que conllevaban los cambios hormonales que se presentaban durante el celo, el otro porcentaje se esforzaría por aprovecharlo al máximo Taichirou.

Souichi salió del baño después de veinte minutos, vio a Isogai acostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados y concluyendo que se quedó dormido se acercó, lo movió un poco al tiempo que decía:

-¡Oí! Oí ¡Isogai!..., despierta y arregla tu futon si ya tienes tanto sueño -

\- ¡AHH! Hueles delicioso Soukun, ¿por eso tardaste? ¿Estabas bañándote? -

Isogai se sentó en la cama y como Souichi se quedó de pie mientras lo mandaba al futon, el castaño lo sujeto de la cintura con ambas manos y brazos alzando su rostro para mirarlo, topándose con los bellos ojos miel del rubio que ante la inesperada acción del otro inclino su cabeza hacia abajo y su inmediata reacción fue tratar de separarse del abrazo, pero decidido Taichirou le recordaba:

\- No intentes escapar, prometiste que me permitirías marcarte -

Al escucharlo aceptando mentalmente que así había sido dejo de resistirse, cerro sus ojos e Isogai lo jalo de la cintura para recostarlo en la cama, ahora sus manos temblorosas desabotonaban la pijama del rubio que solo permanecía estático con ambas manos a los lados de su cuerpo evidenciando lo rígido y tenso que se encontraba. Logro abrir su pijama deslizando sus manos por su blanca piel desde su cintura hasta su pecho y se inclinó para aspirar el poco aroma de omega que escapaba de sus poros abiertos después del baño provocando que el alfa se excitara enormemente, reaccionando de modo brusco lanzándose a besar toda la extensión de su cuello.

Souichi nunca antes había permitido a nadie tocarlo, por lo que se sobresaltó ante las caricias y besos demandantes de aquel, a pesar de estar a punto de empujarlo y terminar el cortejo, recordó las palabras de su padre por lo que nuevamente cerro los ojos con fuerza para tratar de relajarse, agradeciendo en sus adentros que había tomado en su horario acostumbrado su medicamento, pero aún tenía que controlar los restantes leves síntomas que aún no hacían su aparición completa por ser el primer día de celo.

Isogai estaba tomándose demasiado tiempo en marcarlo, a Souichi le parecía que lo estaba alargando a propósito, además de que se estaba aventurando a llegar cada vez más lejos y sus caricias empezaban a tornarse violentas e impacientes, lo que indicaba peligro de alfa dominante para el rubio que comenzaba a preocuparse ante lo concentrado del otro, que deseoso ignoraba todas sus protestas. Pero lo que le provocó un estado de alerta fue al ver sus ojos con las pupilas dilatadas, una mirada determinada a no detenerse, que este ya se había desnudado de la cintura para arriba y que pretendía comenzar a desnudarlo a él.

Souichi no sabía exactamente todo lo que envolvía el cortejo de marcar a un omega, pues no se tomó nunca el tiempo para investigar de cosas que no le importaban, pero estaba seguro que en cualquier momento lo detendría porque no iba a permitirle llegar a tomarlo sexualmente.

Taichirou por instinto conocía que hacer, sabía que si probaba sus labios besándolo le resultaría prácticamente imposible detenerse pero ya no podía contenerse más, por lo que tomo su rostro con una mano y con la otra rodeando su cintura lo sentó para acercarlo a su cuerpo y besarlo apasionadamente.

Cuando sintió la intromisión en su boca, sobresaltado abrió enormes los ojos y con ambas manos se esforzó por apartarlo, pero el alfa no lo soltaba por lo que bastante molesto Souichi logro voltear su rostro reclamándole:

\- Si no vas a marcarme..., ¡ya déjame! Porque yo creo que ya te estás pasando y tú prometiste no obligarme a hacer nada que no quisiera, ¡No actúes como un embrutecido alfa, Isogai! -

Tenía todo el cabello revuelto, la piel de su rostro con un colorado intenso provocado por el calor en su cuerpo, en su sangre, la respiración agitada además de una tremenda erección y una mirada de intenso deseo sobre el rubio que ya abotonaba su camisa y acomodaba sus pantalones que traía a media cadera ante los intentos del otro de desnudarlo. Pero la mirada furiosa de su amado lograba volverle la razón que momentáneamente había desaparecido. Y muy triste contestaba:

\- Solo déjame recuperar un poco y te dejo tranquilo, Souichi -

Después de unos minutos se acercó a él y se dirigió directamente a su cuello al cual después de lamer varias veces mordió no tan fuerte como para que sangrara, pero si lo suficiente para dejar una marca que aunque con el paso de los días desaparecería, para personas como los alfas seguiría siendo una advertencia de que este omega ya tenía un alfa como probable dueño, pues la esencia de este permanecería en el a menos que otro reclamara por este en un combate y pusiera su propia marca. Sin embargo el omega tendría que aceptar de ante mano al alfa para que este posara su nueva marca.

Después de marcarlo, triste ante el recurrente rechazo de parte de Souichi, Isogai pasaba a informarle:

\- Soukun mañana debo regresar a Tokio, de hecho hoy regrese para informarte que necesito unos días no sé cuántos en realidad, pero debo estar apoyándolos mientras mi padre sale del hospital y se recupera un poco. Pero francamente me gustaría que tu también solicitaras un permiso y vinieras conmigo aún más ahora que deseo tanto protegerte, de otra manera no podre estar tranquilo dejándote aquí y menos como están tornándose las cosas -

\- Tu sabes que es prácticamente imposible, jamás nos autorizarían a los dos dejar el laboratorio ni tampoco la investigación, además en este momento tu padre y tu familia deben de ser tu máxima prioridad, no te preocupes más de nada que yo estaré bien -

Se acercó a Souichi, acaricio su rostro y suplico.

\- Solo déjame darte un beso por favor, pues no sé cuántos días tardare en verte además de que te extrañare muchísimo..., prométeme que serás cuidadoso ne? -

\- ¡No me trates como si fuera tu novio o tu amante! No te olvides que solo te deje marcarme y nada más, te repito que yo estaré bien -

Aun después de lo oído, Isogai hizo caso omiso a sus protestas y lo tomo de la quijada con una mano, la otra la uso para tomarlo de la nuca y evitar con esto se escapara de ser besado apasionadamente por este tierno enamorado, que preocupado de dejarlo solo se acomodó en el futon tratando de evitar pensamientos que lo llevaran a nuevamente perder el control.

Al día siguiente salieron temprano los dos científicos, Isogai bastante intranquilo de dejarlo solo rumbo a Tokio con su familia y Souichi a su trabajo en el Centro de Investigación.

Gran Hotel de Nagoya.

Hiroto junto a Kunihiro con insistencia reclamaban a Tetsuhiro sus pasadas ausencias y prolongadas desapariciones de las cuales ni siquiera avisaba a donde iba y mucho menos que hacia las horas que se esfumaba.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Pero que fastidiosos son! ¿Cuándo les he dicho lo que hago o a dónde voy?..., ¡dedíquense a lo suyo! -

Kunihiro conociendo que su hermano era del tipo de personas que no permanecía tranquilo hasta conseguir lo que se proponía, sin importarle a que métodos debiera recurrir trataba de hacerlo razonar:

\- No vayas a ser tan imprudente de insistir con el científico que tanto despertó tu interés, por lo que se ve es una persona importante en el mundo de la investigación y cualquier cosa que le suceda no se quedaría así como así ¿entiendes Tesuhiro? -

\- ¡Por eso no avanzas! Siempre te la piensas mucho antes de actuar..., acepta que sería muy estúpido de mi parte permanecer sin hacer nada ¿de verdad crees que encontrare a alguien mejor? Porque yo no lo creo, además que ya no sabría como retroceder, me gusta y lo deseo demasiado aún más ahora que estoy prácticamente seguro que es un omega -

\- Si de verdad te gusta..., ¡Entonces has bien las cosas! Cortéjalo, enamóralo, conquístalo, pero no te atrevas a querer hacer tus bajezas que acostumbras y si no te crees capaz de ser solo para una persona como siempre te jactas, mejor déjalo en paz -

Su amigo y confidente opinaba parecido:

\- Esta vez estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu hermano Playboy kun, se nota que ese hermoso omega se la pasa sumergido en su trabajo no creo que ande en busca de nada, casi puedo adivinar que jamás sea interesado por nadie, además yo creo que no te correspondería por la forma tan temeraria con la que según me contaste te trato -

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Hasta ahora nadie ha podido resistirse! Y creo que con todo lo que me han dicho lejos de hacerme desistir solo lograron hacer que me interese más por él, por lo que si no quieren empeorar las cosas mejor será que ya se callen -

Centro de Investigaciones de Nagoya.

Para Souichi Tatsumi este era un día como cualquier otro, salvo que no estaría con él su apegado amigo y enamorado lo que resultaría en que tendría que trabajar más de lo acostumbrado. Había aceptado seguir la conversación con Morinaga y sabía que cenarían en algún sitio, pero jamás se le ocurrió preguntar el lugar donde lo harían, sabia de lugares donde solo se podía acceder al sitio de traje, pero pensó que este no era el caso y estaba vestido de manera casual, con la única diferencia que este día llevaba un suéter negro con cuello alto o llamado también cuello de tortuga, esto lo hizo para evitar fuera notoria la evidente marca en su cuello que ahora se estaba tornando morada y verdosa.

Pero se sorprendió cuando al salir de su trabajo vio a la entrada del centro de investigaciones al seductor joven de cabellos negros y amplia espalda fumando, vestido de traje y corbata recargado en la puerta delantera de un auto negro esperándolo, ante esto se sintió incomodo pensando estar vestido de manera inapropiada por lo que se sonrojo e intento salir mejor del compromiso.

\- Buenas noches Tatsumi san que bueno verlo otra vez, espero ahora si sea la hora en que regularmente acostumbra cenar, porque yo de verdad estoy muy hambriento -

\- Lo siento creo que debí preguntarle exactamente donde iríamos, pues veo que usted está vestido de manera formal y yo no lo estoy, creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día -

\- ¡Eh! ¡Pero si está perfecto!..., me refiero a que iremos a un sitio donde no es rigurosa la etiqueta,

Por eso no se preocupe y déjemelo a mí, por favor -

Souichi acostumbraba tomar sus medicamentos después de cenar, cosa que siempre hace al llegar a su casa a eso de las nueve de la noche. Lo podía hacer por la mañana o la noche eso dependía de su gusto, pues lo único que tenía que cumplir era que lo hiciera cada veinticuatro horas, pero sus medicamentos siempre los llevaba consigo en un pastillero dentro de su mochila, sin embargo cuando llego al Gran Hotel de Nagoya y Morinaga durante el camino le comentaba que estaba alojado en ese sitio y que la comida del restaurant dentro del lujoso hotel era muy buena, el omega por estar distraído escuchándolo se olvidó de llevar sus cosas dejándolas dentro del auto.

Cuando entraron al restaurant del hotel, inmediatamente Tetsuhiro noto que bastantes de los comensales fijaban toda su atención en su acompañante. Este hecho hizo que solicitara una mesa en un cubículo privado.

Souichi como siempre no prestaba atención a su entorno y simplemente se dejaba guiar por el empresario, pues de alguna manera sentía que aquel era alguien acostumbrado a dirigir y dominar las cosas, además que algo dentro de él lo hacía actuar un poco dócil ante este sobresaliente hombre.

Durante la cena Tetsuhiro no dirigió la conversación a algo que hiciera sentir incomodo a su apuesto acompañante, lo dejo explicarle el manejo de los medicamentos y que le respondiera algunas preguntas que le hizo.

Morinaga a pesar de ser una persona que fácilmente se aburre o pierde el interés por las conversaciones con otras personas, pues regularmente suele pensar que son demasiado triviales, en esta ocasión estaba muy atento a todo lo que Souichi decía además de no quitarle los ojos de encima recorriendo cada facción de su rostro, percibiendo que el rubio era alguien muy expresivo al hablar. Pero también le parecía difícil de descifrar.

En ese cubículo privado alejados de los demás cenaban muy a gusto, Souichi hasta se había animado a aceptar una copa de vino después que Tetsuhiro ya había bebido tres, insistiéndole cada que se servía si deseaba le sirviera a el también.

El tiempo se fue demasiado rápido, habían llegado a ese lugar a eso de las ocho treinta de la noche y ya pasaban de las diez de la noche, más de una hora de la hora habitual del omega para tomar su medicamento. Cuando comenzó a sentir mucho calor y un poco pesada su respiración, entonces recordó que debía haber tomado sus pastillas.

Morinaga pocos minutos atrás había comenzado a sentirse muy inquieto, a su nariz comenzaba a llegar un aroma demasiado atrayente y delicioso para su olfato. Finalmente identifico que Souichi era quien estaba despidiendo esa esencia tan cautivadora, ahora se daba cuenta que el rubio estaba con un tono rojizo sobre su rostro y que el color miel de sus ojos estaba demasiado intenso y cristalino, también sus labios lucían más gruesos y rosados. Él sabía perfectamente que esos síntomas eran señal de que el omega estaba comenzando a entrar en estado de excitación, cuando estaba a punto de hablar, el rubio se adelantó:

-Discúlpeme pero creo que debo retirarme, la verdad es que soy pésimo con el vino y creo que me he mareado, ¿lo molestaría si me permite sacar mis cosas de su auto? Las olvide allí -

\- Si gusta yo puedo acercarlo a su casa, no me sentiría a gusto si sé que no se siente bien y se va solo, Tatsumi san -

\- De verdad me avergüenza mucho, pero creo que le tomare la palabra -

Sin embargo cuando se puso de pie las piernas no le respondieron por completo ante lo cual tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa, además que Morinaga rápidamente se acercó a sostenerlo de su cintura, pero Souichi se asustó ante la reacción de su cuerpo al toque de aquel sacando de sus labios un bajo gemido. El alfa empezaba a sentir que él también estaba perdiendo un poco el control, que de hecho ya habría sido así a no ser por el medicamento que tomaba para controlar sus fuertes instintos.

\- Tatsumi san yo antes le dije que estoy hospedado en este hotel, creo que lo mejor es llevarlo a mi habitación para que se reponga un poco y después lo llevo a su casa, además que creo que yo también me siento un poco mareado para manejar de inmediato -

Souichi se sentía cada vez peor, simplemente estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo y ahora que prácticamente era llevado a la habitación de Morinaga, dejaba caer casi por completo su peso sobre quien lo sujetaba, aunque al otro le resultaba fácil sostenerlo.

En todo el trayecto Tetsuhiro busco ir por los pasillos menos concurridos, evitando que algún otro alfa lograra detectar el todavía ligero aroma que el omega despedía. Entraron en la habitación llegando hasta la cama, donde Souichi se dejó caer cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos, respirando de manera agitada, intento hablar para pedirle al empresario que le trajera sus cosas del auto, pero no podía articular ninguna frase.

Estaba muy asustado ante todas las reacciones que experimentaba en su cuerpo, llevaba mucho tiempo de no sentir estos síntomas al cien por ciento. Durante sus ciclos de celo pasados solicitaba permisos para permanecer en su casa controlando los leves bochornos y descontroles que aún no lograba eliminar por completo con el medicamento que ingería y aún estaba perfeccionando.

Tetsuhiro por su parte se había quitado el saco, la corbata, buscando su bata tipo yukata ante el intenso calor que comenzaba a sentir pues cada vez se hacía más fuerte el olor de celo del omega.

Sus pupilas se estaban dilatando, su miembro estaba bastante erecto y el rostro lo sentía como si tuviera una fuerte fiebre, pero decidió no acercarse a la cama mejor se dirigió a cerrar la puerta del cuarto con llave y entro al baño a tomar una ducha. No lo hizo para calmar su excitación, más bien trataba de hacer tiempo suficiente para que Souichi llegara a un éxtasis total, provocando con eso que el mismo le suplicara que lo tomara salvajemente.

Cuando salió del baño para dirigirse a la cama se sobresaltó al no verlo en esta preocupado pensando que quizás no cerro bien y el otro hubiese salido del lugar, pero al voltear a la puerta lo vio de rodillas agarrando el pomo de está tratando inútilmente de abrirla, fue hacia él y simplemente lo cargo depositándolo de nuevo en la cama, supo que ya casi estaba listo por que el rubio con todo su cuerpo temblando se sujetó fuerte de su cuello abrazándolo, enterrando el rostro en su pecho y aspirando su esencia.

Morinaga no cabía de la emoción, esta noche estaba más que agradecido pues de manera totalmente inesperada Souichi estaba a su merced, ya no tendría que hacer nada de lo que había estado planeando para hacerlo suyo, las cosas estaban sucediendo por si solas haciéndolo pensar que definitivamente este omega era la persona indicada, hecha exclusivamente para él.

Se quedó estupefacto al ver que el joven investigador se quitaba el cordón del cabello y los lentes acercando su rostro al de él, mirándole los labios con deseo como si fuera a besarlo, pero en cuestión de segundos el omega se sentó en la cama dejando al alfa deseoso de probar sus labios. Este ante lo que le pareció una clara provocación se sentó detrás de él e hizo a un lado sus cabellos para empezar a besar su cuello, pero sorprendentemente algo hizo que se detuviera al instante.

Furioso, muy, muy furioso percibió la esencia de Isogai y jalo el cuello alto de su suéter viendo claramente la marca del otro, Souichi esperaba que lo besara y acariciara en el cuello pero al sentir que aquel jalaba el suéter bruscamente lastimándolo un poco, volteo a verlo de frente topándose con un rostro aterrador que le hizo sentir como su piel se erizaba y ahora escuchaba una voz alterada cuestionarle:

\- ¿Qué significa esto?..., Ese bastardo de tu compañero ¿se atrevió a tomarte para él? -

Souichi completamente fuera de sí en esos momentos, cegado por la enorme excitación que le provocaba el celo y el intenso deseo de ser tomado por ese alfa que de manera inconsciente estaba aceptando por sus acciones, pues definitivamente su esencia lo embriagaba, lo dominaba y lo volvía sumiso hizo lo que nunca hacía, comenzar a explicarle:

\- Nunca he permitido a nadie tocarme, mi amigo solo me marco para protegerme de ser tomado por alguien. Pero en estos momentos yo...

Ni siquiera lo dejo terminar de hablar cuando vorazmente ya estaba su boca plantada sobre la de él, estrujándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo y Souichi aferrado con ambas manos a su cuello. Después de besarlo ávida y violentamente lo empujó hacia la cama prácticamente azotándolo, pero el omega no se mantuvo acostado, cuando Morinaga estaba de rodillas pretendiendo tomar el control encima de él, entonces el rubio se sentó y con ambas palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de este lo empujo a la cama montándose sobre él, el alfa solo lo miraba con los ojos entre abiertos, encendidos de pasión expectante a lo que el otro haría a continuación.

Se sorprendió de ver el radical cambio del omega que era demasiado centrado y juicioso en el día a día, que ahora estaba encima de él con todos sus cabellos sueltos rosando su rostro, con las manos temblorosas desatando el cinto de su bata abriéndola y recorriendo sus pectorales con ambas manos abiertas.

Tetsuhiro estaba muy ansioso e hizo que levantara sus brazos para sacarle ese estorboso suéter que cubría hasta su cuello, para después desabotonar rápidamente su camisa, una vez que lo consiguió lo tomo de la cintura para recortarlo y ágilmente comenzar a recorrer su piel desnuda de manera tosca dejando marcas de hematomas, provocando gemidos combinados con quejidos en Souichi que el alfa acallaba besándolo con locura, succionando su lengua como si quisiera devorarlo por completo, también se acercó a besar su cuello pero solo lo hizo del lado contrario de donde estaba la marca.

Souichi por su parte aceptaba todas sus caricias, sus movimientos en ocasiones bruscos y violentos gimiendo en todo momento, comenzando a desesperarse ya que por ser el segundo día de su celo estaba en el punto más alto, además de que las probabilidades de quedar preñado también lo eran, pero eso no le pasaba por la mente en esos momentos y lo único que deseaba era cubrir el deseo que su instinto de omega le exigía, nublando por completo su juicio y su razón.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Basta! ¡Tómame de una buena vez!..., ya no aguanto más -

\- ¡Ya estas todo mojado! Pero aun no dilatas lo suficiente y aunque me muero por entrar en ti, no pienso desgarrarte ni lastimarte..., pero mientras puedo hacerte gozar de otra manera, lindura -

Termino de sacarle el pantalón y tomando ambas piernas lo jalo alzándolo hasta que su miembro quedo al alcance del rostro y boca del alfa, entonces comenzó a hacerlo disfrutar tomando vorazmente su miembro, a pesar de que los omegas no tienen desarrollado tanto como los alfas ese punto de placer al no ser tan sensibles en ese lugar, pero con sus atenciones logro que este le suplicara varias veces entrar ya en él.

\- ¿Quieres que ya lo meta? ¿Me deseas dentro de ti? ¡No lo hare hasta que tú lo pidas! ¡Dilo! -

\- ¡Maldición!..., Ya te lo dije varias veces ¡solo hazlo! -

Souichi no entendió muy bien lo que a continuación hizo el alfa, pensaba que lo penetraría tal como se encontraban, pero este lo volteo salvajemente boca abajo y jalo sus caderas hacia arriba en dirección a su miembro, el omega protestando quiso voltearse pero el otro se lo impedía con su enorme mano sobre su espalda empujándolo hacia abajo, por lo que se sostuvo con sus antebrazos y codos. Dejo salir un grito de dolor cuando el otro lo penetro.

\- ¡Aggg! ¡Duele! ¿Qué es esto? Auch ¡sácalo idiota! ¡Ya no quiero nada! -

\- Siempre es muy doloroso cuando es la primera vez..., perdóname por favor. Te prometo que te satisfaré al máximo -

El golpeteo de sus cuerpos se escuchaba en toda la habitación, Souichi no podía ser silencioso aun enterrando su rostro contra la almohada y los movimientos de Morinaga cada vez se intensificaban mas, el omega tuvo que sujetarse contra la cabecera de la cama con ambas manos ya que de otro modo su cabeza chocaría contra esta ante los fuertes impulsos del alfa.

Tetsuhiro noto que Souichi no aguantaría mucho, se sintió feliz comprobando que a aquel todo le resultaba nuevo, que reaccionaba atemorizado con sus caricias atrevidas, comprobaba que él era el primero en tocar y tomar ese hermoso cuerpo.

El alfa en sus pasadas relaciones sexuales con otras personas, poco le importaba hacerlas disfrutar, él solo se centraba en conseguir su propio placer y no prolongaba innecesariamente el encuentro sexual. Pero en esta ocasión pensaba muy distinto.

Cuando sintió que Souichi estaba por llegar al orgasmo, detuvo todo movimiento deslizando su miembro fuera de él, algo que no le gusto al omega y ocasiono que reclamara:

\- ¡Oí! ¿Por qué te detienes? Yo ya quería terminar ¡baka! -

\- Jajajaja ¿Te olvidas que aquí el alfa soy yo? Y yo decido cuando acabar hermosura, no te enojes -

El alfa después de salir de él se acostó boca arriba dejando orgulloso a plena vista todo su muy bien dotado cuerpo y miembro erecto e hinchado y con una mano le hizo señas a Souichi quien no entendía del todo, por lo que Morinaga mejor opto por hablar:

\- ¿Qué esperas cariño? Tú sigues, ¡sube! -

\- ¿subir? Y ¿que se supone que haga? -

\- ¡Oh! ¡Carajo! ¿De verdad?..., ¡no puedes ser tan ingenuo! ¡Ven acá! -

Cuando Souichi se acercó gateando a su lado, Tetsuhiro lo tomo de la cintura e hizo que se acomodara encima de él y ahora abochornado el omega entendió por completo lo que quería aquel, pero todo movimiento le resultaba difícil por su inexperiencia, por lo que el alfa tuvo que ayudarlo tomándolo de las caderas a subir y bajar.

Todos los gestos y sonidos que emitía Souichi sobreexcitaban a Morinaga, quien después de tanto vaivén más el esfuerzo y largo tiempo que llevaban escuchaba quejarse al omega.

\- ¡Ya no puedo más! Estoy muy cansado, solo apresúrate en terminar ya -

\- No, todavía no, yo a penas empiezo pero no te preocupes déjame el resto a mí, tu solo disfruta cariño -

Lo recostó para posarse entre sus piernas y continuar disfrutando de Souichi, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy molesto porque esta era la primera vez que alguien le pedía que ya terminara y lo dejara descansar. Regularmente siempre era todo lo contrario, le pedían continuar y el muy engreído no daba más que lo que le placía.

Ahora llego a sentirse como seguramente él hizo sentir a todos con los que tuvo sexo en el pasado _"usado_ " como un medio para saciar y cubrir una necesidad. Y así era, Souichi presa de sus instintos de omega en celo solo le permitió tomarlo para cubrir una necesidad fisiológica natural.

Finalmente después de ese maratón sexual, Morinaga permitió llegar a un muy intenso orgasmo a Souichi y este con sus gemidos y gestos además de sus movimientos ocasiono que el alfa también llegara inflamando el nudo bajo su glande, el omega al estar por demás complacido solo quería ya que el otro se le despegara de él:

\- Si ya acabaste, ¡quítateme de encima!... Ahora lo único que quiero es dormir -

Pero Tetsuhiro acariciando su rostro y acomodando todos sus cabellos bañados por sudor, le explicaba que así tendrían que permanecer unos veinte minutos hasta que bajara la hinchazón, mientras tanto el alfa besaba todo su rostro, desde su frente hasta su mejillas y por ultimo posarse varias veces sobre su boca, pero el rubio no consiguió mantenerse despierto hasta que finalizara el tiempo de la unión y el alfa sonriendo besaba sus parpados, ¡vaya que había disfrutado esas horas con él!

Al fin pudo deshacer la unión después de veinte minutos, deslizo su miembro fuera de ese cálido sitio derramando un poco de semen, pues cuando los alfas se disponen a permitir anudar para preñar a su pareja, la cantidad de este líquido suele ser el doble de lo común que en un encuentro sexual donde solo se dan el gusto de satisfacerse sexualmente.

Para Morinaga Tetsuhiro esta noche también había sido su primera vez, no en lo referente a experimentar sexo eso lo había hecho incontables veces, era su primera vez que anudaba con alguien decidiendo concebir y también era su primera vez de hacerlo con alguien que de verdad le gustaba y complacía al máximo.

 _Pero un enorme detalle se le estaba pasando:_

No tenía en cuenta que la decisión de procrear la estaba tomando él solo y que la persona a la que había elegido era alguien que odiaba que los alfas quisieran tomarse ese derecho de elegir por ellos, que la vida de Souichi giraba en torno a que jamás se repitiera el pasado donde los omegas prácticamente no tuvieran ni voz ni voto.

Ambos habían pasado una noche de entrega llegando al más alto éxtasis, sin embargo solo era una Satisfacción Engañosa.


	4. Capítulo 4 El juego de la no verdad

**Capítulo 4.**

 **El juego de la no verdad**.

 _En este capítulo no se debe confundir el comportamiento de omega en celo de Souichi con un O.C (fuera de carácter) ya que el drástico cambio que se presenta durante esta etapa, es algo común y natural en esta casta._

 _También se debe tener en cuenta que los omegas no son igual de sensibles que los alfas en sus genitales. Los alfas concentran la mayor parte de su sensibilidad en sus miembros, algo que no pasa con los omegas varones._

 _Ahora a leer._

Souichi se quedó profundamente dormido, no despertó en todo lo que resto de la noche, verdaderamente aquella noche placentera lo había dejado demasiado exhausto, además de satisfecho y no era de extrañar ya que debido a su falta de regulación sexual todo aquel ejercicio físico lograba desvanecerlo por completo.

Tetsuhiro contrariamente no consiguió dormir de inmediato, se sentía muy extraño sin realmente saber cómo proceder, nunca había compartido la cama con nadie salvo para tener sexo y después despacharlos inmediatamente, mucho menos se tomó en ninguna ocasión la molestia de asear o vestir a ningún acompañante después de concluir las actividades sexuales.

Sin embargo con este omega desplego una faceta distinta, se mostró empático por lo que no lo dejaría dormir desnudo e incómodo, entonces después de acicalarse él mismo un poco se dispuso a limpiarlo con un paño húmedo y tibio para dar paso a arroparlo con una bata de su propiedad y tiernamente lo acomodo, lo cubrió con las cobijas, además que esta noche estaba demasiado emocionado preguntándose:

 ** _¿Esto es lo que se siente querer estar siempre con alguien y desear que nunca se vaya?_**

Lo mantenía envuelto entre sus brazos mirando detalladamente ese rostro dormido apaciblemente, quería aprenderse hasta la más leve línea y rasgos, se sentía embriagado y arrullado por la esencia de Souichi, hasta que finalmente el sueño logro vencerlo.

El sábado amaneció y en punto de las ocho de la mañana, Tetsuhiro casi tropezando por lo aun adormilado que estaba y por lo veloz que se levantó para abrir la puerta ante la insistencia de la persona detrás de esta, queriendo evitar que el omega aun dormido se despertara, salió a atender a su amigo en el pasillo con solo su yukata encima.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Porque tocas como un loco Hiroto kun? Casi provocas que me caiga -

\- ¿Como que por qué? Ya es sábado, ¿olvidas que tengo que ir a la recepción para entregar las llaves y las habitaciones después de desayunar y bañarnos? Así que apresúrate en hacer lo que debas que hoy concluyen los cuatro días que estaremos aquí, además que ya se concluyó todo tramite con el negocio que nos concernía -

\- ¡Diablos!..., Tendrás que entregar solo dos habitaciones, mantén una para mí ya que me quedare uno o dos días todavía en Nagoya -

\- ¡Déjame entender! ..., ¿A caso sigues tercamente rondando al rubio? ¿No estarás tramando hacer nada malo Playboy kun? Además ¿no recuerdas que tú eres el que tiene que informar a tu padre de todo lo concretado aquí? ¡A tu hermano y a mí nos matara si te dejamos aquí! -

\- Si tanto miedo te da mi padre, entonces esperen hasta que yo esté listo para regresar y si no, ¡solo lárguense!..., ¡Ah! Y estaré en mi cuarto todo el día, así que no me molesten yo ordenare de comer a la habitación, ¿entiendes? -

Hiroto pensativo se rascaba la cabeza, ya conocía el carácter de su amigo aparte de que estaba acostumbrado a sus desplantes y caprichos, aunque si estaba algo sorprendido ya que nunca antes a este le importo poco dejar a un lado los negocios o a su padre y ahora no entendía el por qué se quedaría todo el día encerrado. Hasta que resplandeciendo algo llego a su cabeza:

 **** ** _¡No puede ser!..., ¿se atrevería este insensible a traerlo contra su voluntad? Y ¿si lo tiene encerrado? Lo mejor es ir a ver a Kunihiro, tal vez él lo haga entrar en razón_** ****

Tetsuhiro después de ordenar como se harían las cosas, regreso a la cama y vio que Souichi ni siquiera se había movido a pesar del ruido, seguía perdido en el sueño por lo que decidió tomar una ducha para después ordenar algo de comer a la habitación.

Después de terminar de bañarse, vestirse y al verlo dormir de manera tan despreocupada eso lo convenció de dejarlo unos minutos solo para ir a su auto por las cosas del omega, cuando venía de regreso al cuarto el teléfono celular del rubio dentro de su mochila comenzó a sonar, por lo que se detuvo a mirar leyendo en la pantalla el nombre de aquel contacto "Isogai", para cuando dejo de sonar vio que este ya le había marcado por lo menos ocho veces desde la noche anterior, guardo molesto nuevamente el celular no sin antes apagarlo.

Cuando entro nuevamente a la habitación todo continuaba igual el omega dormía como un muerto, pero Morinaga ya se estaba inquietando ya que el reloj marcaba casi el medio día, además de que el mismo ya sentía dolor en el estómago del vacío que tenía al no haber si quiera tomado un café. Por lo que decidió despertarlo moviéndolo suavemente del hombro al mismo tiempo que le decía:

\- ¡Tatsumi despierta! Ya es tarde y necesitas comer algo, no seas dormilón -

Souichi comenzó a moverse tardando un poco en abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo se sintió confundido al despertar en un lugar que no era ni su cama ni su casa, pero vio al alfa demasiado cerca de su rostro y desgraciadamente la lucidez le duro muy poco ya que de inmediato se alteró por la esencia que el alfa frente a él despedía fuertemente aparte de que él comenzaba su tercer día de celo y sin aun haber ingerido sus medicamentos su instinto de omega le hicieron prácticamente saltar encima de Tetsuhiro, quien respondió muy dispuesto a dejarse hacer lo que pensara hacerle el rubio que había dormido con una yukata que le fue puesta la noche anterior y al parecer tenía la intención de despojarse rápidamente de ella. Sin embargo se detuvo cuando el alfa le decía:

\- Haremos todo lo que quieras después de que comas algo, ya es muy tarde para que estemos con el estómago vacío..., además tenemos todo el día para disfrutarlo ¿ne? -

\- Entonces ¿qué esperas? Comamos y ¿en dónde está la comida? -

\- Ja jajaja ¡No seas tan impaciente belleza! En un momento la traerán ya ordene algo..., pero primero ven acá -

Nuevamente Souichi comenzaba a provocarlo, pues se acercó dejando que el alfa lo abrazara entre la cintura y la cadera al mismo tiempo que besaba su pecho algo descubierto por la yukata, capturando con sus labios uno de sus rosados pezones el cual disfruto saboreándolo, pero cuando Morinaga quiso avanzar y besar sus labios el omega se escabullía de sus brazos declarando:

\- Creo que entonces tomare un baño mientras llega la comida..., ¡Ah! También ordena vino y fresas se me apetece algo agridulce -

Tetsuhiro solo lo siguió con la vista deseosa meterse al baño, ese distintivo carácter del rubio definitivamente lo descomponía demasiado ya que no se parecía en nada a los demás omegas que dóciles y sumisos lo obedecían en todo, Souichi era muy diferente era muy independiente, lo retaba, lo provocaba pretendiendo dominar toda la situación aunque al final cedía y esto excitaba aún más al alfa.

La comida junto al vino y las fresas ya estaban en la mesa servidas para cuando Souichi salía del baño llenando la habitación por completo de su aroma, terminando de despertar por completo la excitación e instintos del alfa quien se acercó con dos copas de vino conteniendo fresas en mitades, dio una copa a su acompañante bebiendo al mismo tiempo y jalando al omega a su cuerpo comenzó a besarlo pasando de su boca una mitad de fresa a la boca del rubio a quien besaba lujuriosamente, el cual lo aparto un poco para degustarla, Tetsuhiro ahora lo tomo de la mano para dirigirlo a la mesa.

Lo poco que duro el intento de almuerzo fue lleno de provocaciones y filtreo por parte de ambos, pero quien cedió primero fue Tetsuhiro que sin más dejo la comida casi sin tocar e hizo que Souichi se levantara para llevarlo al sofá donde lo recostó y comenzó a acariciar, besándolo por cada parte de piel que recorría, logrando que el omega estuviese completamente dispuesto a entregarse.

Nuevamente se entregaron por completo a la pasión controlados totalmente por sus fuertes instintos.

Tetsuhiro hizo algo que por estar tan encendido de pasión olvido la noche anterior y era de suma importancia para garantizar mantenerse por lo menos en contacto con Souichi, lo marco del lado opuesto al de la marca de Isogai, logrando que el omega se quejara del dolor y se manifestara inconforme ante la acción, también para asegurarse de procrear con este bello rubio, por segunda vez anudo dentro de él con la diferencia que esta vez si recibía demasiadas protestas del hombre unido a él, quien ahora comenzaba a ser un poco consciente de lo pasado este día y la noche anterior ya que su celo estaba satisfecho y disminuyendo un poco. Él era de los que padecía de tres a cuatro días los influjos de esta etapa.

Después de conseguir llegar a un intenso éxtasis juntos, aún muy agitados en su respiración Souichi manifestó su agravio:

\- ¿Estás loco? ¡Debiste salir de mí antes! Con esto..., ¿sabes lo que puede pasar? -

Aprovechando que Souichi era alguien ingenuo, además que ahora descubría que también era olvidadizo Tetsuhiro tranquilo mintió:

\- ¡Claro que lo sé y tu también!..., ¿acaso olvidas que desde anoche suplicabas porque no me despegara y anudara dentro de ti? -

\- ¡Eso es imposible! Yo jamás haría algo así y menos con alguien que apenas conozco..., ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Maldición!..., ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! -

Tetsuhiro con los ojos muy abiertos apenas daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, simplemente le parecía increíble que después de desentenderse de tantas personas que le suplicaban procrear con él, ahora él estaba siendo el rechazado. Todavía estaban unidos pues aun no pasaba el tiempo requerido y molesto tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Souichi obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos de frente para exponer de modo tajante:

\- ¡ ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?! ..., Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerme responsable de todo si me das un hijo y yo estoy más que dispuesto en mantenerte a mi lado, no tienes nada porque preocuparte -

\- ¡Eres un imbécil!..., Yo no quiero tener ningún hijo y mucho menos estar con ningún despreciable alfa que se piensa que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana -

Ahora Souichi lo empujaba tratando de terminar la unión a pesar del fuerte dolor que le provocaba lo hinchado de aquel miembro dentro de él, pero Tetsuhiro tomo fuertemente sus manos posándolas sobre su cabeza manteniéndolas contra el sillón y disgustado decirle:

\- ¡No tienes ni la menor idea de con quien estás hablando! ¿Sabes cuantos insignificantes omegas suplicarían por tener lo que a ti te estoy ofreciendo? Y aun así ¿te atreves a rechazarme? -

\- ¡Pues bien puedes buscarte a otro, porque yo no volveré a ver tu cara nunca!..., ¡y ya salte de mí bastardo! -

Morinaga al fin deshacía la unión pues ya habían acoplado completamente, a pesar de que el alfa deseaba seguir hablando el omega lo dejo con la palabra en la boca, se alejó del sillón no queriendo escuchar nada más, Tetsuhiro ahora solo pensaba permaneciendo recostado de lado en el sofá esperando ver salir a Souichi, quien tan rápido fue liberado entro al baño nuevamente a ducharse.

Tokio.

Isogai estaba en el hospital aguardando en la sala de espera con su hermana y madre los informes acerca de su padre si continuaría hospitalizado o seria dado de alta, sin embargo caminaba de un sitio a otro debido a su angustia no solo ante lo que pasaba con su familia si no que ya había tratado de comunicarse demasiadas veces con Souichi sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

En esos momentos verdaderamente se sentía entre la espada y la pared, por un lado quería apoyar a su familia, estar con ellos pero también deseaba correr a donde su amado amigo para saber que pasaba o porque no le contestaba.

Habían pasado de las dos de la tarde cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, pensó que se trataba de Souichi pero resulto ser Soujin san quien le llamaba para saber si su hijo estaba con él, ya que no llego el viernes a dormir a su casa y dedujo que por ser fin de semana tal vez había ido a Tokio a encontrarse con él. Pero Isogai no sabía nada de él y le hizo saber al hombre mayor de su preocupación al no haber logrado comunicarse con Souichi.

Ahora ambos comenzaron a temer lo peor, que quizás lo habían descubierto como omega y había sido raptado, pero ante la delicada situación familiar de Isogai el padre de su amigo le dijo que él se movería para saber del paradero de su hijo, lo insto para que el permaneciera junto a su familia y le aseguro que en cuanto supiera algo lo llamaría para informarle, pero eso no logro tranquilizar al joven.

Hotel de Nagoya.

Hiroto después de terminar todos los trámites que debía hacer para renovar su estancia en el hotel, había puesto al tanto de todo lo hablado con Tetsuhiro a Kunihiro y este a su vez decidió ir personalmente a la habitación de su hermano para saber que exactamente hacia o planeaba este.

Llamo a la puerta repetidas veces hasta que finalmente un muy mal encarado y molesto Morinaga le abría preguntándole:

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres niisan?..., Claramente le dije a Hiroto que no me molestaran, que estaría todo el día aquí ocupado -

\- Si, me lo dijo..., pero yo quiero que tú me digas exactamente qué es lo que está pasando, desde que fuimos a la conferencia has estado más extraño que de costumbre y ahora hasta haces a un lado los negocios aun enterado cómo reacciona nuestro padre cuando se trata de eso -

Tetsuhiro estaba medio escuchando lo que decía su hermano ya que al mismo tiempo estaba al pendiente de los ruidos adentro de la habitación, pues Souichi ya había terminado de bañarse y cambiarse para cuando tocaron a la puerta, esperaba que en cualquier momento quisiera salir y para su descontento eso fue precisamente lo que sucedió, el rubio después de tomar sus medicamentos le pedía lo dejara pasar para retirarse del sitio pero el más alto prácticamente bloqueo la puerta con su enorme cuerpo no dejándole espacio libre para pasar. Kunihiro alcanzo a verlo tratando de salir por lo que inquieto pregunto a su hermano:

\- ¿Que sucede? ¿Con quién estas? Y ¿por qué no lo dejas salir? -

\- Como puedes ver, ahora no puedo atenderte Kunihiro..., y si ya te diste cuenta estoy ocupado arreglando un asunto, así que ahora vete, más tarde hablare contigo -

\- ¡Oye!-

Sin importarle prácticamente le cerró la puerta en la cara, pero Kunihiro no se movió del lugar iba a tocar nuevamente pero se detuvo cuando comenzó a escuchar que adentro levantaban el tono de la voz y no parecía una plática cordial.

\- ¡Bastardo! ¡Déjame salir! -

Morinaga con una mano mantenía fuertemente cerrada la puerta al mismo tiempo que la atrancaba con un pie, mientras Souichi intentaba abrirla jalando con fuerzas la perilla, sin embargo este corpulento y alto alfa era más fuerte e irritaba mucho al rubio ante su impotencia.

\- ¡No! ¡Primero tenemos que aclarar las cosas! Yo necesito saber cómo quedara todo con nosotros ¿crees que lo que paso no tendrá ninguna consecuencia? ¿Que simplemente te puedes ir así y nada más? -

\- ¡Claro que sí! Pues..., ¿Que no fue como termine en tu cama, así como así? ¡Yaaahh solo déjame ir! Además tú mismo lo dijiste, te sobra con quien tirar y como te dije yo no tengo ninguna intención de volver a verte, así que puedes estar muy tranquilo que yo no te rogare que no me dejes como tanto alardeas hacen todos los omegas con los que has tirado -

Tetsuhiro se sentía frustrado ante lo decidido que se mantenía el omega frente a él para encararlo, con una pose retadora, los puños cerrados con fuerza y una mirada airada fija en él, no mostrando ni la más mínima intención de dejarse dominar o imponer algo contrario a su voluntad.

Por lo cual decidió cambiar de estratagema por completo, con ambas manos moviéndolas hacia abajo le indicaba que se tranquilizara adoptando una pose de alguien que no está a la defensiva o con la guardia en alto y con una voz suave le decía:

\- Perdóname por favor..., jamás quise alardear de nada, solo que me sorprendí al ver nuevamente tu enorme desprecio por nuestra casta, desde un principio debí pedirte que habláramos tranquilamente, sin alterarnos ya que ambos somos unos adultos, ahora te suplico que hablemos y no te vayas creo que todo lo que ha pasado merece al menos un poco de nuestra atención, ¿Qué me dices? ¿Al menos me darás la oportunidad de disculparme apropiadamente? Onegai -

Trato de acercarse lentamente y tomar una de sus manos, pero Souichi dio dos pasos hacia atrás evitando su toque, el alfa al ver que no lograba que el rubio bajara su guardia y que aún lo miraba molesto, nuevamente lo intento.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Te lo suplico! Solo sentémonos unos minutos es todo lo que te pido -

\- Exactamente..., ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Porque no solo te olvidas de todo y me dejas tranquilo? Hagamos como que esto jamás sucedió -

\- ¿Que jamás sucedió? Si eso deseas yo lo hare, quiero respetar tus sentimientos..., pero antes déjame saber el resultado de lo que hubo entre nosotros, quiero estar enterado si tendrás a mi hijo si quedas en cinta, quiero pensar que a pesar de tu odio hacia los alfas no serias capaz de interrumpir la vida inocente de tu propio hijo -

\- Eso es algo que no puedo contestarte en estos momentos, jamás he pensado nada que tenga que ver con esto, ya que nunca pensé verme en semejante situación. Por ahora solo quiero irme de aquí ya después pensare en todo cuando crea que sea el tiempo -

\- Entonces yo te buscare, solo por favor no tardes demasiado yo no podre estar tranquilo hasta que me des una respuesta, además que estaré en todo momento preocupado pensando en cómo estas, de verdad me interesas mucho y me gustaría que pensaras seriamente en lo que te propuse, kudasai -

\- Antes de irme aclárame una cosa, porque yo no lo recuerdo claramente..., Supongo que desde el principio viste que tengo ya una marca ¿por qué no te detuviste y continuaste ignorándola? ¿Que no pensaste que yo ya estaba con alguien? Y ¿por qué te atreviste a marcarme ahora sin siquiera preguntarme? -

\- Cuando vi la marca..., Por supuesto que yo me detuve, sin embargo me explicaste que esa marca no indicaba que ya tuvieras una relación con alguien, si no que tu compañero lo hizo para protegerte de los acontecimientos que han estado pasando últimamente, además de que en todo momento tú me aceptaste y sabes que eso hace prácticamente imposible a un alfa detenerse de marcar si yo mismo también me he sentido muy atraído a ti, y yo desde que te vi la primera vez inevitablemente me sentí muy interesado por ti a pesar de no estar completamente seguro que eras un omega hasta el día de ayer -

Souichi se sintió muy confundido al escuchar toda la explicación de Tetsuhiro, en un principio pensó que este sujeto le mentiría descaradamente, sin embargo estaba claro que el alfa no le estaba mintiendo pues solo su padre y hermano aparte de Isogai sabían lo concerniente al haber consentido que su amigo lo marcara.

Ahora pensaba que probablemente él si había aceptado o consentido a Tetsuhiro hacer todo cuanto había pasado y que todo lo ocurrido no podría ser solo responsabilidad del alfa, el también debía aceptar la parte de responsabilidad que le tocaba.

El como científico conocía bien el valor de la vida humana, era un hecho que le maravillaba demasiado y le apasionaba, ya que la Genética era su especialidad, conocer la maravillosa cadena del ADN, los últimos descubrimientos del Genoma humano, como algo que parece tan simple la unión de dos células vivas lograban dividirse continuamente hasta llegar a ser millones y formar un ser humano único, con sus propias características, huellas digitales irrepetibles a pesar de ser más de siete mil millones de seres humanos en la tierra.

Definitivamente tenía por seguro que él no sería alguien capaz de hacer lo mismo que más criticaba y odiaba "Decidir por otro". Además de que no sentía que tuviese ese derecho "Quitarle la vida a otro ser vivo", menos uno tan vulnerable e indefenso y que se supone que debería recibir toda la protección de aquellos que lo concibieron sin importar los atenuantes.

Después de permanecer en silencio por unos minutos, Souichi por fin hablo.

\- Sabes dónde encontrarme..., solo dame tiempo, lo necesito para entender bien las cosas. Creo que todo en estos momentos es confuso y muy complicado y no quiero adelantarme a decidir equivocadamente -

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!..., Yo ahora debo regresar a Hamamatsu e informar todo lo que mis compañeros y yo negociamos, tan pronto pueda regresare ya que quisiera me permitieras estar cerca de ti y que veas que mis intenciones son muy serias ¿me permitirás hacerlo? Por favor -

Souichi salió de aquel cuarto de hotel después de responder afirmativamente a las solicitudes de Morinaga, quien al quedarse solo se sentó en el sofá a fumar un cigarrillo satisfecho de todo lo conseguido hasta estos momentos. Pero también veía de qué manera resolvería algo que le inquietaba lo que ahora era su mayor obstáculo o estorbo como él lo llamaba "Isogai".

Kunihiro que se había mantenido afuera de la habitación, había logrado enterarse un poco de lo hablado entre su hermano y el científico, solo la parte de los gritos de lo demás no alcanzo a escuchar como habían resultado las cosas.

Cuando Souichi pasó junto a él noto la preocupación en su rostro y un poco de molestia reflejada también en él. Cuando finalmente lo vio entrar al ascensor se acercó nuevamente a la habitación que ocupaba su hermano y entro, pues el rubio no cerró bien al salir.

Kunihiro vio a su hermano sentado, fumando en el sofá y cuando este noto su presencia le pregunto:

\- ¿Que te trae por aquí niisan? Te dije que yo te vería mas tarde -

\- Eso dijiste, pero ya sé que nunca quieres decir nada de lo que planeas hacer y acabo de ver salir de aquí al investigador del que te has enamorado, además por su semblante puedo decir que se veía bastante preocupado, ¡No me digas que te atreviste a obligarlo a hacer algo! -

\- ¿Obligarlo?..., ¡No! ¡Qué va! Tuve la grandísima fortuna de conseguir una cita con él y que este resultara ser mi día de suerte ya que se presentó su celo y no logro tomar sus medicamentos, todo lo que ocurrió después no necesito decírtelo ¿conforme? -

\- Y ¿qué? ¿No es exactamente lo mismo? Al final solo fuiste un oportunista ¿no es así?..., entonces, me supongo que con esto ya estarás satisfecho y por fin lo dejaras en paz ¿no? -

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés? Siempre has sabido lo que hago y nunca habías sido tan insistente, no me vayas a salir con la tontería de que a ti también te interesa..., Porque te advierto que no lo cederé a nadie, por lo que será mejor que no metas tus narices aquí Kunihiro -

\- No voy a negar que es bastante atractivo y que tal vez en otras circunstancias lo cortejaría, porque es bastante atrayente. Pero nunca rivalizaría contigo..., siempre y cuando hagas bien las cosas, te dije antes que él es una persona reconocida en el mundo de la investigación y que deberías ir con cuidado -

\- ¡Eso es lo que estoy haciendo! ¿Cuándo has visto que me dedique a alguien así?..., pero ya no quiero hablar más de esto, ya hasta me duele la cabeza de siempre oírte decir lo mismo. Lo mejor será ya irnos a Hamamatsu supongo que Hiroto ya arreglo todo -

Casa de la Familia Tatsumi.

El padre de Souichi estaba muy alterado cuestionando a su hijo por su ausencia desde la noche anterior, haciéndole saber de su mucha preocupación al pensar que hubiese sido capturado por el grupo que estaba llevándose a los omegas. Recriminándole que fuese tan inconsciente de ni siquiera comunicarse con él y enterarlo donde estaría toda la noche.

También se dio cuenta que su hijo parecía ausente y sin ánimo de contrariarlo en nada, algo extraño en él quien regularmente suele siempre tener algo atinado para responder. Pero ante sus constantes disculpas y silencio trato de saber exactamente que había pasado, sin embargo Souichi le suplico que lo dejara descansar un poco para después hablar.

Soujin san llamo a Isogai para tranquilizarlo, aunque no supo que contestar ante las preguntas del joven acerca de exactamente en donde había estado Souichi desde la noche anterior. Al no contestar a sus interrogantes, lejos de calmarlo logro dejarlo aún más inquieto.

De manera insistente Isogai marco al celular de Souichi, pero este ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lo tenía apagado y mucho menos que Morinaga lo había hecho después de que su amigo lo había llamado repetidas veces cuando aún estaban en el hotel.

Al ver que probablemente Souichi tenía apagado el celular, Isogai opto por marcar al teléfono de casa de la familia Tatsumi recibiendo su llamada su querida y pequeña amiga Kanako chan, a la cual le solicito lo comunicara con su hermano. Después de unos minutos la jovencita le dijo que su niisan al llegar se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Todo lo que había pasado en tan solo un día desde que tuvo que regresar a Tokio, no le gustaba nada a Isogai, el conocía muy bien a Souichi y sabía que no faltaba a dormir prácticamente nunca a su casa, que definitivamente algo había pasado. Pero regresar en esos momentos le era imposible ya que los médicos les habían informado que para que su padre se encontrara menos expuesto a un segundo infarto lo mejor sería realizarle un procedimiento de cateterismo cardiaco y por ser una técnica medianamente complicada, si resultaba necesaria su presencia y apoyo en ese lugar.

Hamamatsu.

Hiroto durante el regreso a Hamamatsu había estado interrogando a Morinaga del por qué tan repentinamente había decidido regresar, si ya antes lo había hecho arreglar su estancia por otro día en el Hotel de Nagoya, también se quejaba por haber perdido el pago ya efectuado y que no le hayan reembolsado su dinero.

\- Haces demasiado alboroto, de todos modos no es tu dinero ¿qué tanto te preocupa? -

\- Solo me parecen extraños tus cambios de última hora, ¿no será que las cosas no te salieron como esperabas Playboy kun? -

\- Al contrario, hasta ahora todo ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba y tan pronto arregle algunos pendientes en la oficina regresare a Nagoya, tengo que asegurarme que todo vaya como hasta ahora no puedo darme el lujo de descuidarme -

Cuando le mostro todo lo negociado y pactado a su padre, el Señor Morinaga estuvo muy complacido ante el trabajo realizado por sus hijos y su asistente. Además les informo como iban las cosas con el grupo de alfas que compraban el medicamento que ellos distribuían, e informo que había persuadido a los demás alfas influyentes y poderosos para que la siguiente semana no buscaran más omegas, pues las autoridades ya estaban comenzando a investigar a los hombres más prominentes conociendo que algunos eran de esta casta y podrían estar brindando los recursos y el apoyo necesario a estos grupos.

Además que muchas personas ya habían comenzado con movilizaciones, manifestaciones y protestas exigiendo al gobierno que esa ola de violaciones a los derechos de los omegas ya terminara. Además que no solo eran los implicados quienes exigían esto, también contaban con el apoyo de familiares y amigos. A todos estos se sumaban diferentes grupos de apoyos de los derechos humanos, así como distintas fundaciones de victimas de trata o abuso, pues lo que se hacía con esta casta podía contarse como tal. Agregados también los imbatibles activistas pro igualdad en géneros y castas.

Kunihiro ante la oportunidad que se presentaba en la conversación, le hizo ver a su padre que era el momento indicado para que él y su hermano se desligaran por completo de este turbio negocio, ya que en la conferencia los investigadores les hicieron ver que ya sospechaban que algún medicamento capaz de ocultar la esencia de los alfa además de reprimir sus fuertes características, seguramente ya se estaba distribuyendo de alguna forma y que las autoridades competentes es esto investigaban a los posibles distribuidores y científicos que podrían prestarse para esto.

El Señor Morinaga Takumi muy seguro de su poder e influencia se negaba a escuchar a su hijo mayor, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando Tetsuhiro respaldaba un poco lo explicado por su hermano.

\- Y a ti ¿qué mosca te pico? ¿De cuándo acá estás de acuerdo con tu hermano? Siempre eres el primero en decirme que los omegas deben doblegarse y obedecer, que los alfas debemos recuperar el control de todo y ellos regresar a atendernos y criar a nuestros hijos -

\- A si es, pero tampoco quiero que nos expongamos innecesariamente, además que ya hemos hecho bastante impulsando todo lo suficiente, ahora hay que actuar inteligentemente Padre y dejar que sean los demás lideres los que tomen el riesgo, al final también saldremos beneficiados sin que perdamos nada -

\- ¡Correcto! Tu visión siempre es muy acertada, nos mantendremos quietos por un tiempo más largo, pero explíquenme bien que tanto saben en el Centro de Investigaciones del medicamento que distribuimos y ¿quién es el principal investigador a cargo? Pienso que debemos cerrarle el pico de alguna manera -

Lo anterior hablado por el padre de ambos jóvenes, los hizo mirarse mutuamente como deduciendo al mismo tiempo a quien aludía el Señor Morinaga y entendiendo las intenciones que ahora podría estar maquinando el hombre mayor. Kunihiro al notar el mutismo en su hermano ante lo expuesto decidió hablar.

\- Olvídalo padre, es todo un equipo el que se encarga de esto, además de que son personajes muy importantes en el círculo de la investigación, no solo en Japón por lo que cualquier cosa que pasara no sería pasada por alto, no te conviene meterte con ellos -

\- Precisamente a eso me refiero, con que vayamos por el más importante será más que suficiente para que todos los demás se asusten y detengan todos sus esfuerzos por detectar que científicos trabajan con nosotros y nos proveen el medicamento..., pero eso lo encargare a nuestros hombres más capaces ustedes no se preocupen que esa no es su área de trabajo -

Tetsuhiro quien siempre había sido capaz de manipular entre bastidores a su padre, en esos momentos pensaba que tendría que apresurarse a regresar a Nagoya y conseguir que Souichi no fuese presa de aquellos artilugios. Pero como podría hacerlo si el rubio era más terco y obstinado para obedecer a alguien y aún menos a él -

Tetsuhiro y su peculiar modo de ver las cosas siempre adelantándose lo más posible ante los otros, utilizando su brillante cerebro lo hacia rápidamente encontrar una solución, además de que lo veía como una gran oportunidad que no debería desaprovechar. Intentaría jugársela y matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

\- No será necesario que investigues nada Padre, esa información yo la tengo lista y el nombre de la persona que encabeza la investigación te la daré enseguida, pero asegúrate que solo sea a este a quien tus hombres capturen y a nadie más, solo con uno es suficiente para que los demás teman por su seguridad y se detengan, no vamos a correr riesgos injustificados ¿ne? -

Kunihiro con un rostro totalmente sorprendido e incrédulo no lograba discernir qué tan maldito podría llegar a ser su hermano, ¿que acaso no acababa de decirle que iba en serio con el rubio investigador? ¿Porque ahora prácticamente parecía que lo entregaría a la crueldad de su padre?

Nagoya.

Inmediatamente despertó Souichi ya casi al anochecer del sábado, su pequeña hermana le insistió que se comunicara con Isogai informándole que su amigo ya había llamado en varias ocasiones y que se le podía escuchar muy angustiado, que tal vez la salud de su padre o algo relacionado no andaba bien, obviamente lo regaño como era su costumbre llamándolo insensible de hallarse divirtiendo con quien sabe que personas mientras que su amigo estaba pasándola muy mal y todavía él le agregaba a su lista de males no mantenerlo al tanto de en donde había estado.

Pensando que efectivamente ese fuese el caso y logrando hacerlo sentir mal porque efectivamente todo lo que su hermanita le había dicho de cierta forma era cierto, por lo tanto el rubio se decidió a llamarlo sin sospechar que la angustia que sentía Isogai además de su situación familiar también se debía en gran medida a su preocupación por él y a la incertidumbre que padecía al no saber su exacta ubicación del día anterior.

\- ¡Souichi kun que alivio por fin puedo hablar contigo! ¿Cómo estás? Te he llamado varias veces -

\- Estoy bien Isogai, pero dime ¿cómo está tu padre? ¿Ya está mejor? -

\- Acaban de realizarle un procedimiento que lo mantendrá hospitalizado solo hoy y mañana, si no se complica nada más quisiera poder ir a verte por lo menos un momento el lunes, no me gusta dejarte tanto tiempo y además con todo el trabajo -

\- No creo que sea correcto que dejes a tu madre y hermana solas, si no te resulta una molestia yo estoy libre mañana domingo puedo salir desde temprano estar un rato con tu familia y regresar por la tarde, así no será necesario que tú te esfuerces demás, además por el trabajo ni te preocupes todo va como debe -

\- ¡Yo estaría mas que feliz si vinieras Soukun!..., además tengo muchas ganas de verte, no tienes ni la mínima idea de todo lo que te extrañado, casi nunca nos hemos separado por más de dos días -

\- No empieces con esas cosas o solo conseguirás que me arrepienta de ir Isogai y solo han sido dos días los que he descansado de ti -

\- ¡Ah! Pero que cruel eres, no diré nada más, pero ven por favor, además que ya tiene tiempo que no saludas a mi familia y mi madre me ha preguntado mucho por ti, también quiero hablar de otras cosas -

\- ¿Otras cosas?..., Esta bien entonces yo saldré temprano, calculo llegar a eso de las once de la mañana ¿te parece bien? -

\- Te estaré esperando y Souichi kun..., ¿sabes que te amo, verdad? -

Para Souichi esto solo sería el comienzo de una serie de sucesos para los que jamás pensó verse envuelto, su vida se enfocaba en su familia aunque también le permitía entrar en ella a Isogai. Después de eso solo se mantenía ocupado en sus investigaciones, no que no fuese alguien deseado por otras personas, o no se le hubiese presentado incontables oportunidades si no que él no permitía a nadie más acercarse demasiado como para entablar algún tipo de relación.

Estos dos días pasados extrañamente había permitido a una persona llegar a donde ni siquiera a su muy enamorado e insistente nakama le había dejado traspasar esa línea, es verdad que los atenuantes habían influido mucho pero también aquel alfa le había provocado ciertas sensaciones desconocidas así como una inclinación a aceptar todo lo que él era, además pensaba seriamente tomar una decisión que no afectara demasiado a los demás a pesar de que Morinaga parecía estaba hablando solo verdades a medias, pero de esto no tenía consciencia Souichi y todavía faltaban ver las reacciones de personas muy cercanas y queridas por el rubio, su padre Souijin san, sus hermanos e Isogai.

 ** _Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero disfrutaran la lectura. Si les es posible háganme saber que les pareció mediante sus comentarios, ya que es la única manera de saber si les gusta, o si necesito explicarme mejor. Saludos! Ja ne._**


	5. Capítulo 5 Escapando de la realidad

**Capítulo 5.**

 **Escapando de la realidad.**

Soujin san se había comportado muy paciente con su hijo mayor, en esos momentos solo lo veía hablar de lo más tranquilo y animado por teléfono, como si nada hubiera pasado, preguntándose con quien hablaba y porque repentinamente ya no parecía preocupado o ausente como horas atrás cuando llego a su casa. Pero no se retiraba de la sala aguardaba por hablar finalmente con Souichi y no se movería de allí hasta conseguirlo.

Cuando finalmente Souichi colgó después de acordar encontrarse con Isogai el día siguiente, domingo antes del mediodía, su padre lo intercepto previo de que llegara a la cocina a buscar algo para cenar, pues después de dejar por la tarde a Morinaga en el hotel no había comido nada hasta esas horas de la noche.

\- Ahora que ya descansaste y te vez un poco mejor de ánimos que cuando llegaste ¿me podrías decir exactamente en donde estuviste toda la noche de ayer y la mañana de hoy?..., Ya sé que eres un adulto, pero creo que por lo menos merezco como tu padre que me informes cuando no planees llegar a casa -

\- Si, padre, nuevamente me disculpo no fue mi intención preocuparte he sido un desconsiderado al no avisarte y más por todo lo que ha estado pasando con los omegas recientemente, sin embargo ni yo mismo planeaba faltar a casa a dormir es solo que me sucedieron algunos inconvenientes y un conocido me permitió quedar con él -

\- Con eso no me aclaras nada, ¿qué te sucedió? O es ¿que no me tienes confianza? -

\- ¡Por supuesto que confió en ti!..., Solo que sabes que no me gusta mucho entrar en detalles de todo cuanto hago, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, si de verdad pasara algo malo yo sin falta te lo diré, lo prometo -

\- Esta bien hijo no voy a insistir, yo siempre he confiado en ti y sé que eres alguien muy juicioso, que no harías nada irresponsable además que siempre has cumplido tus promesas y si me dices que todo está bien te creo, también sé que me dirás si algo anda mal y nosotros tu familia estamos listos para ayudarte en lo necesario -

\- Gracias oyaji..., etto, también acabo de hablar con Isogai y le he prometido estar con su familia el día de mañana al mismo tiempo que saludo a su padre si ya están permitidas las visitas, así que saldré desde temprano además que calculando las horas de camino de ida y vuelta yo creo que estaré de regreso hasta la noche -

\- Muy bien, asegúrate de saludarlos de mi parte, y se cuidadoso no me gusta que ahora que es cuando menos deberías de salir hagas todo lo contrario Soukun, además espero que encuentres a Isogai más tranquilo haciéndole compañía aunque sea unas horas, porque el pobre muchacho también estaba muy preocupado por tu ausencia del día de ayer -

\- ¡Que! ¿Enteraste de eso a Isogai? ¿Para que fuiste a llamarlo? -

\- ¡No tuve otra opción!..., las horas pasaban y al no encontrarte por ningún lado, aparte de que no te comunicabas ni contestabas el celular, pensé que podrías haber ido a Tokio aprovechando que ya era fin de semana y quisieras animar al muchacho -

\- ¡Ahora si me has metido en un gran lio!..., Yo creo que siempre mejor no voy a Tokio, el solo pensar en lo que me espera me quita las ganas por completo -

\- ¡Ah No! Si ya quedaste en algo ¡cúmplelo!..., Y yo no te metí en ningún lio, tu solito lo haces así que has frente a las consecuencias -

\- ¡Pero si ya le dije muy claramente que no somos más que amigos!..., Y él se monta en el papel de amante..., ¡maldición! Yo de verdad no quiero hacerle daño -

 **Tokio.**

Isogai estaba con un rostro muy animado, es más demasiado feliz después de escucharle decir a Souichi que el iría a Tokio, aunque todavía persistía esa interrogante muy clavada en su mente ¿En dónde había estado toda la noche del sábado? Pensaba como enterarse de eso sin molestar al rubio puesto que sabía que si le colmaba la paciencia el chico se tornaba rudo y algo insensible. Pero en esos momentos su cara dichosa no pasó inadvertida para su madre quien le pregunto:

\- ¿Con quién hablabas que fue capaz de cambiar tu humor tan rápido? Esa cara feliz no la pusiste ni cuando nos dijeron que tu padre había salido muy bien del quirófano -

\- ¡Oh madre! Tu siempre exageras un poco las cosas..., etto, hablaba con Souichi y me decía que mañana vendrá a visitar a mi padre y a saludarte -

\- ¡Que gusto será verlo! Ya me imaginaba que era Souichi ¿quién más si no él te pondría así?...y no es que te presiones pero ¿ya has avanzado algo? -

\- Tanto como lograr algo no, pero espero pronto conquistarlo ya que con él hay que ir despacio, aunque si debo presionarlo de otra forma nunca llegare a nada -

\- Debes aprovechar bien todas las oportunidades que se te presenten, más si a ti es al único a quien le permite estar cerca, como sea creo que puedes tener alguna esperanza -

Las palabras alentadoras de su madre lograban impulsar a Isogai, cuán lejos estaba su expectativa de la realidad a la cual se podría enfrentar en unas horas, si Souichi no optaba por proceder como lo había hecho con su padre, omitiendo prácticamente decir todo lo que en realidad sucedió con Tetsuhiro el viernes por la noche, repitiéndose el sábado.

 **Hamamatsu.**

En la residencia de la familia Morinaga.

\- No será necesario que investigues nada Padre, esa información yo la tengo lista y el nombre de la persona que encabeza la investigación te la daré enseguida, pero asegúrate que solo sea a este a quien tus hombres capturen y a nadie más, solo con uno es suficiente para que los demás teman por su seguridad y se detengan, no vamos a correr riesgos injustificados ¿ne? -

\- ¡Perfecto Tetsuhiro! Con esto avanzamos bastante y podremos proseguir de inmediato -

\- ¡Ah! Eso es otro problema..., lo mejor sería que esperaras un tiempo razonable ya que les será muy fácil concluir quienes podrían ser lo principales sospechosos, porque como acabamos de estar presentes solo un grupo limitado de representantes de las mayores distribuidoras de medicamentos y si eso sucede inmediatamente después de la conferencia en donde se dio a conocer de sus sospechas, los tedias aquí muy pronto investigando -

Después de concluir dejar pasar unas tres o cuatro semanas para llevar a cabo el plan del hombre mayor y otorgar los datos certeros de la persona que el Señor Morinaga tenía en la mira para continuar tercamente con su propósito, Tetsuhiro visiblemente cansado salió camino a su habitación sin notar que su hermano lo seguía, cuando entro e iba a cerrar la puerta se sobresaltó al ver a Kunihiro frente a él dispuesto también a entrar a su cuarto.

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres? ¿Que no estás cansado?..., Porque yo sí y ya quiero dormirme, a si es que si no te importa déjame solo -

\- Enseguida me voy, pero antes explícame por qué le diste esos datos a nuestro padre, que ¿no se suponía que estabas muy interesado por el científico? -

\- ¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Eres muy lento! ¿Me crees tan estúpido como para hacer eso? No le di información de él... si no de otra persona y no me preguntes de quien, te dije antes que no metieras tus narices en esto -

\- ¡Ay Tetsuhiro! Solo espero que no te salga el tiro por la culata, no es que piense que ese científico estaría bien contigo..., pero es muy asombroso verte verdaderamente interesado por alguien y no me gustaría que por tu arrogancia y orgullo todo quedara en una gran perdida y nada mas ¿porque no solo le dices a nuestro padre tus verdaderos deseos? -

\- Tal vez al final lo haga..., sabes que en última instancia a mí no me importa lo que diga mi padre, casi siempre termina haciendo todo lo que yo digo, además primero debo asegurarme que las cosas vayan como deben, por ahora si de verdad quieres verme ser como lo que siempre has deseado, no interfieras y apóyame ¿ne? -

Finalmente solo en su habitación Tetsuhiro dio paso a sus hábitos antes de dormir, tomo su ducha, se arropo con una pijama y después de asear su boca y perfumarse, se acostó dispuesto a dormir pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, miraba el techo y a su mente llegaban todas las imágenes de lo vivido la noche del viernes y el sábado por la mañana.

El fresco aroma, suave y excitante de Souichi había quedado grabado en su olfato, su tacto todavía podía sentir el calor de esa suave piel de muy escaso vello rubio corporal y solo le bastaba cerrar un poco los ojos para recordar esos bellos iris miel claros entre abiertos mirándolo rescatado en la cama con sumo deseo, además que sus oídos aun escuchaban todo sus gemidos ahogados en placer, también delineaba sus labios saboreando la sensación de la boca y lengua del omega, las emociones que despertó en él además que sentía un escalofrió en su piel visualizando lo atrevido, apasionado y sensual que llego a ser ese hombre ambas ocasiones, ahora comprendía lo que significa añorar la presencia de alguien.

 **Nagoya.**

Souichi muy acostumbrado a su ritmo de vida, a pesar de ser domingo se levantó a las siete de la mañana como regularmente hacia todos los días para ir a trabajar ya que el Centro de Investigaciones estaba a escasos veinte minutos en tren, pero su viaje hoy seria a otro sitio.

Se preparaba para salir a más tardar a las nueve ya que haría un recorrido de por lo menos dos horas hasta Tokio. El invierno comenzaba a sentirse y esto era algo bueno para él ya que en adelante tendría que usar cada día cuello alto en su vestir o bufandas pues le avergonzaba en gran manera traer marcado el cuello y para colmo no solo una sino dos marcas.

Mientras terminaba de tomar sus cosas y guardar todo en su mochila, su celular comenzó a sonar, vio un número desconocido sin ningún contacto por lo que se extrañó y dudo en tomar la llamada pero ante el continuo sonido del aparato, finalmente se decidió en contestar confundiéndose en un principio al no reconocer del todo la voz que escuchaba, sin embargo al mismo tiempo no le parecía completamente extraña.

\- Si soy Tatsumi Souichi, dígame ¿quién es y que desea? -

\- Soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro y quiero saber ¿cómo estás? Ayer me quede bastante preocupado y con lo rápido que te fuiste ni siquiera me permitiste acercarte a tu casa, además que ya no alcance a preguntarte si te sentías bien físicamente después de..., etto pues como fue tu primera vez y yo fui algo brusco pues no pude contenerme...

Souichi tenía el rostro enrojecido por los vergonzosos y atrevidos que le parecían los comentarios de aquel irreverente joven y no lo dejo terminar de decirle nada más que estuviera relacionado a eso.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar de algo así por teléfono? ¡Solo porque no lo tengo enfrente de lo contrario ya le hubiera golpeado su desvergonzada cara! -

\- ¿Eh?..., Pero si es algo muy normal y lo hago como una atención, además que no estoy diciendo nada vergonzoso, también te dije que estaría inquieto pensando en cómo estabas, así que por favor dime si estás bien o si necesitas algo -

\- ¡Estoy bien! Y si eso es todo tengo que colgar, pues ya voy de salida y se me hace tarde -

\- Pero yo pensaba ir hoy a Nagoya y buscarte, tal vez tomar un café o lo que desees -

\- No es posible, además yo le dije que me diera tiempo, todavía no estoy listo para verlo y de verdad debo colgar o perderé el tren -

\- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te puedo ayudar? Debe ser una salida importante para que tengas tanta prisa -

\- Si, lo es, debo ir a Tokio a visitar a un conocido..., bueno Señor Morinaga lo veo luego -

\- ¿Señor? Por favor no me llames así, me haces sentir como un viejo y creo que somos cercanos en edad..., entonces no te entretengo más, pero a tu regreso de verdad quiero verte y por favor cuídate, hasta luego cariño -

Souichi solo miro su celular después de escuchar esas últimas palabras de Morinaga y se preguntaba.

 **** ** _"¿Cariño?" Y este ¿que se está pensando?_** ****

Pero no solo Souichi se preguntaba algo, Tetsuhiro rápidamente relaciono el viaje que realizaría el omega con la ausencia de su compañero de laboratorio por asuntos personales que ya el rubio le había comentado el jueves pasado que se encontraba sin quien le asistiera por este motivo, pero ahora esto se tornaba como una excusa para no verlo o al menos eso le pareció al alfa, desencadenando en él algo que no había sentido antes "inseguridad" o llamándolo de otro modo "celos".

 **Tokio.**

Finalmente Souichi arribo al Hospital Central de Tokio, observo que el lugar era enorme y tendría que pedir informes para encontrar a Isogai y su familia, pero el rostro le cambio a uno de alivio al divisar a lo lejos a su amigo que ya lo esperaba a la entrada del edificio con un rostro alegre, quien rápidamente y sin pensarlo se acercó a abrazarlo mostrando lo feliz que se encontraba de verlo.

\- ¡Souichi kun que alegría finalmente estas aquí! ¿Cómo has estado? -

\- Bien Isogai, y para mi también es muy grato verte otra vez..., pero me estas sofocando -

\- ¡Ah! Si perdón, es solo que ya deseaba poder verte -

\- Ahora mismo buscaba donde conseguir unas flores para tu padre y tu madre, pues de haberlas traído desde Nagoya ya estarían algo marchitas ¿sabes dónde hay una florería cercana? -

Después de comprar dos hermosos ramos de flores y conversar en el camino a la sala de espera todo lo que habían realizado al Señor Isogai, de los terribles momentos de tensión que su madre y hermana le narraron a Isogai como su padre había colapsado y se quejaba desde días atrás de dolor en la mandíbula, el cuello, su brazo izquierdo y algo que le comprimía el pecho y que a pesar de todo se negó tercamente en ir al médico aun después de instarlo varias veces.

También lo entero de como desde el día que llego al hospital, él junto a su madre y hermana habían estado todo el tiempo con mucha angustia y zozobra cuando le realizaron el cateterismo a la espera de los resultados del procedimiento y lo larga que esta les pareció.

Souichi se sintió triste y apenado ante el angustiado rostro de Isogai después de todo lo oído, pues él no era ajeno a ese tipo de dolor ya conocía de estas situaciones, pues a pesar de que la pérdida de su madre fue muy rápida sin tener que estar en el hospital por días, el hecho de que fuese una muerte totalmente inesperada pues era alguien con buena salud y jovial les había golpeado doblemente.

Llegaron a la sala de espera ya sin tener oportunidad de continuar la conversación y sin poder expresarle su pesar.

La primera en arrojarse a abrazar al rubio colgándose de su cuello, fue la joven hermana de Isogai, una chica de baja estatura y delgada figura de unos veinte años, de nombre Isogai Riu quien casi hace que el omega perdiera el equilibrio y por eso recibía una llamada de atención por parte de su madre.

\- ¡Pero que niña, vas a lastimarle el cuello! ¡Souichi kun, que gusto verte nuevamente! Ven a darme un abrazo -

\- Sachi san disculpe que hasta hoy me presente, pero como ambos estamos a cargo del laboratorio y la investigación, resultaba muy difícil que nos permitieran ausentarnos a los dos al mismo tiempo -

\- ¡Ah! No te preocupes, eso ya nos lo había explicado Isogai, lo bueno es que ya estas aquí..., ¡pero que lindas flores! -

\- ¡Oh! Estas son para usted y las otras quisiera dárselas a su esposo si ya tiene permitidas las visitas -

\- Nos informaron que en la visita de las tres de la tarde podríamos pasar, ahorita es inútil que estemos aquí yo creo mejor vamos un rato a la casa a comer y regresamos más tarde -

 **Hamamatsu.**

Tetsuhiro no se mantenía quieto, el día domingo se dedicó a contactar a uno de los científicos que trabajaban para ellos y les proporcionaban los fármacos para los alfas, al principio el sujeto no estaba muy dispuesto en encontrarse con él pues era su sagrado día de descanso, pero este joven sabia persuadir a las personas e insistió casi obligándolo.

Su interés de hablar con este hombre se debía a una duda que permeaba en su cabeza, no quería correr ningún riesgo en caso de que Souichi estuviera en estado gestacional, tenía que asegurarse que los medicamentos que ingería diariamente no fuesen nocivos para él y él bebe, de antemano su conocimiento era que al ser fármacos de ultima generación y recién habían sido lanzados al mercado afirmando que eran completamente inocuos, eso no lo dejaba del todo convencido. También quería saber el tiempo mínimo para realizar un análisis y confirmar si el omega estaba en cinta

Efectivamente el científico le confirmo que los medicamentos eran excelentes y su seguridad era de un noventa y dos por ciento, que jamás algún fármaco podría garantizar ser cien por ciento seguro. Además que ninguna de las sustancias utilizadas para elaborarlo causaba alguna malformación, pero que a pesar de haber pasado distintas pruebas, lo efectos secundarios se verían a lo largo de un tiempo, por lo cual le recomendó que si la persona en cinta podía evitarlos eso sería lo mejor. Además le informo que después de tener sexo con un omega en celo y anudado en él, las posibilidades de embarazo eran altísimas y que podría comprobarlo a los diez días de haber acoplado.

Todo lo anterior lo llevo a concluir que lo más conveniente sería que Souichi no ingiriera nada, pues prácticamente era seguro que estuviera en cinta y más porque este aprovechado chico no había anudado solo una vez con él, ¿pero cómo podría convencerlo de dejar el medicamento? Ahora recordaba lo firme que podía llegar a ser ese omega cuando decía No, recordó su pose retadora y amenazante, sus ojos enfurecidos mirándolo fijamente sin siquiera inmutarse un poco la pasada ocasión que trataba de hablar con él en el hotel. El cómo alfa era muy fuerte, de hecho mucho más que el omega pero eso no lograba eliminar cierto recelo de volver a encararlo disgustado.

Souichi definitivamente nunca aceptaría dejar de ir a trabajar por dedicarse a estar prácticamente encerrado para que nadie note su característico olor de omega y lo mucho que cambia cuando están en cinta, si algo le había dejado en claro al alfa es que él no deseaba tener ningún hijo y menos estar atado a una persona, que lo más importante para él era su familia y su investigación en ese enorme Centro de Investigaciones.

 **Tokio. Casa de la familia Isogai.**

Llegaron a la casa de la familia Isogai y Taichirou le pidió a Souichi que le ayudara a preparar una ensalada, lo cual sería fácil para ambos chicos, mientras su madre y hermana cocinaban el pescado y arroz que comerían. Ahora conversaban más tranquilos al saber que la condición del padre de familia era favorable. Sin embargo Isogai tenía en su cabeza presente en todo momento preguntar que inconveniente se le había presentado a Souichi el viernes como para no llegar a dormir a su casa y la duda lo carcomía aún más porque Soujin san no fue capaz de contestar esa pregunta una vez que el rubio había aparecido el sábado en la tarde.

Al término de la comida la madre de Taichirou, Sachi san le dijo a su hijo que ella quería ser quien entrara primero a ver a su esposo durante la visita, que si el quería se quedara otro rato en la casa y aprovechara para tomar un baño, que Riu su hermana la acompañaría y que ellos las alcanzaran una hora más tarde, por supuesto la Señora al mismo tiempo lo hacía con la intención de que su hijo pudiese estar por lo menos un momento a solas con Souichi.

Aprovechando que ellas aún estaban en casa preparándose para volver al hospital Isogai se fue a duchar, para que Souichi no se quedara solo y se sintiera incomodo, mientras tanto la hermana menor Riu conversaba alegre con el joven visitante haciendo más amena su estancia. Cuando el alfa finalizo de vestirse y llego a la sala entonces ambas mujeres salieron diciéndoles que los esperarían en el hospital y que en cuanto llegaran ellos podrían de inmediato pasar a ver al padre de Taichirou.

Por la ducha se intensificaba el olor a alfa de Isogai, quien dejaba su esencia en toda la casa pues él como no ingería ningún tipo de medicamento era fácilmente reconocido como tal, de hecho Souichi ya estaba muy familiarizado a ese aroma pero para desgracia de su amigo al omega nunca logro causarle algún tipo de reacción sexual, esa fragancia más bien le daba cierto sentimiento de tranquilidad y confianza resultándole algo parecido a lo que sentía cuando percibía el aroma de su padre Soujin san y Kanako su pequeña hermana.

Finalmente llegó la hora para atreverse a cuestionar al omega, se sentía nervioso pues conocía bien el carácter de Souichi y era consciente que este ya le había dicho cuando le permitió marcarlo que no podría exigirle nada porque él no estaba aceptando tener una relación romántica, con todo se armó de valor.

\- Souichi kun, hasta ahora no me has dicho que te sucedió el viernes que te obligo a no llegar a tu casa -

\- ¡Ah! Si, que mi viejo hizo un gran alboroto y te llamo para preguntar..., etto preferiría no hablar de eso, es algo que tengo pendiente a un, pero en cuanto lo resuelva yo te diré todo -

\- ¡Eh! Pero ¿porque? Hasta ahora nunca te has negado a decirme nada, haces que me preocupe mucho más y que piense que es algo muy delicado ¿acaso no somos amigos? -

\- Claro que somos amigos, es solo que es muy vergonzoso porque yo he sido muy descuidado -

\- Tú sabes que no dejare de insistir hasta que me lo digas, así que por favor dímelo -

\- ¡Rayos! A veces tu terquedad me molesta, sin embargo te lo diré porque tú en verdad no me dejaras tranquilo hasta que lo haga..., pero primero prométeme que no te enojaras ni reaccionaras mal de lo contrario mejor me abstengo -

\- Te lo prometo seré razonable, pero ya no me tengas con esta incertidumbre, onegai -

\- Etto..., pues sucede que acepte contestar algunas dudas que tenía aquel empresario, tal vez lo recuerdes uno alto, de cabellos negros y muy fornido, el Señor Morinaga Tetsuhiro -

\- Como no voy a recordar a ese tipo cuando era demasiado notorio su interés por ti, y ¿qué hay con él? -

\- Como te decía, salimos a cenar mientras hablábamos de la conferencia, pero en mi distracción olvide tomar mis pastillas, entonces me puse muy mal y en un intento de que me calmara ante mi evidente ciclo de celo fuimos a su habitación ya que cenábamos en el restaurant donde él estaba alojado -

\- ¿Que conveniente para él no? ..., ¡Espera!... ¡No me digas que ese maldito!..., Dime por favor que no es lo que estoy pensando, ¡Tú sabes que eso no lo resistiría Souichi! -

Algunas muy evidentes lagrimas tenía en sus mejillas Isogai al decir lo último de manera entrecortada, Souichi miraba al piso no era capaz de mirarle el rostro y ahora sentía acelerarse su corazón al ver el dolor penetrante que causaba a su amigo, su largo silencio confirmaba lo que el alfa sospechaba.

Pero se asustó cuando repentinamente sintió que Taichirou apretaba fuertemente sus brazos y lo sacudía un poco, forzándolo a levantar la cara y con esto lo mirara de frente, el alfa en cuestión de segundos paso de la tristeza a la fuerte ira, pues de manera colérica alzaba la voz:

-¡Maldición! ¡Contesta! -

\- ¡Prometiste que estarías tranquilo! Y sin embargo estas furioso..., por esto es que yo no quería decirte nada..., creo que lo mejor será irme ya -

\- ¡Sí! Creo que por ahora será lo mejor..., no sé de qué seré capaz si te sigo viendo en estos momentos -

\- Por favor excúsame con tu familia, yo de verdad deseaba ver a tu padre y pasar un buen domingo con tu familia..., lo lamento mucho Isogai -

No dijo ni una sola palabra Taichirou, no quiso siquiera verlo salir, en realidad estaba muy aturdido ante lo que sin palabras de boca de Souichi se enteró por sus propias conclusiones sin que su amigo lo desmintiera. Tampoco tenía ánimos para regresar al hospital, sin embargo de manera autómata salió rumbo a cumplir con la visita a su padre, pues pensó que se desquiciaría si se quedaba solo en su casa.

En el trayecto al tren Souichi se sentía terrible, deseaba de alguna manera postergar esa situación el mayor tiempo posible, pero ante las insistencias de Isogai no logro cumplirlo. Su intención era mantener lo sucedido oculto, solo se atrevería a hablarlo si existían consecuencias tangibles o sea si había quedado encinta, estaba evadiendo la realidad, a pesar de que esto lo hacía sentir deshonesto ante sus seres amados.

Pero ¿quién no había cometido algún tipo de desliz en alguna ocasión? ¿Con que autoridad podría alguien juzgarle? Además que él le reitero vez tras vez a Taichirou que no guardara algún tipo de esperanza en ser correspondido amorosamente algún día por él.

Pero a pesar de que su razonamiento era acertado hasta cierto punto, eso no evitaba que se sintiera triste y afligido al ver la dolorosa reacción de Isogai. También a pesar de evitarlo comenzaba a ver que las cosas se irían complicando cada vez más, pues las reacciones de su padre y hermanos aún quedaban pendientes aparte de que ellos siempre simpatizaron mucho con su amigo y entre bromas pero al mismo tiempo de forma seria lo animaban a corresponder al muchacho que jamás oculto su amor por Souichi.

 **Hospital de Tokio.**

La madre de Taichirou no tardo en arrepentirse por haberlos dejado solos, aunque sus intenciones habían sido buenas, al parecer todo termino mal hasta el grado de que Souichi no visito al Señor Isogai y tampoco se despidió de ellas, aunado a esto la actitud de su hijo en esos momentos era sumamente hermética, rayando un poco en lo grosero por lo que opto en dejar de preguntarle nada de lo que sucedió entre ambos jóvenes.

Isogai aun lleno de ira y dolor, pensaba:

 ** _■ ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nunca debí dejarlo solo! Sabía que ese bastardo alfa aprovecharía cualquier situación que se le presentara, era demasiado evidente su deseo e interés por Souichi..., pero si se piensa que yo no hare nada y que se saldrá con la suya está muy equivocado ¿que el muy miserable no vio que yo ya había posado mi marca? Lo mejor será regresar a Nagoya lo antes posible, no creo que ese infeliz este satisfecho todavía. ■_**

En todo el trayecto Souichi aun triste por las condiciones en las que dejo a su amigo, se preguntaba:

 ** _¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? Le dije a Morinaga que lo mantendría enterado de todo lo que resulte de nuestro mutuo descuido..., mejor dicho de mi descuido y de él podría decir alevosía pues de alguna manera tomo ventaja de la situación. Y ¿si de verdad estoy en cinta? ¿Debería permanecer con él? o simplemente devolverle su regalito y que él se ocupe de él o ella, pero creo que eso sería muy inhumano de mi parte. Sin embargo yo no recuerdo que en algún momento le haya pedido que acoplara conmigo como lo asegura._**

 ** _Además no puedo siquiera imaginarme como ¿madre? O ¿padre? ¿En realidad que se supone que sería? Y también está todo lo que desconozco de su vida, que en si es "¡todo!" El muy arrogante al parecer es un promiscuo por lo que dudo que sea sincero al colocarme sobre un pedestal y casi suplicarme que me quede junto a él, además de que yo mismo no creo desear estar con él, ¡Maldita sea! Es demasiado lo que aún tengo que pensar y yo no quiero pensar en nada._**

 **Nagoya.**

 **Casa de la familia Tatsumi**.

Menuda regañina recibió Souichi de parte de su padre y Kanako que reforzaba lo dicho por el hombre mayor, desde hacerle ver que su propósito en ir a Tokio con Isogai era el animarlo y reconfortarlo, pero ahora veían que el omega había hecho todo lo contrario y no lo decían por que el rubio les hubiese relatado nada de lo sucedido en ese lugar, si no que se suponía que llegaría hasta la noche más él volvió a su casa pasadas las cinco de la tarde y conociéndolo la única explicación era que habían terminado discutiendo o que con su carácter poco tolerante el científico no había aguantado algo y decidió regresar.

Por lo anterior Souichi no contradijo nada de lo que le decían, ya estaba muy acostumbrado a las reacciones algo exageradas de su familia y era mejor dejarlo así.

 **Hamamatsu.**

Por otro lado, Tetsuhiro después de arreglar algunos trabajos rezagados el día lunes en su oficina, salió despidiéndose de su padre y avisándole que estaría unos días fuera de Hamamatsu, pues deseaba descansar del trabajo y regresar a Nagoya a hacer un poco de turismo y algunas compras, el Señor Morinaga estuvo de acuerdo ya que en los pasados meses su hijo no había tomado ni vacaciones ni días de descanso

Obviamente el alfa no realizaría algunas cosas de las que hablo a su padre, más bien sus planes se centraban en establecer contacto con Souichi e iniciar más de lleno a cortejarlo y enamorarlo, además de que mentalmente estaba preparado para soportar el trato frio y las negativas que pudiera darle el omega, en pocas palabras no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

Pero dentro de su inmensa seguridad y soberbia, el mismo no contemplaba la mayor de las posibilidades "Que era más fácil que él fuese quien se enamorara" a pesar que ya había notado algo aun antes de conseguir tener intimidad con Souichi y era que prácticamente la mayor parte del tiempo pensaba en él y ahora recordaba muchos detalles que lo hacían sonreír de lo ocurrido, algo parecido a la felicidad que se siente al estar enamorado.

Para su estancia en Nagoya preparo una maleta con suficiente ropa para unos tres días, planeando comprar alguna si necesitara permanecer más tiempo, también por comodidad llevaría su auto el negro que antes llevo a la conferencia con su amigo y hermano. Y precisamente Hiroto insistía en acompañarlo pues conocía que Tetsuhiro en ocasiones se comportaba como todo un busca pleitos.

\- ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! Solo iras a estorbarme y yo no pienso tragarme todos tu sermones uno tras otro -

\- ¡Acéptalo Playboy kun, Te he salvado de muchas! Además si vas tu solo no habrá quien te frene de hacer muchas cosas descabelladas y más ahora que ya tuviste la oportunidad de tener a ese bombón entre tus brazos -

\- Mmmmm ¡Y que bombón!..., Precisamente por eso digo que quiero ir solo y tú solo me estorbarías Hiroto kun -

\- ¡No se hable más! Esto solo me reafirma que tengo que ir, de lo contrario lo poco que has avanzado con él lo arruinaras en la primera que quieras repetir lo ocurrido entre ustedes, además que ya había solicitado mis vacaciones y no me caería nada mal conocer Nagoya -

\- ¡Maldición! ..., Pero ni se te ocurra que vas a estar en la misma habitación que yo..., tal vez tengo suerte y él quiera estar conmigo -

Tetsuhiro en compañía de Hiroto kun salieron a eso de las tres de la tarde, pues el recorrido de Hamamatsu a Nagoya era de casi cuatro horas por carretera, y raramente el alfa no se quejaba a pesar de que odiaba manejar por mucho tiempo y menos a esas horas de la tarde que comúnmente eran calurosas, otra novedad que el beta disfrutaba de hacérselo notar en el camino.

 **Nagoya.**

Llegaron a la Ciudad natal de Souichi a eso de las siete con quince minutos de la tarde-noche, a penas con el tiempo para dejar a Hiroto en el hotel que ocuparon apenas dos días atrás, el beta se haría cargo de los tramites de hospedaje y tan pronto dejo a su amigo, Tetsuhiro se dirigió al Centro de Investigaciones a esperar la salida del omega, la cual era en punto de las ocho de la noche.

Se sintió contento al ver que salía solo sin la compañía de Isogai e inmediatamente salió del auto para encontrarlo en la puerta de salida. Souichi rápidamente lo enfoco y como no hacerlo cuando el joven sobresalía por su porte elegante, seguro, además de su amplia espalda y alta estatura de casi un metro noventa centímetros.

\- Morinaga san, no deseo equivocarme pero ¿Estaba esperándome?..., porque recuerdo haberle dicho que aún no estoy listo y que necesito tiempo -

\- Si, eso me quedo muy claro, es solo que hay algo que no me permite estar en paz y necesito hablarlo contigo, tal vez tú como científico me lo puedas aclarar -

\- Si es solo una duda, dígame entonces ¿cuál es? -

\- Pero ¿te parece bien aquí? Digo, es que pronto empezaran a salir todos tus compañeros de trabajo y como la última vez que te llame me pareció que..., no te gusta que hable de ciertas cosas, yo pensé que mejor vamos a un café o si quieres cenar algo a un restaurant -

\- No tendrá en mente hablarme de cosas vergonzosas ¿verdad? Porque si esa es su intención, no hablare de eso ni aquí ni en ningún lado ¿le queda claro? -

\- No creo que se algo por lo cual sentir vergüenza..., pero mejor sube al auto porque con tus gritos ya comienzan a curiosear -

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Quién está gritando? -

Morinaga solo reía al ver que lo que el omega preguntaba lo hacía nuevamente levantando la voz y opto por ya no decir nada, mejor se dirigió a abrirle la puerta del copiloto para que subiera, pero le costó un poco convencer a Souichi quien de manera obligada y desconfiada subió.

Adentro en el auto Souichi reviso su mochila y guardo en el bolso de su pantalón su pastillero, a pesar de que su celo ya había concluido no pensaba en correr riesgos de quedarse sin tomar sus medicamentos, pues él sabía que sin estos su comportamiento de omega podría salir a flote ante este que ahora percibía mas como su alfa dominante ya que a pesar de tener dos marcas en el cuello, con Tetsuhiro había llegado demasiado lejos y si realmente había quedado en cinta los cambios hormonales de los omegas durante el embarazo los obligaban a ser sumisos, muy complacientes y obedientes prácticamente en todo ante el alfa, una de las principales razones por las que se medicaba con algo que aún no conseguía perfeccionar para evitar que los omegas vivieran bajo un yugo tan desigual.

Souichi se tranquilizó al ver que efectivamente Tetsuhiro se estacionaba en un restaurant algo conocido aunque ya le había advertido en el trayecto que estaba listo para irse de inmediato si aquel tenía la ocurrencia de querer llevarlo nuevamente al dichoso restaurant dentro de un hotel, ahora estaba más que preparado para no caer por segunda vez en algo así.

Tetsuhiro de ante mano sabía que su acompañante llamaba demasiado la atención con esa fina y atractiva apariencia, aun mas por su poco común cabellera larga rubia y ese bello cuerpo delgado y alto de casi un metro ochenta centímetros. Por lo que solicito una mesa en un sitio lo menos lleno posible.

Morinaga también se daba cuenta que en esta ocasión Souichi actuaba con algo de suspicacia ya no era tan confiado como la vez anterior y ahora ponía cuidado a todo lo que el alfa hacía.

Desde que había almorzado en Hamamatsu, Morinaga no había probado alimento alguno y se encontraba muy hambriento, por lo que solicito que le prepararan algo de la carta, Souichi no quería ordenar nada pero el alfa le dijo que si no lo hacia pediría para él lo mismo que él cenaría.

\- ¿En dónde cree que metería toda esa comida? Yo estaré bien solo con un poco de sushi y café -

\- ¿Estás seguro? Creo que por eso estas tan delgado, aunque para mi así eres perfecto, sin embargo creo que debes alimentarte bien y más ahora sí...-

\- ¡No se atreva! Dije que no hablara de nada de "eso" -

\- Por eso pedí una mesa apartada, me es difícil no hablar de "eso" si es lo que me tiene preocupado -

\- Pues entonces..., escoja bien sus palabras, no es necesario ser tan directo -

Morinaga después de respirar profundo dijo:

\- ¡Muy bien, aquí vamos!..., Souichi tu eres científico y sabes cosas que tal vez yo no..., explícame si es posible para alguien que está en cinta continuar medicándose como lo has venido haciendo hasta ahora y que esto no sea dañino ni para ti ni para él bebe -

\- ¿Cual bebe? Eso todavía no puede asegurarlo -

Tetsuhiro inclino el rostro, cerros los ojos y giraba la cabeza negando de un lado a otro, al mismo tiempo que aspiraba profundamente aire, como alguien que apenas puede creer lo que escucha mientras le decía:

\- Ahora me doy cuenta que ni siquiera has pensado en nada..., creo que lo estás evitando, pero es importante, hasta donde sé el primer trimestre es determinante y en el que se debe tener mucho cuidado o ¿no es así? -

\- Si así es..., y tiene razón yo no he pensado en ello, prefiero creer que no resultara como usted está pensando, además yo no puedo dejar mis medicamentos ¿cómo piensa que podría seguir trabajando? Ni siquiera podría salir de casa cuando todos los alfas parecen perros, ¡No! Definitivamente no lo hare -

\- Pero y ¿los riesgos? Nuevamente te pregunto ¿No pasaría nada contigo y con él bebe? Por eso vine hoy, porque tú debes saberlo mejor y por favor no mientas -

Vaya dilema que tenía ante sí Souichi, del medicamento que recientemente estaba en el mercado el cual ayudaba a los omegas a esconder por completo su esencia, sabía que era bastante inocuo pues no utilizaron algo que causara malformaciones o algún tipo de secuela, pero del segundo que solo ingería él para no padecer los fuertes síntomas del celo, sabía que si podían ser riesgosos en alguien con embarazo.

Ahora debía decidir si decirle esto a Tetsuhiro o no, de hecho solo él e Isogai conocían la existencia del fármaco ya que aún no estaba avalado por la asociación encargada, ni siquiera lo habían presentado todavía como un proyecto. ¿Hasta dónde estaría dispuesto a llegar?

 **Tokio.**

El martes amanecía con un bello sol resplandeciente y el alegre trinar de los pájaros, con todo el invierno comenzaría en unos cuantos días, sin embargo este día parecía que sería bastante soleado. Pero a pesar del cálido entorno Isogai parecía no calentarle absolutamente nada, su semblante era de desánimo y tristeza y en verdad se esforzaba por parecer feliz ante el regreso de su padre a casa.

Los doctores les recomendaron que el Señor Isogai se mantuviera tranquilo, con mucho reposo y bajo ninguna circunstancia realizara algo que le implicara esfuerzo. El padre de Taichirou notaba lo apagado que lucía su hijo, pues como familia estaban muy acostumbrados a su carácter alegre y lleno de energías, la Señora Sachi ya le había contado un poco de la probable discusión entre Souichi y su hijo, por lo que seguramente esa era la causa de su tristeza.

Por lo anterior, Sachi san junto con su esposo lo animaron a regresar a Nagoya, diciendo que él padre de familia se sentía mejor y si cualquier cosa se presentaba lo llamarían de inmediato, cuando Taochirou escucho eso de verdad sintió el deseo de hacerlo, su corazón latió con fuerzas de pensar en ver a Souichi y poder hablar ya más tranquilo con él, sin embargo rechazo lo argumentado por sus padres, él como el hijo mayor jamás se perdonaría de dejarlos solos en esta situación, no sería tan mal hijo y les confirmo que estaría con ellos por lo menos toda esta semana.

 **Nagoya**.

La cena que consiguió Morinaga con Souichi el lunes por la noche, bajo el pretexto de ignorar los efectos del medicamento que ingería el omega, pues de antemano el ya había hablado de esto con un científico en Hamamatsu, permitió que el alfa pasara una noche muy agradable, de hecho se sintió muy complacido del tipo de personalidad que tenía el rubio científico, los momentos en los que este se disgustaba por algunas pequeñas cosas y las muchas veces que logro con sus comentarios que se sonrojara avergonzado.

Morinaga llevo su conversación de manera muy estratégica para discretamente tratar de manipular al omega, pues si llegaba como un sábelo todo diciéndole directamente que si continuaba con los fármacos seria dañino para él o él bebe, por seguro tenia que se toparía con el hombre que no permite que nadie le diga lo que debe de hacer o que traten de imponerle algo.

Por este motivo tranquilamente dirigió la plática planteando preguntas que hicieran razonar a Souichi y por ende que el mismo llegara a la conclusión de que debía dejar de tomar aquellas pastillas. Pero nuevamente se topaba con pared, Souichi no desmintió los planteamientos de Morinaga, pero tampoco le dijo claramente si haría algo en concreto.

Souichi no actuó descuidado en ningún momento y mucho menos temeroso ante Morinaga por lo que después de cenar y en punto de las nueve de la noche tomo su acostumbrado duplo de pastillas. Pero si sintió que tenía una mirada muy enfadada y penetrante mirándolo después de esto y de alguna manera logro intimidarlo y estremecerlo.

Tetsuhiro se contuvo muchísimo al ver a su temerario acompañante tomar las pastillas frente a él, sintió el fuerte impulso de arrebatarle el pastillero e imponerse ante "su omega" a él le pareció una provocación y por esto bajo la mesa apretaba fuertemente los puños al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio inferior. Este hombre lo descolocaba en mente y emociones.

Una vez que logro tranquilizarse, pago la cuenta no sin antes discutir un poco con Souichi quien también estaba dispuesto a pagar, el omega trato de despedirse allí mismo e irse a casa en tren, pero Morinaga no se lo permitió.

\- Yo fui por ti y yo te regresare sano a casa, además es muy peligroso que vayas en tren a estas horas de la noche -

\- Hmmm, Pienso que es más riesgoso ir con usted -

\- Ya te dije repetidas veces que no me hables de usted -

Reacio Souichi lo dejo llegar hasta la esquina de su casa, no quería que supiera donde vivía ya que en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, concluyo que el alfa era muy persistente y si ahora conocía su domicilio ¿cuantas veces lo tendría allí?

\- Agradezco su invitación, disfrute de una buena cena..., Morinaga -

\- ¡Bien! Así está mejor ya no tardaras mucho en llamarme Tetsuhiro, Souichi -

\- No seas tan optimista, no creo llegar a eso. Bueno ja ne -

\- Así ¿Nada más? -

\- ¿Queee? -

Tetsuhiro cuando vio que simplemente saldría del auto después de despedirse, rápidamente paso su brazo derecho por detrás de su espalda y lo jalo hacia él invadiendo por completo su boca, Souichi al preguntar aquello dio acceso total al beso intrusivo del alfa quien pronto introdujo su lengua para después succionar la del omega, a pesar de que el rubio lo empujaba con su mano izquierda que quedó atrapada entre ambos cuerpos, el alfa no cedió ni un segundo pues de inmediato se apodero de la parte posterior de su oído, deseaba avanzar al cuello pero la estorbosa ropa alta del omega se lo impidió.

Cuando finalmente lo soltó, Souichi trato de golpearle el rostro con el puño, pero Morinaga que iba un paso adelante se esperaba esa reacción y de inmediato lo tomo de la muñeca deteniendo el golpe.

\- ¡Perdona! No te enfades..., pero me es muy difícil contenerme cuando te he tenido tan cerca de mí y en el restaurant no podía hacerlo -

\- Y ¿qué te hace pensar que aquí si puedes, cretino? -

\- Y ¿si te lo pido? ¿Me dejaras hacerlo? Recuerda que tú ya antes me dijiste que podía permanecer cerca de ti y al pendiente -

\- ¡Eso es muy diferente! Se supone que solo sería hasta saber el resultado de "aquello" -

\- ¿Aquello? ¡Sexo! Souichi..., se llama ¡Sexo! ¿Por qué te avergüenza llamarle a las cosas por su nombre? Además yo no quiero que solo sea eso lo que hubo entre nosotros y mira que antes pensaba que yo era muy frio, pero tú en realidad me superas por mucho -

Solo escucho lo que Tetsuhiro le dijo logrando hacerlo pensar al respecto, le hizo sentir que no era la primera vez que se lo decían, recordó las repetidas veces en que su amigo Isogai lo llamo insensible, y hasta cruel. Pero no agrego nada mas solo dio las buenas noches y llego a su casa.

Tetsuhiro no encendió en seguida su auto, se quedó extrañado de sus propias palabras y emociones, era verdad que parte de lo que hablo con él durante la cena ya lo tenía preparado, pero todo lo que acababa de pasar dentro del auto así como las palabras que dijo salieron de su sentir. De verdad deseaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, era cierto que quería estar junto a él y protegerlo y que ya no era una prioridad tener sexo como se lo dijo, aparte de que si percibía que Souichi seria alguien demasiado difícil de enamorar, parecía frio por naturaleza.

El Señor Tatsumi si se dio cuenta cuando su hijo bajo de aquel auto negro estacionado en la esquina, a solo dos casas de la suya y no era por que fuera fisgón, sino porque ya comenzaba otra vez a inquietarse por la tardanza de Souichi, puesto que ya pasaban de las diez de la noche y constantemente salía a dar un vistazo.

Souichi explico que ya había cenado y que se prepararía para dormir, por lo que fue a su cuarto y ya listo para dormir, comenzó a pensar un poco en lo grandes que eran las posibilidades de que el en verdad pudiese estar en estado gestacional, y si así era ¿que haría con su medicación? Dejar de tomarla seria descubrirse por completo como un omega, además que para no estar expuesto ante la constante amenaza de ser deseado por otro alfa, debería decidirse por formalizar su relación con alguno de los alfas que ya habían puesto su marca en él o resignarse al encierro.

Obviamente a Isogai no lo veía como una opción y no por su actual distanciamiento por la ultima discusión que tuvieron, sino porque no podía si quiera imaginarse íntimamente con él, no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos por él, pero ¿y Morinaga?

Ahora que se preguntaba eso, el beso que acababa de recibir de él le resulto muy agradable y excitante, a parte que no podía negar que las dos ocasiones que estuvo sexualmente con él fue demasiado placentero, ese alfa era enorme, guapo, seductor y muy atrevido en el sexo, además de que para su desgracia también era experto en propinar satisfacción total, resultado de su segura vida sexual activa. Algo que si molestaba al rubio, ni en eso había equidad entre ellos por su parte Souichi era demasiado ingenuo e inocente en el sexo y Tetsuhiro muy promiscuo, todo un maestro en esos asuntos.


	6. Capítulo 6 Buscando respuestas

**Capítulo 6.**

 **Buscando respuestas**.

 ** _En el Omegaverse, pueden encontrarse muchas costumbres y practicas extrañas, hasta peligrosas._**

 ** _Mencionare una, porque en alguna parte de este capítulo se trata un poco._**

 ** _(Muchos alfas por no decir que todos, tienen el fuerte instinto de reproducirse y asegurar su linaje o descendencia, esto ocasiona que asesinen al bebe recién nacido del omega que hayan tomado y pertenecido a otro alfa y él bebe de este)._**

 ** _También Tetsuhiro en una parte de este capítulo hará alusión a esto, por esto la nota:_**

 ** _*(Hormona Gonadotropina Coriónica (BetaHC6)) G es una hormona glicoproteica producida durante el embarazo por el embrión en desarrollo después de la fecundación y posteriormente por el sincitiotrofoblasto. Puede detectarse en la orina de los siete a diez días después de la concepción._**

 ** _Hotel de Nagoya_**.

Hiroto se encontraba aburrido de esperar a su amigo, no se aventuró a salir solo a buscar donde cenar y mejor ordeno algo a su habitación, pero en cuanto escucho que Tetsuhiro llego a su cuarto de hotel lo cual no era difícil pues el de él estaba enfrente, entro sin ningún recato a su habitación con la intención de reclamarle que prácticamente llego a tirarlo al sitio dejándolo solo y sin explicarle casi nada, además que se desapareció por casi cuatro largas horas.

\- Se supone que yo estaría acompañándote Playboy kun, buuuh que malo, solo me arrojaste aquí para tramitar todo -

\- No tenía tiempo para esperarte, Souichi sale de trabajar en punto de las ocho y si me tardaba no lo alcanzaría, ¿A qué crees que vine hasta Nagoya? -

\- ¿Souichi? ¡Ah! Me supongo que así se llama ese lindo omega rubio ¿no? -

\- ¿No te lo había dicho? Pero si, ese es su nombre y hasta su nombre es hermoso ¿no lo crees? -

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Mira que a ti te parezca algo hermoso! Cuando antes todo se te hacia horrendo, Eso sí que es sorprendente..., creo que aquí alguien que pensaba que no fue hecho para el amor, terminara aceptando que está muy enamorado -

Tetsuhiro emocionado continuo platicando a Hiroto parte de lo sucedido con Souichi durante la amena velada, omitiendo algunos íntimos detalles. Y por sus seguidas quejas de estar aburrido también le prometió a su amigo llevarlo el siguiente día a cualquier lugar a donde él deseara para conocer algo de Nagoya, Morinaga analizo que no sería prudente hostigar días consecutivos al omega, claro que también era una táctica que siempre le funciono y que utilizaba para darse a desear un poco con su ausencia.

 ** _Tokio._**

La semana llegaba a su fin e Isogai estaba desesperado aun en casa de sus padres, se aguantó todos esos días sin saber mucho de Souichi quien se negó a responder sus llamadas, no porque estuviese aun molesto con él, sino porque no sabía cómo tratarlo después de aquella discusión y la reacción de su amigo. Taichirou lo poco que sabía de él se lo había comunicado Kanako, quien amablemente trato de animarlo diciéndole que todo estaría bien en cuanto hablaran, por lo que lo insto para que se apresurara en regresar y aclarara las cosas con su niisan.

Lo que más temía Isogai es que Tetsuhiro estuviera rondando a su amigo y eso lo angustiaba mucho, a pesar de que sus padres a media semana le volvieron a insistir que regresara a Nagoya y aclarara su situación con Souichi, el sentido de obligación para con sus progenitores no se lo permitió. Pero ya era sábado e impaciente preparaba todo para salir el domingo por la mañana y estar con su amigo por muy tarde al medio día en Nagoya, además no tenía tanta culpa al ver que su padre se hallaba bastante repuesto después de seis días de haber salido del hospital obedeciendo las instrucciones de los médicos.

Estaba bastante dispuesto a ofrecerle todo lo que tenía, también a enfrentarse al alfa a quien culpaba de la mayor parte de su sufrimiento. Toda esa semana en casa de sus padres tuvo tiempo de sobra para saber cómo actuar y ahora veía que ser demasiado respetuoso con los sentimientos de Souichi no le había permitido avanzar en casi nada con él, concluyendo que tal vez debería imponerse más y acercarse a él con más confianza, pues ahora recordaba que las pocas veces que consiguió algo de él fue cuando lo presionaba o forzaba.

 ** _Nagoya._**

Tetsuhiro después del lunes no había vuelto a buscar físicamente a Souichi, o al menos no de manera que el omega se enterara, pero si le mandaba algunos mensajes preguntando por su bienestar y otros bastante atrevidos. El aún estaba en Nagoya pero se había dedicado a pasear con Hiroto kun cumpliendo lo prometido a su amigo.

Por las noches sin que el omega se diera cuenta se aseguraba desde su auto de ver que este llegara bien a su casa él hubiera preferido llevarlo, pero la solicitud del rubio de espacio y tiempo lo detenían y aquello sirvió para notar que en dos ocasiones unos tipos seguían al científico, seguramente ya había captado su atención y trataban de averiguar si este era un omega, por lo que Morinaga junto Hiroto su amigo les dieron una golpiza amenazándolos para no volverse a acercar a este.

Pero de todo este peligro y la protección que recibió de Tetsuhiro, Souichi ni siquiera se enteró.

Todo aquel incidente provoco que Tetsuhiro dudara en regresar a Hamamatsu e Hiroto lo secundo un poco, pues verdaderamente la presencia de Souichi en ningún sitio pasaba desapercibida y menos andando solo, en cualquier momento lo descubrirían y sería una presa medianamente fácil para los alfas.

\- Si no te apresuras en enamorarlo, en cualquier momento los alfas lo descubrirán como omega y seguramente lo raptaran Playboy kun, ¿todavía no se puede saber si esta encinta? Necesitas averiguarlo y mantenerlo contigo o aun tu bebe será criado por otro sujeto o hasta asesinado -

\- ¡Grrrrrrr! ¡Ya cállate Hiroto kun! Haces que me preocupe mucho más ¡maldición! ..., ¡Ya quiero que este conmigo! Pero es tan terco y desgraciadamente tengo que esperar todavía más tiempo hasta que se cumplan mínimo diez días, que según me explico el científico que trabaja para nosotros es lo que tarda en comenzar a desarrollarse el embrión y segregue la *Hormona Beta..., no sé qué, la cual se puede detectar con un simple análisis y estoy seguro que Souichi eso lo sabe, pero ni siquiera lo ha pensado, tengo que empujarlo para que lo haga -

\- Pues ¿no que a ti ninguno se te resistía? Ahora es que debes sacar toda tu casta Playboy kun -

El sábado casi al anochecer, Tetsuhiro por fin decidió aparecer en casa de Souichi y estacionado en la esquina lo llamo desde el celular pidiéndole que saliera, pues deseaba ir a cenar y conversar con él, en esta ocasión ya no uso algún pretexto como las veces pasadas, hoy fue directo aprovechando que si se negaba a aceptar la invitación le advirtió que entonces iría hasta su puerta y preguntaría por él, además que si le cuestionaba alguno de sus familiares de donde se conocían él les diría sin ningún tapujo que era su enamorado.

Ante esta "advertencia" Souichi decidió mejor salir, claro que no estaba preparado para la ocasión ya que al ser sábado se hallaba relajado y descansando en casa, por lo que vestía de manera cómoda con unos jeans de mezclilla, una camisa blanca alta, zapatos deportivos y solo se puso una chaqueta de mezclilla azul marino para salir, tomando su inseparable mochila, lucia muy distinto con esta vestimenta pero igualmente atractivo y jovial.

Tetsuhiro no podía verlo más maravillado, se sorprendía de cada faceta que iba descubriendo del omega y al ver que se acercaba al auto bajo rápidamente a recibirlo e invitarlo a subir. Souichi no disimulaba su inconformidad, pero aun así acompaño al alfa quien le animo a escoger el sitio a donde irían a cenar y el rubio le dijo que el restaurant al que ya habían ido estaba bien para él, además que no conocía muchos lugares.

En intervalos durante la cena, Tetsuhiro charlaba de lo que hasta ahora había conocido de Nagoya, que el lugar le gustaba mucho y que estaría dispuesto a mudarse allí si su encantador acompañante lo aceptaba seriamente, pero al ver que Souichi era alguien que se sonrojaba muy rápidamente ante el mas mínimo cumplido, variaba la conversación para no hacerlo sentir apenado y hasta le dijo que había venido con un amigo al cual le encantaba el lugar, que en cuanto hubiera una oportunidad le gustaría presentárselo y animoso invito a Souichi a ir a conocer Hamamatsu, platicándole un poco como era aquel lugar, pero también quería recordarle que debía realizarse unos análisis de laboratorio. No obstante prefirió no hablar de ello en el restaurant y esperar a ir a dejarlo a su casa para platicarlo en el auto, sin embargo aún en ese lugar privado el omega no quería hablar de aquello.

\- Eso puedo hacerlo por mí mismo en el laboratorio donde trabajo, no necesito ir a ningún sitio -

\- Y ¿podrías hacerlo el lunes? Para entonces se cumpliría el tiempo mínimo requerido -

\- ¿Cuál es la prisa? Es mejor hacerlo después de siete semanas, así que puedes regresar a Hamamatsu y yo puedo decirte el resultado por el celular -

\- Pero ya te había dicho que entre más pronto sepamos será mejor, ya que debemos seguir ciertos cuidados, además que no me dijiste si ibas a dejar de tomar esas pastillas..., si lo que te preocupa es el trabajo, formaliza de una vez conmigo para mantenerme a tu lado y protegerte todo el tiempo o también puedes venir a Hamamatsu y trabajar conmigo en un lugar seguro para ti, yo sé que odias que te digan lo que tienes que hacer, entonces haremos lo que tú digas, pero por favor ¡has algunas concesiones! -

\- ¿Mas concesiones? ¡Es mi cuerpo el que va a padecer todo esto! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me espera si el resultado es positivo? ..., ¡Mejor suplica que sea negativo! Sin el medicamento todos los alfas sabrán de mi estado por el aroma y aun encinta me seguirán mas los pervertidos, tendré vómitos por varias semanas o hasta meses, comenzare a subir de peso hasta parecer un enorme tambo, y mis emociones serán las de un border line, aunque no me imagino llorando, antojos, mareos, un humor de los mil demonios y no sé cuántas otras cosas más, ¿quieres que continúe? -

Morinaga solo tragaba saliva y tenía los ojos muy abiertos impresionado de todo aquello, pensando que el humor de los mil demonios ya lo tenía y se preguntaba ¿acaso aumentara más? Pero quiso añadir algo que a sus ojos era muy positivo y de manera seductora, coqueteando y olvidando que esos comentarios no le gustaban Souichi dijo:

\- Pero hay algo que compensa por mucho todo lo que has dicho Souichi -

El rubio no entendía como podría existir algo que compensara de alguna manera todo aquello y lo miraba atento a lo que diría el alfa.

\- Y según tu ¿que se supone que es? -

\- Hmmmm, que estarás en celo permite todo el embarazo, deseando que te haga mío a todas horas y de solo recordar lo sensual, fogoso, apasionado y seductor que eres en ese ciclo, estoy dispuesto a aguantar felizmente todos tus achaques, lindura -

Morinaga no lo dejo salir del auto hasta conseguir que Souichi le asegurara que el lunes se haría el anales que aclarara su estado de una vez por todas, por lo que después de obtener una respuesta de su agrado y nuevamente robarle un beso que le costó un buen golpe, acordó pasar por el Centro de Investigaciones en cuanto tuviera el resultado.

El domingo por la mañana Isogai por fin llegaba a su departamento en Nagoya, estuvo diez días ausente de ese lugar y muy molesto de que las cosas hayan sucedido de esa manera, casi nunca se alejaba de Souichi por más de dos días y solo lo hacía cada veinte días que él iba a visitar a su familia a Tokio, pero ahora que había aparecido Tetsuhiro todo se le había complicado demasiado y a pesar de que trataba de no renegar de sus obligaciones como hijo, no podía evitar que eso le pasara por la cabeza ya que se sentía capaz de haber evitado lo sucedido si hubiese estado con su amigo.

En esos momentos se esforzaba por no pensar en lo que paso entre Souichi y Morinaga, deseaba concentrarse en que haría para evitar que su amigo le fuese arrebatado por aquel alfa. Y una vez que estuvo listo salió con rumbo a casa de la familia Tatsumi.

Cuando llego a ese hogar recibió la afectuosa bienvenida de Kanako chan, quien lo abrazo de la cintura al verlo en la puerta y una vez que estuvieron en la sala invitándole un té y conversando brevemente acerca de cómo seguía todo con su padre y familia, la pequeña le pregunto si deseaba que fuese a llamar a su niisan a lo que el recién llegado le dijo que por favor lo hiciera. Después de avisar a Souichi y ver que finalmente bajaba de su cuarto para encontrarse con Isogai, Kanako los dejo a solas.

Isogai estuvo a punto de levantarse del sofá y abrazar a su querido amigo, pero se detuvo al ver que este no lo miraba si quiera a la cara. Aun así busco su mirada y le hablo amablemente.

\- Souichi kun acerca de la última vez que hablamos yo deseo que olvides la manera en la que te hable, nunca quise gritarte, por favor perdóname -

\- No hay nada que perdonar Isogai, sé que lo hiciste porque te preocupas por mí, por lo que no te preocupes, todo está bien -

\- Bueno, en eso no estoy de acuerdo contigo..., creo que nada está bien, todavía hay mucho de lo que quiero hablarte, pero me gustaría mas si fuese en mi departamento aquí Kanako o tu padre pueden escucharnos, así que por favor acompáñame -

\- Pero ¿tiene que ser ahora mismo? A penas volviste y debes estar cansado, lo mejor sería dejarlo para otro día Isogai -

\- No puedo esperar más días, de hecho he aguardado desde el mismo día que regresaste de Tokio, más tiempo hará que me vuelva loco -

\- Entonces, voy por mi abrigo y mi mochila –

.

 ** _Hotel de Nagoya_**.

Hiroto kun entraba a la habitación de su amigo al cual encontró serio y molesto hablando por teléfono, al parecer era su padre quien le preguntaba cuándo regresaría, pues ya llevaba toda una semana ausente y el Señor Morinaga casi siempre solicitaba la certera opinión de su hijo menor para la mayoría de negocios y transacciones que realizaba, además de que le avisaba que un viejo amigo llegaría en dos días de visita y vendría acompañado de su hijo mayor, un antiguo enamorado de Tetsuhiro y como ahora eran muy importantes, además de ricos que deseaban hacer trato como socios comerciales invirtiendo un jugoso capital, por estos motivos al padre del alfa le interesaba que su hijo regresara y recibiera amablemente a las visitas.

\- Mi padre está loco si cree que voy a seguirle el juego con ese sujeto, a mí no me interesa nadie más que Souichi -

\- ¿De quién hablas Playboy kun? -

\- Del Señor Junya y su hijo Masaki, tal vez lo recuerdas ya que no tiene mucho que salía con él, pero como la mayoría de los omegas no me intereso en lo absoluto y ahora mi padre se piensa que por que han escalado económicamente y son muy influyentes deberíamos emparentar con ellos -

\- Y ¿ya se lo aclaraste? Tal vez si le hubieras dicho que ya estas interesado por alguien y que hasta podría ser abuelo en poco tiempo se le quiten esas intenciones-

\- Pues como te dije sus intenciones me tienen sin cuidado, de todos modos no tiene ninguna forma con la que pueda obligarme, por lo que cuando regrese se lo diré claramente, además se supone que yo soy el menor debería de estar más preocupado y tener mayor prisa por que Kunihiro sea quien se comprometa con alguien..., Hmmm ¡Eso me acaba de dar una gran idea! -

\- ¡Ay no! Playboy kun, ¡tus ideas a veces me dan miedo!, no estarás pensando en hacer que Masaki y Kunihiro emparejen, porque hasta donde recuerdo no se podían ver ni en pintura –

.

.

 ** _Departamento de Isogai._**

En el camino a la vivienda de Taichirou como ya estaba próxima la hora de la comida, el alfa le pidió a Souichi que primero pasaran por algo preparado para comer y conversar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones, ya comenzaba a enfriar el día a pesar de que solo eran las tres de la tarde.

Una vez con la mesa puesta y un agradable aroma a café en la cocina que confortaba un poco el tenso ambiente, ambos jóvenes se sentaron a degustar sus alimentos dejando el café para la charla haciendo sobre mesa.

\- Isogai, tu sabes que no soy del tipo de personas que piense acerca de estas cosas, mejor olvidemos todo ¿ne?

\- Esa siempre es tu solución Souichi, y ¿crees que yo si quisiera preguntar? Sin embargo tengo que hacerlo porque esto está taladrando mi cerebro, primero que todo ¿por qué ese sujeto tuvo intimidad contigo si tú ya llevabas mi marca? -

\- No quiero hablar de eso y menos contigo, con esto solo te haces más daño -

\- ¡Perfecto! No hablaremos de eso, entonces pasemos a lo siguiente...,ya no vuelvas a ver a ese tipo, no veo en él ninguna buena intención, acéptame de una vez por todas, yo he esperado por mucho tiempo y he sido muy paciente, creo que merezco por lo menos una oportunidad -

\- Tú te mereces mucho más que eso Isogai y yo no podría ofrecértelo, además yo todavía debo resolver algunos asuntos con él, ya que debemos hacer frente a los resultados de nuestras acciones..., quiero decir que yo estaba en celo cuando eso paso y puede ser que...

Isogai enseguida adivino lo siguiente que diría Souichi y sin desear que continuara, se levantó de la mesa con la excusa de ir por mas café, por su parte el omega se sintió un poco aliviado al no tener que decir lo que noto entendió su amigo por su apresurada acción. Y algunos minutos después con la cafetera en la mano regreso a su asiento para continuar.

\- ¡Ya no lo veas más por favor! Aun si resulta lo que sospechas yo quiero estar contigo y te apoyare sin reservas, aceptando darte mi completa ayuda..., y ya sé que no eres una damisela que lo esté pidiendo y que eres capaz de resolverlo aun solo, pero por favor acéptame a tu lado -

Souichi temeroso en causar más pesar a su amigo, solo lo tranquilizo diciendo que después continuarían hablando de ese tema y tal vez le diera una respuesta, porque él todavía no se había dado un tiempo suficiente para aclarar todo en su mente. Además que no le gustaba decidir bajo presión.

.

.

El lunes por la mañana Souichi aun en ayunas por fin decidía realizarse un análisis, aprovecho que Isogai había ido a la Dirección del Centro de Investigaciones a notificar su regreso y justificar los días que estuvo ausente en el laboratorio.

Tres veces tuvo que realizar el examen para terminar aceptando que el resultado era positivo.

En un principio se sintió muy temeroso ante el resultado y hasta mareado de la impresión, algo que se intensifico ante la falta de alimento en su estómago. En realidad no sabía realmente que debería hacer a continuación ya que a sus veinticinco años solo había visto si acaso a dos o tres omegas varones encinta, pues era poco frecuente verlos en ese estado ya que sus aromas eran muy atrayentes para los alfas y optaban por mantenerse aislados, además de que la situación actual con los omegas y su poca disposición en procrear los hacia parecer aún más casos excepcionales.

A pesar de ser consciente que era un omega capaz de procrear, difícilmente llego a pensar en eso a lo largo de su vida y cuando su padre trataba de hablar con él acerca del tema, trataba de evadirlo diciendo que él no tenía interés en hacer uso de su facultad para tener descendencia. Pero ya estaba en ese estado y a pesar de no asimilarlo todavía por completo, instintivamente acaricio su vientre incrédulo que algo se estuviera formando dentro de él, pero concluyo que su papel era proteger y cuidar la vida de ese ser indefenso y totalmente dependiente de él y en esos momentos pensó que también lo era de su padre, por lo que recordó que ahora debía cumplir con su palabra de informar a Morinaga.

Sin embargo decidió esperar previniendo que lo más seguro seria que al enterarse el alfa de inmediato lo tendría ahí, pero tampoco deseaba que estuviese a la salida esperándolo ya que sería muy incómodo y hasta peligroso si Isogai lo veía nuevamente, por lo que lo llamaría a eso de las cinco de la tarde y le pediría no venir si esas eran sus intenciones.

Tetsuhiro por su parte estaría en Nagoya solo hasta este día, tenía que cumplir sus obligaciones en la empresa y ahora con la presión de su padre para recibir a sus visitas, ante su pronta partida y no recibir ninguna noticia por parte de Souichi, ya estaba muy inquieto pues eran más de las cinco de la tarde y el omega no le llamaba para informarle nada. Estaba a punto de ir al Centro de Investigaciones cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar y de inmediato contesto al ver que se trataba de él.

El contraste fue muy notorio, Tetsuhiro a diferencia de Souichi sin pensar nada recibió la noticia lleno de emoción y feliz, solicitando al omega poder verse a la brevedad posible, ya que tardaría algunos días para regresar a Nagoya, A pesar de esto, Souichi le solicito casi suplicando que hoy no lo buscara aprovechando que el alfa le explico que tenía que retornar a Hamamatsu a atender algo importante, el omega escudándose en eso le dijo que primero resolviera sus asuntos y después hablarían al respecto.

Morinaga accedió a las disimuladas suplicas de Souichi, pero esa insistencia le hizo sentir mucha desconfianza y no exactamente con el omega, si no que parecía que su aflicción procedía del exterior, como si se le estuviera presionando a algo. Y no estaba muy equivocado, el rubio realmente sentía aprensión de que ambos alfas pudieran encontrarse y enfrentarse en cualquier momento.

Esto se acrecentaba más ahora que Isogai le había propuesto formalizar su relación no importándole si estaba encinta, algo de lo que Souichi no podría fiarse por completo a pesar de conocer a su amigo y creerlo incapaz de algo así, pero era conocida una horrible practica en la casta de alfas, su fuerte instinto de reproducción, más el deseo los obligaba a mantener el linaje familiar de la casta y algunos habían asesinado a los bebes de otros para ser únicos en reproducirse con el omega y asegurar solo su propia descendencia.

Finalmente el largo lunes para Souichi llego a su fin y nuevamente Isogai quería volver a su rutina de ir a encaminarlo todas las noches a su casa después del trabajo, además que ya se había decidido por tratar de avanzar más en su relación con el omega, aunque eso le costara recibir más negativas y hasta algunos golpes. Pero tendría que buscar momentos oportunos porque como siempre al llegar al hogar de los Tatsumi, se encontraba la sala y la cocina con movimientos de la tía Matsuda san próxima a servir la cena con la ayuda de Kanako chan y ahora un nuevo continuo visitante Kurokawa Mitsugu sentado al lado de Tomoe kun, haciendo imposible conseguir algo de privacidad.

Soujin san ese lunes retorno a su trabajo que duraría unos tres meses en otras islas de Asia. Al terminar de cenar y ver que definitivamente no tendría ni una mínima oportunidad de estar a solas con Souchi, se despidió de todos los presentes y le pidió al omega lo acompañara a la puerta, pero este se extrañó pues con el tiempo y la confianza que se proferían la petición resultaba inusual:

\- ¿Está todo bien? -

\- Si, solo quería hablar unos minutos a solas, ya que prácticamente no hemos tenido tiempo y...

Souichi no se enteró como paso en las pocas fracciones de segundos que el otro estaba enfrente hablándole y ahora lo mantenía envuelto entre sus brazos besándolo muy concentrado como si nada y el omega con los ojos abiertos aun sin reaccionar. Una vez libero sus labios pero no lo soltó de su cuerpo, el rubio protestaba:

\- ¡Que rayos! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -

\- Ya antes lo hice y creo que ya te había pedido tu permiso para hacerlo -

\- ¡Pero yo no te lo di! Sabes que odio que me presionen tanto -

Isogai que aún lo mantenía abrazado volvió a darle un breve beso y lo soltó, para solo dar las buenas noches e irse desoyendo sus protestas, pensando que eso debió hacer desde tiempo atrás y tal vez ahora serian algo más que amigos.

 ** _Hamamatsu._**

El impaciente Morinaga Takumi conforme se enteró de la llegada de Tetsuhiro, sin permitirle descansar un poco le pidió hacer los últimos preparativos para la cena que ya había ordenado el hombre mayor se preparara en su residencia el día siguiente en honor a sus visitantes y en esta pretendía que su hijo menor simpatizara con el hijo mayor de su invitado.

Pero nada de lo dicho por su padre le importaba al joven y mucho menos estaba de acuerdo en llevarlo a cabo como este deseaba y desde un principio le aclaro que solo trataría a sus invitados como posibles socios comerciales y que lo demás que estuviera suponiendo o hasta planeando mejor lo olvidara e inmediatamente recibió la inconforme respuesta de su padre.

\- Él es un omega y uno muy atractivo si no mal recuerdo, además que se ve lo dócil y sumiso que es contigo ¿Que más puedes pedir? Hasta donde recuerdo eso es lo único que buscabas: un buen cuerpo, un bello rostro, que te obedeciera y atendiera en todo, además de poder darte descendencia -

\- Lo siento Padre, pero al final no es solo eso lo que buscaba, por lo que deberás conformarte con que te ayude a que se lleve a cabo tu contrato de socios comerciales y nada más -

La respuesta y actitud de su hijo le molesto al Señor Morinaga, pero no lo presiono más por el momento, concluyo que tal vez estaba de peor humor que de costumbre o cansado por el viaje y que después podría convencerlo.

Los siguientes días fueron difíciles para ambos jóvenes, Souichi de manera forzada dejo de tomar el medicamento que podía ser nocivo para el embrión, pero continuo tomando el que desaparecía su esencia de omega el cual a su parecer era inofensivo, aunque cuando lo tomaba sentía cierto temor, no se sentía seguro al hacerlo, además de que la culpa lo envolvía.

El medicamento que evito era el que calmaba sus ciclos de celo y aun no estaba autorizado, pero eso era lo menos importante pues a partir de algunos días sus feromonas comenzarían a jugar demasiado en el ambiente evidenciando a todas luces su estado gestacional y ni siquiera el medicamento que continúo tomando podría servirle para entonces.

Debía decidir si solicitar una larga licencia en su trabajo o ser protegido y custodiado a todo momento por su alfa dominante, ahora todo le parecía una gran paradoja.

Primero: El siempre creyó ciegamente que las personas debían hacerse responsables de sus actos y ahora veía que existían algunas que simplemente no eran capaces de hacerlo, aludiendo a él mismo, pues en esos momentos no se sentía ni fuerte ni capaz.

Segundo: Antes de darse cuenta había pasado de intentar cambiar el mundo de los omegas, a intentar que no cambiara nada en su pequeño mundo.

Tercero: Que los seres a los que pensaba que trataban como de bajo valor o como una simple posesión (los omegas) eran las personas por las que otros estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse o hasta matarse cuidándolos como un valioso tesoro, al menos eso le habían estado mostrando Morinaga e Isogai.

.

.

Tetsuhiro en la lejanía ya estaba irritado ante el hostigamiento de Masaki que no se le despegaba ni un momento e incontables veces se le insinuaba, el alfa por todos los medios trato de recargarse en su hermano Kunihiro dejándolos continuamente a solas, pero todo intento parecía inútil a pesar que su hermano mayor entendió su comportamiento, cediendo un poco a apoyarlo tratando amablemente al omega visitante.

Pero el padre de Masaki podía darse cuenta en ocasiones de la incomodidad y hasta de la molestia del menor de los Morinaga y empujado por la insistencia de su hijo se atrevió a demandar al padre de Tetsuhiro un trato preferente hacia su hijo como un posible yerno, pero cuando el Señor Morinaga se lo informo a su hijo, no le hizo ninguna gracia al alfa quien de inmediato rechazo tal solicitud.

\- ¡Maldición! No, es no, te advertí que solo sería cortes con él mientras realizabas tu negocio y esto ya me está superando, si no lo aguanto unos días ¿Que te hace pensar que lo soportare como pareja a mi lado? -

\- Puedes hacer lo de siempre, solo aguántalo un tiempo, no engendres con él si no quieres y después pones cualquier excusa para quitártelo de encima, no entiendo ¿por qué ahora haces tanto revuelo? Si antes hasta lo disfrutabas por lo menos un poco -

.

.

Quien ahora también trataba de aprovechar el tiempo perdido era Isogai, que tampoco dejaba a Souichi solo y ante el más leve descuido del omega trataba de pasar siempre los límites permitidos de su amigo, logrando enfadar al omega por sus atrevidos arrumacos.

Pero desgraciadamente el tiempo para el castaño se cumplía y alguien que ya lo tenía en la mira había enviado a individuos que se contrataban para estos trabajos, los cuales se encontraban listos para realizar la sucia labor de capturar al alfa, solo se concentraron en seguir las instrucciones del Señor Morinaga, no comprobaron que se tratara efectivamente del principal investigador del Centro de investigaciones de Nagoya.

Aunque trataron de llevárselo por las mañanas que era cuando llegaba solo a su trabajo, ante tanto movimiento y gente que sale a trabajar con el transporte y calles concurridas les fue muy difícil hacerlo, por lo que optaron en refugiarse al abrigo de la noche cuando tenía por costumbre dejar a Souichi en su casa y regresar solo después de las nueve a su departamento.

Y eso hicieron, en cuanto vieron que Isogai salió de la casa del que sabían era su compañero de investigación, se acercaron tres individuos hacia él con otro sujeto aguardando en una furgoneta preparado para partir en cuanto apresaran a su víctima, pero no previnieron que otra cosa sucedería, Souichi necesitando algo importante, salió nuevamente a pedirle un dato a su amigo encontrándose con esos tipos que ya estaban agrediendo y tratando de someter al alfa, quien al ver a su amado amigo se angustio y le grito que entrara rápido nuevamente a su casa, pero el rubio no conto con tiempo suficiente ni para socorrerlo, ni para regresar a su casa, ya que el tipo que había quedado al volante se les unió y entre dos sujetaron al menor amenazando con una navaja en su cuello gritando al castaño para que se detuviera de golpear a los otros dos que se habían abalanzado contra él.

Isogai resulto con unos buenos golpes, pues se enfrentó primero ante tres tipos a la vez y aunque su técnica de defensa era muy buena logrando acertar, se desconcentro ante la presencia de Souichi, por lo que bajo un poco la guardia, pero a pesar de esto se mantuvo conforme al ver que el omega no fue agredido físicamente y aparentemente estaba bien.

Ahora los dos eran asegurados con cuerdas y amordazados, después los introdujeron en la furgoneta. El viaje que realizarían hasta Hamamatsu seria largo y cansado.

 ** _Hamamatsu._**

Tetsuhiro había estado fumando como loco por los nervios y el mal humor que se cargaba, pues los últimos días le habían parecido horribles dedicándolos a Masaki y su padre le parecían interminables, ya habían pasado tres días desde que Souichi le había dejado saber que sería padre y aun no había podido ir y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas como deseaba hacerlo. Moría por sentir sus labios contra los suyos y sujetar ese esbelto pero bien formado cuerpo entre sus brazos, hacerlo sentir seguro y prometerle que todo estaría bien, que juntos podrían llegar a ser una hermosa familia, anhelaba hacer tantas cosas con él desde despertar unidos, hasta llevarle a cada cita médica para ver el crecimiento de su bebe.

Por supuesto que le había estado llamando todos los días y en ocasiones hasta tres veces, recibiendo en ocasiones rudas contestaciones por parte del omega quien le decía que él entendía perfectamente su situación, pues el mismo trabajaba y sabía que al trabajo no se le podía descuidar fácilmente, pero eso no detenía al alfa de sus intenciones, le había prometido estar en Nagoya para el fin de semana pidiéndole que apartara tiempo para él.

Al menos Tetsuhiro tuvo la oportunidad de desahogarse y compartir la noticia con su incondicional amigo Hiroto, al cual entero del embarazo de Souichi y lo feliz pero ansioso que estaba al todavía no poder hablar frente a frente con él y cuidarlo como deseaba hacerlo.

No así el afligido Souichi que aunque contaba también con un gran amigo, no podía hablar de eso con él sabiendo como reaccionaria y a su familia tampoco podía hablarles de esto, por lo que tenía que guardar todas sus emociones para el mismo.

.

 ** _Residencia Morinaga._**

El señor Morinaga estaba de lo más tranquilo leyendo alguna información de sus negocios y bebiendo una copa de vino, pero recibió una llamada de aquellos hombres que contrato para capturar a Isogai pensando que era el principal investigador del Centro de Investigaciones de Nagoya. También le informaron que ante algunas complicaciones de último momento, las circunstancias y la segura reacción de no querer testigos que pudieran hablar, no tuvieron más opción que traer al otro científico que de manera inesperada apareció en el justo instante en que sometían a su objetivo.

Morinaga Takumi pensó en llamar a Tetsuhiro para que lo acompañara a ver que tanto se complicarían las cosas si se decidían por desaparecer a ambos jóvenes, pero se detuvo al recordar que había enviado a su hijo menor a una cita "romántica" con Masaki ya que también tenía mucho interés en que resolviera ese negocio, por ese motivo se abstuvo de enterarlo.

Escogió ir en compañía de Kunihiro e Hiroto, quienes se pusieron muy nerviosos al escuchar lo que había sucedido y concluyeron que el otro a quien habían traído podría ser ni nada más ni nada menos que Tatsumi Souichi. Sin embargo el altanero Morinaga Takumi les dijo que quería encargarse el solo del asunto, que ellos solo lo acompañaran y observaran sin hablar, dejando ver que en el único que confiaba para tomar decisiones era en Tetsuhiro.

Cuando llegaron al sitio donde estaban cautivos ambos chicos, lo que en realidad era un departamento que arrendaban para algunas reuniones esporádicas y con pocas personas, el hombre principal a cargo del trabajo le informo al Señor Morinaga, que el segundo científico al que tuvieron que traer obligadamente seria alguien muy codiciado por todos los alfas importantes que buscaban un omega si este resultaba ser uno.

Esto lo menciono porque durante todo el camino se sintió muy perturbado de la presencia de Souichi, ya que este sujeto era un alfa y le llego un leve aroma a omega, pero no podía asegurarlo. Además que comenzó a describirlo destacando que era especial en el aspecto físico con una hermosa apariencia, rubio y con un color de ojos ámbar espectaculares.

Souichi ya comenzaba a emanar ese fresco y suave aroma característico del embarazo, que en pocos días haría más evidente su casta y estado. Algo que desconocían sus captores.

De momento decidió mantenerlos cautivos sin dañarlos, dado que lo que le informo su trabajador logro despertar su interés, pues el Señor Morinaga era viudo de más de cinco años y después de perder a su esposa había mantenido relaciones con algunas mujeres, omegas o betas no tomándoles ningún interés, al final solo saciaba su deseo sexual y no buscaba ningún compromiso serio con nadie.

Sin embargo desde hacía algún tiempo tenía una muy fuerte curiosidad, ya que frecuentemente en sus reuniones nocturnas al calor de las copas, escuchaba a los arrogantes y presuntuosos alfas de su círculo de amistades fanfarronear vez tras vez que no había nada mejor que tirar con un omega varón, que era mucho más placentero y los hacía sentir más poderosos y dominantes al tener rendidos ante si a uno.

Y desgraciadamente pareciera que los Morinaga tenían gustos en común, porque cuando solicito que apartaran al rubio de su compañero, y lo llevaran a ver solo al que habían descrito como hermoso y probable omega, se quedó petrificado ante la apariencia esbelta pero muy varonil de Souichi, también ver esos hermosos iris dorados con sus enormes pestañas castañas viéndolo atemorizado pues estaba indefenso amarrado y amordazado, además que el de inmediato constato con su olfato que en efecto se trataba de un omega, entonces sintió el enorme deseo de poseerlo y dominarlo.

Cerca de él descaradamente se atrevió a hablarle de lo que pasaba por su sucia mente:

\- ¡Vaya! No exageraban al decir que eres un bello ejemplar de omega, porque yo si logro percibir tu aroma aunque trates de esconderlo, de algo sirve ser mayor y con experiencia, además debes agradecer que eso te salvara de lo que le espera a tu compañero que en realidad era al único que deberían haber traído aquí, al científico principal del Centro de Investigaciones de Nagoya, pero ya que tu solito te involucraste en esto creo que te conservare como un lujo para mí, ya tengo prisa por probarte pequeño-

El deseo de hablar de Souichi era visible, ya que aunque difícilmente podía moverse en aquel sofá donde lo habían colocado, se agitaba y emitía sonidos que más caían en balbuceos por la mordaza en su boca y el alfa exasperado deseando escuchar su voz le retiro lo que obstaculizaba sus palabras.

\- ¿Quién es usted? Y ¿Qué demonios pretende hacer con mi amigo? -

\- Obviamente cerrarle la boca permanentemente, ya que están metiendo sus narices donde no deben, callándolo a él será suficiente para que dejen en paz a los alfas y lo que estemos haciendo, aunque no entiendo por qué el estúpido lo hace, es evidente que es un alfa debería estar de nuestra parte, yo esperaba encontrarme que el principal investigador fuese un omega, ya que eso sería lo más razonable -

\- Yo no sé de dónde saca que él es el principal responsable, en eso se equivoca por lo que deberá dejarlo ir enseguida, al que busca en realidad lo tiene ante sus ojos y si no me cree vuelva a buscar la información, pero esta vez hágalo bien -

Morinaga Takumi se sorprendió de lo osado del omega y lo temerario que fue en decir todo aquello y salió dispuesto a aclarar lo que escucho. Abordo a Kunihiro e Hiroto ya que ellos habían estado en la conferencia de Nagoya, por lo que debían conocer quién era realmente la persona de la cual él deseaba deshacerse. Pero ahora sus planes consideraba cambiarlos drásticamente.

Por su parte Kunihiro e Hiroto se horrorizaron ante las evidentes intenciones del Señor Takumi, obligando al hijo mayor a decir algo para que no ocurriera semejante aberración, pues este omega ya había pertenecido a su hermano e Hiroto alarmo aún más a Kunihiro al decirle que Souichi esperaba un hijo de Tetsuhiro.

\- Si, efectivamente él fue quien dirigió la conferencia y es el principal científico de Nagoya, pero por favor Padre, espera hasta que hables de esto con Tetsuhiro, pues estoy seguro que él conoce a esta persona, no vayas a cometer un terrible error -

\- Tetsuhiro últimamente ha estado renuente en hacer todo lo que le digo, ahora mismo no entiendo que es lo que realmente tiene en la cabeza y por qué me mintió al decir el nombre de otra persona..., tiene demasiadas cosas que explicarme y hoy no creo que llegue pues le dije que pusiera a Masaki dócil y dispuesto a comer de la palma de su mano, pero se atrevió a decirme que no pretendía llegar demasiado lejos con él -

Hiroto dentro de su desesperación por lo que podría suceder en poco tiempo, aprovechando la distracción del Señor Morinaga salió al baño y llamo a su amigo quien no contestaba el celular, decidió entonces enviarle varios mensajes y seguir insistiendo en las llamadas.

Después de unos minutos Tetsuhiro finalmente regreso la llamada al ver los mensajes y llamadas perdidas, e Hiroto le narro todo lo que hasta el momento había sucedido y aun pensando evitar tocar ese tema, le menciono las oscuras intenciones que estaba manifestando su padre hacia Souichi. El alfa alarmado no lo pensó ni un minuto, solo se disculpó con Masaky de tener que dejarlo solo en el restaurant y salió a toda prisa en su auto rumbo al sitio que su amigo le indico.

Sobra decir que Tetsuhiro llego corriendo, sudoroso y agitado buscando a su padre, pero Hiroto le informo que el Señor Morinaga junto a Kunihiro acababan de salir para encontrarse con el Señor Junya que minutos atrás había llamado muy molesto y reclamando que él salió a toda prisa dejando solo a Masaky en el restaurant donde estaban cenando, y que ante esta situación dejaron a Hiroto y a los cuatro maleantes a cargo del lugar y vigilando a ambos científicos.

Souichi no sabía que pasaba en realidad, afuera escuchaba muchas voces hablando y discutiendo, aunque tenía poco de haber silencio, pero definitivamente la voz que ahora escuchaba le resulto conocida e inmediatamente pensó:

 **** ** _¿Morinaga? ¿Qué hace el aquí?_** ****

Tetsuhiro furioso hizo a un lado a los tipos que custodiaban la puerta donde estaba Souichi y ya comenzaba a golpearlos violentamente, porque estos no tenían la intención de dejarlo entrar pero antes de que se armara por completo la trifulca, Hiroto a quien ya habían conocido y visto llegar con el jefe, además que a él también lo habían dejado a cargo del lugar, les dijo que era el segundo al mando e hijo del Señor Morinaga, por lo que ya no intentaron detenerlo.

Souichi estaba impactado al ver que efectivamente era Tetsuhiro quien hablaba afuera y ahora entraba a la habitación impaciente, veloz a levantarlo del sillón y abrazarlo fuertemente, quitando la mordaza de su boca y acariciando amorosamente su rostro.

El rubio se turbo más al ver frente a él, la mirada de ira pero también de inmensa preocupación del alfa, que le decía lo aliviado que se sentía de verlo sano y salvo, ahora lo besaba con locura y entrega, el más alto lo tenía completamente a su merced pues el omega aún estaba atado con cuerdas, pero cuando finalmente lo dejo respirar, Morinaga durante el abrazo recostaba su rostro entre sus cabellos y cuello, aspirando su fresco y suave aroma que ahora le parecía un arrullo, probablemente por el embarazo el cual lo sereno y tranquilizo, pero esos segundos terminaron cuando el omega le solicitaba que lo liberara de los amarres a lo cual reacciono el alfa.

Tetsuhiro ahora tenía un enorme problema ante él, pues sabía que Souichi le cuestionaría ¿cómo sabía lo que sucedía? O ¿cómo es que lo encontró tan rápido? Y Morinaga ¿tendría el valor para decirle toda la verdad?

.

.


	7. Capítulo 7 Deducciones y calumnia

**_Capítulo 7._**

 ** _Deducciones y calumnia_**.

.

.

La noche parecía interminable y en una pequeña habitación a penas alumbrada por una diminuta lámpara sobre un escritorio, Isogai había permanecido tendido en el piso en una posición muy incómoda con sus brazos atados a la espalda y piernas también inmovilizadas, aunque en un principio lo habían sentado en un sofá, después de varios intentos tratando de liberarse termino tumbado en ese sitio, y trataba de llamar por ayuda pero no lograba articular ni una palabra por la mordaza sobre su boca.

Llevaba más de treinta minutos solo en ese sitio desde que dos sujetos habían ido por Souichi, era un manojo de nervios pensando lo que podría estar sucediendo a su amigo, por lo que insistentemente luchaba por zafarse, pero después de mucho esfuerzo no lograba aflojar sus ataduras y lo que si conseguía era lacerar las muñecas de sus brazos.

Durante los primeros minutos de su llegada a aquel lugar, había podido escuchar algunas voces hablando de cosas referentes a él y Souichi en el pasillo, pero los pasados diez minutos todo había quedado en silencio logrando inquietarlo más, deseaba que al menos trajeran de nuevo al rubio a su lado y confirmar que aún se encontraba bien.

A escasos metros de él en otra pequeña habitación Tetsuhiro liberaba finalmente a Souichi de sus ataduras y apresurado le pedía que salieran de allí, pero el omega no quería abandonar el lugar hasta obtener una explicación y asegurar que Isogai saliera también.

\- Te explicare todo lo que desees una vez que estés en otro sitio, ahora solo importa mantenerte tranquilo y salvo, también a nuestro bebe -

\- Yo no me iré de aquí sin Isogai, los sujetos que nos trajeron tienen intenciones de dañarlo, él es mi amigo y no lo abandonare, si quieres puedes irte que yo iré a buscarlo -

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que te dejare aquí? ¿Crees que los que vigilan te lo permitirán? No seas terco y solo ven conmigo, por favor -

\- Pero a ti, si te lo permitirían ¿verdad?..., ¡No soy tan estúpido Morinaga!, escuche que tu mandas aquí, por lo que ordénales que lo dejen libre, de lo contrario yo permaneceré aquí con él y a expensas de ese loco sujeto a cargo -

Tetsuhiro se turbo ante lo oído, no estaba dispuesto a cumplir esa demanda de Souichi, menos al sentir tanta rivalidad en esos momentos hacia aquel alfa prisionero y también mucho enfado hacia su padre y su comportamiento, peor aún ahora escucharlo decir que prefería quedarse con Isogai a irse con él aun a costa de su bienestar lo disgusto en sobremanera.

Muy enfadado quiso imponerse sobre su omega forzándolo a salir, pero cuando lo tomo de la mano para jalarlo y sacarlo de la habitación, el rubio se soltó bruscamente jaloneando su brazo y retrocediendo hacia atrás, el vio nuevamente esa mirada determinada en él que lograba desequilibrarlo por completo, definitivamente el rubio no tenía nada de común con los demás omegas, era único pues Morinaga a pesar de liberar su fuerte aroma de dominio para intimidarlo el otro luchaba internamente para no dejarse someter.

Por las demandas decididas del omega quien también libero esencia seductora, persuadido Morinaga llamo a Hiroto y le ordeno sacar de allá a Isogai, pero su amigo atemorizado y muy preocupado le hizo ver cuán grande seria el problema con su padre si hacían aquello, le aconsejo mejor solo llevarse a Souichi y mantenerlo a salvo fuera del alcance de Morinaga Takumi, mientras tanto el rubio observaba y trataba de entender algo.

Sin embargo Tetsuhiro gritando, le repitió la orden dada a su amigo, diciéndole que él se enfrentaría a su padre dejando al beta limpio de todo esto. Que no perdiera el tiempo excusándose como un cobarde.

Souichi estaba muy desconcertado escuchando aquello, ahora sabía que el viejo rabo verde que quería tomarlo para sí, era el padre de Tetsuhiro y por lo que había podido ver en la personalidad de ese sujeto también parecía muy peligroso y prepotente. Mas ahora guardo control y evito pensar en eso y mejor enfocarse en conseguir que tanto Isogai como él pudieran salir a salvo, ya aclararía todo con Morinaga después, si había un después porque en esos momentos estaba sacando sus propias conjeturas y pensaba no volverlo a ver -

\- Souichi, mi amigo Hiroto te llevara a un lugar donde estés bien y no te encuentre ni mi padre ni ninguno de sus hombres, quisiera llevarte yo mismo pero debo enfrentar este asunto con mi padre, y cuando lo haga yo iré a buscarte a ese lugar y podremos hablar, en cuanto a tu amigo solo ordenare que lo lleven a la terminal del Shinkansen para que vaya a donde le parezca más seguro -

\- Creo que no será así, yo quiero regresar a Nagoya junto a Isogai..., después de todo lo que ha ocurrido no pretendo ser engañado más al volver a hablar contigo -

\- ¡Por favor, ahora no me digas eso!..., yo he hecho lo imposible por tomarte siempre en cuenta y consideración, primero debes escuchar lo que tenga que decirte antes de alejarme de ti, te lo suplico -

Tetsuhiro había tomado sus manos y lo miraba de manera suplicante, nunca antes había rogado por nada, ni a nadie, sin embargo al escuchar decir a Souichi que ya no quería verlo más, lo cimbro de pies a cabeza, el dolor de perderlo y no volverlo a ver lo estaba llevando a humillarse suplicando, algo que desconocía por completo.

Souichi también sentía sufrimiento y congoja ante el rostro del alfa, pero verdaderamente tenia sentimientos encontrados, por un lado deseaba ceder a todo lo que Morinaga le decía y más al sentir su cercanía, la protección que sentía ante su esencia y presencia. Pero por otro lado estaba el enfado y la desilusión de pensar que él estuviera envuelto en todo lo que habían estado haciendo los alfas entre bastidores, hasta el grado de pisotear los derechos de los omegas y ahora el intento por desaparecer a su querido amigo Isogai.

Tetsuhiro al ver que Souichi bajo su guardia, que ya no estaba tan esquivo, volvió acercarlo a su cuerpo envolviéndolo con sus brazos, pero no era solo desear sentir su cuerpo, también anhelaba unir sus pechos y constatar el latido acelerado de su corazón, algo que descubrió enseguida y le dio algo de consuelo al pensar que su omega también reaccionaba ante él, por lo que comenzó a besarlo de manera lenta y tierna, Souichi sintió estremecer su piel al toque de todo ese enorme cuerpo que lo sujetaba como suyo y no se opuso a los besos, las caricias que el alfa le brindaba, ahora sentía calor en su rostro y más al disfrutar que le besaba el cuello al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus grandes manos por su espalda, cerro sus ojos sintiendo lo cálido del alfa, disfrutando oler en su pecho esa fragancia que lo hacía perderse, era verdad que el cambio hormonal del embarazo lo estaban haciendo dócil y dispuesto a ceder a todas las exigencias de Morinaga, pero también era cierto que le gustaba la sensación en su corazón cuando aquel atrevido invadía su espacio personal.

Sin embargo tuvieron que detenerse de golpe y calmar sus respiraciones al escuchar pasos en el pasillo y todavía unidos en el abrazo vieron entrar a Hiroto agitado de hacer todo con prisa y nervioso, después de que Souichi se alejó del alfa, este ordenaba a su amigo.

\- Hiroto encárgate de llevar a ese investigador hasta la terminal de Shinkansen y consíguele el boleto a donde desee ir, yo personalmente me asegurare de llevar a Souichi a donde te había indicado antes -

\- ¡Eh! Pero, pero..., ¿no se supone que yo haría ambas cosas y tu esperarías para hablar con tu padre, Playboy kun? Si no encuentra a nadie cuando vuelva se enfurecerá el doble -

\- Ya te dije que tú no te preocupes por eso, les diré a sus hombres que le digan que yo libere a los prisioneros y que nos vemos mañana en la casa para hablar y si me llama, mejor, así se lo diré yo mismo -

Souichi en desacuerdo todavía deseaba irse con Isogai, pero Tetsuhiro ordeno a Hiroto que ya se desapareciera para que el omega dejara de insistir. Isogai por su parte desconfiaba de todos y no estaba a gusto esperando por Hiroto aunque deseo ir detrás de él cuando lo dejo en el auto para saber en dónde se encontraba su amigo, dos de los sujetos que los habían llevado hasta allá habían permanecido afuera del vehículo vigilándolo.

Cuando Isogai vio que el beta regresaba sin Souichi, pretendió salir a buscarlo pero Hiroto le informo que el omega ya estaba en camino a Nagoya con otra persona resguardándolo y que se encontrarían allá en cuanto él llegara, tuvo que mentir en decir esto pues de otro modo Taichirou no habría permanecido calmado y aun con aquella explicación, renuente y con muchas preguntas que no le contestaron del todo, dejo que lo llevaran a la terminal de trenes.

.

.

 **Restaurant**.

El Señor Morinaga y Kunihiro lograron calmar a los Junya, asegurándoles que una urgencia había provocado que Tetsuhiro saliera apresuradamente y dejara solo a Masaky, les solicitaron que fueran comprensivos, además de que les prometieron que su hijo menor compensaría la situación de la manera que ellos desearan, cosa que hizo que el ofendido se emocionara y pensara en sacar la mayor partida de esto.

Cuando ambos regresaron al sitio donde se suponía estarían los apresados y Tetsuhiro, solo se encontraron con dos de los tipos que había contratado Morinaga Takumi y estos les informaron lo que ya les había instruido Tetsuhiro, que el ordeno que se les liberara y que mañana hablarían al respecto en casa, porque el día de hoy el no llegaría a esta, o que en su defecto le marcara a su celular.

Por esta situación el Señor Morinaga casi estalla en cólera, Tetsuhiro le había volcado todo lo que pretendía hacer y en esos momentos no razonaba bien, la furia le nublo el juicio y Kunihiro trato de tranquilizarlo exponiendo que su hermano debía tener muy buenas razones para hacer todo lo que había hecho y que lo mejor sería esperar para escucharlo, no creyó conveniente informarlo él mismo acerca de la "relación" con Souichi ni del estado de este, porque conociendo a su padre eso le daría ventaja para planear algo, era mejor que se enterara conforme la marcha de las cosas y agarrarlo desprevenido.

.

.

Por su parte Isogai tardo menos de dos horas en estar de regreso en Nagoya, pues el Shinkansen disminuía el tiempo de recorrido más del cincuenta por ciento. De inmediato abordo un taxi para ir a la casa de los Tatsumi pensando que su amigo ya habría llegado o estaba próximo a hacerlo, pero resulto que Kanako y Tomoe muy preocupados y desvelados pues se mantuvieron esperando la llegada de su niisan y ya pasaban de las cuatro de la mañana sin saber aún nada de él, y en esos precisos momentos Souichi le marcaba a la pequeña para calmarla conociendo que seguramente esta y su hermano estarían afligidos por desconocer su paradero y le informaba que llegaría más tarde, pero que se encontraba bien.

Isogai entendiendo la conversación entre ellos, por las respuestas que daba Kanako, le hizo señas a la joven para que le pasara el móvil a lo que ella accedió.

\- Souichi kun ¿en dónde estás? Ese sujeto que me dejo ir, aseguro que tú ya venias hacia acá también -

\- ¿Isogai? ¿Qué haces en mi casa? Se supone que debías de ir a un lugar seguro y es lo que yo estoy haciendo, por lo que tú también resguárdate por favor y mañana que regrese hablamos ¿de acuerdo? -

\- Pero primero dime en donde est...

Tetsuhiro en un breve instante le había quitado el celular a Souichi al escuchar que nuevamente era Isogai, insistiendo en mantenerse junto al omega y celoso de manera brusca ante su rival ahora lo interrumpía.

\- ¡El está bien! Y yo lo cuidare, deja de entrometerte más entre nosotros ¿Que no entiendes, a pesar de que vamos a tener un hijo? ¡Ya ríndete! -

\- ¡Maldito! Debí saber que tú estabas detrás de todo esto, pero ni pienses que Souichi se quedara contigo ¡estás loco! y menos cuando razone esto -

Tetsuhiro no le devolvió ninguna respuesta a Isogai, disgustado le colgó y le regreso el celular a Souichi quien venía en el asiento del copiloto del auto del alfa, el omega lo miraba furioso ante ese arrebato, no le gustaba ver sufrir a su querido amigo Taichirou y escuchar que Morinaga sin ningún tacto le había dado la noticia que él había estado evitando para no lastimarlo, ahora le hacía sentir hervir la sangre de rabia.

\- ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?! No tenías ningún derecho de hablarle así y menos informarle de mi estado, ¡Eres un maldito! -

\- Perdóname, pero, ya era necesario que lo hiciera, ese alfa está muy enamorado de ti pude, percibirlo en su esencia desde que te conocí y lo vi contigo la primera vez, además no le dije ninguna mentira por lo que no deberías enfadarte -

Llegaron a un penhouse en el décimo octavo piso de un edificio, este lujoso apartamento era propiedad de Tetsuhiro y su lugar especial, su refugio del mundo, del trabajo, de la rutina y de su padre, ni el Señor Morinaga ni su hermano Kunihiro sabían de este sitio, lo había comprado con su excelente salario que percibía en la empresa de su padre.

A este lugar prácticamente no había llevado a nadie, ya que a sus amantes los citaba a cenar y beber a algún restaurant, terminando en algún muy buen hotel, despidiéndose de inmediato de ellos y actualmente permanecía viviendo todavía en la casa que tenían como familia, si acaso solo había ido Hiroto kun una o dos ocasiones como su buen amigo que era.

El lugar era espectacular, tenía un mirador bellísimo desde el cual se podía apreciar gran parte de la ciudad, ya que este apartamento estaba en las orillas de Hamamatsu, era de un moderno estilo vintage destacando el dorado con blanco y cuando entraron Souichi se sorprendió de lo ostentoso y lujoso del sitio, a pesar de ser un lugar cálido y acogedor deseaba regresar a Nagoya, por lo que Tetsuhiro insistió:

\- Ya casi amanece y debes estar demasiado fatigado, durmamos unas cuantas horas y yo mismo te llevare a donde desees, después de hablar y aclarar las cosas con mi padre y contigo, pero la verdad es que desearía que te quedaras aquí, nadie conoce este lugar y aquí estarías seguro y yo podría cuidarte atendiéndote en todo lo que necesites -

Souichi no sabía que le estaba ofreciendo su lugar especial y cuando Tetsuhiro lo guio a la alcoba la cual era la única pero muy amplia, pues se sobreentendía que era un lugar de soltero, se preguntó dónde se suponía que dormiría ya que solo había una cama de tipo queen size, por lo que le pidió le diera un futon para acomodarse en el piso a dormir, este comentario extraño a Morinaga pues él ya tenía en claro que él era su omega y pareja, que había creado un vínculo al marcarlo, además de ser la persona amada, especial que tendría a su hijo.

Tetsuhiro para puntualizar esto se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazo por la espalda, rodeándolo con sus amplios brazos de la cintura, razón por la cual Souichi se sobresaltó tratando de soltarse, pero el alfa imponiéndose y tomando dominio de la situación lo volteo para besarlo y pegarlo completamente a su cuerpo, esto logro que el omega notara la tremenda fuerza de aquel enorme joven.

Ahora Souichi ante la influencia de su embarazo y el cambio hormonal, percibía que todos sus sentidos estaban mucho más agudos que antes, _su visión_ era deleitada mirando lo atractivo y seductor de Tetsuhiro, además de esa espalda amplia y cuadrada junto con sus bien dotados brazos, parecía fácil de adivinar aun debajo de la gabardina.

 _Su tacto_ corroboraba que efectivamente todo estaba firme y duro bajo esa ropa y más ahora que el alfa lo había acercado tanto a su cuerpo, sentía el gran bulto duro contra su pelvis, además que el otro lo besaba en el cuello y recorría todo su torso acariciándolo con sus manos, se erizaba en toda la extensión de su piel temblorosa mostrando lo sensible que estaba.

 _Su olfato_ lograba tranquilizarlo aspirando el cautivador aroma del alfa, el cual lo hacía sentir protegido y seguro por este fuerte hombre experto que poco a poco lo dirigía hacia la cama e invadía su boca besándolo, con sus carnosos labios introduciendo su lengua, Tetsuhiro deseaba entrar en el hasta por sus labios y lograba que ambos respiraran excitados ante el choque de sus cuerpos y _sus oídos_ se deleitaban por completo al escuchar esa respiración pesada a lado de sus rostro que descubría su ferviente deseo de poseerlo.

Cuando finalmente logro llevarlo hasta el sitio que sería testigo de su entrega en ese lugar, lo recostó despacio sin permitir a Souichi escapar, el cual a pesar de sentir el deseo en su cuerpo de continuar y dejarse llevar por esas ardientes caricias, su mente le decía que lo detuviera que aún no habían aclarado nada de lo sucedido, que no podrían actuar tan infantil como muchas parejas que resuelven sus conflictos en la cama, pero volvió a perderse cuando sintió aquellas manos atrevidas debajo de su ropa tocando sus tetillas y frotándolas suavemente, también la fuerte esencia que inundaba el lugar.

Tetsuhiro aprovechando que ya estaba logrando relajar a su omega, pues este ya tenía rosados sus mejillas y labios, además de que sus ojos brillaban logrando que el miel de su mirada tuviera un reflejo dorado, entonces abrió por completo los poros de su piel aromatizando la habitación con esa esencia tan especial para el olfato de Souichi y como resultado el omega comenzó lentamente a lubricar y dilatar su entrada a la espera de recibir aquel gran miembro de su alfa dominante.

Por las grandes ventanas podían colarse tenues colores cálidos que se revolcaban en la penumbra de aquel lugar, Tetsuhiro se encontraba al lado del omega y como enloquecido arremetió contra su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que él le dio una mirada que dibujaba su lujuria, deseaba sentirlo ardiendo entre sus piernas y dominarlo.

Lo invadió aún más, tomó sus largos cabellos rubios para con su lengua traviesa e impaciente recorrer su cuello hasta bajar lentamente por sus pezones erectos cual dos exquisitos botones rosados.

El alfa ágilmente había logrado deslizar cada prenda de ropa de su amado, pero repentinamente se detuvo enfocando su mirada hacia un punto de ese hermoso cuerpo tan blanco recostado bajo de él, miraba con unos ojos muy cristalinos y también lo hacía tiernamente, de modo que Souichi se confundió al verlo con los ojos tan brillantes que casi podía jurar que tenía lagrimas retenidas a punto de derramarse, por lo que inquieto inquirió:

\- ¿Sucede algo? Te vez extraño -

\- No pasa nada tesoro, solo pensaba que es increíble que en este pequeño, perfectamente plano vientre se esté desarrollando nuestro bebe, el cual sin duda será hermoso porque tú lo eres y muchísimo -

Ahora se inclinó a besar suave y delicadamente cada milímetro de su suave piel del vientre, recostando después su rostro de forma lateral deseando escuchar tal vez un latido o algo de su bebe. Souichi lo llamo ¡tonto! y respondió a ese gesto acariciando su cabeza, pasando esos sedosos cabellos negros entre sus largos y delgados dedos. Pero ante este toque de aprobación Morinaga retomo su pasión despojándose de su camisa y desabrochando su cinturón y pantalones, su lengua trazó líneas húmedas en su vientre hasta posarse en el fuego ardiente de su sexo, el omega sabia ahora lo que le esperaba pues conocía lo intenso que era Tetsuhiro para hacerle el amor y lo cansado que acabaría.

Tetsuhiro lentamente lo preparo para que lo recibiera anhelante, pues lo beso y acaricio hasta notar lo muy mojado que se encontraba Souichi que como muestra de su exasperación, mordía su labio inferior y fruncía sus cejas deseoso de que el alfa lo invadiera por completo. Morinaga era potente en sus embestidas, demasiado lo que llevo al omega a pasar sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza y sujetarse de los adornos de madera de la cabecera, para no ser deslizado hasta llegar a esta, Lo observaba arquearse de placer como pidiendo que hiciera posesión completa de él, Se despojó de sí mismo y lo embistió llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser, él lanzó varios gemidos que se ahogaron en el aire.

Lo tomó de la cintura y comenzó a moverse sincronizado con sus caderas una danza erótica que estremecía sus tetillas mientras las apretaba fuertemente, un baile que lo transportaba a otra dimensión en donde solo estaba él y el vaivén de sus caderas, transmitía miles de sensaciones casi espaciales, que se desvanecían y volvían con cada movimiento efectuado por sus cuerpos sudorosos y envueltos en la agonía de sus gemidos, consiguiendo que el rubio se quejara.

\- No seas tan animal, terminaras sacándome él bebe antes de tiempo ¡Ah! -

\- Mmmm, Perdona, pero no puedo evitarlo me excitas demasiado, tratare de ser cuidadoso -

Tratando de reponerse un poco, salió del omega y se recostó en la cama solicitándole que él continuara, pero Souichi recordando abochornado que eso lo había hecho muy torpemente la ocasión pasada se negaba a hacerlo.

\- ¡Anda sube!, me encanta verte encima de mí, tomando el control por completo, ¡Domíname! Solo tú lo consigues -

¡Aaah! ¡Haa!

Se escuchó fuerte en la habitación cuando Souichi cedió a su petición satisfaciéndolo y ahora podía lograr un mejor ritmo cabalgando sobre él, una vez repuesto y el omega agitado de tanto movimiento Tetsuhiro volvió a recostarlo y moviéndolo intensamente durante un largo tiempo, al compás de su cuerpo se sumergió en una explosión orgásmica que lo empapo de sudor ante tanto deleite y veía complacido los gestos de placer combinado de un poco de dolor en su adorado omega, al mismo tiempo que se deleitaba de sus gemidos, consiguiendo que el rubio concluyera en un satisfaciente y prolongado éxtasis y el muy envalentonado alfa volvía a anudar dentro del omega haciendo que se enfadara y muy sofocado objetara:

\- ¿Que no te basta con tenerme ya encinta? ¿Qué más quieres hacerme? ¡Deja de acoplar en mí! -

\- Lo siento, lo siento, pero el mirarte me provocas demasiado y no logre evitarlo, además me encanta permanecer dentro de ti estos minutos, pienso que te deseo mucho..., y yo creo también que, te amo -

Souichi abrió impresionado sus ojos al escuchar aquella confesión, no había contemplado esa posibilidad, solo se había centrado en que Tetsuhiro siempre lo llamaba bello, hermoso y le dejaba saber lo mucho que lo deseaba, razonando así que este alfa solo se había empecinado en su físico y que era un omega que podría darle descendencia, algo que era muy codiciado en ese tiempo. Ahora miro extrañado de reojo aquella cabeza de cabellos negros clavada en su cuello respirando sofocado.

Y la habitación gobernada por completo de ambas esencias, dejaba en claro la ardiente entrega y el ambiente de confort y plenitud que se vivía en ese lugar y como en la ocasión anterior Souichi se dejó vencer por el sueño, por lo que Tetsuhiro volvió a encargarse de mantenerlo confortable, se habían entregado al alba de la mañana, colándose por las cortinas de aquellas enormes ventanas los arreboles naranjas y rojizos de los primeros rayos del sol.

Tetsuhiro aun deseando dormir unas horas abrazado a su omega no lo haría, se dispuso a bañarse y prepararse para ir a casa de su padre y enfrentar la situación problemática pendiente. Después de arreglarse y alistarse para salir le dejo una nota sobre el buro debajo de los lentes de Souichi, además de un completo almuerzo que pidió por teléfono antes de tomar su ducha.

.

.

 **Nagoya.**

Isogai poco había dormido y lo primero que hizo al despertarse, fue marcarle al celular a Souichi. Deseaba que el alfa que le había colgado tomara la llamada para encararlo y retarlo. Sin embargo no consiguió que le contestaran la llamada.

Había estado pensando en lo ocurrido y sacando varias hipótesis, pero por cualquier lado que tratara de examinar las cosas, solo concluía que Tetsuhiro deseaba deshacerse de él y ventajosamente quedarse con Souichi. Razonaba que él también debería jugar sucio o de lo contrario aquel alfa lograría todo lo que quería, decidió esperar solo unas horas para saber de su amigo, de otra forma regresaría a Hamamatsu a buscarlo a aquel lugar.

.

.

 **Hamamatsu.**

Tetsuhiro llego a la residencia de su padre y lo encontró desayunando, pero el joven alfa portando su característica soberbia y seguridad mostraba que no tenía temor alguno, le ordeno tranquilamente a la trabajadora doméstica que le acercara la comida a él también. Su padre solo lo miraba esperando quedarse a solas con él para comenzar a interrogarlo.

\- Lo que sucede es que yo te di el nombre de la persona que tus hombres debían traer y los muy estúpidos trajeron a un amigo mío, sabes que no podía permitir que le hicieras daño -

\- Tú me mentiste desde un principio, pues me señalaste a otra persona, además a ese amigo tuyo no lo iba a lastimar, al contrario pensaba conservarlo para mí pues como seguramente sabias es un omega y uno muy atractivo..., o ¿es que, tú ya habías pensado lo mismo que yo? ¿Tomarlo para ti? -

\- Si, y eso sería mucho más natural ¿no crees? Porque seguro viste que es como de mi edad, muy bien podría ser tu hijo -

Ante esa contestación, el Señor Morinaga se levantó de su silla y abofeteo a su hijo, aquella respuesta la vio como un insulto y muy molesto "advirtió" a Tetsuhiro:

\- Ya me imaginaba que algo así pasaba, por eso has estado tan rebelde últimamente, pero te advierto que si no me obedeces en terminar bien el negocio con los Junya, buscare por mar y tierra a ese omega y lo mantendré para mí y después de que me arte, me desharé de él tal como se planeó desde el principio ¿entiendes? -

Tetsuhiro controlo su ira después de aquel golpe, pero ni siquiera se tocó el rostro en el sitio que lo recibió y a pesar de que siempre se entendió con su padre, ahora no lograba sentir ese apego fraternal hacia él y aún menos con la amenaza que acababa de oír.

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! ¡Él es mío y tendrá a mi hijo!..., hoy mismo hare que los Junya firmen el contrato y te transfieran lo acordado y después de eso, no puedes exigir nada y no sabrás más de mi -

Morinaga Takumi complacido y disgustado al mismo tiempo por la reacción de su hijo, tomo su celular para acordar otra cita con ambos hombres que se encontrarían con Tetsuhiro.

Tetsuhiro por su parte planeaba prometerle todo lo que deseara a Masaky, hasta un serio compromiso con tal de conseguir quedar a mano con su padre, pero pensaba no cumplir sus promesas al omega Junya e irse lejos con Souichi, no le importaba si su padre lo desheredaba, contaba con dinero suficiente para vivir una vida cómoda y comenzar de ceros, pues con lo brillante que fue en sus estudios contaba con excelentes antecedentes académicos, que lo hacían cotizable en cualquier empresa.

Después de unos minutos su padre le daba la dirección y la hora para encontrarse con los Junya, el encuentro seria al medio día y ya solo faltaban dos horas, el tiempo justo para prepararse con su mejor traje y seducir visualmente a Masaky, también Morinaga Takumi se dispuso a ir a su alcoba y marcar su teléfono.

Llamo a Hiroto kun, conocía que ese trabajador suyo era un muy buen amigo y confidente de Tetsuhiro, por lo que no había duda que supiera en donde estaba resguardado Souichi, él veía que la relación de su hijo con este joven beta era de mucha más confianza que hasta con su propio hermano Kunihiro, pretendía amenazar al castaño no solo con despedirlo de la empresa, si no con hacerle lo mismo que se disponían hacer con Isogai si no lo llevaba al lugar.

Y así lo hizo, intimido a tal grado a Hiroto que este lo cito cerca del apartamento de Tetsuhiro, pero el joven no sería tan tonto para ir solo y por esto decidió informar a Kunihiro para que fingiendo casualidad llegara al sitio diciendo que su hermano lo había enviado para ver que Souichi aun estuviera allá, esto lo hizo para evitar cualquier arrebato retorcido de Morinaga Takumi y asegurar el bienestar del omega.

Cuando vio que Tetsuhiro partió al lugar donde se encontraría con Masaky y su padre, el Señor Morinaga aguardo unos minutos y salió después de él, dispuesto a manejar las cosas como a él mejor le conviniera, pues la discusión que tuvo con Tetsuhiro lo llevo a razonar que no quería que su hijo se fuera de su lado y dejara de trabajar para él, lo necesitaba como su mano derecha en la empresa y no permitiría que lo distanciaran de él, necesitaba alejar al omega de él pues resumió que este lo estaba cambiando demasiado, hasta el grado de encararlo a él como su padre..

.

.

Souichi por su parte, despertó a eso de las once y después de comer el desayuno que Morinaga le facilito fue directo al baño a ducharse, también había leído la nota que le dejo Tetsuhiro debajo de sus lentes y en esta el alfa le suplicaba que no se fuera hasta que él regresara y pudieran hablar, que el mismo lo llevaría de regreso a Nagoya y también le dejo un P.S. Te amo.

Acabo de cambiarse tomando la ropa más pequeña que encontró en el armario de Morinaga y aunque él no lograba percibir su propia esencia, por todo el penhouse se había repartido ese aroma que enloquecería a cualquier alfa, a un más a su alfa dominante. Ya no había tomado ningún medicamento pues no los llevaba consigo cuando lo capturaron junto a Isogai, a parte que para estos momentos ya le resultaban inútiles pues la fragancia que se desprendía del embarazo hasta la fecha no se podía inhibir con nada y no habían trabajado mucho en producir algo que lo hiciera ya que no había interés por parte de los omegas para concebir, tal vez desde allí provenía también el error que aumentaba el desequilibrio.

Llamaron a la puerta y Souichi se desconcertó, ya que lo razonable sería que Tetsuhiro tuviera la tarjeta para abrir, además que el alfa le dijo que no lo encontraría nadie allí. Desconfiado se acercó para preguntar quién era recibiendo la respuesta de Hiroto, identificándose como el amigo de Morinaga y que este lo enviaba para hacerle compañía en lo que él llegaba.

Souichi entre abrió la puerta y reconoció que este era quien había obedecido las ordenes de Tetsuhiro para regresar a Nagoya a Isogai, por lo que decidió dejarlo entrar ya que no alcanzo a ver que venía con él el "viejo rabo verde" quien se mantuvo pegado a la pared para no ser visto.

Se llevó un gran susto al ver que ese sujeto entraba detrás de Hiroto kun y azotaba la puerta cerrándola, Hiroto solo inclino el rostro muy avergonzado de mentirle y haciendo notoria su aflicción esquivando por completo su mirada, Morinaga Takumi camino hacia Souichi deseando tocarlo pues se turbo ante la fragancia que emitía aquel hermoso omega rubio que aún tenía sus largos cabellos sueltos y húmedos, pero el rubio con su característica mirada furiosa no le permitió acercarse, además que tenía su pose preparada para responder cualquier posible agresión. Podría confundir a cualquiera con su delgada apariencia, pensando que no era un gran oponente.

Pero cuando se trataba de pelear el joven sabia moverse ágilmente y golpear en sitios donde causaba dolor y daño, pero el hombre mayor no deseo comprobar aquello, de ante mano sabía que como alfa era más fuerte y podría dominarlo, sin embargo fue al punto de lo que deseaba hablar con él:

\- Ayer, creo que se quedaron muchas cosas pendientes entre nosotros, y soy enemigo de que las cosas estén inconclusas -

\- Yo no tengo nada que tratar con usted y se supone que Tetsuhiro se lo dejaría claro -

\- Eres muy ingenuo, mientras a ti te deja encerrado aquí esperándolo, él está acordando los últimos detalles para su compromiso formal con el hijo de un gran empresario amigo de nuestra familia..., de hecho ellos han tenido una relación desde tiempo atrás, no se a ti que tantas cosas te haya dicho o prometido, pero no debiste créele nada él siempre ha sido todo un conquistador y seguro que al ver lo bello y singular que eres quiso disfrutar un poco contigo -

Souichi no sabía que creer, en ese momento sentía un dolor agudo dentro de él, pensó que no le afectaría escuchar aquello, en cambio le hacía sufrir y la realidad es que no conocía lo suficiente a Morinaga como para hacer una defensa por él, además que las acusaciones las estaba realizando el mismo padre del alfa quien si lo conocía, pero ¿porque hablaría mal de su propio hijo? La mirada que presentaba ese sujeto frente a él era la de un manipulador y el no caería ante sus melosidades, además él era Tatsumi Souichi y como en días pasados le dijera su amigo Isogai, él era capaz de seguir adelante solo, por lo que retomando su dignidad y orgullo contesto:

\- Entonces ambos lo hicimos, disfrutamos mutuamente y yo nunca le pedí nada, porque ni siquiera llegue a conocerlo bien, por lo que no debe preocuparse por eso..., yo simplemente me largo de aquí -

Hiroto discretamente abrió la puerta al escuchar algo de ruido afuera, esperando que en cualquier momento llegara Kunihiro a quien ya había informado de la situación. Y el Señor Morinaga no dejaba por la paz al omega y obstinadamente lo quería para él ¿Que mejor manera de alejarlo de su hijo? Pensó el abominable sujeto, no importándole que Souichi esperara al que sería su nieto.

\- Lo siento, pero esto no se acaba, hasta que se termine como yo lo deseo y lo que quiero es que tú te vayas conmigo, yo puedo darte todo lo que anheles y cuidar de ti, Tetsuhiro no es nadie ni tiene todo lo que yo para saciar hasta tus más mínimos caprichos -

Afortunadamente en esos momentos llego Kunihiro, e intervenía atónito de ver y escuchar ese lado pervertido de su padre:

\- ¿Que te está pasando, Padre? Tetsuhiro ya te dijo que él está esperando un bebe suyo, ¡respeta eso!, este omega ya está marcado por mi hermano, debes dejarlo tranquilo y que se vaya, es una ley de honor en nuestra familia ¿lo has olvidado? Tu siempre dijiste que ni como hermanos rivalizáramos y ahora te comportas así..., Hiroto, por favor llévalo de regreso a un lugar seguro que él te indique -

Ambos Morinaga permanecieron discutiendo en ese lugar, Kunihiro se interpuso con su cuerpo para darle paso libre a ambos jóvenes, mientras Hiroto a prisa para no dar tiempo a nada por parte del hombre mayor saco a Souichi y lo dirigió al ascensor para ir a su auto, pretendiendo llevarlo de regreso a Nagoya, pero el omega le solicito que mejor lo acercara al Shinkansen, pues llegaría en la mitad de tiempo que si se iba en auto, sin prevenir los problemas a los que se enfrentaría durante el trayecto despidiendo semejante aroma y al no llevar consigo dinero apenado le pidió que le prestara lo suficiente para un boleto y el taxi hasta su casa. Antes de partir, Hiroto le ofreció reiteradamente disculpas por lo sucedido, justificando un poco su temeroso comportamiento ante las amenazas de su jefe.

Casi a punto de abordar el tren recibió la llamada de Isogai, que estaba dispuesto a regresar a Hamamatsu si no le contestaba esta vez, pero Souichi le indico que ya estaba de camino a Nagoya y que en menos de dos horas se verían en su casa.

.

.

Tetsuhiro había estado con Masaky en el restaurant-bar del hotel donde estaban hospedados, ya habían firmado los documentos que los acreditaba como socios comerciales y le había entregado las fichas de depósito bancario de lo acordado que invertirían en la empresa Morinaga, a pesar de que el joven alfa deseaba ya marcharse, Masaky lo detuvo insistiendo en que deberían festejar brindando y hablar de algo más serio entre ellos. El Señor Junya era muy inquisitivo y fácilmente adivinaba lo molesto que este tema le parecía al menor de los Morinaga.

Aun así Tetsuhiro sonriendo, mostrándose carismático y cautivador logro engatusarlos cediendo a lo que le pedían, pero en su mente no contemplaba la posibilidad de cumplir nada. Después de hacer varios brindis y comer unos bocadillos pudo despedirse y salir apresurado del lugar, conocedor de que Souichi era algo impaciente e independiente y como ya había tardado más de siete horas fuera del apartamento estaba inquieto pensando que bien pudo ya haberse ido.

Y se consterno muchísimo al llegar al penhouse y descubrir que ya no estaba allí, se había esforzado tanto ese día, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a Kunihiro e Hiroto kun esperándolo y enseguida lo informaron de todo lo sucedido una hora y media atrás, Tetsuhiro no reclamo nada a su amigo pues entendió su reacción ante las amenazas de su padre, pero lo que si no se contuvo de mostrar fue su enorme decepción y enfado a lo que hizo su padre aun sabiendo que Souichi estaba con él y que el omega esperaba su bebe.

Les agradeció a ambos, mas a Kunihiro por enfrentar a su padre y salvar a su omega de las mórbidas intenciones de su padre, y más al ser consciente que su hermano no solía revelarse y siempre era muy respetuoso ante el Señor Morinaga. Les informo que iría a buscar a Souichi a Nagoya, pero Hiroto kun le insistió ir con él pues de ninguna manera pensaba seguir trabajando con un hombre que lo amenazo a tal grado, además de que se sentía terriblemente al haber cedido a la presión por temor.

Kunihiro lo apoyo, le dijo que tratara de perdonar a su padre y regresara a hacer las paces con él, aunque ya no trabajaran juntos y le confirmo su disposición de ayudarlo al ser testigo de cómo Tetsuhiro había cambiado mucho desde que conoció al científico de Nagoya, y que terminara de enderezar los asuntos con el medicamento y disolver a aquellos grupos de alfas revoltosos, porque si de verdad deseaba ser aceptado por Souichi, así tendría que hacerlo, porque hasta donde él veía el omega era alguien intachable y dedicado a su trabajo, tratando de mejorar las condiciones de los omegas.

Por estas recomendaciones recordó entregar unas copias de un asunto que Kunihiro ya sabía que estaba resolviendo su hermano desde hacía unos veinte días y que les evitaría grandes dolores de cabeza como familia, se abrazaron para despedirse, el menor estaba en deuda con su hermano pues desde que le había pedido su apoyo cuando lo abordo en su habitación, el mayor lo había ayudado en todo lo que pudo.

Por ultimo Tetsuhiro dio a su hermano todos los documentos del negocio que hizo con los Junya y del cual no podrían retractarse, pues una de las clausulas estipulaba que el acuerdo de socios comerciales seria por un plazo de un año, y que si deseaban cancelarlo perderían el cincuenta por ciento de lo invertido, algo que no les convenía en nada y por lo que tendrían que aguantarse aunque el menor de los Morinaga no cumpliera su palabra, pues al final solo fueron eso, palabras.

.

.

 **Nagoya.**

Souichi finalmente llego a su casa y efectivamente aún estaba Isogai aguardando por él, su amigo de inmediato lo abrazo aliviado de encontrarlo bien, pero notaba algo de tristeza en su rostro y cuando estaba por preguntarle todo lo que padeció, el omega comenzó a hablar:

\- Isogai creo que lo más conveniente por el momento es que yo me vaya a vivir durante todo mi embarazo a algún Relief, pues es muy difícil en mi estado moverme de un sitio a otro, ahora mismo acabo de constatarlo, ya que un policía tuvo prácticamente que escoltarme hasta aquí, ante el acecho y acoso de los alfas -

\- Debiste llamarme antes de que llegaras a la estación y esperar a que yo fuera por ti, ¡Maldición! Me molesta terriblemente que no me digas lo que necesitas y yo de estúpido no pensé en eso -

\- Si te diré lo que necesito, y ahora lo que necesito es que mañana me traigas los documentos para solicitar la licencia que por derecho tenemos los omegas por embarazo, además de que me lleves a donde iré a vivir estos meses como te dije -

\- Lo de la licencia eso es algo indispensable, pero el hecho de que quieras irte a uno de esos lugares, ¡me opongo por completo! Ven a vivir a mi apartamento yo te llevare todo lo que necesites y llevaremos juntos tu seguimiento médico, porque me supongo que ese tipo ya no permitirás que se acerque a ti, ya que es claro que él fue quien envió a esos sujetos para eliminarme y quedarse contigo, es muy peligroso -

\- De eso no debes preocuparte que no pienso volver a verlo, preparare una maleta con algo de ropa necesito irme lo antes posible, porque en algún momento vendrá a buscarme para liarme otra vez, o hasta es capaz de pensar en llevarse al bebe cuando nazca, porque ahora analizo que tal vez eso es lo que buscaba -

Souichi había hablado más triste y apático que nunca, también tenía que poner una buena excusa ante su tía Matsuda y hermanos de por qué estaría ausente un largo tiempo, él hubiese deseado permanecer con su familia pero Tetsuhiro podía localizarlo fácil y rápido allí. Isogai podía ver todo esa angustia reflejada en su rostro y percibirlo en su aroma, el cual lo alertaba volviéndolo mas protector y territorial con el omega. Además que recordar que la noticia del embarazo de su amigo se la dio Tetsuhiro y no el rubio lo deprimía pensando que este verdaderamente no confiaba en él, a su vez que no había pensado seriamente en lo que ya le había propuesto.

El alfa convenció a Souichi de ir al menos unos días a su departamento en lo que hacían todo el papeleo necesario, pero también esperaba persuadirlo de pasar todo ese periodo bajo su cuidado y a pesar de que pretendía saber que realmente había pasado, el porqué de su rapto si solo había sido lo que el sospechaba algo propiciado por Tetsuhiro o si existían otros intereses, el omega no le menciono nada acerca de la relación de Morinaga en los disturbios y problemas que eran ocasionados por los alfa para recuperar el control y dominio entre las castas.

Kanako y Tomoe se sintieron tristes al enterarse que no verían un tiempo a su hermano mayor, Isogai les explico que estaban en una investigación muy importante y que el Centro de Investigaciones los había obligado a permanecer dentro de las instalaciones para obtener rápidos avances y mantener absoluta discreción, pero Souichi les prometió mantenerse en contacto constante con ellos mediante las redes sociales y el celular. También les recomendaron a los tres miembros de la familia Tatsumi no informar nada de esto a nadie que fuese a su casa a pedir informes de Souichi o Isogai y que tampoco les proporcionaran números telefónicos o la dirección de Taichirou, lo hicieron previniendo la segura presencia de Tetsuhiro.

Esto no extraño mucho a los Tatsumi, puesto que en investigaciones pasadas y urgentes ya habían permanecido en dormitorios especiales en el Centro de Investigaciones diseñados con ese fin ambos investigadores. Pero Souichi se sentía terrible porque últimamente había tenido que mentir y mantener verdades ocultas a su amada familia, algo que en poco tiempo definitivamente no podría seguir haciendo.

.

.

Isogai tenía un pequeño departamento que solo contaba con una recamara y su cama individual, aparte de lo esencial, una sala pequeña, su cocineta y baño. Souichi pretendió acomodarse en la sala y sobre un pequeño mueble comenzó a colocar las pocas pertenencias que llevaba consigo, pero su amigo de inmediato lo detuvo diciéndole que él podía tomar la habitación, que el siguiente día compraría otra cama para acomodarla dentro de la misma habitación, ya que era espaciosa y podrían compartirla, además que deseaba estar al pendiente de él por cualquier eventualidad del embarazo.

Todo el tiempo Taichirou había estado sufriendo demasiado física y mentalmente al lado de Souichi, se le podía ver algo acalorado y sudando, su ritmo cardiaco estaba acelerado, por estos motivos se mantuvo a la mayor distancia posible del omega y preocupado ahora pensaba como podría permanecer calmado todo ese tiempo teniéndolo ahí, despidiendo aquel exquisito aroma que lo seducía y alteraba sexualmente.

A pesar de haberse decidido a avanzar con él a toda costa, tampoco pretendía llevar tan lejos su deseo de amarlo forzándolo hasta ese grado, aunque ganas no le faltaban. Sin embargo tenía esperanzas de que su amigo se lo pidiera él mismo, conociendo la reacción que se manifestaba en el embarazo, una reacción semejante al celo pero permanente durante largos nueve meses, y de momento se auxilió abriendo las ventanas dejando entrar el mayor aire, ventilando la habitación y tratar de desvanecer esas feromonas del ambiente.

.

.

Al anochecer Tetsuhiro con Hiroto lograban llegar finalmente a Nagoya, el alfa después de la explosiva discusión que mantuvo con su padre y quedar en malos términos, no paso si quiera a firmar su renuncia, ni a solicitarle nada de lo que por ley tenía derecho. Lo único que le importaba era ver a Souichi y clamar por una oportunidad para explicarle todas las mentiras que Morinaga Takumi había dicho acerca de él y Masaki, ahora se sentía doblemente estresado pues antes solo tenía que aclarar que tanto estaba involucrado en las revueltas causadas por los alfas, pero su situación se complicaba más todavía.

Tetsuhiro intentó comunicarse con Souichi mediante el celular, pero parecía que no deseaba contestarle ya que cada que marcaba escuchaba la nota intermitente de línea ocupada. Estaba indeciso si ir de inmediato a buscarlo o esperar hasta la mañana, podría ir a su casa o trabajo pensó.

Pero decidió ir a buscarlo de inmediato, razonando que si pasaba más tiempo la determinación de Souichi de no escucharlo aumentaría y más si el omega permitía a Isogai aconsejarlo. Como era de esperarse Hiroto insistió en acompañarlo, pues ya se habían registrado en el hotel y quería apoyarlo, además que sabía que su carácter de alfa alterado frente a otro alfa lo volvía demasiado violento y no deseaba que todo se descontrolara si ambos se encontraban, desatando un enfrentamiento.

La joven Kanako junto con su tía Matsuda atendieron la puerta y al visitante que preguntaba amablemente, pero con un deje de angustia por Souichi. Se negaron a informarle acerca de su ubicación y a pesar de que el alfa insistió, ninguna cedió en decir algo. Kanako chan estuvo a punto de hacerlo pues al ser una alfa también, el aroma de aquel joven no le parecía peligroso ni la alteraba, Pero recordó las reiteradas indicaciones de su hermano e Isogai por lo que se detuvo.

Tetsuhiro finalmente se retiró desanimado y preocupado, deduciendo que Souichi ya lo había condenado antes de permitirle explicarse, pero esto no lo derroto, estaba decidido a encontrarlo e intentar todo por ser aceptado por el omega ya que ahora se sentía atrapado por él.

.

.

 ** _Vamos avanzando, no me gusta resumir tanto que omita detalles, y tampoco dejar cosas vagas o sin explicar claramente. Espero hasta ahora se siga correctamente el hilo de la historia, y si no, coméntenmelo._**

 ** _Saludos a los que leen._**


	8. Capítulo 8 Atrapado, Condenado

**_Capítulo 8._**

 ** _Atrapado, Condenado._**

Una sola noche le bastó para comprender que vivir así, no era vivir. Durante su infancia había tenido todo en abundancia, pero a pesar de que siempre estaba rodeado de lujos y personas dispuestas a atenderle en todos los sentidos, se sentía vacío y es que finalmente comprendía que la soledad no era en si estar solo, si no vacío. Pero todo eso había cambiado desde que conoció al omega, reforzó su relación de hermanos con Kunihiro y confirmaba la lealtad de su amigo incondicional Hiroto.

Su padre Morinaga Takumi, durante la niñez de sus hijos, aun con un importante cargo en la empresa que ahora era de su propiedad, siempre se esforzó por mantener unida a su familia y desde que su hijo menor nació, con solo mirarlo unos segundos pensó que su bebe era perfecto, por supuesto que amaba a Kunihiro, pero ese nuevo miembro de la familia sacaba a flote todas sus emociones, más aun con el paso del tiempo que sus hijos crecieron, pudo observarlos y notar que Tetsuhiro era sobresaliente en casi todo, además que él como padre seguía la tendencia común del siglo XXI , que consistía en que los progenitores se esforzaran por levantar la autoestima de sus hijos y reforzar su seguridad, llamándolos "campeón" "eres el mejor" "tu puedes con eso y más", etc. Pero eso solo consiguió al cabo de las décadas individuos con un ego elevado y se convirtió en la era de los "súper Yo", jóvenes insatisfechos, vacíos, exigiendo todo en el momento. Generación a la que pertenecían ambos Morinaga.

Por supuesto que la situación de la familia cambio, conforme obtuvo mayor poder y dinero el Señor Morinaga influencio en sus hijos para ser personas con una gran ambición en todos los aspectos, de ahí la falta de estar satisfechos no solo con los logros, si no de las mismas personas y esto se salió más de control con los tres alfas de la familia, cuando la única que los frenaba poniendo límites y tratando de hacerlos más empáticos, cayó enferma y finalmente murió. La Señora Morinaga.

Tetsuhiro con lo recién vivido sabía que la única forma de conseguir lo que ahora más amaba y anhelaba era con la búsqueda, no quedarse quieto, seguir avanzando, seguir luchando, seguir soñando. Eliminar esa frustración, esa insatisfacción cotidiana y astutamente se valió de sus contactos y conocidos, la tarea no le resulto difícil ya que aquel directivo del Centro de Investigaciones que lo presento casi un mes atrás con Souichi, la primera vez que lo vio durante la conferencia en Nagoya, le proporciono el domicilio de Isogai sin ningún cuestionamiento, deduciendo que era para tratar algo referente a aquel coloquio. Además que lo informo ante sus preguntas del omega quien había solicitado una larga licencia por motivos personales, de esto omitió los detalles, porque los omegas tenían derecho a que su estado gestacional se mantuviera como algo confidencial y privado.

Morinaga no perdió el tiempo, de forma inmediata fue a confirmar que Souichi estuviese refugiándose con su amigo Taichirou, pero Hiroto ante su rápido deseo de saber, lo detuvo temeroso de que al llegar a aquel domicilio fuese Isogai quien le abriera la puerta. Así que mejor se ofreció a ir él, acordando hacerle una señal para que se acercara si el omega atendía, sin embargo no le abrió nadie a pesar de que permaneció un buen tiempo insistiendo.

Isogai antes de ir a trabajar le había aconsejado a Souichi no abrirle la puerta a nadie y es por eso que no lo hizo, además que desde una pequeña abertura en la cortina de la ventana alcanzo a ver a Hiroto y al auto negro de Morinaga aparcado varios metros adelante, definitivamente esto provoco que se fuera a encerrar a la habitación esperando que se marcharan rápidamente. Pero eso no ocurrió el beta regreso al auto sin que arrancaran del sitio.

A Souichi le cruzo por la mente la idea de abrirles y enfrentar a Morinaga, se sentía confundido, alterado y sin capacidad para razonar, no comprendía deducía que se había burlado de él, que había sido presa de un juego siniestro. El omega se sentía condenado, desconociéndose, como si ni el sol, ni el aire entraran donde estaba él, descubriendo que Tetsuhiro se había llevado lo mejor de él, porque ahora se daba cuenta que vivía pendiente del alfa, que todo lo había logrado sentir con él, ingenuamente había creído cada palabra de su boca. Era libre de hacer su voluntad, pero se veía preso de su libertad literal y emocionalmente.

Después de varias horas Tetsuhiro e Hiroto con mucha hambre, fueron en el auto a comprar algo de comida rápida con la intención de regresar, comer allí y esperar hasta que llegaran a casa ambos científicos concluyendo que lo harían juntos. Souichi por su parte aprovechando que se habían retirado estuvo en varias ocasiones tentado a irse mejor por si regresaban, pero recordó como le fue en su regreso desde Hamamatsu, un riesgo que prefirió no tomar y resignado espero que no regresaran, rogando que tampoco se toparan con su amigo.

Y cuando escucho que aquel auto volvía y se estacionaba nuevamente afuera, los latidos de su corazón retumbaban hasta sus oídos, tuvo que controlar su cuerpo que parecía querer moverse solo y correr para abrazar a su alfa dominante, por un momento el impulso de ceder estuvo a punto de hacerlo flaquear. Pero ahora preocupado se daba cuenta por la hora que en cualquier momento llegaría Isogia.

Y no transcurrieron más de quince minutos para que eso sucediera, porque vio que repentinamente Tetsuhiro decidido y rápido descendió del auto acercándose a la puerta al ver a Isogai que caminaba a su casa sacando las llaves para abrir, Hiroto reaccionando más lento se bajó a correr detrás de él y pretendió detenerlo, sin conseguir emparejársele pues los pasos del alfa además de apresurados eran más amplios. Isogai sintió aquellas presencias cerca de él y al verlo exclamo:

.

\- ¡Maldito! ¿Qué demonios quieres aquí después de lo que has hecho? ¿No tienes ni un poco de vergüenza? -

\- ¡No vengo a buscarte a ti, entrometido! Quiero hablar con Souichi, sé que esta aquí contigo -

\- ¡No!, ¡no lo está y mejor lárgate antes de que te destroce la cara!..., además él no quiere volver a verte -

\- ¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que lo vea! -

\- ¡Te lo advertí! -

Isogai estampo su puño sobre el rostro de Tetsuhiro, el cual se tambaleo por lo fuerte del impacto, además que no se esperaba esa rápida reacción de su rival y de inmediato respondió a la agresión de forma violenta, Morinaga a pesar de llevarle unos diez centímetros de estatura y bastante más corpulencia a Taichirou, no podía decirse en un principio que él dominara la pelea, se veía pareja pues el alfa castaño era muy rápido en todos sus movimientos, acertando algunos golpes.

Hiroto fue a dar al piso por los empujones que recibió de los alfas al tratar de sepáralos y en el incesante golpear Tetsuhiro recibió un derechazo tan fuerte que le abrió el labio e hizo que despertara el demonio violento dormido en él, enloquecido y embrutecido tumbo al piso a Isogai siguiéndolo para arrodillarse sobre él, sujetarlo del cuello de la camisa y arremeter golpes fuertes contra su rostro, rápidos uno tras otro y sin detenerse, sin darle un respiro para recuperarse. El alfa castaño sangraba de la nariz y aturdido ante tanta violencia no lograba quitarse a aquel endemoniado alfa de encima, la fuerza y velocidad del golpear de su oponente no le permitía encontrar un hueco para responder.

Souichi ante la horrible escena de ver a su amigo en el piso sangrando y al alfa dispuesto a desfigurarle el rostro, salió furioso gritando que lo soltara y Morinaga a un cegado en ira no atendía al omega, quien al verse ignorado comenzó a jalonearlo de la espalda sin la suficiente fuerza para apartarlo y en un momento de tirar hacia atrás con todo su peso, haciendo palanca con su cuerpo, se zafo obteniendo un fuerte sentón que ocasiono que se lamentara del dolor, ya que por el embarazo su cadera y espalda baja estaban muy sensibles ante los cambios que sucedían dentro de su cuerpo para dar cabida al embrión.

Sin embargo los alfas continuaron envueltos en su violencia, pues Isogai ante el leve tambaleo hacia atrás de Morinaga que provoco Souichi, se aprovechó de esto para con sus piernas empujando fuerte apartarlo de él, logrando que callera de espaldas al suelo, entonces comenzó a patearle el estómago y hubiese continuado hasta su rostro pero Tetsuhiro jalo uno de sus pies provocando nuevamente que se callera y se levantó ipso facto dispuesto a seguir golpeando ahora él el rostro del castaño con sus pies. Y ofuscado no prestaban atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero Hiroto kun ya había notado que el omega continuaba en el piso y se agarraba el vientre con un rostro que padecía de dolor.

Hiroto se acercó de inmediato a auxiliarlo, tratando de levantarlo del piso, pero Souichi se quejaba advirtiéndole que si lo movía algo pasaría, ya que al momento en que trato de ponerse de pie por su propia cuenta se añadió un punzante dolor en su bajo vientre, y el beta que ahora relacionaba esa molestia a la reciente caída y el estado gestacional del omega, alarmado grito a ambos alfas:

\- ¡Deténganse! ¡Par de bestias! Souichi no se siente bien y si no se le lleva al médico, las cosas con él bebe pueden complicarse -

El par de bestias, como les llamo Hiroto se detuvieron al instante, Morinaga obnubilado y preocupado se acercó tratando de levantar a Souichi del suelo, pero el omega aun sufriendo dolor se opuso a que este lo tocara, por lo que Tetsuhiro suplico:

\- Por favor Souichi, ahora no es momento de que te niegues, aquí está mi auto y llegar a que te revisen es lo que más importa -

\- ¡No!, ¡no quiero ir a ningún lado!..., creo que ya se me está pasando, ¡solo vete! -

Cuando Isogai se arrodillo junto a él, a este si le permitió que se aproximara, además de que el alfa maltrecho comenzó a revisarlo en el vientre, pero Tetsuhiro nuevamente se alteró soltando en el aire su esencia territorial ante lo que le pareció demasiado atrevimiento ante sus ojos.

\- ¡No lo toques imbécil! Yo...

\- ¡Basta! Este dolor no se detiene y ¡Aggg!..., ahora molesta más, ambos ayúdenme a llegar al auto de este animal -

Dijo muy adolorido Souichi haciendo notoria su molestia al hablar, dirigiéndose a Hiroto e Isogai los cuales lo sostuvieron de los brazos detrás de sus hombros, prácticamente sin permitir que apoyara los pies en el suelo y ahorrarle cualquier esfuerzo. Muy a disgusto conducía Tetsuhiro viendo por el retrovisor como Isogai se le acercaba de manera innecesaria a su omega y el alfa castaño le secaba un poco de sudor que tenía en la frente Souichi por el dolor, aprovechando en acariciar su rostro y tomando su mano con la intención de relajarlo. Se podía notar la furia de Morinaga por lo acelerado que manejaba y su brusco frenar, recibiendo reprimendas de su amigo que le decía que querían llegar vivos al médico.

En una clínica especializada, Souichi era recibido por una enfermera que pidió a ambos jóvenes que lo sostenían lo sentaran cuidadosamente en una silla de ruedas, porque si algo se había conseguido a lo largo de los años de revueltas y conflictos, era una excelente atención para los escasos embarazos de omegas, hombres o mujeres. Pero si existían médicos únicamente dedicados a atender a los varones, porque su cuerpo difería completamente y debía manejarse de manera diferente.

Alojaron al omega en una pequeña pero confortable habitación después de auscultarlo, lo hidrataron con suero fisiológico y algunas vitaminas que su cuerpo necesitaba, además de hidratarlo de forma oral para realizarle un ultrasonido y chequear que todo estuviera bien con el embrión.

A los dos alfas una amable asistente medico al ver su estado deplorable, los guio a pequeños consultorios y los atendió por separado ante los golpes que presentaban, el que lucía más aparatoso e hinchado de su rostro era Isogai, al cual tuvieron que darle unas pequeñas puntadas en la ceja izquierda que se reventó ante la evidente gresca en la que estos habían participado. Tetsuhiro fue quien salió primero al ser el caso más sencillo presentando golpes, el labio inflamado cubriendo la herida con un vendolete y sentado en la recepción junto a Hiroto, veía acercarse a la enfermera que había atendido en un comienzo a Souichi y cuando estaba cerca de ellos, también llegaba Isogai con sus respectivos vendoletes.

La amable enfermera pregunto quién era la pareja o padre del bebe que esperaba Souichi, para que pasara a acompañar al omega y vieran el ultrasonido, junto a la condición del producto, a lo que enseguida Tetsuhiro confirmo ser él. Pero Isogai nuevamente se ofusco y comenzó a reclamar:

\- ¡De ninguna manera! Este tipo no debe acercarse a Souichi, de hecho él es el culpable de que mi amigo no se encuentre bien -

\- ¡Por enésima vez deja de entrometerte!..., si buscas culpables, tú fuiste el que inicio la pelea -

La enfermera exasperada, los callo a ambos y le dijo a Tetsuhiro que la siguiera, e Isogai continuaba oponiéndose caminando detrás de ellos, pero cuando entraron al pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, el vigilante le impidió el paso solicitándole que regresara a esperar.

Isogai inconforme se sentó en la sala de espera, se sobaba la mandíbula adolorida ante tanto golpe, e Hiroto solo lo veía de reojo apenado de su lastimera condición, él beta ya antes había sido testigo de la forma de pelear de Tetsuhiro, que siempre comenzaba atacando despacio, estudiando a su contrincante y su fortaleza, para terminar sacando su incontenible fiereza, pero le pareció que fue detenido a tiempo por el malestar de Souichi, que de no ser así ahora serian dos los que estarían internados en ese lugar y por eso él se ofreció de ante mano para tratar con el alfa sentado al frente, pero lo impulsivo de Morinaga no le permitió realizar su propósito y ahora todo había acabado con ellos en ese lugar.

Hiroto llego a incomodar un poco a Isogai por su mirar insistente y el alfa se animó a preguntar:

\- Tu pareces tranquilo y razonable ¿cómo puedes ser amigo de ese barbaján endemoniado? -

\- Etto..., Es un poco imprudente y desvergonzado, pero es una muy buena persona, lo digo porque lo conozco desde hace varios años -

\- ¡ ¿Buena persona?! -

.

Mientras ambos chicos conversaban un poco, en la pequeña habitación donde estaba Souichi entro Morinaga detrás del especialista en sonografia, el omega miro su rostro herido y sintió una extrañísima congoja, pero se recompuso cuando el alfa se acercó y en un cambio total a la fiera que peleaba minutos atrás, le hablaba muy amorosamente.

\- Yo de verdad lo siento mucho Souichi, no fue mi intención que te lastimaras, al contrario fui a buscarte para cuidar de ti, pero..., ¡ese sujeto de verdad me saca de quicio! -

\- Ahora no quiero hablar de eso..., solo siéntate para terminar pronto, yo, yo necesito dormir -

El medico les explico que Souichi había recibido analgésicos aceptables para su condición y por ese motivo sentía tanto sueño, también dijo que todo parecía estar bien con él bebe y pudieron apreciar en el ultrasonido de tercera dimensión un poco de ese ser que habían concebido juntos. Extrañamente el omega sintió una gran felicidad de que no hubiese ningún riesgo contra su hijo o hija, y se emocionó mucho cuando escucho al médico decir que después de la octava semana podrían escuchar sus latidos, estaba tan sorprendido viendo la pantalla que mostraba un pequeño saco oscuro, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se había relajado y tranquilizado tanto, ni cuando el alfa había tomado su mano, acariciándola, solo reacciono cuando sintió que la besaba y la frotaba en su mejilla. Y razono que seguramente ese era el motivo de su mucho confort y serenidad.

Cuando quedaron a solas, Souichi disgustado le recriminaba a Tetsuhiro:

\- ¡No entiendo qué demonios haces aquí! Se suponía que deberías estar preparando tu compromiso con el fulano que tienes en Hamamatsu. ¡¿No puedes simplemente dejarme tranquilo?! -

\- Esa es una mentira total creada por mi padre, desea que me comprometa con ese omega por que le es conveniente para sus negocios, pero te juro que al único que amo es a ti ¿crees que te dejare? -

\- ¿Cómo piensas que podre creerte? Cuando voy descubriendo solo mentiras detrás de ti y no me siento con ánimos de aclarar nada..., como te dije tengo mucho sueño -

Tetsuhiro al verlo con el evidente sueño le prometió llegar temprano el día siguiente, Souichi asintió sin estar consciente del todo, ya que comenzaba a quedarse dormido, cosa que aprovecho el alfa para inclinarse, acercar su rostro y besarlo breve y tiernamente. Afuera Hiroto enterado que ya no habría más visitas y pronto los instruirían a salir del lugar, sintiendo empatía por el otro alfa y no deseando que Taichirou se mantuviera con la interrogante de la condición de su amigo entonces con la intención de que Isogai también se enterara, le pregunto cómo estaba todo con el omega y su embarazo.

Tetsuhiro lo informo de su condición, también que él bebe no corría ningún peligro y levanto la voz a propósito al decir que por la mañana estaría de regreso para visitar a su omega, por lo que Isogai lo miro retadoramente.

En ese tipo de instalaciones médicas, no permitían quedarse a ningún alfa para cuidar a sus omegas, porque podría resultar contraproducente, más aun con el aroma de embarazo intenso que manaba en el sitio. Tetsuhiro entonces solicito a la enfermera que le permitiera permanecer a Hiroto al cuidado y como compañía de Souichi, ya que de lo contrario se sentiría inseguro de dejarlo solo.

La enfermera le pareció bien aquello, un beta no representaba un gran peligro sexual para los omegas y después de acceder de buena gana a su petición, casi a empujones tuvo que instar que se fueran Isogai y Tetsuhiro, por supuesto recomendándoles guardar la compostura y que no se volviera a repetir semejante pelea, reprochándoles que por culpa de ambos jóvenes Souichi se encontraba así.

Tetsuhiro solo por consideración a su omega, de inmediato salió evitando tener algún tipo de roce con Isogai, se dirigió a su auto pensando en mejor quedarse en el estacionamiento y pasar la noche allí. El otro alfa no tuvo más remedio que ir a su departamento a dormir sin saber la ventaja que tomaría Morinaga al estar de visita temprano, pues aun Taichirou debía ir al trabajo y solicitar medio día para visitar o recoger de ser posible a Souichi y llevarlo consigo a su departamento.

.

.

 **Hamamatsu.**

El señor Morinaga Takumi, ya no sabía que más excusas dar a sus nuevos socios comerciales los Junya de la ausencia de su hijo menor, solo habían pasado dos días desde que este se había ido detrás de Souichi, y Masaky como todo un mal criado hijo consentido exigía verlo, había sido informado que Tetsuhiro salió a resolver algunos asuntos pendientes en Tokio, algo que creyó el omega pero cuando le pidió su exacta ubicación para ir a encontrarse con él y vio titubear a su "futuro suegro", le pareció sospechoso a parte que no había recibido respuestas a sus mensajes y llamadas al celular del supuesto "prometido".

El señor Junya se alteró ante las quejas de su hijo y comenzó a amenazar directamente a su nuevo socio, que si no cumplían con lo acordado, entonces exigía le devolvieran el dinero que había invertido.

Pero eso fue un enorme error ya que si algo tenía el Señor Morinaga es que odiaba que lo amenazaran, por lo que le contesto disgustado que eso sería fácil de hacer, pero debería cumplir con lo que estipulaba el contrato firmado.

Dentro de la emoción que había sentido Masaky al escuchar a Tetsuhiro decir que estaba dispuesto a formalizar con él, ni el omega ni su padre pusieron la atención necesaria a todas las cláusulas que contenía el documento que firmaron y ahora se sintieron ultrajados y llenos de rencor hacia la familia Morinaga. Le advirtieron a Morinaga Takumi que si en el transcurso de la semana no se aparecía y daba la cara el hijo menor para cumplir lo "acordado", entonces debían atenerse a las consecuencias.

Se había ganado un nuevo enemigo y para colmo el despecho del hijo era el peor consejero, ellos también estaban enterados que el Señor Morinaga Takumi lideraba a los alfas revoltosos y les vendía los medicamentos que los ayudaban a inhibir su esencia, así como su carácter violento y dominante característico de esa casta. Pero lo que no sabían es que Tetsuhiro veinte días atrás, después de haber asistido a la conferencia en Nagoya donde había visto a Souichi por primera vez y hacerlo suyo, además de sospechar de su seguro embarazo, deseando conocer los efectos secundarios que podría tener el medicamento que el omega ingería, se reunió con el científico que trabajaba para ellos el cual le respondió todas sus preguntas.

Pero también en esa ocasión Tetsuhiro ordeno al científico, tramitara la patente del medicamento que ingerían los alfas, además de ordenarle investigar algunas incongruencias que el sospechaba, pero deseaba pruebas y confirmar todo. También desde esa fecha había persuadido a su padre para que los raptos y la distribución de dicho medicamento se detuvieran. Todo esto lo había hecho previniendo que al final de las investigaciones darían con ellos como probables intermediarios y distribuidores, pero con un trámite pendiente sobre la innovadora pastilla, tal vez podrían librar ir a prisión teniendo que pagar una gran multa por probar el medicamento antes de estar autorizado. Pero si sus sospechas se confirmaban todo el asunto daría un enorme giro.

Por todo lo anterior, Tetsuhiro había dejado copias de esto a su hermano Kunihiro antes de regresar a Nagoya y buscar a Souichi, además él tenía bajo su resguardo los documentos originales.

.

.

 **Nagoya.**

Siempre que Morinaga planeaba algo le resultaba como él lo deseaba, pero en esta ocasión no se sentía muy seguro en lo referente a su relación con Souichi. Había pasado una noche infernal en ese estacionamiento y le dolía todo su largo cuerpo, principalmente las piernas que no podía mover por tenerlas aun dormidas y es que por más que trato de acomodarse en la parte trasera de su auto para dormir, no lo consiguió y el frio fue otro gran problema por lo que se encontraba estornudando constantemente, ahora con sus manos trataba de acomodar un poco sus cabellos revueltos y se sintió incomodo al pasar su mano sobre su quijada, sentía lo rasposo de su barba que comenzaba a crecer, ya que siendo de bello abundante necesitaba afeitarse diariamente por las mañanas, además estaba muy acostumbrado a su baño matutino, sin pensar más en su apariencia saco de la guantera sus lentes oscuros colocándoselos tratando de esconder los signos de cansancio y se apresuró a salir del estacionamiento.

Arranco su auto para conseguir tres desayunos y llevarlos a la clínica donde estaban Souichi e Hiroto, aparco el vehículo en el pequeño estacionamiento exclusivo para los pacientes o sus familiares y llegando a la recepción pidió permiso para visitar a su omega, además de preguntar si podía llevar esos alimentos a la habitación del rubio. La enfermera que lo reconoció enseguida lo autorizo a ambas cosas, por lo que se dirigió nervioso al lugar.

Al tocar fue recibido por un despeinado y adormilado Hiroto que se frotaba los ojos para despabilarse, aun así había pasado una noche mucho mejor a la de Tetsuhiro, durante la velada había conversado un poco con Souichi y hasta habían intercambiado números de celular, de manera sorprendente congeniaron a pesar de ser totalmente opuestos y ante las risas de asombro del alfa, el beta le hacía señas para que no hiciera mucho ruido pues el rubio aún estaba dormido.

Pero no funciono pues la plática a bajo volumen que mantenían acerca de cómo había pasado la noche Souichi y su repentina amistad con el beta, hizo que finalmente el omega despertara e Hiroto se acero enseguida para preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda para ir al baño, a lo que el rubio respondió aceptando el ofrecimiento para levantarse.

\- Hmmm, Hiroto kun déjame hacerlo a mí, tu mientras prepara las cosas en la mesita para que Souichi desayune -

\- ¡Eh! ¡Acepte la ayuda de tu amigo! Tú no te acerques, soy muy vulnerable ante tu presencia, ¡Ah! Está muy cerca tu rostro me irritas con esas espinas en la cara -

\- Lo siento, no pude rasurarme..., pero te dije que me necesitarías junto a ti para atenderte y satisfacerte en todo, eso incluye lo sensible que te pongo y lo podemos arreglar muy fácilmente, cariño -

\- Etto..., ¿Podrías esperar a que estén solos para hablar de esas cosas, Playboy kun? -

\- Pues, entonces ¿qué esperas? ¡Lárgate a desayunar al comedor y déjanos solos! -

Después de muchos reclamos de Souichi por el cuidado excesivo del alfa, que prácticamente lo llevo casi cargando al baño, el omega le decía que aún no estaba tan mal como para que lo tratara como alguien que acaba de parir. Tetsuhiro sonriente ante su rebelde omega, directamente le propuso algo al rubio, pero más que una propuesta parecía que el alfa nuevamente estaba decidiendo las cosas sin antes consultarle.

\- Souichi, hoy mismo te llevare conmigo al hotel donde me hospedo y buscare los siguientes días un departamento con todo lo necesario para ti y él bebe ¿deseas que sea aquí en Nagoya o en algún otro lugar? -

\- ¿Queee? ¿Cuándo acepte que iría contigo? Te dije que regresaras a cumplir tu compromiso con aquel sujeto, además que jamás me mantendría al lado de un rufián como tú, porque tú y tu familia están detrás de todo lo que han provocado los últimos meses los alfas -

\- Te explique que no tengo ninguna relación con ese omega, para mí se acabó la bohemia de noches enteras, ya no tengo razón para buscar nada, si vine es a buscarte a ti y el calor que solo tú me puedes dar -

\- Bien dice tu padre que eres todo un conquistador hablando como poeta, pero no creeré mas tus melosas palabras..., no me quieras confundir pensando que yo te importo, cuando ya tienes a alguien -

\- Si según esa persona es tan importante para mí, ¿porque estoy aquí contigo? ¿Porque salí detrás de ti inmediatamente después que mi hermano e Hiroto me explicaron lo sucedido? ¿No sería lo más lógico que me hubiera quedado en Hamamatsu? ¿Aún no entiendes que tú eres lo más importante en mi vida? Que con el único que quiero despertar a mi lado, abrazando tu cuerpo, es contigo -

.

.

Isogai había solicitado el día para ir a visitar a Souichi, se había apresurado tratando de llegar antes que Tetsuhiro, pero no contaba con que este jamás se fue del lugar y había llegado desde muy temprano y ahora estaba en la habitación haciendo todo lo posible por convencer al omega en irse con él.

Batallo un poco para que lo dejaran entrar a la visita, pues no debían estar en la habitación mas de dos personas acompañando al omega, para poder entrar explico que él era quien traía la identificación de su amigo y a quien este había encargado tramitar su salida. Una vez que consiguió la autorización se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba Souichi, pero nuevamente se alteraba al ver y escuchar a su Némesis a punto de convencer al rubio que lo mejor era que permaneciera con él pues era el padre del bebe y jamás estaría mejor con otra persona, por el contrario correría un gran peligro con otro alfa.

Isogai, ni siquiera saludo al entrar e intervino en la conversación que mantenían Tetsuhiro y Souichi.

\- ¡Souichi! Tú no te atreverías a dejarte engañar por este sujeto, no te olvides que el intento dañarme y si no lo hizo fue solo porque tu también te viste en peligro por sus matones -

Ante aquella molesta interrupción, Tetsuhiro nuevamente se sentía provocado.

\- ¡Tú no te metas en nuestros asuntos! ¿Buscas que te de otra paliza? -

\- ¡Basta!..., Isogai tiene razón, tus intenciones nunca fueron buenas -

\- ¡No huyas Souichi!, no seas de los que desaparecen cuando las cosas se ponen mal, muchos arriesgan muy poco, pasan sus vidas evitando el peligro y todo lo pierden, yo lo arriesgo todo para obtener lo que quiero y lo quiero todo, todo de ti, así como suplico que tu sientas lo mismo por mí, por favor no me rechaces -

Souichi al escuchar al alfa, miro en sus ojos y rostro la sinceridad con la que le hablaba, su aroma le dejo percibir que no debía desconfiar de sus deseos de cuidarlo y protegerlo, y cuando Isogai pretendía seguir alterando la conversación, el rubio le suplico que los dejara a solas unos minutos, que por favor tramitara su alta del lugar y a pesar de negarse a hacerlo Tachirou desanimado accedió a sus peticiones, solo porque el omega le aseguro que regresaría con él a su departamento.

.

\- Lo que intentaste hacer con mi amigo me es imposible olvidarlo y mucho más difícil perdonarlo, pero no puedo negar que tuviste el coraje de enfrentarte a tu padre y sus hombres para liberarnos, aunque se claramente que lo hiciste solo por mí, la única manera de creer que de verdad quieres que estemos bien y juntos será con condiciones -

\- El amor no es algo que deba condicionarse, pero sé que lograre que me ames, así como yo te amo por lo que dime que es y lo hare, no puedo más vivir así, lejos de ti no es vivir, hare lo que sea para que seamos una familia con nuestro hijo -

\- Arregla todo lo que han causado con los omegas, que regresen con sus familias aquellos a los que obligaron a someterse ante un alfa y que dejen de distribuir ese medicamento que les da tantas ventajas sobre nosotros lo omegas. Sabes que estoy en contra de que se obligue a alguien a hacer lo que no desee y estábamos a punto de lograr el equilibrio que por tanto tiempo se ha buscado -

\- Aunque no lo creas, estoy en eso, pero en cuanto a la distribución del medicamento, ya no estará en mis manos si se aprueba la patente de este, porque como sé que a ti te gusta que todo se haga legal, desde hace algunas semanas ordene a nuestro científico presentar el descubrimiento de nuestros investigadores y solicite la patente -

\- ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso? ¿Porque debería ese medicamento estar legalizado? -

\- Por las mismas razones por las que lo están los Inhibidores que usan los omegas..., aunque tú sabes que este sistema se tiene a todos pensando que legal es lo mismo que correcto..., sin embargo recuerda que la esclavitud estaba legalizada y muchas cosas más, sin embargo eso no las hacia correctas -

\- Pero ¿Sabes lo que causaras si se la pones aún más fácil a los de tu casta? -

\- ¡Equidad Souichi! Eso es lo que siempre has buscado ¿no? En las ultimas décadas no la ha habido con los alfas, ahora los omegas tienen muchas más ventajas, apoyos de los gobiernos y de otras instituciones y grupos, además por su absurda búsqueda Hacia el Equilibrio lo único que se ha conseguido es un enorme retroceso -

\- ¿Retroceso? Eso es lo que ustedes buscan al desear que los omegas solo nos sometamos y engendremos para ustedes -

\- Eso es lo que piensas, pero mira a tu alrededor y dime si de verdad han avanzado, yo creo que no hay futuro si se sigue tercamente Hacia el Equilibrio. Es el Desequilibrio el que nos hace mover, aquello que está en Equilibrio suele estar quieto, suele estar muerto y así estaremos todos dentro de algunas décadas, sin hijos, sin futuro, sin nada... Y a mí no me convence lo que el sistema hace, por lo que estoy investigando algunas cosas que te diré cuando este seguro de estas. -

Souichi no podía negar que lo que decía Morinaga podía ser verdad, además que le dejo una gran interrogante en la cabeza ante lo que le acababa de mencionar, pero fiel a sus ideales no cedió y aun con un profundo dolor le dijo que solo aceptaría verlo si enderezaba aquello que tenía que ver con los omegas. Del medicamento y su patente ya no solicito nada pues estaba casi seguro que no sería autorizado.

Tetsuhiro con rostro suplicante le pidió que lo dejara visitarlo y saber cómo continuaba su embarazo en lo que resolvía esos asuntos. Pero Souichi le dijo que solo lo vería cuando le llevara informes de lo avanzado por el alfa, pero le concedió aceptar sus llamadas y mensajes al celular y que también recibiría con gusto las visitas de Hiroto kun, quien se había ganado su estima por lo animoso, empático y servicial que era el beta. Además de pedirle que ya se retirara, pues regresaría con Isogai en un taxi y aunque el alfa pretendió acercarse para abrazarlo y besarlo, el omega se lo impidió.

\- No, no más. Siempre terminas arrastrándome a tus deseos y yo estoy demasiado sensible ante ti, me has condenado, ahora ya no sé quién soy -

\- Y tú me tienes atrapado, estoy loco y perdido detrás de tu amor, pero tú pareces disfrutar con mi dolor, nunca pensé que el amor fuera la ansiedad -

Morinaga se fue triste, pero con la gran esperanza de que aún era posible mantenerse al lado de Souichi, pues este no lo rechazo por completo y a pesar que él omega parecía que manejaba todo como una negociación, entendió que esa era su forma de mostrarle que el también deseaba estar con él, aunque necesitara usar excusas. Sin embargo le causaba preocupación que pretendiera hospedarse con Isogai, pues estaba seguro que aquel aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara.

Por estos motivos cuando se disponía a salir, prefirió regresar a Trabajo Social y encontrar a Taichirou, pretendía amenazarlo para que no se atreviera a tocar a su omega, pero antes de encontrar a su rival, Hiroto se le emparejo a lado preguntando que había podido resolver y cuando Tetsuhiro le comento con que intenciones regresaba, su amigo le aconsejo no armar más alboroto de lo contrario lo único que conseguiría seria que el omega lo terminara de mandar por un tubo ante sus imprudencias. Y raramente Morinaga lo escucho, no necesitaba agregar más puntos negativos ante Souichi.

.

.

 **Hamamatsu.**

Masaky estaba presionando a su padre para que consiguiera información de en qué lugar de Tokio se encontraba exactamente Tetsuhiro, sin sospechar que realmente se hallaba en Nagoya, el omega estaba furioso y ahora despechado pretendía forzar al alfa a cumplir su palabra, además que tenía la gran sospecha que su salida y fría actitud hacia él se debían a que estaba interesado en alguien, algo que le parecía imposible ya que durante el tiempo que salieron el alfa vez tras vez le repitió que nadie era suficientemente bueno ni atractivo para él y que lo mejor era disfrutar del sexo libremente y sin ningún compromiso de por medio.

En ese tiempo a Masaky le parecía bien todo cuanto el alfa decía, pues podía disfrutar de un muy buen sexo con él cuando a Tetsuhiro le daba la gana buscarlo, pero lo había desechado como a la mayoría cuando estuvo ausente de Japón varios meses y aunque el omega regreso a buscarlo, Morinaga ya no volvió a aceptar salir con él, de hecho le pareció grandioso que se fuera pues le dio la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de él.

El Señor Junya ante su orgullo herido y ego humillado, reprendió a su hijo exigiéndole que mantuviera su dignidad, que no se rebajara en buscar a alguien que demostraba de manera tan abierta su desinterés por él, que lo mejor sería hacer que los Morinaga pagaran por la forma en que los habían tratado y que solo esperara el vencimiento del plazo para que apareciera Tetsuhiro. De eso dependería si cumplían su amenaza de señalarlos ante las autoridades como responsables de lo ocasionado por los alfas las pasadas semanas.

.

.

Kunihiro estaba por llegar a su límite soportando el irritado carácter de su padre, quien se comportaba más cruel que de costumbre con sus trabajadores, el señor Morinaga mostraba su descontento al no tener cerca a su hijo menor apoyándolo en todo y aunque el hijo mayor era bastante capaz de manejar los negocios, no le gustaba su manera de trabajar, su hijo se guiaba más por su personalidad recta e intachable, llevando los acuerdos de una manera en que ambas partes salieran beneficiadas. Y al empresario mayor le gustaba siempre tener más ventajas y ganancias en sus transacciones.

Morinaga Takumi trato de hacer que Kunihiro le revelara en que sitio de Nagoya se encontraba Tetsuhiro, sin embargo no logro que este le informara y no lo hizo no porque se negara a ello, si no que su hijo mayor no sabía con exactitud la residencia del omega, además que el joven alfa le recomendó esperar hasta que a su hermano se le pasara el coraje y posible rencor por su ruin comportamiento e increíblemente el alfa mayor estuvo de acuerdo ante lo sugerido por su hijo, aceptando su gran estupidez.

Ahora que habían pasado los días y analizado mejor las cosas razonaba que por muy fuertes que fueran los instintos de su casta nunca debió desear a la misma persona que su hijo menor amaba, llego a esa conclusión reconocía que ese debía ser el sentimiento detrás del comportamiento de alfa menor, quien nunca antes había demostrado estar interesado por alguien así y por eso mismo se reprochaba doblemente su absurdo comportamiento.

Días atrás aun justificaba sus acciones para con aquel omega rubio, pues de verdad le había fascinado físicamente, además que lo vio como un reto por su singular comportamiento más parecido a un alfa, también había pensado que Souichi podría haber sido solo una aventura más para su hijo, quien siempre tuvo ese comportamiento habitual. No se esperaba que Tetsuhiro reaccionara como la había hecho a menos que de verdad amara a aquel omega. Ahora solo pensaba como zanjar la barrera que el mismo creo.

.

.

 **Nagoya.**

Con todos los documentos acreditando el alta de Souichi, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron en taxi de regreso al departamento de Isogai, quien tenía muchas preguntas que hacer a su amigo, sin embargo esperaría hasta llegar al departamento y dejarlo descansar un poco, pues sabía que aún se sentía muy agobiado ante lo sucedido y por la conversación que acababa de tener con Tetsuhiro.

Souichi fue directo a la habitación, a pesar de haber estado recostado descansando en aquella clínica, aun sentía adolorido su cuerpo, además que lo envolvió la nostalgia ante la ausencia de Tetsuhiro y la privación autoimpuesta de su cercanía. Se recostó de lado recordando el rostro suplicante del alfa que momentos atrás le volviera a repetir que lo amaba y que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir su amor. Y a pesar de sentirse cursi pensó como el amor lo habitaba de nuevo en cada beso.

Isogai había permanecido en la cocina preparando algo para que cenaran más tarde, después decidió tomar una ducha, pero dudo un poco pues tendría que entrar a la habitación por una muda de ropa y estaba casi seguro que Souichi dormía. Pero cuando entro silenciosamente se encontró con que el omega solo miraba hacia la pared, que debía estar pensando en Morinaga y eso solo consiguió hacerlo sentir mal y molesto.

\- Souichi voy a tomar un baño, cuando termine también deberías hacerlo tú para que duermas mejor -

\- Sí, claro, aunque me gustaría cenar primero, raramente me siento muy hambriento -

Se ducho rápidamente para atender a Souichi, y por primera vez sintió que el omega lo miraba de una forma que jamás lo había hecho. Pero pensó que solo había sido su imaginación y se dispuso a servir la cena, sin embargo nuevamente noto algo extraño en su amigo, pues este ceno lo más rápido posible y se fue a preparar su pijama para bañarse, todo indicaba que lo estaba evitando.

Bajo la regadera Souichi trataba de relajarse y tranquilizarse, minutos atrás cuando Isogai se acercó a él para pedirle que fuera a cenar, había percibido su fuerte esencia logrando perturbarle. Recordó que Tetsuhiro le había mencionado antes que por el embarazo estaría todo el tiempo excitado y deseando sexo, pero en esa ocasión no le creyó pues a él le parecía que bromeaba, aunque ahora que lo analizaba mejor en el penhouse de Morinaga había disfrutado muchísimo de intimidad con él y no le resulto nada complicado dejarse llevar.

Lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos, es que sería muy arriesgado mantenerse bajo el mismo techo que su amigo y que lo que había decidido desde un principio cuando regreso de Hamamatsu de irse a un Relief debería realizarlo, en esos sitios no tenían permitida la entrada ningún alfa, salvo para visitas autorizadas y aceptadas de antemano por los omegas.

Termino de arroparse con su pijama dispuesto a dormir, se recostó prácticamente encogido y cubriéndose con la cobija hasta la cabeza, lo hizo como una precaución para que no saliera la esencia de su cuerpo a inundar la habitación, ni tampoco el percibiera la fragancia excitante de Isogai que estaba flotando en todo el lugar.

Isogai por supuesto que se dio cuenta de todo y por eso había soltado su esencia seductora, dudoso se acercó a su cama pareciéndole adorable el comportamiento tímido de Souichi. Taichirou se animó a sentarse junto a su cuerpo acurrucado y encogido, el omega se sobresaltó ante el movimiento en la cama, pero opto por no moverse fingiendo dormir. Sin embargo el alfa se inclinó a oler sus cabellos de la coronilla que eran los únicos descubiertos y quiso descubrir su rostro, el rubio trato de hacerse el desentendido ya que por supuesto conocía los sentimientos de su amigo y los deseos que albergaba para con él.

\- ¿Que sucede? Ya estaba por dormir Isogai -

\- Souichi no quería molestarte con mis preguntas, sin embargo no me dijiste nada de ese sujeto, pero me supongo que ya no volverás a verlo ¿verdad? -

\- Tú sabes que él tiene derecho de saber de su hijo y de cuidarlo, no puedo ser tan ajeno -

\- ¡Pretextos! Eso no es necesario, yo te dije que puedo cubrir perfectamente esa función, en realidad lo único que deseas es seguir viéndolo, ¿Que de bueno tiene ese tipo para que hayas cambiado tanto? -

Taichirou había provocado que Souichi se sentara y lo tomaba fuertemente de la muñeca izquierda de su brazo, además que ya no hablaba sino que levantaba irritado la voz. El omega se impresiono por su rudo comportamiento, sabía que en ocasiones era impulsivo pero ahora se estaba excediendo demasiado, ya que trato de besarlo forzosamente sin controlar su fuerza y temperamento.

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Suéltame! Sabes perfectamente que esto está mal, yo no lo deseo..., ¡Ah! -

\- Déjate llevar, lo necesitas tanto como yo Souichi. Además yo te amo demasiado -

\- ¡No! Si dices que me amas ¡Detente! -

¡POW! …..,Souichi asesto un buen golpe al adolorido rostro de Isogai, se levantó de la cama y tomo su celular que estaba en la mesita de noche, para dirigirse al baño y marcarle a Hiroto kun. Taichirou trataba de abrir la puerta pidiendo disculpas repetidamente, asegurándole que no intentaría nada si salía del allí. Pero el omega le decía que se alejara.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Parece que el hermoso Souichi no tiene descanso ante este par de alfas, pero no se preocupen le tocara relajarse un poco en el siguiente capítulo y estar algo tranquilo._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Agradezco sus lecturas y gratos comentarios, son un incentivo siempre para escribir, no solo para mi sino para todos los que se esfuerzan en traernos actualizaciones aquí en Fanfiction, ya que implican tiempo, trabajo y esfuerzo, ahora que escribo lo comprendo mas ya que antes solo leía, esperando que actualizaran. A un así siempre me esforcé por agradecer su trabajo y continuare haciéndolo mientras lea y disfrute sus historias. Arigato._**


	9. Capítulo 9 Preludio de Hallazgos

**Capítulo 9.**

 **Preludio de Hallazgos.**

 **.**

 ** _Hotel de Nagoya_** _._

.

La suavidad de la cama era algo que su cuerpo ya extrañaba, disfrutaba el confort recostado boca abajo, y con una leve queja mostraba el dolor en su espalda. El día había resultado agotador y no ansiaba otra cosa que dormir, pero su mente se negaba a hacerlo y ahora era consciente, que sin pensarlo mucho, abandono su amado departamento y a pesar de encontrarse un poco triste por renunciar al trabajo que realizo por los pasados cinco años.

En aquel tiempo había comenzado como un simple auxiliar de oficinas al servicio de su aun compañero de estudios Tetsuhiro, pues ambos aun asistían a la universidad, sin embargo, ahora sentía cierto alivio de hallarse lejos de Hamamatsu ¿La razón?

Siempre duro exiguo tiempo en sus relaciones amorosas y eso a pesar de ser una persona atenta y muy detallista. Sus pasados amores los veía como el reflejo de un adiós, la imagen de un, se fue, la lágrima derramada por una vida que quiso ser. La soledad la percibió como una sombra, un mediocre sueño lúcido, rezago de una felicidad ya bebida, el nombre de un amor pútrido. Demasiado romántico se definía, no solo él, sus amistades que bien lo conocían, sabían que podían contar con él para escuchar sus penas, ya que era alguien muy sensible y empático.

Pero, para su desdicha la mayoría de las personas que se interesaban por él no lo eran. Solo constituían simples recuerdos de un nunca más, las ganas que quedaron contenidas en cada poro de su piel. Simplemente sería feliz y se mantendría satisfecho con poseer una relación estable y duradera, con algún beta o alfa dispuesto a hacerlo sentir especial, pero ahora nuevamente se encontraba solo, añorando esas sombras de su pasado. También había comprendido que el amor no encuentra su sentido en el ansia de cosas ya hechas, completas y terminadas, sino en el impulso a participar en la construcción de esas mismas. Y permanecer con personas que no tenían su misma visión, le resultaba doloroso.

Reflexionaba un poco celoso en lo afortunado que era Tetsuhiro, le parecía que finalmente su amigo encontró el amor que siempre pensó que no existía para él, no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia y preguntarse cómo es que ese alfa comportándose siempre egoísta y narcisista tenía la fortuna de encontrar a alguien tan especial y más porque en definitiva Souichi le parecía alguien sumamente descomunal no solo físicamente, si no también por su carácter decidido, capaz de controlar a su indomable amigo. Y como si sus pensamientos invocaran a aquella persona, precisamente mientras pensaba sonriente en esta distintiva pareja, escucho el familiar tono de llamada de su celular.

Con cierta pereza tomo su celular, y al ver el nombre del contacto se extrañó un poco, a penas la noche anterior habían intercambiado números Souichi y él, acordando que Hiroto lo visitaría para charlar, estar al tanto de su salud, en representación de Tetsuhiro y porque se habían sentido a gusto conversando mutuamente. Sin embargo sintió un mal presentimiento ante esta llamada a esas horas de la noche, su intuición le decía que algo malo pasaba, pensó en ir a la habitación de Tetsuhiro y avisarle, pero razono que de desearlo así, el omega le habría llamado directamente al alfa, por lo que mejor se apresuró y contesto:

\- ¿Souichi san? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? -

\- Hiroto kun, siento llamarte a estas horas y molestarte, pero no podía llamar a alguien más -

\- No importa, dime lo que necesitas -

\- Necesito ir a un Relief y no me animo a salir solo de aquí, con este olor y los alfas siempre acechando. Creo que sería difícil llegar -

\- Pero ¿No está contigo Isogai? ¿Qué sucedió? -

\- Solo ven pronto, yo aquí te explico... que no se entere de esto Tetsuhiro, no lo quiero aquí provocando más problemas -

Hiroto se protegió del frio y tomo su cartera, previniendo que siempre en ese tipo de situaciones desgraciadamente es muy necesario el dinero. Salió sigiloso de su habitación, enfocando su vista abajo de la puerta del cuarto que ocupaba Tetsuhiro, notando que estaba con las luces apagadas, con más confianza llego a la recepción del hotel solicitando llamaran un taxi para salir. La atención fue inmediata y durante el trayecto se preguntaba que podría haber ocurrido si se suponía que Souichi permanecería con Isogai durante su embarazo, pero no le fue difícil encontrar la respuesta por todo lo que había presenciado los días anteriores, era claro a su parecer que aquel alfa castaño con el que había conversado en la clínica, había traspasado ciertos límites.

Se disgustó ante su propia conclusión, preguntándose ¿Que no pueden darle un respiro? Ante su indignación se propuso darle todo su apoyo y cuidado posible, resolución que se intensifico al recordar la conversación anterior con el omega y enterarse que por el momento no podría contar con el apoyo de su familia al decidir mantener oculta la verdad de su embarazo, pues primero deseaba arreglar su situación con Tetsuhiro y si esto se lograba, presentarlo como el padre de su hijo. Además que Souichi le había solicitado a Hiroto guardar esa conversación entre ellos y no alentar a su amigo, ya que le explico que deseaba que escarmentara por timador y mantener un ventajoso comportamiento.

.

.

Mientras Hiroto se dirigía al departamento, Isogai continuaba suplicando a su amigo afuera del baño, que este saliera, le repetía constantemente lo arrepentido que estaba ante su arrebato, prometiendo que eso no se repetiría. Sin embargo decidido Souichi le decía que se alejara y saliera de la habitación, que lo dejara solo unos minutos. Y una vez que Taichirou cumplió su demanda, el omega salió para guardar las pocas pertenencias que había llevado consigo y cambiarse el pijama cubriéndose lo más posible, ya que el invierno se hacía presente con un frio atroz, se apresuró, se preparó para irse con Hiroto en cuanto este llegara.

En el sillón de la sala se podía ver sentado e inmerso en su preocupación a Isogai, no se imaginaba la dolorosa situación que enfrentaría a continuación.

\- Isogai, debo agradecerte toda la ayuda y apoyo que siempre me has brindado..., pero, no puedo permanecer un solo momento más aquí contigo, creo que es demasiado complicado para ti y yo en mi estado me vulnero y confundo fácilmente -

\- ¿Queeee? ¿Piensas irte? No puedes hacer eso, ya te pedí que me perdonaras, además que te prometo que esto no se repetirá, pero por favor, no te vayas -

\- Yo también necesito que me disculpes, desde un principio, es lo que debí hacer, ir a un Relief, he sido muy egoísta contigo pues sé que mi presencia y cercanía te sacan de control y no sería justo que estés padeciendo esto..., además, yo...

Tocaron el timbre de manera continua e inmediatamente Isogai se mortifico, se sintió insultado, concluyendo que Souichi había llamado a Tetsuhiro.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Prefieres a ese mal nacido? ¿Lo llamaste? -

\- No, no lo llame, debe ser Hiroto kun, fue a quien le pedí venir por mí..., sin embargo debo aclarar esto contigo de una vez por todas, no es que lo prefiera a él, me temo que me he enamorado de su sombra, detesto sentir su mirada invisible todo el tiempo detrás de mi hombro, yo...

\- ¡Souichi! ¿Estás ahí? -

Los gritos de Hiroto kun terminaron con el suplicio de ambos científicos, Isogai sintió un amargo dolor, una agonía y tortura ante la verdad develada por su amigo. Sospechaba desde hacía tiempo que el omega sentía algo por Tetsuhiro, pero escucharlo directamente de él, derrumbaba las pocas esperanzas que aun guardaba. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la compostura y decoro ese momento. Como en cámara lenta veía a Souichi ir en dirección a la puerta y dejar pasar al beta castaño, quien amablemente lo saludo, reaccionando confuso al ver a Taichirou atenazado y fuera de sí.

Souichi se despidió de él agradeciendo nuevamente y salió junto a Hiroto, el omega se sintió preocupado de dejarlo en ese evidente estado aturdido. Con sentimientos de culpa y dudoso pretendía regresar, pero el beta que supo leer lo que había ocurrido, lo tomo con firmeza del brazo deteniéndolo y seriamente lo amonesto:

\- Si tu continuas siendo amable y condescendiente con él cada que pase algo, solo conseguirás herirlo y dañarlo más, ¡No lo alientes si no vas a corresponder a sus sentimientos! -

\- Pero, me duele mucho verlo sufrir así ¡Maldición! Yo lo aprecio tanto, como a un hermano -

.

En el departamento Taichirou se había dejado caer al sillón, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo, suspiro y cerro sus ojos para con dolor pensar:

 ** _Souichi, te veo, te siento, te beso aunque ahora no estés aquí, la fría soledad se burla de mí. Ese frenesí de deseo por tu cuerpo me lleva a crear una imagen de ti, esta habitación está llena de soledad, de olvido, eres como un fantasma que se regocija con mi locura, eres mi dolor, mi agonía, mi tortura. ¿Debería dejarte ir?_**

Encarecidamente, Hiroto continuaba exponiendo a Souichi que se comportara firme si ya había decidido no tener una relación seria con Isogai, en el taxi el omega dolido no prestaba mucha atención a las palabras del beta, solo podía pensar en lo mal que había dejado a Isogai, pero estaba de acuerdo con su nuevo amigo, ya no pretendía seguir lastimando a Taichirou, estaba seguro que ese alfa, fue y seria siempre la mejor compañía de su amarga y dulce soledad, habían convivido tanto tiempo. Como un collage, pasaban por su mente distintos momentos que compartieron y antes de derrumbarse y comenzar a llorar, se esforzó por escuchar lo que el castaño le decía, pero era inútil y ahora solo deseaba llegar al Relief.

Finalmente llegaron a un edificio decorado en tonos llamativos y alegres, diseñado con la intención de hacer más llevadera la situación de los que llegaban al lugar. Este contaba con un amplio jardín y en medio una bella fuente con dos delfines azules con blanco, que desbordaban el agua por sus hocicos. La recepcionista del Relief los atendió amablemente y realizando todo el papeleo correspondiente le asignó un numero de cuarto, el doce del primer piso, además de que le entregaron unas hojas que contenían el reglamento y horarios del lugar, tanto de la atención en el comedor, como el de las visitas permitidas. Souichi miraba por todos lados el enorme sitio, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber decidido ir allí, sabía que estaría muy incómodo en un lugar extraño y sin algún conocido cerca de él, también cavilaba que se sentiría triste encerrado y más con las hormonas del embarazo haciéndolo sentir tan susceptible a todo.

Después de encaminarlo a su nueva habitación y ayudarle a acomodar sus pocas pertenencias, Hiroto antes de despedirse, amablemente le pidió que, si había cualquier problema o algún trato que no le gustara del sitio, lo llamara inmediatamente para sacarlo de allí y también le prometió buscar alguna otra alternativa para que estuviera rodeado de los suyos y no tuviera que vivir tanto suplicio en su estado. Souichi le agradeció su prontitud en ayudarlo y le suplico que esto que pasaba se mantuviera como algo entre ellos, que omitiera contarlo a Tetsuhiro, pero el beta le recordó que él y su amigo habían acordado anteriormente de forma madura no ocultar cosas y menos omitir como se encontraba, ni negarse a recibir apoyo de Morinaga como padre de su hijo, que si bien era su derecho, también era su obligación hacerlo.

.

La noche había pasado con rapidez, cuando Hiroto regreso al hotel, ya eran más de las dos de la madrugada. Y al llegar finalmente a su cama, cayo rendido, ya no quiso pensar cómo comunicarle lo acontecido a su amigo, simplemente deseaba descansar. Vaya que estar cerca de Tetsuhiro le hacía vivir una extraña aventura cada día.

Por la mañana con extrema pesadez abrió los ojos, y como no hacerlo si tocaban la puerta como si pensaran que estaba detrás de esta preparado para abrir de inmediato, con toda la pereza del mundo se levantó a abrirle al impetuoso Tetsuhiro que con demasiada energía, lo apresuraba a prepararse, se le podía ver al atractivo alfa con los ánimos hasta arriba, Hiroto con las enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos color avellana y todo el cabello enredado y revuelto, lo miraba como quien mira a alguien que ha perdido un tornillo, la escena destacaría lo totalmente opuestos que lucían, el beta sin una chispa de energía y su amigo rebosante de esta.

\- ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto? Son tan solo las siete de la mañana, no pensaras que saldremos ahora mismo, Playboy kun -

\- ¡Noooo! ¡Si deseas podemos hacerlo hasta que a ti te dé la gana! ¿Que no entiendes que entre más rápido resuelva esto, pronto estaré con Souichi? -

\- Pero, yo apenas dormí unas cuantas horas, mientras tú estabas desparramado en tu cama, muy tranquilo descansando -

\- ¿Ah? Pero si ambos nos encerramos en nuestras habitaciones a la misma hora, te desvelaste de seguro hablando por celular con el sujeto que sales, por lo tanto ¡No me culpes de tus calenturas! -

\- ¡Ya no estoy saliendo con nadie!..., etto, además, no quiero hablar de eso. Lo que ignoras es que ayer cuando ya estaba listo para dormir, recibí una llamada de Souichi, quien necesitaba que lo llevara a un sitio, por lo que salí y regrese ya en la madrugada -

\- ¿Souichi? A caso ¿paso algo? ¿Se sintió mal nuevamente? Y ¿porque no me llamo a mí? -

\- Ya sabes que él no te llamaría hasta que tu cumplieras lo acordado, y, no, no se sintió mal, me pidió llevarlo a uno de esos sitio para los omegas..., un Relief, parece que al final no podía permanecer con el otro impertinente por más tiempo -

\- ¿Le hizo algo ese imbécil? ¿Porque la prisa? -

\- No, no pasó nada. Pero decidió irse, antes de que, si pasara algo -

\- No esperaba menos de Souichi. Para mí, mil veces mejor que este lejos de ese individuo, que siempre está esperando listo ante cualquier oportunidad -

\- Bueno, en eso son iguales los dos. Yo, ya cumplí con enterarte, pero de que puedas visitarlo, eso tendrás que hablarlo con él por el celular..., y ¿a dónde quieres que vayamos a estas horas, Playboy kun? -

\- ¡Maldición! Esto que me dices de Souichi, cambia por completo mis planes para este día, primero debo sacarlo de allá ¿Cómo piensa que va a estar bien solo y con desconocidos? -

\- Mira, hoy hagamos lo que tenías planeado, Playboy kun, Souichi necesita un respiro y dos o tres días en ese lugar, pienso le caerían bien..., Para que me entiendas, necesita descansar de ti y del otro alfa -

\- ¿Cómo crees? ¿No más bien, pensara que no me importa lo que le suceda? -

\- No, no lo creo, pero si tú crees eso, llamale y sales de dudas..., Pero te advierto que esta de muy mal humor, no sé si es por su estado o por lo estresado que tú y su amigo lo han puesto -

Tomo su barbilla y cerró los ojos, lo primero que apareció fue la mirada furiosa de Souichi clavada en él, se estremeció un poco ante la imagen, no había duda que el omega podía dominar hasta en la lejanía a Tetsuhiro, por lo que mejor decidió esperar a que descasara el rubio, razono que relajado y más tranquilo respondería mejor su llamada. Opto por escuchar el consejo de Hiroto de cumplir lo agendado para ese día y comenzó a darle algunos detalles de lo que harían.

Hiroto tenía un rostro sorprendido ante lo que escuchaba de labios de su amigo, éste último había citado a su científico investigador de confianza que había solicitado la patente desde hacía ya casi tres semanas y Tetsuhiro esperaba la respuesta a esa solicitud, así como que le entregara en sus manos la información que le había ordenado obtener, tras varias investigaciones enfocadas al gobierno y algunas otras instancias involucradas. El beta con la boca abierta, cubriéndola con una mano, además de sus ojos abiertos de forma exagerada, no daba crédito a las sospechas de su amigo, de hecho le comento que ni él, ni nadie más podría pensar algo así, que eso le recordaba lo sucedido décadas atrás con mentes enfermas en la historia.

Tuvo que esperar a que Hiroto se prepara para salir, mientras tanto Tetsuhiro acostumbrado a que el tiempo es dinero, llamaba a conocidas empresas dedicadas a los productos farmacéuticos, con la intención de conseguir entrevistas de trabajo, su determinación de no regresar a Hamamatsu o al menos no para ver, trabajar o tener trato con su padre; era firme. Tres empresas lo citaron con mucho interés al escuchar quien era y donde había laborado antes. Si de algo podía jactarse el alfa, sería que siempre fue alguien sumamente responsable y cumplidor en el trabajo, a un más lo seria con la vida que vislumbraba frente a él y lejos de sentirse presionado u obligado, la ansiedad ante la espera de aquello lo impacientaba. De hecho estaba anhelante por vivir esa nueva faceta en su vida y una pequeña prueba de eso fue, su ánimo desmedido para comenzar a realizar lo prometido a su omega.

.

.

 ** _Relief de Nagoya._**

Souichi se hallaba con una sensación intranquila, si acaso, logro dormir cuatro horas, pero estas no le resultaron suficientes. Sentía una pesadez no solo físicamente, su mente estaba agotada de darle tantas vueltas a los mismos razonamientos y sus posibles vertientes. Pero lo que le pareció insoportable, fue concluir que no lograría terminar los restantes meses de embarazo en ese sitio, se vio ante el espejo y se llamó cobarde, extrañaba mucho a sus hermanos y tía, también a su padre, sin embargo estaba más acostumbrado a su ausencia.

Además que estar en pleno invierno lo mantuvo preso de la nostalgia, recordaba que durante toda esa época del año, su familia conservaba la costumbre de colocar el *kotatsu.

Evocaba los cálidos momentos y a todos reunidos en el kotatsu, con un ambiente familiar. A Kanako sonriendo y Tomoe narrando sus historias despistadas y él escuchando atento, disfrutando del calor hogareño, mientras afuera la temperatura era congelante. Y aunque la mayoría de las casas japonesas tradicionales tienen poco o ningún aislamiento térmico. El kotatsu es una manera barata de mantenerse caliente durante el invierno, porque los futones atrapan el aire caliente. Pero pensar en todo aquello era como martirizarse solo y para colmo de males daban inicio los peores síntomas del embarazo, comenzó a sentir fuertes ganas de vomitar, apresuradamente llego al baño, expulsando gran parte de lo que había logrado desayunar.

En esos momentos, maldecía internamente a Tetsuhiro, ¡Oh! Como deseaba tenerlo enfrente y darle un buen golpe en la entre pierna, para que no funcionara más reproductivamente, al menos ese pensamiento logro formar una leve sonrisa de medio lado en su agotado y sudoroso rostro después del esfuerzo. Mientras refrescaba su cara con agua en el lavabo y enjuagaba su boca, escucho levemente su celular que sonaba notificando un mensaje. No podía acertar su procedencia, pero quienes llegaron primero a su mente, fueron Isogai y Tetsuhiro, el solo pensarlo, le hicieron sentir nuevamente el malestar en su estómago.

Con calma, respirando profundo para reponerse, llego hasta la cómoda donde había dejado su móvil, leyó que en efecto tenia, no un mensaje, sino dos, el primero de Morinaga que preguntaba sobre su bienestar físico y si podría visitarlo por la tarde, además que insistía en que se fuera a un departamento, que ese mismo día arrendaría. El segundo texto de Taichirou, que le suplicaba regresara con él al departamento. Souichi solo negaba con la cabeza y fruncía el ceño en señal de disgusto, le parecía que aquellos dos alfas eran unos necios y parecían no rendirse.

Cerro su celular sin contestar a ninguno, decidiendo mejor salir un rato a la fuente y leer de sus experimentos bajo el cálido sol, mientras recuperaba algo de calor en su cuerpo, pues con el estómago casi vacío, sintió la baja de azúcar en su sistema y lo evidenciaba en sus manos prácticamente congeladas.

.

Hiroto vegetaba en un estado próximo al nirvana después de la cotidiana dosis reglamentaria de pan de melón, más té verde y crema deslactosada. El teléfono le hizo descender bruscamente a la realidad, pero no era el suyo el que sonaba, Morinaga con una amplia sonrisa contestaba, al beta en ocasiones le inquietaba esa máscara de perfección de su amigo, pero no era solo eso. Finalmente todos usan una máscara la cual es utilizada para intentar encajar y acomodarse un poco a las expectativas de los demás para ser aceptados. Y el también la había usado muchas veces.

Sin embargo, mientras lo miraba hablar, hacia memoria..., nunca lo había visto solo. Siempre estaba rodeado de gente. Y no solo en medio de los demás, sino en estrecha relación con los demás. Siempre estaba hablando o escuchando a alguien. Era egocéntrico, es verdad, presumido y muy seguro de sí mismo, pero cuando se lo proponía escuchaba a la gente. Eso lo hacía tan buen conversador, siempre era un ser pensante, sabía encajar con la opinión de la mayoría y, de alguna forma, sabía encajar con la opinión de sus interlocutores. Cuando le convenía nunca llevaba la contraria y si necesitaba fingir, siempre iba con la corriente, Hiroto concluyo que admiraba a su amigo. Pero casi se cae de la silla al asustarte, se recargo demasiado hacia atrás cuando Tetsuhiro lo apresuro a terminar el desayuno.

\- ¿Qué esperas? Tenemos poco tiempo para encontrarnos con Kiriyama san -

\- Ya casi termino, pero ¿Que te dijo? ¿Consiguió todo? -

\- Si, pero vámonos, en el camino te cuento lo que quieras -

.

.

 ** _Restaurant en Nagoya_**.

La persona que esperaban los saludaba con voz nasal, un hombre muy delgado y canoso, a pesar de que no parecía mayor a los cuarenta y cinco años. Su nombre Kiriyama Min, se acomodó en la mesa y Tetsuhiro lo presento a su amigo Hiroto, después de las cordialidades, comenzaron a tratar el asunto importante por el que se reunían y para estar más seguros ante lo delicado del tema que trataría, el alfa había reservado un lugar privado en la terraza de aquel restaurant.

El hombre miraba de forma suspicaz a Hiroto, ya lo conocía de la empresa, pero de las veces que lo vio, casi siempre estaba asistiendo a Morinaga Takumi y no sabía si debía hablar de ese asunto tan delicado delante de él y a pesar de avergonzarse primero pregunto a Tetsuhiro.

– Morinaga, ¿podemos hablar de esto? -

\- Claro Kiriyama san, Hiroto es de toda mi confianza y puede hablar libremente -

\- Bueno, entonces..., te confirmo que tus sospechas las he investigado, y todo concuerda, esto lo obtuve de una fuente confiable -

Hiroto asustado, no se contuvo de hablar:

-¡Imposible! -

Morinaga que también estaba sorprendido, como deseando tranquilizar a su amigo, menciono:

\- Tal vez, pero no podemos pasarlo por alto, además no es necesariamente imposible Hiroto..., Kiriyama ¿estas completamente seguro?

\- Nos hemos asegurado, Yo mismo ubique personal de tu confianza para obtener información y vigilar todo -

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la terraza, se oían unos dedos nerviosos golpeando la mesa. Por supuesto, se trataba de Hiroto, que más sensible en comparación de sus acompañantes, trataba de controlar sus nervios de esa manera. Pero solo lograba poner aún más nerviosos a sus interlocutores.

\- También, siento decirte Tetsuhiro que tu padre ya sospechaba de esto y años atrás comenzó a investigarlo, pero se desvió cuando comenzó a ganar demasiado dinero con la venta de los inhibidores para los alfas y finalmente dejo de lado esto -

\- Eso no importa ahora, ¿hay alguien que puede decir qué tan seria es la amenaza del sistema? ¿Existirá una mente que alcanzaría a tanto? -

Kiriyama cerró los ojos, parecía que se esforzaba por hacer memoria, mientras Morinaga e Hiroto bebían de sus copas, solo vino tinto y algunos entremeses habían ordenado. Y después de unos segundos el científico contesto:

\- No lo sé. Es posible, como ya lo dije. Lo que sí es indiscutible es que, si es posible que alguien lo haga, ese alguien es el científico del Centro de Investigaciones y su asistente, aunque pienso que los dos están a la par de conocimientos, pero como siempre el sistema solo admite a un solo jefe -

Hiroto más ignorante del tema preguntaba:

\- ¿Por qué no solo los exponemos? Y que las autoridades hagan su parte -

Otro momento de silencio incómodo, ahora Tetsuhiro intercambiaba miradas con Kiriyama san, ante la ingenuidad de su amigo.

\- No andamos por ahí exponiendo, no sin pruebas que procedan de ellos mismos, Hiroto. No si podemos saber quiénes en el sistema son de fiar y saben de esto, además que deben ser personas dispuestas a tomar el riesgo –

\- Como te dije tu padre lo sabía. Además, existe un interés particular en que él se una a nosotros, pues Morinaga Takumi es de los pocos que saben desde que se inició décadas atrás este proyecto -

Emocionado ante la información, Hiroto comentaba:

\- En términos inmediatos, la posibilidad de contar con su apoyo y que él nos diga quienes estuvieron en ese proyecto desde el inicio, ya es un motivo suficiente para despertar mi interés. Yo quiero investigarlo -

\- No tan rápido, a mí también me interesa el asunto, pero estamos hablando de tres personas a las que no me gustaría involucrar, mucho menos a una en particular, es muy importante para mí y no puedo arriesgarle. Menos conociendo, que el difícilmente se pondría encontrá del sistema, piensa que el gobierno y sus instituciones están velando por el bienestar de los ciudadanos y más el de los omegas -

\- Te entiendo Tetsuhiro y a todos nos interesa el asunto, pero considero que es mejor convencer a estas personas, serían las indicadas para encargarse del problema, que reciban la información de primera mano y verán que se trata de algo de vida o muerte..., al final no podrán negarse y de su protección, otra vez insisto en que tu padre juega un papel importante. Necesitaríamos de sus matones si es imprescindible...

Kiriyama se distrajo momentáneamente por la vibración de su celular, al verlo les dijo:

\- Acaba de llegar un nuevo mensaje, permítanme -

.

.

 ** _Hamamatsu._**

La semana estaba próxima a finalizar, Masaky y su padre habían mantenido su distancia de los Morinaga y su empresa. Cumplido el plazo, ya estaban decididos a denunciarlos ante las autoridades correspondientes, como lo principales distribuidores de los medicamentos que habían estado consumiendo los alfas. El Junya menor no había dejado pasar un solo día sin marcar varias veces y enviar mensajes a Tetsuhiro, de hecho en sus arrebatos de ira, había roto tres celulares al azotarlos contra la pared al no recibir ni siquiera un hola de parte del alfa.

Morinaga Takumi, como en pasadas ocasiones, comenzaba a planear como deshacerse de ellos. Esta vez analizaba mucho más las cosas, no podría obrar tan descuidadamente como cuando se trataba de personas poco conocidas, no, estas contaban con poder y posición influyente, pero no pretendía permitirles volcar todo su imperio por un capricho del Junya menor.

Sin embargo, ignoraba que su tranquilidad podría estar asegurada, gracias a las medidas tomadas por Tetsuhiro, quien después de reunirse con Kiriyama san, había confirmado a su hermano Kunihiro que la patente del medicamento ya había sido autorizada. Que no debía preocuparse en demasiá si las autoridades merodeaban por la compañía y que si presentaban cargos contra ellos por promover los raptos de los omegas, llamara a sus abogados y estos se encargaran de presentar su defensa en caso de promoverse un litigio.

Kunihiro hablo unos minutos más con su hermano, preguntando en otro plano, de asuntos personales, sobre su bienestar, estadía y relación con Souichi, estaba demasiado concentrado escuchando lo que le platicaba emocionado su hermano que, no sintió desde en que momento su padre había entrado a su oficina y estaba detrás de él escuchando la conversación. Sin permitirle reaccionar, en un movimiento rápido el señor Morinaga sin pedir su permiso, arrebato el teléfono a su hijo mayor, estaba seguro que detrás de la línea escucharía a Tetsuhiro.

\- ¡Tetsuhiro! ¿Eres tu hijo? -

Morinaga rápidamente reconoció la voz de su padre y las palabras que escuchaba, le confirmaban que se trataba de él. Irritado pretendía colgar el teléfono pero, recordando la conversación con Kiriyama san y enterado que Morinaga Takumi podría facilitar la búsqueda de los responsables del proyecto "Entropía" y proveer de protección principalmente a su amado, decidió contestarle:

\- Sí, soy yo padre. Pero hablaba con mi hermano, no deberías entrometerte en las conversaciones ajenas, además que aún tengo muy fresco en la memoria, todo lo que pretendiste hacer o es que a ti ¿te resulto tan de poca importancia que ya lo olvidaste? -

\- No, por supuesto que no lo he olvidado y por eso he tratado de hablar contigo e intente localizarte inútilmente para aclarar las cosas..., eres mi hijo y no puedes romper tan fácilmente el vínculo familiar -

\- Pues, ya vez que sí, ¡claro que puedo! A ti, no te importo mucho evitar que esto sucediera -

\- Mira hijo, yo sé que estas muy molesto, pero este asunto no se puede tratar por teléfono, necesito verte y que hablemos. Estoy dispuesto a remediar todo -

La molestia de Tetsuhiro persistía sin disminuir, sin embargo el deseo de resolver su situación con Souichi y conseguir frutos en su investigación, lo llevaron a tragarse su orgullo y actuar perspicazmente.

\- Bien, mañana mismo hare espacio para ir a Hamamatsu, pero no me mal intérpretes, no es que desee hacer las paces contigo o me urja, solo pasare porque necesito algunas cosas de mi departamento y aprovechare el viaje. Pero te advierto que espero algo que me convenza -

.

 ** _Nagoya._**

Hiroto durante el trayecto al hotel, no paraba de querellas y más querellas: Que estaba demasiado sudoroso y acalorado de tanto caminar por los suburbios de Nagoya, buscando y preguntando costos de arrendamiento de los departamentos mejor equipados, conocía al exigente de su amigo. Para su gusto los dos primeros que inspecciono, le parecieron adecuados. Sin embargo, el detalle estaba en eso "El Pero", sabía que aquellas palabras siempre aparecían en el vocabulario del alfa cuando algo no le parecía.

Exagerando en todo, le restregaba en la cara a su amigo, que mejor estaría ahora si hubiese permanecido en Hamamatsu trabajando con Morinaga Takumi, repetía que Tetsuhiro era un dictador y negrero. Le narro toda su odisea y lo muy tarde que comió, una comida que ni su perro aceptaría. Después de dejarlo despotricar toda su frustración, Tetsuhiro con las venas saltonas en su frente, pasaba saliva, le costaba controlar su lado colérico e impaciente, finalmente hablo:

\- ¡Ya callate! Si los dos andamos juntos en el auto todo el tiempo, haciendo las cosas ¿qué ventaja tendría yo de mantenerte como mi trabajador? En lo que yo adelanto unos asuntos, tú debes encargarte de otros -

\- Si, pero tú te mueves en el auto y yo, debo andar en el metro y soportando el solazo, ¡no es justo! ¡Mira mi piel! ¿De qué me sirven tantos tratamientos y dinero gastado en el spa? Si con solo trabajar una semana para ti, he envejecido diez años -

\- ¡Para eso eres mi trabajador! Bien..., al punto ¿Encontraste un buen departamento? -

\- No sé qué les pasa a esos constructores de edificios, siempre los mejores y más amplios están en los pisos de arriba, y no creo que Souichi sea capaz de aguantar el uso del elevador, pues me imagino que debe estar por comenzar con las molestias de las náuseas y el vértigo -

\- Si, eso es cierto, pero me inquieta más su terquedad. Es muy capaz de no aceptar salir de ese horrible sitio, que más que un refugio, parece una cárcel -

\- No te creas, el sitio es tranquilo y agradable. Y del departamento que pienso te gustara, tome varias fotos y un video. Te los muestro al llegar al hotel -

Conforme llegaron al hotel y cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto, Morinaga dudoso revisaba su celular y nada, cero, Souichi no había contestado sus mensajes y en cambio Masaky no dejaba de atosigarlo con sus llamadas de voz, mensajes, llamadas no recibidas. Comenzó por borrar toda esa lista molesta del Junya. Y recordando las recomendaciones de Hiroto decidió no llamarle por ese día a su omega.

Cuando finalmente cumplió con todo su rito de limpieza personal, se vistió cómodo en una yukata oscura, volvió a repasar toda la información que le había conseguido Kiriyama san, leía y releía lo complejo de aquel proyecto, formulas químicas que estaban fuera de su esfera de conocimientos, experimentos fallidos, y vacunas con demasiados efectos adversos. ¡Como deseaba que Souichi estuviera junto a él! A parte de desear sentir su cercanía y mimarlo en todo, estaba seguro que toda aquella información que él no comprendía, para el omega era pan comido. Entendía que todos aquellos resultados fallidos, habían logrado frenar las intenciones de los participantes en el "Proyecto Entropía".

Como persona culta y educada sabía que una Entropía se define, como la degradación, el desgaste inexorable de todo lo que existe, el olvido, la muerte. Relacionaba esto a lo que Kiriyama san le explico horas atrás:

 _En realidad el desierto es la última victoria de la entropía, el inevitable fin que nos espera. La energía sigue allí, la materia también, siempre se conservan, pero se han degradado hasta un punto en el cual ya no pueden crear nada. Nosotros también somos estructuras, o mejor aún, sistemas que intercambian materia y energía. En cada intercambio nos va desgastando un poco más la entropía, como el eje que en cada vuelta se come un poco más de la rueda que gira_.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Tetsuhiro, era el nombre del proyecto ¿porque llamar Entropía al proyecto, si lo que pretendían los involucrados era todo lo contrario? ¿No se suponía que su propósito residía en conservar el planeta y la existencia de la humanidad?

Había aceptado verse con su padre para averiguar más detalles, pero lo que se negaba a permitir es que Souichi se involucrara en el asunto, de Isogai podría existir un "tal vez". Ambos científicos podrían ser capaces de descubrir lo que pretendía el sistema gubernamental, pues tanto su amor como el alfa rival, estaban a la vanguardia con todas las últimas investigaciones. Además que trabajaban en el Centro de Investigaciones, lo que facilitaba obtener información clasificada, no solo del presente, si no de décadas atrás.

Anómalo le pareció, el solo considerar la idea de tener que hacer una especie de tregua ante Isogai, y más aberrante formar equipo con su contrincante, no dudaba que al explicarle todo aquello sobre el proyecto Entropía, despertara su naturaleza de investigador y deseara averiguar hasta el último detalle. Pero de eso a que se lo expusiera a Souichi era sencillamente inasible, de antemano sabía que el omega, cuyas características lo hacían notar como alguien con un fuerte sentido de la justicia, equidad y equilibrio; no se negaría a participar en desenmascarar a los que juraban y aseguraban velar por el bienestar de la humanidad: El sistema y orden mundial.

.

.

Como si sus pensamientos y deseos estuvieran conectados. Souichi actuando algo bipolar, observaba y volvió a revisar su celular, su mente acariciaba la idea de que Tetsuhiro le marcara y atrevidamente le repitiera, cuanto lo amaba, deseaba y añoraba estuvieran entrelazados no solo físicamente, también sus corazones. Un amplio contraste a su reacción en la mañana.

Por su parte el alfa, comprendía que el amor es el anhelo de querer y preservar el objeto querido. ¡Cuanto lo anhelaba! y desesperado ansiaba resguardarlo. Ahora miraba atentamente las fotos y el video que Hiroto le había enviado a su celular, se rio al descubrir que su amigo lo conocía bastante bien. El departamento cubría todas sus exigencias y con un mensaje de **_"Te Amo y que pases buenas noches. Mi vida",_** le envió las mismas fotos y el video a Souichi, solicitándole le respondiera si le gustaba el lugar, para negociarlo lo antes posible.

.

.

.

 *** Kotatsu**. Consiste en una mesa con una estufa eléctrica adjunta a la parte inferior de la mesa y usualmente se pone sobre un futón delgado, como una alfombra. Después se acomoda un segundo futón, más grueso, sobre la mesa kotatsu, así la estufa eléctrica calienta el espacio debajo del futón, y a quien esté debajo de éste.

.

.

 **Solo deseo, no estarlo complicando demasiado. Espero sus opiniones. Saludos.**

.


	10. Capítulo 10 Líder capaz

**Capítulo 10.**

 **Líder capaz.**

 ** _Algunas creencias que se mencionan en este capítulo, aunque son alegatos que algunas personas tienen y defienden. Solo pueden considerarse simples especulaciones. No olviden que el fic es de ciencia ficción._**

 ** _Aclarado esto. Disfruten de la lectura._**

.

No se contuvo de liberar una insólita risotada que resonó hasta sus oídos, Se sostenía el estómago de forma inconsciente ante los ataques de tos que le propinaba la risa incontenible. Sus ojos lagrimeaban y esos sensuales hoyuelos de sus mejillas contrastaban ante lo rojizo del rubor en su rostro. La escena ante él era demasiado divertida y colorida. No se imaginaba que alguien fuese capaz de atreverse a hacer algo así, tan frescamente y sin ninguna inhibición de por medio.

En la pantalla de alta resolución de su teléfono celular, recibió el video que Tetsuhiro le envió una hora atrás, pero obstinadamente se negó a verlo de inmediato. Había decidido leer el mensaje adjunto en primer lugar. En la redacción, el alfa le solicitaba una rápida respuesta, su opinión. Si el lugar era de su agrado, si cubría todos sus gustos o deseaba que se remodelara algo. Y de contar con su aprobación, negociaría el moderno departamento la mañana siguiente. Souichi dedujo de inmediato, que Morinaga pretendía que vivirían juntos; ese fue el motivo de su enfado.

Leer aquello, no le pareció nada cómico. Todo lo contrario lo vio algo atrevido y ofensivo. Por adelantado concluyo que el alfa lo consideraba ya su amante, a quien le ofrecía cosas a cambio de algo, a pesar de que Tetsuhiro en ningún momento se atrevió a solicitarle nada más que saber de él, cuidarlo y poder verlo.

Pero ese disgusto lo hizo a un lado rápidamente. Por más de una hora trato de perderse en su laptop, converso brevemente con Kanako chan, pero cada cierto tiempo miraba a la repisa donde descansaba su celular. Después de despedirse de su joven hermana, prometiendo llamar al día siguiente con el propósito de poder hablar también con Tomoe, quien no se encontraba ya despierto; no pudo aguantar más. Cedió a su curiosidad y comenzó a observar, un muy agradable tour virtual que le hacia Hiroto kun mediante esa videograbación. Sorprendido, veía al llamativo joven, que había teñido su cabello en tono rojizo y escuchaba atento el soliloquio del beta, que con sus muy refinados modales, puntualizaba en exceso sus explicaciones:

 _\- Souichi kun. Como puedes ver este edificio azul es donde me pareció mejor lo que ofrecían, No es tan alto como otros y aquí tenemos la entrada a los departamentos. Está ubicado en la zona central de Nagoya y puedes llegar desde distintos puntos de la ciudad sin ningún problema, ya que está conectado con los sistemas de transporte que prefieras. Pero, siento decirte que el nido más lindo está en el séptimo piso y creo que, si ya has comenzado con las náuseas y mareos, el uso del elevador te puede sacar hasta las vísceras..., etto, pero aguanta un poquitín, por el pequeñín ¿ne?_

 _¡Tadan! Este es el departamento y su entrada. Enseguida esta la recepción, tiene un monitor y un interphone como equipo de seguridad. Claro que, también te sirve para no permitir entrar a los indeseables o sea que si en algún momento ese grandulón de Tetsuhiro, te hace enfadar y no quieres verlo, pues no le permites la entrada. Yo lo vigilo para que no se vaya de libertino si eso sucede._

 _Si seguimos recorriendo todo el pasillo, veras una hermosísima sala. Es mediana pero perfecta para tres personitas, ¡por supuesto! Siempre y cuando entren a un programa de planificación familiar, aunque creo que tiene años que no existen y dudo que eso sea posible, con tus muchos encantos y lo lujurioso de Tetsuhiro, les va a resultar muy complicado abstenerse y observa, el color del terciopelo es tan guay y ¡Mira! ¡Mira! Que monada de cocina, además del horno convencional, tiene este pequeño horno grill que te sirve para dorar y gratinar tus comidas, ¡ah! Pero que no te engañe esta pared, por que a simple vista eso parece, una pared, pero no, es la puerta para un cuarto de lavado completamente equipado y esta otra puerta, tiene un mueble para guardar todos los enseres de limpieza, por supuesto también la aspiradora ¡pero eso sí! Que te consiga un ayudante tu alfa, que ni se piense que tu harás todo, no, es más, ¡Que él te ayude con los quehaceres!_

 _Si continúas caminando y vas a la derecha, está el comedor, muy cerca de la cocina y es para cuatro personas. Ustedes dos tortolos, él bebe y el querido tío Hiroto cuando ayude a los papis con el nene o a cocinar, porque casi puedo jurar que ni tú, ni Tetsuhiro, saben algo de cocina._

 _Si giramos a la izquierda veras dos puertas, la primera que será su lugar de descanso y de cansancio infinito ante..., tú me entiendes. Y otra, para él pequeñín. Además que cada habitación cuenta con su baño privado. El de ustedes tiene una enorme tina, en la que se me ocurren que pueden hacer tantas cositas... Y el balcón es un amor, ¡Mira! Desde aquí tienes una buena vista y con esta mesa para dos, pueden disfrutar de hermosas cenas al aire libre, buena música y veladas alumbradas con la bella luz de la luna, pero si prefieren las velas, estas deberán estar dentro de conos de cristal, ya que el aire fresco las apagaría de inmediato._

 _¡Ay! Creo que hasta a mí ya me dan unas ganas locas de vivir aquí y tener un alfa tan varonil, enorme y guapo como el tuyo. No seas tontín y acepta lo que te ofrece. Yo que lo conozco, se con certeza que lo tienes loco, comiendo en la palma de tu mano y rendido de amor a tus pies._

 _Bueno, me despido. Espero en estos días ya estés aquí y mañana te llamo, porque seguro será de noche cuando veas el video._

.

Después de ver todo el video, Souichi suspiro hondo, sintió un calor agradable en su rostro y su pecho. De verdad que era ocurrente ese beta. A pesar de parecer un poco tonto, porque esa fue la primera impresión que tuvo de él cuando lo conoció. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta que se equivocó mucho y que era un muy buen amigo en quien se podía confiar, porque aunque era más allegado a Morinaga no se inclinaba ciegamente del lado de este. Si no que optaba por apoyar el lado de la razón y eso era algo que el omega admiraba mucho de aquel simpático joven.

.

.

Aun no amanecía por completo y Tetsuhiro, ya se encontraba casi listo para partir. Definitivamente era alguien que sabía dirigir y hacer las cosas. Todo un líder capaz. Es verdad que delegaba asuntos a los demás, lo que denotaba que aunque era muy seguro de sí mismo, también entendía que tenía límites. También era cierto que se involucraba personalmente en resolver los problemas y no permanecía sin hacer nada. Escogió viajar en shinkansen a Hamamatsu, más de dos horas desde Nagoya.

Mientras acomodaba su camisa dentro de sus pantalones y abrochaba su cinturón, le explicaba a Hiroto kun que prefería dejarle el auto para que se moviera, claro que más que otra cosa lo hacía para la comodidad de su amor, de ninguna manera deseaba que otros alfas descubrieran su casta y mucho menos que estaba encinta. Levantando su voz, le enfatizaba que llevara a Souichi al departamento; aunque fuese a rastras. También irse en ese transporte reducía considerablemente el tiempo del viaje y no planeaba permanecer más de un día en aquella ciudad, mucho menos con la sospecha de que tan pronto llegara a casa, su padre comenzaría a hostigarlo con lo pendiente entre Masaky y él. Hiroto ante lo que le parecía una misión imposible, rezongaba como niño:

\- ¿Como que lo traiga arrastrando? ¡Siempre me dejas la peor parte! ¿Porque debo parecer el malo? Y a ti, ¡Mas te vale, que no se te ocurra desviarte y ver a Masaki, porque entonces no te cubriré las espaldas como siempre! ¡Playboy kun! -

Con una máscara de falsedad descarada, y el tono de voz que lo delataba. Tetsuhiro continúo hablando, aunque no sonara muy convincente. Ya que internamente aceptaba que prefería enfrentarse a su padre, que aun terco y enfadado Souichi. Además que nadie mejor que Hiroto kun para lidiar con el omega, quien al parecer escuchaba sin rechistar los argumentos que el beta expresaba.

\- Sabes que yo iría con gusto... Etto, pero debo avanzar en la investigación del proyecto Entropía y mi padre debe decirme todo lo que sabe. Además, no estoy loco para hacer ninguna estupidez ¿Cómo se te ocurre que veré a Masaky? Souichi jamás me lo perdonaría..., ¿Crees que hablar con mi padre es más fácil? -

\- Etto..., Bueno, no, no es más fácil. Solo pensar de verle la cara a tu padre, ya hace que mi espíritu salga -

\- Entonces ¡Gambatte kudasai! Quiero ver a Souichi en ese departamento cuando regrese y más te vale hagas hasta lo imposible, porque, si me va mal allá y todavía encuentro que no arreglaste nada. No te gustara verme enfadado ¿entendiste? -

El desdichado de Hiroto kun, solo reflejo preocupación en su rostro. Estaba muy dispuesto a obedecer a su amigo, sabía que era un líder y que no solo daba órdenes, si no que tomaba las riendas de los asuntos y tenía el hábito de resolver no una, ni dos cosas a la vez. Era capaz de aún más. Pero que eso implicara forzar a Souichi a algo que no tan fácil aceptaría, lo hacía sentir contra las cuerdas.

.

.

 **Hamamatsu.**

El angustiante viaje hasta Hamamatsu finalizo y Morinaga llego en un taxi hasta la residencia de su honorable familia. Era sábado y Morinaga Takumi junto a su hijo mayor decidieron mejor preparar una buena recepción para recibir al hijo prodigo, como ahora lo llamaba el dueño de aquella mansión. No fueron a sus respectivas oficinas. Algo difícil de creer, ya que solo descansaban los domingos.

Cuando Tetsuhiro entro, Kunihiro corrió a su encuentro abrazándolo y palmeando con fuerzas su espalda. Ambos hermanos sonrieron al verse, aun ante la falta de costumbre en muestras de afecto fraternal, ninguno sintió desagrado ante el contacto físico, por el contrario, lo aceptaron como algo completamente natural.

Kunihiro llamo a una trabajadora doméstica, le ordeno que trajese un encargo previo y Tetsuhiro al escuchar aquellas órdenes y el pedido que hacia su hermano. Comprendió que eso le robaría tiempo valioso. Cuestiono:

\- ¿No me digas que nuestro padre salió? Porque parece que quieres entretenerme o hacer tiempo -

\- Nuestro padre está en casa, de hecho ya está listo esperando. Solo que me pidió que te recibiera, para que hablaras con él y también quiere que esté presente en su plática -

\- ¿Que estará planeando? ¿De qué quiere que seas testigo? -

\- No creo que planee nada, solo desea que pasemos un buen momento juntos, ¡Mira! Ya trajeron nuestras batas, toallas y sandalias ¡vamos! -

Caminaron por el vasto jardín de la casa, hasta topar con el fondo del gran lugar. Llegaron al onsen familiar, en donde ya estaba preparándose el señor Morinaga Takumi. Había ordenado que les llevaran bebidas tibias, no podían beber nada frio después de estar largo tiempo en vapor y agua caliente. En cuanto vio a Tetsuhiro, se lanzó a abrazarlo y el alfa joven fue tomado por sorpresa, por lo que no respondió al gesto de su padre, solo amplio sus ojos en señal de asombro. Le pareció que su viejo de verdad lo había extrañado y no estaba en un error.

Morinaga Takumi insto a sus hijos a prepararse para entrar rápidamente al cálido lugar. Le pidió a Tetsuhiro que aguardara y no hablaran de nada por unos minutos. Para la familia ese sitio era como un santuario, donde no estaban permitidas las discusiones o disputas, más bien lo utilizaban para convivir como familia, des estresarse y tranquilizarse. Se acomodaron dentro de la enorme pileta, mientras cerraban los ojos y se relajaban ante semejante comodidad y confort, por lo que se veía acostumbraban hacer esto juntos de vez en cuando. Una vez transcurridos diez minutos, Kunihiro rompió el silencio:

\- Siempre estamos tan ocupados, que no aprovechamos casi este maravilloso lugar. Recuerdo como me emocione cuando mandaste construirlo padre y como Tetsuhiro gritaba feliz, al verlo listo para usarse. En un principio queríamos estar aquí todos los días. Tener un lugar tan cálido y no aprovecharlo es un gravísimo error -

\- Si, fue un bello regalo para tu madre, algo que ella deseaba desde que nos casamos. Pero pasaron más de diez años para cumplir su deseo, al menos pudo disfrutarlo con ustedes unos años. Y vaya que lo disfruto. No paraba hasta que me convencía aunque yo llegara agotado del trabajo, pero ella me decía que jugara un poco con ustedes y descansaría mejor, que cuando saliera del agua dormiría tranquilamente y extrañamente así era, ¡reposaba tan plácidamente! -

Tetsuhiro ablando su rostro, no se envolvía en la plática, solo escuchaba y recordaba aquellos sucesos en silencio. Su padre después de colocar los cimientos para una conversación pacifica, comenzó por disculparse nuevamente:

\- Tetsuhiro, lo que hablamos por teléfono, te aseguro que fui sincero al ofrecerte disculpas por mi horrible comportamiento, me deje llevar por estos malditos instintos de alfa, sé que eso no justifica nada pero, te juro que no volveré a hacer algo así. También de ser posible quisiera extender las mismas disculpas a tu pareja -

\- Eso no será posible, ni siquiera he conseguido que me disculpe a mí. Por lo que mejor olvida la idea -

\- Entonces ¿ya no estas con él? -

\- ¿Porque me preguntas eso? No estarás pensando...

\- ¡No! No mal entiendas, es solo que a ti nunca te han faltado los pretendientes y ¿Tu estas bien con esa situación? -

\- No, no estoy bien, y ahora hago hasta lo imposible por arreglar las cosas. Te dije que lo amo y va a tener a nuestro hijo, por lo que no pienso rendirme hasta que estemos juntos -

\- ¡Caray! Sí que has madurado hijo y eso me da un enorme gusto. Pero me entristece que aun mantengas esa postura de no desear regresar a trabajar con nosotros, tu hermano y yo, necesitamos de tu ayuda. Tu modo de dirigir las cosas siempre nos ha resultado -

Estuvieron en el onsen poco más de media hora. Morinaga Takumi ordeno que prepararan un gran almuerzo, estaban demasiado hambrientos y se mantuvieron un rato en el jardín para tomar el sol e ir aclimatando sus cuerpos.

Tetsuhiro comenzaba a moverse más rápido, caminaba de un lugar a otro con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y tanto su padre como su hermano, sabían que esto era un signo de que se estaba impacientando. Por lo que de manera directa Kunihiro le pregunto si por lo menos planeaba quedarse con ellos unos días en casa, ya que definitivamente se había negado en trabajar con ellos, por el momento. Supo la respuesta con solo mirar el rostro de su hermano, quien no disimulo su negativa, era muy evidente que algo lo llamaba a regresar lo antes posible a Nagoya y les explico que en realidad necesitaba conocer una información que su padre mantenía.

Morinaga Takumi, se puso muy nervioso al ver que su hijo estaba investigando cosas que no debía. Sabía que era muy arriesgado meterse con los más altos funcionarios del poder y no deseaba que algo malo le sucediera a Tetsuhiro. Le respondió vagamente en un principio:

\- Eso sucedió muchos años atrás, para estas fechas no deberías preocuparte por eso -

\- Eso, como lo llamas. No se ha detenido y sé que tú estuviste envuelto en el asunto de forma activa, no quieras quitarle importancia -

\- No le doy poca importancia, de hecho, cuando el proyecto comenzó yo colabore en todo con ellos. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo algunos comenzaron a cambiar de ideales, hasta el grado de transformar por completo la meta principal -

\- ¿Cuál era esa meta? Y ¿porque apoyabas algo así? -

\- Los diez miembros originales, del cual yo era uno. Apoyábamos la moción de que los omegas debían continuar emparejando y concibiendo con los alfas, estábamos convencidos de que era algo de vital importancia. En aquellos años ya era evidente que la tasa de natalidad estaba descendiendo y que la fertilidad de los humanos comunes estaba desapareciendo. Especulamos que a un plazo de tres décadas, ya no habrían nacimientos o si los había serían muy pocos -

Kunihiro, que solo había estado escuchando. Razonaba que ese proyecto era similar a lo que su padre hacia poco tiempo atrás: Obligar a los omegas a concebir aun si estos no lo deseaban, pero jamás pensó que algo como eso estuviera detrás de las razones de Morinaga Takumi. Además que el hombre mayor siempre hacia comentarios denigrantes dirigidos a aquella casta que consideraba inferior y como fuentes de mero placer sexual y con todas aquellas dudas ahora mareando su mente; pregunto:

\- Y ¿qué fue lo que cambio y te hizo salir del proyecto? -

\- Entre dos miembros más y yo, descubrimos que los otros siete participantes, tiempo atrás habían comenzado a crear algunas vacunas indicadas para los distintos tipos de gripe o influenza tipo A H1N1, tipo A, subtipo H2N2 y tipo A, subtipo H3N2 y una enorme cantidad de personas murió al comienzo de la aplicación . Además al contratar científicos que investigaron los compuestos de dichas vacunas. Encontramos que en realidad esas vacunas anuales, eran una especie de anticonceptivo y que al ser inmunizados con estas después de varios años, las mujeres comunes y los omegas quedaban estériles. Esto llevo a que incrementaran los nacimientos in vitro, al no funcionar la reproducción asistida en sus diferentes modalidades o hasta el grado de que algunos rentaban por así decirlo a mujeres u omegas como incubadoras. Cosa que misteriosamente el gobierno también prohibió, alegando que era anti natural -

Morinaga ahora entendía un poco más acerca de los informes que Kiriyama san le había entregado y posiblemente a que hacían referencia todas aquellas formulas y sus fracasos. Menciono un poco de sus investigaciones a su padre.

\- Pero, según información que he conseguido recientemente, el proyecto entropía ha sido retomado y planean continuar con esas ideas retorcidas. ¡Deben estar dementes, si prácticamente no hay ya quien engendre! -

\- Por esos motivos, es que yo hacía todo aquello con los omegas a pesar de parecer algo inhumano y ahora que Kunihiro me ha informado, que lograste la patente de nuestro medicamento eso ayudara a que los alfas puedan detectar más fácilmente a los omegas y no se detenga la procreación. Ahora más que nunca deberíamos continuar con lo que hacíamos Tetsuhiro -

El rostro de Morinaga reflejaba cierto arrepentimiento y a la vez coraje. No podía creer que había sido tan insensible y capaz de apoyar en todo aquello a su padre. Aun dudaba de los verdaderos intereses de Morinaga Takumi. Su voz lo reflejaba:

\- En un principio yo te apoye en todo eso, porque en realidad poco me importaban los omegas y mi pensamiento se centraba más en obtener ventajas y satisfacción de ellos. Pero, ahora es completamente distinto, el solo pensar que algún maldito alfa si quiera tocara a Souichi o lo obligara a algo que él no quiere..., ¡Lo mataría! Mucho menos que se atrevan a causarles daño ni a él, ni a nuestro hijo -

Morinaga Takumi sintió que su propio hijo le quitaba un velo de los ojos. Ahora entendía que tal vez sus intenciones podrían pasar por buenas, pero la forma en que deseaba resolverlas no eran las más acertadas. Escuchar las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Tetsuhiro, lo alarmaron, se levantó de golpe, recordó algo importante y enseguida lo comunico a su hijo:

\- ¡Tetsuhiro! Espero que no hayas pasado por alto mantener protegido a tu pareja e hijo. No permitas que tu omega vaya a las instancias del gobierno, ni que se atienda en estas. A la fecha de los tres que nos revelamos a los cambios del proyecto, solo quedamos con vida dos y según mi colega me informo no hace mucho, que a los escasos casos de omegas o mujeres comunes que encontraran en estado gestacional, los llevarían a un sitio especial para crear con sus genes una nueva vacuna...

\- ¡Que! ¡Demonios! Debo regresar de inmediato a Nagoya. Souichi está en gran peligro, se fue a meter en un sitio que es completamente propiedad del gobierno. Soy tan estupido, jamas deduje eso -

Su padre gritaba antes de que saliera a toda prisa, que aun debían hablar, que localizaría a su compañero de proyecto. Kunihiro corrió detrás de él, recibiendo la orden de Morinaga Takumi para que lo acompañara y lo informara, también le aclaro que estaría preparado para mandarles apoyo si lo necesitaban. Tetsuhiro apresuro a su hermano y le dijo que dejara su auto, que llegarían más rápido en tren.

.

.

Hiroto batallo demasiado en convencer a Souichi de salir del Relief. El omega en su interior ansiaba ver a Tetsuhiro, hasta su esencia lo delataba, pero sabía que su relación aún estaba muy complicada y que al verlo y sentirlo tan cerca le resultaría imposible no ceder a lo que deseara hacer con él el alfa.

El beta aún se veía apenado, no sabía con claridad si era correcto orillarlo a estar cerca de su amigo, conocía bastante al estafador aquel y le preocupaba que estuviera demasiado insistente en sus arrumacos con Souichi. Además de que el rubio aún se veía agotado. Claramente podía imaginar aquellas escenas en su cabeza, y se reía entre dientes ante la imagen de ambos discutiendo, en donde Tetsuhiro suplicaba con su característica sensualidad, sin conseguir nada más que algunos golpes. Ya que si algo había visto en su nuevo amigo, es que este, era alguien a quien temer cuando estaba enojado.

.

Dejaron el Relief sin ningún problema, ya que el omega jamás informo su estado gestacional al personal del lugar. Tetsuhiro había enviado un mensaje a Hiroto donde le comunicaba que se apresurara a llevarse a Souichi de allí, entre otras indicaciones le enfatizo, que no perdiera tiempo y que por ningún motivo mencionaran que el omega esperaba un bebe. No le envió más detalles, pero si le subrayo que era urgente y asunto de vida o muerte.

El beta se alarmo ante aquellos mensajes, concluyo que algo malo pasaba, ya que de otra manera Tetsuhiro no ordenaría algo como eso ¿o, si?, sabía que el alfa era capaz de todo con tal de conseguir lo que deseaba, pero Hiroto era un testigo cercano de que su amigo había cambiado bastante su forma de pensar y de actuar, por estas razones, prefirió no dejarse llevar por esas conjeturas, se concentró en la parte donde leía otra vez "es asunto de vida o muerte". Aun sin comprender porque podría estar en peligro Souichi en ese lugar que se había creado con el fin de brindarles apoyo y protección a los omegas; cumplió la orden.

Souichi no entendía la prisa de Hiroto kun; no desconfiaba de él, pero definitivamente le parecía extraño. Agitado por la apresurada caminata y exasperado ante la falta de comunicación del beta, demando que le explicara su urgencia de llegar al departamento, pero su interlocutor le pidió que tuviera paciencia.

Una vez que estaban adentro del auto de Morinaga, Hiroto discretamente, cosa extraña en él, continuo explicándole que, ni el mismo sabía lo que realmente sucedía y solo le mostro el mensaje que le había enviado Tetsuhiro al celular.

El leer el mensaje, de ninguna manera tranquilizo a Souichi, quien reacciono confundido, se frotaba la frente y cerraba los ojos en muestra de preocupación y ahora tenía más preguntas en la cabeza ¿Porque podría estar en peligro? ¿En que se había metido Tetsuhiro? ¿Porque deseaba el alfa que ocultara su embarazo? Si antes el alfa emocionado había querido gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Se preocupó aún más por el bienestar de Morinaga, que por él mismo. La culpa comenzó a rodearlo ante todo lo que se imaginaba, ya que el mismo le había exigido arreglar aquel asunto complicado y arriesgado que exponía su persona y pensar tantas cosas y distintos sucesos posibles, le angustiaba bastante.

.

.

Kunihiro tranquilizaba a su hermano por todos los medios posibles, Tetsuhiro casi había tropezado las escaleras en la estación de trenes ante la velocidad que llevaba su marcha. Sentados ya en el vagón, el alfa menor una vez que recobro el aire y resoplo, llamo nuevamente a Kiriyama san. Necesitaba acordar otra reunión con él y de ser posible también con su padre y el otro miembro que estaba enterado al parecer, más que ellos de los planes más recientes del proyecto Entropía.

Las últimas palabras que su padre le grito "Nuevas vacunas" le taladraban la cabeza. Reflejo un rostro aterrado de solo pensar que buscaran un omega cuyas características genéticas les sirvieran para un fin en concreto. Pero ¿Cuál sería ese fin? ¿Que estaban planeando en realidad? De lo que si estaba seguro es que no permitiría que nadie tocara a Souichi, así tuviera que mantenerlo atado junto a él. Idea que para nada le molestaba.

.

 **Departamento Nagoya.**

Hiroto una vez que llegaron al lugar recién adquirido, como siempre, se enfocó en el bienestar de su acompañante. Le llamo a Morinaga poniéndolo al tanto de lo cansado que había resultado ese día para Souichi. Le explico que había sido toda una travesía llegar al departamento y ni mencionar lo que tardo en convencer al omega para que lo siguiera.

\- Imaginate si yo me siento agotado, Souichi debe sentirse lo doble que yo. Lo mejor será que por hoy te quedes en el hotel. No se te ocurra venir a encimártele, lo más que puedes hacer es enviarle un mensaje o marcarle, quizás corras con suerte y te conteste. Porque él también se ve muy preocupado -

\- ¿En serio? ¿Está preocupado por mí? Pero yo necesito ver que este bien y explicarle unas cosas muy importantes -

\- Si, eso lo entiendo. Hasta yo quisiera saber, de que va todo esto pero, por una noche que esperes, no creo que pase nada. Y tampoco te emociones mucho de que le preocupes Playboy kun. Ya vas conociéndolo y si lo fastidias, con lo decidido que es, no dudara en mandarte al carajo -

\- Esta bien, de todos modos lo mejor será hacer lo que dices, me quedare en el hotel. Ya que Kunihiro viene conmigo, solo te encargo que estés al pendiente y que cuides mucho de Souichi. De preferencia no salgas y tampoco abras la puerta. Al menos hasta que yo vaya mañana -

.

Mientras Hiroto kun hablaba con Tetsuhiro al teléfono, Souichi estaba embelesado recorriendo aquel extraordinario departamento. Recordaba que por estar demasiado concentrado en los ademanes y movimientos de Hiroto kun, poco había prestado atención a los distintos cuartos que le mostro el beta, en aquel extraño tour. Pensó que el sitio era demasiado extravagante para su gusto, él era mucho más práctico y como científico siempre se sentía mas cómodo con tener a su alcance lo necesario para su trabajo, lo demás le parecía estorboso y tenía una sensación de que en aquel lugar, sobraban muchas cosas.

Por supuesto todo eso lo veía así, porque jamás estuvo al pendiente del manejo de una casa. En su hogar siempre eran Kanako y la tía Matsuda las que prácticamente hacían todo, él y Tomoe, se encargaban de podar el jardín, sacar la basura y dar mantenimiento cuando la vivienda requería arreglos.

Y ahora más consciente de su situación se preguntaba ¿Quien asearía semejante departamento? ¿Quién se encargaría de cocinar? Y ¿Lavar la ropa? Y ¿Las compras? Se sintió mareado al concluir que si él viviría ahí y Morinaga también, lo lógico seria que ambos lo harían, pero ¿Cómo? Si en su vida había cocinado o lavado algo y no es que dejara que su hermana o tía le lavaran las prendas, en eso ya estaba habituado a ir a la lavandería.

Cayo de golpe a la realidad, cuando Hiroto alegre le preguntaba que le parecía el departamento. Souichi mostro un rostro incrédulo, ¿A caso el beta frente a él, se pensaba que le agradaría? Solo le contesto que no estaba mal, para no entristecerlo. Sabía que el sonriente joven se había esforzado. Pero si se desahogó un poco con él, explicándole que en lo concerniente al manejo de una casa, se consideraba completamente incompetente. El beta trato de convencerlo que no era tan difícil, que él le ayudaría en lo posible. Que aunque no era un experto, si sabía lo necesario, pues vivía solo desde hacía algunos años.

Ya adentrados en ese tema Hiroto continuo hablándole un poco de su vida, Souichi lo escuchaba atentamente mientras veía como preparaba la cena el beta, quien discretamente comenzaba a instruirlo, lo hacía cortar algunas verduras y le pedía que le acercara los pocos utensilios que había logrado comprar antes de ir por el omega. Ahora no se quejaba tanto, pues con el auto a su disposición, todo se le facilito más.

Durante la preparación de los alimentos, no falto el típico accidente de los principiantes y Souichi tuvo que desinfectar la pequeña herida que se hizo al filetear las zanahorias, pues estas se le resbalaban cuando intentaba cortarlas lo más delgadas posible, según las instrucciones de su amigo. Hiroto por su parte corría para todos lados, un poco histérico al ver la sangre y simplemente no sirvió de mucho para esos menesteres.

Acomodarse para dormir no supuso un problema, la amplia recamara destinada para la pareja del lugar, tenía un gran sillón para tres personas, donde se acomodó Hiroto, el único inconveniente es que solo había logrado comprar sabanas y toallas, por lo que pasaría frio. Souichi no, pues la cama ya estaba lista para usar con un muy suave edredón. Morinaga había ordenado al beta que estuviera equipado y amueblado el departamento. Sabía que no dispondría de tiempo suficiente para encargarse personalmente de todo, con mucho pesar, tuvo que renunciar a eso, pues en realidad, deseaba hacerlo, le parecía romántico que el omega y él escogieran todo.

.

Pero ahora las prioridades eran otras.

.

 ** _Tuve que dejarlo hasta aquí, de lo contrario me hubiese extendido mucho más._**

 ** _Veremos esclarecerse el proyecto en las siguientes actualizaciones. Saludos._**


	11. Capítulo 11 Bestias invencibles

**Capítulo 11.**

.

 ** _Algunos datos que se mencionan en este capítulo, solo son aproximaciones. No olviden que el fic es de ciencia ficción._**

 **** ** _Aclarado esto. Disfruten de la lectura._**

 ** _._**

.

 **Bestias invencibles.**

 **.**

 **Centro de Investigaciones Genéticas de Nagoya**.

El paisaje se apreciaba hermoso, como un campo de algodón listo para la cosecha. Blanco, todo lucia blanco a excepción de las nubes grises que amenazaban con seguir arrojando finos copos de nieve. La mañana transcurría helada y lo gélido del entorno lograba influenciar en su estado de ánimo. Su roto corazón lo sentía como todo aquel paisaje, congelado, desolado, cubierto de nieve, enterrado en una oscuridad deslumbrante y abrumadora. Tiritaba de frio, se cubría constantemente la nariz y la boca con su bufanda; aun así estornudaba de manera frecuente. Su impaciencia aumentaba al escuchar los constantes avisos en las bocinas de los vagones, ¡retrasos! Y más ¡retrasos!

En repetidas ocasiones el metro se detuvo entre una estación y otra. La nieve debía ser retirada con frecuencia de las vías para lograr el desplazamiento de los vagones. Las reiteradas disculpas del operador del tren, por el tiempo que se retrasarían; no le bastaban. Con mucho estrés cargado sobre su cuello y hombros, consiguió llegar al gran laboratorio dentro de aquel enorme complejo auspiciado por el gobierno.

.

Taichirou Isogai levantaba la voz a sus dos nuevos asistentes. Los exigentes gritos se escuchaban a lo largo del pasillo. Parecía poco importarle que uno de los ayudantes fuese una chica. El actual encargado principal del lugar, había estado demasiado irritable los pasados días y difícilmente pasaba por alto los errores de aquellos científicos. Aunque asistentes, el simple hecho de que se les llamara para ocupar un lugar en ese sitio ya los hacia destacables. Y no estaba dispuesto a tolerar ningún tipo de incompetencia. Si en algún momento pensó que Souichi era un tirano; él lo superaba por mucho en el presente.

Su mayor frustración e irritación, se debían a que no conseguía comunicarse con Souichi. Tenía la impresión de que el omega sencillamente parecía que lo estaba ignorando, no contestaba las llamadas, ni los mensajes y lo que aumentaba aún más su desesperación, era que según sus planes; ya se había decidido a no buscarlo más. Y por lo que podía verse, le estaba resultando imposible, y es que no era la primera vez que se decidía a alejarse de él; lo había intentado numerosas ocasiones sin ningún éxito. En momentos se preguntaba porque sentía esa necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de verlo, de tan solo conseguir un roce ¿lo amaba, porque lo necesitaba? O ¿lo necesitaba, porque lo amaba?

Al menos sabía que estaba en el Relief y eso aminoraba su sufrimiento. No quería hacerse a la idea de que, en determinado momento aceptara por completo a Tetsuhiro; aunque muy en sus adentros sabía que eso ya estaba ocurriendo. Se atormentaba solo, pensando que otro más le hablara de amor al rubio. Se arrepentía de actuar de manera tan imprudente, su insensatez le había costado muy caro. Ahora recordaba que Souichi estaba por cumplir siete semanas de gestación y perder la oportunidad de estar junto a él, participar en esa etapa juntos le causaba un gran hueco en el pecho. Dentro de sus lamentos pensaba visitarlo, no se imaginaba el daño que podría generar si al llegar a aquel lugar, por alguna razón mencionaba que el omega antes resguardado ahí; estaba encinta.

.

.

.

Tetsuhiro fiel a sus costumbres y estrictos hábitos, comenzó muy temprano sus actividades. Antes de ir a dormir, logro acordar una cita por la noche del día siguiente, cita en la que estarían presentes las tres personas que deseaba reunir: su padre Morinaga Takumi, su científico investigador de confianza, Kiriyama Min y el aún desconocido participante en el proyecto, que se rebeló junto a su progenitor. Un hombre llamado Junko Yotaro.

Ahora más tranquilo, con la reunión preparada y programada se enfocó en Souichi. Por muchas razones de peso, deseaba ocultar todo lo que había descubierto relacionado al proyecto Entropía a su omega. Mientras Kunihiro se bañaba, Morinaga se tomó su tiempo para pensar, sentado en el balcón del cuarto de hotel, bastante cubierto con un grueso abrigo azul marino, miraba caer la nieve y lo blanco del paisaje lo relajaba bastante; bebía café y fumaba un cigarrillo.

Escogía sus palabras con cuidado y pesaba estas antes de hablar con Souichi, sabía que el omega era suspicaz e intimidante cuando deseaba saber algo. Cualquier error al mencionarle algo del proyecto; complicaría todas las cosas y no deseaba que él se involucrara en el asunto. Mentalmente trazaba sus planes excluyendo al rubio. Quien ahora le parecía adecuado para tomar todos los riesgos implicados, era Taichirou Isogai. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no se trataba de algo personal. Aunque todavía lo veía como una posible amenaza y rival, lo que de momento le interesaba era resolver o al menos exponer los horribles planes que el mismo gobierno de Japón o hasta más países estuvieran tramando.

Kunihiro listo después de su ducha, lo saco del trance mental en el que se encontraba. Pregunto qué planes tenia para ese día y lo apresuro a corroborar que Souichi estuviera bien al lado de Hiroto. Morinaga llamo al beta y le informo que en breve estarían en el departamento, que le avisara al omega para no tomarlo por sorpresa ante su presencia. En realidad deseaba que su amigo allanara el camino a un buen recibimiento de parte de su amor.

Souichi que escuchaba a Hiroto kun hablar con Morinaga, hacia visibles muecas de un seguro malestar, malestar generado por su embarazo, no por deducir con quien hablaba su amigo. El beta solo le hacía señas para que aguantara un poco. El omega no aguardaría, no era algo que pudiera detener; sus molestias matutinas. Se dirigió al baño y desde la sala podían escucharse los sonidos que las arcadas le provocaban. Tetsuhiro pregunto a su amigo que sucedía, el eco era lejano pero no tenía dudas de que a su amado le pasaba algo. Hiroto se excusó con su interlocutor:

\- Lo siento Playboy kun, debo colgarte..., Al parecer Souichi no se siente bien y creo que el desayuno resulto pesado para su estómago. Pienso que debes hacer una cita con el médico, yo no sé exactamente qué es lo que debe comer en su estado y verlo padecer esto me pone muy temeroso, no sabría que hacer si de verdad se pone mal -

\- Si..., por favor ve que este bien. En un rato más llevare algunas bebidas que lo hidraten y veré que medico es el adecuado para vigilar su embarazo. También llevare algo de fruta y verduras, esas sin duda puede comerlas y no lo dejes solo -

Ahora el alfa se sentía peor, no conforme a todo lo que tenía que resolver por delante, también debían estar separados en un momento tan importante para sus vidas. Pero no podía postergar más las revisiones y seguimiento del embarazo de Souichi, sabía que aunque eran más fértiles los omegas que las mismas mujeres comunes, también tenía conocimiento que eran más delicados durante los primeros meses. Kunihiro quien veía la congoja en el rostro de su hermano, lo animo diciéndole, que no se preocupara, que Hiroto era la mejor compañía que podía tener en esos momentos, que entre todos resolverían las cosas rápidamente y que si Morinaga deseaba, solo le diera indicaciones y él se encargaría de los asuntos. Ofreciéndole de esa manera tiempo para estar por lo menos unos días al lado de su omega y velar por su bien.

El ofrecimiento de su hermano le pareció sumamente tentador y le prometió que si la reunión concertada para la noche salía bien y lograban ponerse de acuerdo y formar una alianza, no dudaría en tomarle la palabra. Salieron del hotel camino al departamento. Tetsuhiro por el momento solo deseaba darle instrucciones a Hidrato de que hacer y llevarle provisiones para ambos, no deseaba que el beta saliera innecesariamente y dejara solo a Souichi.

Kunihiro sobre el camino, le recrimino a Tetsuhiro que no le dejara traer su auto, tampoco le parecía correcto ir por el de su hermano y dejar a Souichi e Hiroto sin un medio para moverse rápidamente ante una posible emergencia.

Tetsuhiro al escuchar aquello, reclamo a su hermano su tacañería:

\- ¡Tú no tienes actualmente responsabilidades! Prácticamente no gastas en nada, no bebes, no fumas, no sales con nadie y encima de todo vives en casa dependiendo aun de nuestro padre. Lo menos que podrías hacer es alquilar un auto. Yo ahora estoy un poco desfalcado, acabo de comprar el departamento donde esta Souichi con Hiroto -

El comentario de Tetsuhiro lo hizo sentir como una persona que no disfrutaba para nada de la vida. Que se asemejaba a alguien que vivía una vida plana, sumergido en su rutina. Pero no lo tomo a mal, conociendo a su hermano, sabía que no lo había dicho con la intención de lastimarlo. No obstante, si logro que se preguntara ¿Que esperaba de la vida? Él era todo lo opuesto a su hermano y tal vez debería arriesgarse más. Reacciono con deseos de hacer algo y comenzó por cooperar.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Bien! Yo pagare esta vez, y lo haré con gusto, porque me harás tío. Pero, entonces ¿que harás con tu departamento de Hamamatsu? -

\- Por el momento, pienso conservarlo. No sé hasta qué punto se compliquen aquí las cosas y tal vez nos sirva como una opción para el futuro, además los ahorros que tengo, prefiero no despilfarrarlos. No tengo idea de cuando podre trabajar como es debido, conseguí algunas entrevistas y espero terminar esto antes..., pero, ¡ya llegamos! Este es el departamento ¿Qué te parece? -

Kunihiro no lograba comprender bien a su hermano, un día antes él y su padre prácticamente le habían suplicado que regresara a trabajar con ellos ¿porque ahora ese afán de hacerlo todo por sí mismo? Morinaga Takumi, no era un avaro y el salario que les otorgaba a sus hijos era una suma nada despreciable. Después de preguntarse aquello, veía el sitio, estaba ubicado en una parte céntrica de Nagoya, pero también le parecía discreta la zona. Sin embargo, comento algo que inquieto a Tetsuhiro.

\- Luce muy bien, ahora a escuchar que le pareció a la persona que deseas engalanar: Souichi -

.

.

Solo cuarenta y cinco minutos atrás, lucia fatal. El rostro pálido, los labios descoloridos, mucho sudor sobre su frente y los ojos inflamados ante el esfuerzo por los reflejos incontrolables del vomito constante, además del horrible sabor amargo que persistía en su boca y garganta. Tenía cansado el estómago y lo menos que deseaba en esos momentos, era que alguien lo viera así; ¡se sentía horrible! Menos mal que acababa de ducharse y refrescar su boca limpiándola. Sin embargo, para aumentar su vulnerabilidad, escucho alertado en la recepción la voz inconfundible de Tetsuhiro. Su compañero en el amor.

Sin poder controlarlo, su corazón se aceleró de un momento a otro. Ahora lo sabía, la característica del amor es precisamente que es incontrolable e impredecible por eso a muchos les causa gran temor arriesgarse a sentir, por eso, él lo había evitado por tanto tiempo. No deseaba actuar así. Su esencia comenzó a fluir y por mucho que intentaba relajarse, justamente lograba lo contrario. Se alteraba cada vez más, sus oídos lo alarmaban al escuchar el firme compas de pasos aproximarse a la puerta de la habitación y también su nariz lo traicionaba, el olor de su alfa lo hacía perder la cordura. Sabía que estaba por enfrentar una terrible prueba ante él, y la manera en la que se encontraba no era la mejor para recibir a Tetsuhiro.

Tuvo que quitarse la ropa que alcanzo a contaminar con los fluidos de su estómago y se había bañado al sentirse demasiado húmedo de sudor y estar ahora en una bata tipo yukata, lo ponía en una clara desventaja. Como si él mismo se ofreciera como el plato favorito de Morinaga, servido frente a él; listo para disfrutarlo placenteramente.

Reacciono demasiado tarde. Dos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta que pretendía cerrar con seguro. Y Tetsuhiro ya estaba ahí, adentro, frente a él. Morinaga lo miro con una intensidad que sentía que esa mirada lo atravesaba. Se sonrojo al leer en aquel rostro ¿amor? ¿Felicidad? ¿Deseo? No sabía cómo definir la profundidad en aquellos ojos oscuros y misteriosos. Ante el sobresalto y fracaso, giro muy nervioso con la intención de alejarse, pero el alfa no se lo permitió. Lo asió de la mano y lo obligo a verlo de frente, mientras rompía el silencio con una voz sugestivamente erótica y lo acercaba a su cuerpo.

\- No sabes lo mucho que deseaba verte. Más días sin tu presencia me harían enloquecer. Solo encuentro descanso en el fondo de tu alma. Solo me siento tranquilo junto a ti. Saber que estas bien me motiva a seguir -

La batalla interna que libraba Souichi, parecía que estaba perdida. Sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y escuchar aquellas palabras de esos labios que ahora miraba fijamente, mientras se deleitaba con cada curva que su vista trazaba al mirarlos, lo llevaron a ceder. Dejo de resistirse y comenzó a sentir que se impregnaba de la fragancia del alfa. Desvió la mirada con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver que Tetsuhiro acercaba su rostro y no dejaba de mirar sus labios. Nervioso respondió:

\- ¡No..., no me mires a los labios! ¡Eres tu quien siempre me arranca de mí mismo, cuando creo que he ganado y superado tu ausencia; apareces y te clavas en mi mente. Lucho contigo y contra ti. Siempre tengo una batalla! -

\- No luches contra este sentimiento, yo quiero arrancarte a gemidos el alma. Me encuentro perdidamente enamorado de ti..., ¡dejame verte! -

Tetsuhiro perdía la poca conciencia que todavía mantenía, lo tomo de los hombros y despego un poco su cuerpo. ¡Quería mirarlo! Insistente, miraba el sendero de su piel, una piel clara y húmeda que desprendía aroma a jabón, una piel cálida y al mismo tiempo reservada. Poco entregada, pero dispuesta al placer. Esa piel anhelante que envolvía de una manera magnifica aquel cuerpo esbelto, tal vez un poco más delgado notaba, pero que le daba realce a esa cara tan atractiva.

Después de unos segundos, Souichi sentía su cuerpo tan ceñido al de Morinaga que, sentía su respiración inquieta susurrándole promesas, sentía su aliento mientras su boca empezaba a buscar la suya recorriendo un camino que le pareció interminable. Se besaron en un beso que algo tenía de dulzura y lujuria. Un beso casi inmóvil en el que parecían perderse en el infinito y cada mínimo contacto de sus pieles tenía una profundidad que los estremecía.

Se inclinaba hacia atrás al sentir la tibieza de la saliva de Tetsuhiro dibujando curvas en su cuello. Apretaba sus labios con fuerzas, recibiendo mordiscos que lo estremecían. Sus deseos mentales se hacían realidad por voluntad propia y lo descubrían. Temeroso y alarmado notaba esas manos palpando todo su cuerpo, manos que apreciaban la belleza de todo su ser. Las mágicas caricias se iban convirtiendo en algo inevitable, algo necesario, algo inagotable.

Sus mentes se entrelazaban, para un fin común, ¿Cual otro, sino amarse? Sus cálidas miradas de amantes se encontraban, ojos oscuros que se reflejaban en esos bellos iris dorados. El nítido latir de sus corazones vibraba en ellos, la electricidad se convertía en placer, placer simultáneo. Las constantes palabras excitantes que Morinaga hablaba a sus oídos; lo alteraban. Estaba tímido al tocarlo e imaginaba lo que sus toques le provocaban a Tetsuhiro. El alfa no se contenía, sentir aquellas delgadas manos corresponder temblorosas y con gran intensidad rozarlo; lo dejaba indefenso, expuesto. Tenían sus energías en su máxima expresión. El placer se hacía vibración, se hacía gemidos, gemidos que gobernaban aquel cálido ambiente.

Y justo en esos momento Souichi reaccionaba al sonido "gemidos" no solo los suyos, si no que Tetsuhiro era demasiado ruidoso. Una característica que había pasado por alto. Desconocía que Kunihiro estaba en el departamento, pero sabía que Hiroto se encontraba allí y no deseaba que algo tan íntimo, bello y privado, llegara a sus oídos. Muy trabajosamente, retomo la compostura y respirando profundo, retiro con las suficientes fuerzas a Tetsuhiro, quien aún no parecía recordar que no estaban solos. Y ante el rostro que ahora veía en su omega, un rostro con expresión de desaprobación. Cuestionaba:

\- ¿Que sucede? Yo te amo y te deseo tanto ¿Acaso, no me has extrañado ni un poco? Yo no puedo...

\- ¡No es eso!..., Estas olvidando que Hiroto está aquí, además que esto no fue lo que acordamos y si no piensas aguardar y contenerte; lo mejor será que evites tocarme -

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y sacudió un poco su cabeza, mientras conseguía tranquilizar su cuerpo, su respiración, su corazón. Pero tristemente tuvo que contenerse y aun agitado seguir la conversación.

\- Ya estoy avanzando en todo..., como lo deseas. Pero ¡yo no quiero estar lejos de ti! No sé cuánto tiempo me tomara resolverlo. Las cosas son más complicadas de lo que pensé y falta que en verdad podamos resolverlo -

Souichi al ver que el alfa reacciono y consiguió mantener la compostura, con más confianza se sentó en el amplio sofá; con disposición de continuar hablando. Asombrado veía y escuchaba algo de frustración en aquellas palabras. La verdad es que deseaba tenerlo cerca tanto como él. Pero no podía mostrarse débil, continuaba obstinado en que Tetsuhiro escarmentara un poco, pero ese poco podría pasarle una factura muy alta si las cosas se salían de control. Y ahora intrigado deseaba saber exactamente a que se refería.

\- ¿Podamos? ¿A quiénes te refieres? y ahora que recuerdo, ¿Que significan todos aquellos mensajes que le enviaste a Hiroto kun. En los que decías que debía salir del Relief, porque allí estaría en peligro y que no debía decir nada de mi actual estado? -

\- ¡Ese torpe de Hiroto! ¿Te mostro los mensajes? Lo que menos quería era que te inquietaras y ahora me estés preguntando ¡Maldición! -

\- Si Hiroto, no lo hacía, puedes estar seguro que yo seguiría en el Relief. Así que escúpelo todo de una vez -

Sentado a un lado de él, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y lo miraba directo a los ojos.

\- Solo por esta vez, promete que creerás lo que te digo. Tal vez en el pasado mentí un poco, pero ahora tengo pruebas que respaldan todo lo que te diré -

\- ¿Mentiste un poco? ¡Ja! -

Tetsuhiro comenzó a explicarle, desde como comenzó a sospechar que el mismo gobierno había manejado como siempre todo a su antojo. Que para esas bestias del poder los gobernados, eran simples marionetas. Que ese supuesto apoyo que brindaba a los omegas, no era otra cosa que una fachada para que estos confiaran en ellos y en los censos privados revelara su casta. Algo a lo que accedían, ya que les garantizaba recibir todos los programas de beneficios y trato igualitario en la educación, servicios y empleo; que los alfas.

Las sospechas que Morinaga Tetsuhiro le explico, se basaban:

. Cuando él y su padre comenzaron con los raptos de los omegas, las autoridades no se esforzaron mucho por encontrarlos o evitar que eso pasara.

.De hecho solo comenzaron a movilizarse, cuando el Centro de Investigaciones Genéticas de Nagoya había concluido que la única manera en que los alfas podían saber quiénes pertenecían a la casta de omegas, era creando medicamentos capaces de inhibir o desaparecer sus características conocidas y esencia inconfundible.

.Esto descubrió las intenciones del gobierno; pues ya no podrían controlar tan fácilmente la tasa de natalidad.

Pero junto con todas esas sospechas, se levantaban también muchas interrogantes. Sin embargo para estas no tenía aun una respuesta. Solo aquellos sujetos con los que se reuniría podrían ayudarle a armar todo aquel rompecabezas y trazar algunas posibles salidas de ese complicado laberinto.

Souichi por su parte, se negaba a creer lo que escuchaba. Al final de cuentas él trabajaba para una parte importante del gobierno y aunque siempre trato de mantenerse neutral, de alguna manera confiaba en las instituciones o eso pensaba. No se le podía criticar al respecto, todos en algún momento desean confiar en alguien o en algo, aferrarse a un ideal; aunque no siempre es el acertado.

Su incredulidad acerca de lo que Tetsuhiro le narraba, término cuando el alfa sin más salidas tuvo que mostrarle las copias de los documentos que hasta ahora había recabado. Tenían el sello impreso de las instituciones del gobierno, y conocía las que correspondían a su área de trabajo; la investigación. Se convenció, pues estas no eran apócrifas, no podían serlo. Y muy a su pesar, después de discutir todo aquello y escuchar todos los argumentos que Morinaga planteaba; contesto:

\- Si todo esto resulta como lo imaginas, si de verdad esas malditas bestias son capaces de planear cosas tan viles. Las posibilidades de exponerlos o detenerlos; es prácticamente nula. En cuanto se enteren que se les está investigando, trataran de desaparecerte. Y creeme que no les será difícil..., lo mejor será que no lleves esto tan lejos -

\- Todo lo he dirigido lenta y discretamente, además las personas que me han ayudado hasta ahora, son de fiar. Aun así..., tienes razón es muy arriesgado y es por eso por lo que te pido, que te mantengas al margen. Tú y mi hijo no pueden exponerse, veré como conseguir que un buen médico te atienda y no informe a ninguna institución del gobierno -

\- Pero yo en parte me siento responsable, al final de cuentas te orille a esto. Y yo puedo entrar y salir libremente del Centro de Investigaciones y averiguar, que están planeando hacer ¿Que nueva vacuna desean crear, con los genes de omegas encinta? ¡Necesitaras mi ayuda! -

\- He pensado en eso y para mi descontento..., debo recurrir para todo lo que mencionaste; a Isogai, tu amigo. Y por eso debo saber, si piensas que se puede confiar en él, si es capaz de tomar los riesgos -

\- Él es legal y derecho. Siempre ha apoyado todo, porque también cree que es por el bien de los omegas. Pero jamás te haría un favor, al menos, no a ti..., Tal vez si se lo pido yo -

Tetsuhiro de manera impulsiva se posó sobre una rodilla ante Souichi, quien se mantenía sentado en aquel enorme sofá. Apretó su mano y atrajo su mirada levantando la voz.

\- ¡Eso no! Ese sujeto trataría de tomar ventaja y pedirte algo a cambio. Ni pensarlo, aprovecharía y nuevamente trataría de conquistarte -

\- ¿Conquistarme? ¿Piensas que tú me has conquistado? -

\- No creo que tú seas alguien a quien pueda conquistarse..., Eres tú quien elige, quien decide, quien dirige. Me atrapaste y me dejaste creer, que yo te conquistaba -

Mientras la pareja hablaba y aclaraba sus asuntos, las mentes de Hiroto y Kunihiro comenzaban a imaginar escenarios apasionados de aquellos dos en la cabeza. Ambos miraban hacia la recamara donde se encontraban Tetsuhiro y Souichi. El alfa mayor comenzó a incomodarse y carraspear, el beta se levantó mejor del sofá y comenzó a silbar un tema musical de su gusto mientras preparaba algo de té, pero también parecía nervioso.

Kunihiro no aguanto la presión de tener en la mente ese tipo de pensamientos. Razonaba que estaba bien que Tetsuhiro era su hermano y hasta cierto punto había confianza, pero de eso a que lo hiciera esperar mientras se desahogaba sexualmente con Souichi; le parecía demasiado. Porque eso era lo que imaginaba que pasaba adentro de la recamara. Titubeando un poco se levantó del sofá, se rasco en la nuca y decidió tocar la puerta.

Tetsuhiro al escuchar los golpes, se sobresaltó, recordó de inmediato a su hermano. Sin otra opción se acercó a abrir a la puerta. Souichi se avergonzó al ver a Kunihiro, aún se encontraba en su yukata y a pesar de haber visto ya en varias ocasiones al alfa mayor, aun no habían sido presentados y menos de manera formal. El omega inquieto espero por ver que haría Morinaga a continuación.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Niisan! Pasa. No había tenido la oportunidad de presentarlos..., pero él es Souichi, mi omega y Souichi, él es Kunihiro, mi hermano mayor -

A Souichi no pareció gustarle escuchar decir "Mi omega"; como si fuera una propiedad. Pero tampoco vio correcto reclamar nada, no al menos hasta que estuvieran en privado. A simple vista la impresión que tuvo de Kunihiro, fue la de un hombre serio detrás de aquellas gafas y ese traje lujoso. No le encontró mucho parecido a Tetsuhiro, pero los gestos y ademanes eran idénticos.

\- Es un gusto conocerte, Souichi kun. Mi hermano siempre habla maravillas de ti y tenía muchos deseos de saber quién le había quitado a Tetsuhiro sus aires de libertad. La verdad es que ya era necesario -

\- También un gusto conocerlo Kunihiro san..., pero en realidad yo no he hecho nada. Creo que exagera. Él es quien parece buscar problemas -

Tetsuhiro con algo de prisa, interrumpió la respetuosa conversación. Le dio gusto ver que ninguno sintió antipatía.

\- Hablando de problemas..., Souichi necesito hablar con tu amigo Isogai. ¿Me darías su número de celular? No creo que sea conveniente ir a buscarlo al Centro de Investigación y menos a su casa. Si llega aceptar en cooperar con nosotros, lo mejor sería que no nos vieran hablando -

.

.

 **Relief de Nagoya**.

Isogai salía furioso de aquel sitio. En el Relief le informaron, que Tatsumi Souichi había dejado el lugar dos días atrás y enterarse que su amigo no fue capaz de permanecer allí, ni siquiera una semana; lo desquiciaba aún más. Tan enfadado se encontraba, que poco le importo preocupar a su familia y en su frustración había llamado a Matsuda san. Pensó que quizás el rubio les había informado donde estaba, sin embargo la amable tía del omega desconocía esa información y lo único que consiguió es que la mujer también se afligiera por no saber del paradero de su sobrino. Al darse cuenta de su torpeza, se disculpó.

A penas había terminado la llamada, cuando su teléfono timbro. De inmediato reconoció el número entrante, se trataba de Souichi. Estaba listo para cuestionarlo acerca de su paradero, pero la voz que escucho detrás de la línea no era la de su amigo. Tetsuhiro hablaba de la manera más pacifica posible, pero era interrumpido constantemente. Isogai no se prestaba para el dialogo, Morinaga tuvo que levantar la voz y mencionarle que se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte y que si no deseaba que el omega se involucrara en algo tan peligroso, cediera y los apoyara.

Taichirou no se tragaba tan fácilmente aquello, ya había vivido una mala experiencia gracias a ese sujeto y no dudaba que quisiera darle el tiro de gracia. Souichi quien veía lo dificultoso que le estaba resultando a Tetsuhiro poder tener un dialogo fluido con su amigo, le pidió el celular para hablar con Isogai.

\- Todo lo que te ha explicado Tetsuhiro es cierto, yo tampoco lo creía; no hasta que me presento pruebas, Isogai, y sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada. Pero tú eres el único que tiene acceso a la mayoría de la información en el Centro de Investigaciones..., yo también podría ir, aunque despertaría mas sospechas porque saben que estoy de licencia -

Necesitaba más que aquellas vagas explicaciones. Trato de conseguir la dirección de en donde se encontraba Souichi, sin embargo el omega prefería que desconociera ese dato. Mejor convino en citarse con él en una cafetería de la prefectura. Taichirou acepto, a pesar de que también iría Tetsuhiro. Pero lo dejaron para un día después, ya que ambos Morinagas debían prepararse para su cita en la noche y ya habían confirmado esta con su padre y los otros dos involucrados.

Con total desgano Tetsuhiro se despidió de Souichi, era bastante evidente que deseaba quedarse con él. El omega quien a pesar de ser casi arrastrado a la habitación nuevamente. No le permitió al alfa que se acercara a más de dos metros de él, no iba a correr el riesgo de volver a experimentar lo que sintió en brazos de Morinaga minutos atrás. Kunihiro conociendo la pasión que se despertaba en su hermano por su omega, lo apresuro a ya irse. Aun quedaron varias cosas pendientes de tratar entre la pareja y la atención medica era primordial.

Por lo anterior, Tetsuhiro le pidió a Souichi recordar si entre sus posibles conocidos existía un médico que fuera de absoluta confianza. Quedo en que él preguntaría a su padre si había alguno que lo atendiera. Solo venía a su mente el médico de cabecera de la familia Morinaga, pero no creía que estuviera calificado en esa especialidad.

.

.

La ansiada reunión, Tetsuhiro la había programado a modo de no exponer a ninguno. En el auto de alquiler que Kunihiro rento, recogieron a su padre en la estación de Nagoya y le pidieron que se deshiciera de su auto y chofer por unas horas. Lo mismo solicitó a los otros dos implicados. Morinaga no sería tan descuidado de encontrarse en un lugar público con esas personas. Opto por llevar acabo el dialogo dentro del mismo auto, donde cuidadoso capto que no hubiesen cerca cámaras de vigilancia, que el gobierno había instalado en los distintos lugares concurridos.

La conversación entre los cinco hombres, resultaría larga. Y el primero en dar las explicaciones de la existencia del proyecto Entropía, fue el sujeto que se presentó con el nombre de Junko Yotaro. Conocido de su padre.

\- La mayoría comenzó a pensar que no estaba tan mal el que la tasa de natalidad estuviera descendiendo de manera tan significativa. Al contrario, les pareció que realmente era lo mejor -

Lo que escuchaban Tetsuhiro, Kunihiro y su padre; les parecía incomprensible ¿A caso deseaban que la humanidad se extinguiera? Kunihiro entonces pregunto algo irritado:

\- ¿Lo mejor? ¿Para qué o para quienes? Eso suena demasiado jodido. ¡Nos quieren joder! -

\- Al parecer, no piensan que todos deben extinguirse y creen que es lo mejor para los que nos sucedan o hereden y para el planeta..., al final los datos no mienten. Desde más o menos los años ochenta del siglo pasado, se ha consumido más de lo que planeta puede generar en el mismo periodo. En el año 2010 consumimos lo de todo el año en octubre, en este año ya se nos acabó la provisión en agosto. Necesitaríamos más de un planeta y medio para mantener nuestro ritmo actual de consumo -

El señor Morinaga Takumi también intervino en el dialogo e hizo entender más aun el poder del gobierno.

\- Por eso las bestias en el poder, provocaron todos esos enfrentamientos entre los omegas y los alfas, haciéndoles creer que cada casta era superior o inferior a la otra. Comenzaron décadas atrás a crear campañas en las que alentaban a los omegas a no sujetarse a los alfas. Que tenían derecho a elegir si deseaban tener alguna relación y si querían concebir..., Algo que de por sí ya hacían, antes el cortejo era algo natural. Si ellos aceptaban hacerlo era por su propia voluntad. No se dieron cuenta que en realidad fueron obligados una vez que el gobierno consiguió polarizarlos -

Con los comentarios certeros de cada uno, entendían mejor lo que pasaba y fue el turno de Tetsuhiro para opinar.

\- Si, al gobierno le sirve polarizar todo, poner a las castas a enfrentarse ideológicamente, por cosas que manejábamos bien antes. Mientras ellos continúan con sus planes. Aquí lo importante no es si los omegas tienen derecho a saberlo. Por supuesto que tienen ese derecho, al igual que los alfas. Esto ya no se trata de ver que casta domina a cual. Ahora lo que de verdad urge es ¿Cómo nos vamos a liberar todos de esos planes? -

Kunihiro aún más molesto, dejo ver sus ganas de actuar pronto.

\- Toda esta desinformación y manipulación, debemos exponerla. Y no esperar que logren su objetivo de alejarnos cada vez más los a alfas y omegas. Mientras desde el poder se burlan de nosotros descaradamente, ¿Se piensan que seguimos siendo unos ignorantes? -

-Sí, ¡Esos malditos! Han logrado que los omegas vean a los gobiernos como los buenos y a nosotros los alfas que luchamos contra este, nos quieren hacer parecer terroristas o secuestradores que deseamos dañarlos -

Junko Yotaro, se disculpó al recibir una llamada en medio de la conversación. Pero no podía dejarla pasar, pues adjunto venia un video de su hija atada y amordazada. Muy asustado exclamo:

\- ¡Estos malparidos! Ya me han descubierto y tienen a mi hija. Creo que...

.

Se escuchó ruido afuera de portazos de un vehículo que se estaciono. Y después otro...

.

.

.

 ** _¿Quiénes llegaron? ¿Estará Tetsuhiro y sus acompañantes en peligro? Saben que pueden opinar lo que deducen. Saludos._**


	12. Capítulo 12 ¿Existe alguien confiab

**Capítulo 12.**

 **.**

 **¿Existe alguien confiable?**

 **.**

 ** _Este capítulo, contiene algo de lenguaje soez. Están advertidos._**

La quietud de la noche en Nagoya se cubría de humedad. ¡Por fin se detuvo la caída de nieve! Sin embargo, el hielo derretido causaba que el agua fluyera como pequeños riachuelos por las calles y avenidas. La mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad, se preparaban para dormir. Finalizaba un día más de trabajo, un día más que las horas se habían esfumado dentro de bulliciosas oficinas, dentro de edificios escolares; cada uno vivía diferente y a la vez tan parecido.

Mientras la mayoría dormía, mientras las calles quedaban deshabitadas; desconocían lo que sucedía bajo esa oscuridad. Mientras disfrutaban en sus hogares de una cálida cama, donde resguardarse del frio; cinco hombres fueron tomados por sorpresa, bajo el inclemente frio. Los autos que se estacionaron de golpe sobre esa calle solitaria, rechinaron sus ruedas y ante el abundante líquido del suelo, estas derraparon bruscamente; solo se escucharon los chirridos de las llantas. Algunos curiosos se asomaron cautelosos a fisgonear la escena desde sus ventanas, sin embargo nadie hacia o decía nada. Solo eran espectadores; simples espectadores.

Kunihiro, Kiriyama Min y Junko Yotaro presas del miedo se pala rizaron, aquel coraje y ganas de luchar mostrados instantes atrás, pronto desaparecieron. Sus mentes de inmediato, imaginaron los peores escenarios. No así Tetsuhiro y su padre, ambos grandes, ambos fuertes, ambos fieros; se preparaban para lo que se presentara y ordenaron a todos bajar del auto para afrontar con valor su suerte. No se inmutaron ante los hombres que se acercaron a ellos.

La situación parecía muy peligrosa, lo sagaz y prudente era intentar escapar. Aquellos sujetos se asemejaban a escoltas, todos trajeados y vestidos de negro. Afortunadamente, nadie resulto violentado. A los seis tipos que se presentaron en el lugar, solo les fue suficiente lanzar unas cuantas palabras y advertencias. Ni siquiera necesitaron sacar o mostrar sus armas que sin duda llevaban.

Tetsuhiro apresurado después de escucharlos hablar, volvió a su auto como conductor y apresuro a sus acompañantes a subir también y una vez todos adentro; prosiguió a seguir a ambos vehículos, pero uno de ellos lo dejos pasar. Circulaban con un auto que guiaba, después el auto de Los Morinaga y sus acompañantes, y el segundo auto detrás de ellos.

No tenían certeza de a donde realmente se dirigían, Tetsuhiro miraba por el retrovisor al auto que venía atrás. Aun con mucha sospecha y desconfianza, continuaban, sabían que si no obedecían; sus seres amados sufrirían las consecuencias. No era una amenaza procedente de estos hombres, era algo que compartían con ellos como personas que trabajaban por un bien en común. A Tetsuhiro le avisaron que seguían muy de cerca sus pasos y que las personas que había visitado por la mañana estaban en peligro. Si, Souichi e Hiroto.

Le avisaron que si no se apresuraba a sacarlos de inmediato de aquel departamento, pronto los encontrarían, y que aquellos enemigos, tenían un interés muy especial en Souichi. Por esta razón, mientras Tetsuhiro conducía le pasó su celular a Kunihiro para que se comunicara con Hiroto y le ordenara que junto con el omega; salieran de ese lugar. Lamentablemente para su orgullo tuvo que decirles que lo más seguro por el momento es que fueran a donde vivía Isogai. Pues de él no sospechaban nada, además que tenían que aclarar ciertas cosas que tenían pendientes.

A Junko Yotaro, lo pusieron al tanto e informaron que la imagen que había recibido momentos atrás era una advertencia de lo que a continuación ocurriría si no dejaba de husmear por las instancias de alta seguridad del gobierno. Veía continuamente el video de semejante amenaza.

Morinaga Takumi fue advertido de lo que sufriría, le hablaron de próximos atentados en las instalaciones de su empresa si no desistía y por supuesto, también lo dañarían a él y a sus hijos. No le importaba mucho la primera advertencia, contaba con seguros ante siniestros que lo protegían ante cualquier eventualidad. Sin embargo, la preocupación sobre la integridad de sus seres amados, lo hizo caer en un silencio.

.

En menos de veinte minutos habían llegado a un edificio nada fuera de lo ordinario, los Morinaga junto con Junko Yotaro y Kiriyama Min, seguían a aquellos sujetos. Entraron a un bar donde se encontraban otras personas, pero el lugar no parecía estar abierto al público, solo tenían acceso los que mostraban una tarjeta de membresía. De entre aquella gente de vestimenta seria, un hombre bastante mayor, tal vez unos setenta y cinco años; se quedó mirándolos y contemplando sus portes. Los japoneses no suelen ser tan altos como lo eran Tetsuhiro, Kunihiro y Morinaga Takumi y eso capturo su atención. Unos alfas impresionantes, principalmente el que parecía ser el más joven, destacaba su corpulencia y atractiva apariencia.

El sujeto mayor, quien era caucásico y evidentemente extranjero, se aproximó a ellos e hizo a un lado un bastón dorado que usaba como soporte y después de hacerles una señal en invitación a sentarse, él no tomo asiento, se mantuvo caminando a su alrededor; claramente estudiándolos con la vista. Comenzó a hablarles con acento inglés; pero dominando bien el japonés:

\- ¿Saben que la violencia es el último recurso de los incompetentes? Lo indicado no es llamar a una guerra y producir miedo. Nadie estaría dispuesto en este tiempo a morir por otros -

Tetsuhiro se comenzaba a irritar de ver a aquel hombre caminando alrededor de ellos, quien caminaba con ambas manos entrelazadas a su espalda, y moviendo los dedos como si tocara un piano. Deseaba que el tipo hablara más, no era tan estúpido para adelantarse a decir lo que no debía. Aquel silencio resulto y él sujeto continuo conversando:

– Nunca lo he entendido..., Ustedes, los grandes empresarios, también suelen pensar que la clase trabajadora debe obedecer sin rechistar, y ¿Pretenden hacer justicia, cuando ustedes son muy similares a los tipos en el poder?..., Escucharon del empresario que con toda la intención ordeno vender una gran cantidad de caviar que contenía bacterias, varias personas murieron, pero para ese Hi-jo- de- pu-ta, fue un negocio rentable, prefirió venderlo y no sufrir pérdidas monetarias.

Muchas compañías engañan los controles ambientales de sus fábricas armadoras, pero también les resulta rentable. Y ni hablar de los medicamentos, también son negocios rentables, aunque muchos enfermos deban morir por no tener dinero con el cual pagar el largo curso de su enfermedad. Sin duda, ustedes los empresarios, también son una escoria de baja calaña -

Tetsuhiro y sus acompañantes sabían que lo que decía el sujeto era verdad. Que la mayoría nos hallamos en una situación en la que, de modo constante, se nos incentiva y predispone a actuar de manera egocéntrica, sin anteponer el bien de los demás. Pero ahora no se trataba de colar los mosquitos del vinagre, por lo que el alfa menor pregunto:

\- ¿Qué se supone que hagamos entonces? Uno no puede quedarse sentado y de brazos cruzados mientras el mundo desaparece hundiéndose en la mierda. Aunque tal vez no seamos los indicados, ¡Algo tenemos que hacer! -

Al hombre mayor le extraño que el menor hablara. Parecía que tenía sus testículos muy bien puestos, y lo hizo notar:

\- Es que todo es una mafia, mi joven amigo. Hmm.,,,,, A penas tienes unos 25 años, eso creo. Todavía tienes mucho que aprender y si actúas por impulso, solo conseguirás que te maten antes de tiempo. Por lo menos ¿Tienen alguna idea de quien o quienes quieren acabar con más de la mitad de la población? Y ¿Porque? -

Morinaga Takumi por fin intervenía, aunque seguro estaba que carecía de mucha información y pensando que ese hombre la tenía, pretendió obtenerla.

\- Sabemos de los siete sujetos que apoyan al gobierno en el proyecto entropía y que tienen planes que pretender realizar en breve. De hecho hemos investigado bastante, pero no sabemos hasta donde piensan llegar -

\- Si, así es. Pero solo conocen lo mínimo. El planeta en sí, tiene un sistema de auto limpieza, eso ya lo saben y para eso funcionan los distintos ciclos ambientales. En repetidas ocasiones han muerto más personas por virus, que por las guerras de los humanos. Tal como sucedió en la primera guerra mundial, murieron más millones por la gripe española que por la misma guerra y así ha sucedido a lo largo de la historia, algo parecido sucedió con la peste negra -

Kunihiro ya más tranquilo de su actual situación, sintiendo que su ritmo cardiaco volvía a la normalidad, comento:

\- Entendemos a lo que se refiere. Quiere decir que, con todos los adelantos médicos, científicos y tecnológicos; la esperanza de vida se ha alargado y en esto también hemos interferido con la naturaleza. Pero eso no justifica que se desee eliminar a cierta cantidad y además ¿Bajo qué criterio elegirán? Y ¿Quiénes se creen que tienen el derecho a escoger, quién vive o quién muere? -

\- ¡Los genes! ¡Los genes, mi ingenuo amigo! Elegirán los mejores genes, y solo de algunas razas en específico. De Japón les atrae mucho su baja tasa en enfermedades cardiacas, la baja incidencia en diabetes y canceres de unos tipos. Este país gozara de prioridad, la mayoría sabemos que tienen la vanguardia en ciencia y tecnología. Y demás esta decir que las razas que menos aportan; desaparecerán. Con esto pienso que será más de la mitad de la población del planeta... Quizás mucho más -

\- ¡Eso los convierte en Hitlers modernos! Debe haber otras formas de poder subsistir todos, sin tener que sacrificar a nadie. ¡Es algo inhumano! -

Las palabras de Tetsuhiro resonaron en todo el lugar, ¡verdaderamente, estaba molesto! Kunihiro quien se encontraba a su lado, apretó su brazo como un freno a sus impulsos. Aquel sujeto, después de ver aquel desplante de ira, continúo con su explicación sin ninguna muestra de disgusto ante la interrupción a su explicación.

\- Me temo que es algo inevitable, mi violento amigo. Siempre se sacrifica algo, llevo años junto a otros colegas de distintos países planteando alternativas, buscando salidas. Sin embargo, el tiempo y la entropía no se detienen. Para el año 2050, las reservas pesqueras se agotaran, para el 2080 las cosechas terminaran, 2090 y el petróleo llegara a su fin. Con el suelo de siembra estéril por la sobre explotación, la demanda de fertilizantes acabara y por lo tanto el alimento, ni para nosotros, ni para el ganado. Ni los "Amigos de la Tierra" ni "Green Peace" ni los demás activistas lograran que eso se pueda evitar -

\- ¡Malditos gobiernos de mierda! ¡Inútiles Activistas y fundaciones! Debieron actuar desde antes si sabían hacia donde nos dirigíamos. Debieron evitar que esto llegara tan lejos. Japón no puede hacer eso, su lema siempre ha sido "Seguridad y trabajo para todos" -

\- Solo están hablando de Japón e ignoran de los demás miembros en términos internacionales. Además no pueden generalizar al hablar de los gobiernos, porque en realidad parte de los que se oponen, en algún momento pertenecían a este y muchos aún son parte de él o ¿cómo piensan que hemos obtenido la información? -

Kiriyama Min miraba y escuchaba atento la conversación. Tenía la intuición de ya antes haber visto a ese hombre y deseaba corroborarlo.

\- Usted aun es parte del gobierno, pero está en contra del proyecto ¿no es así? De otra manera no nos estaría contando todo esto y nos advertiría de resguardarnos junto a nuestras familias -

Como si de niños pequeños se tratara, el sujeto les escupía las palabras deletreadas:

\- Ya- me-es-tan-en-ten-dien-do... En conclusión, deben dejar que de esto nos encarguemos los que estamos bien enterados y organizados. Sus investigaciones e incursiones en estos asuntos, nos han creado contratiempos y con lo poco cuidadosos que son, solo conseguirán que nos descubran a todos; aunque de hecho saben bien que tienen muchos enemigos y eso lo hace todavía más arriesgado -

Tetsuhiro y sus acompañantes, aun tenían muchos interrogantes. Pero lo que más deseaban saber era, ¿Cuando? y ¿Cómo? sucedería esto. Por lo tanto, Morinaga Takumi no dudo en cuestionar.

\- Bien, si desean que no interfiramos en esto, por lo menos deben decirnos, ¿Cuándo sucederá? Y ¿Cómo planean llevarlo a cabo? -

El hombre inglés, discretamente los miro y después de unos segundos, sonrió, una sonrisa forzada, una sonrisa burlona, una sonrisa sarcástica. Finalmente, tomo su bastón dorado, decidió sentarse frente a ellos recargando sus manos sobre el bastón y su rostro también y contestar.

\- ¡Ya está pasando! Frente a nuestros ojos, debajo de nuestras propias narices. Y solo una minoría es consciente de esto y ha tomado algunas medidas, risible ¿verdad? -

.

.

.

 **Departamento de Taichirou Isogai.**

.

Los repetidos sonidos del timbre en su puerta, lo despertaron sobresaltado, solo podía preguntarse ¿Quién lo visitaba a esas horas? Aletargado y tambaleante se acercó a ver por la mirilla de la entrada. De inmediato abrió y aun sin comprender lo que sucedida, les pidió que entraran y cerró con seguro. Esa precaución fue la que se le ocurrió, algo raro pasaba como para que Souichi e Hiroto llegaran a su departamento después de la media noche. Después de mirar por unos segundos al omega y restablecerse más, pregunto:

\- Souichi ¿Paso algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? -

Souichi discretamente avergonzado y nervioso, comenzó a darle detalles de su presencia allí.

\- Isogai, sentimos molestarte, pero han sucedido algunas complicaciones acerca del proyecto del cual hablamos y debíamos salir del lugar donde estábamos -

\- ¡Seguramente el bastardo de Morinaga tiene que ver! ¿Hasta cuándo te darás cuenta que desde que lo conociste, tu vida ha estado envuelta en un problema tras otro? Ese tipo solo sirve para eso, para causarte sufrimiento. ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez! -

Hiroto como buen defensor de su amigo y conocedor de la situación, además de su poca disposición en aceptar a que rebajasen su dignidad o la del omega, intervino, pues vio que Souichi solo inclino el rostro ante las palabras de Taichirou.

\- Isogai san, no se trata en estos momentos de ver quién es el bueno o el malo y Souichi ya está cansado ¿Le permitirá descansar en algún lugar? O mejor buscamos un hotel. No se preocupe si no puede ayudarnos, afuera tengo el auto de Tetsuhiro y podemos irnos sin importunarlo más -

\- ¿Irse? Jamás dije eso..., pero, entiendo, tienes razón. Souichi puede dormir en mi recamara, tu y yo, nos acomodaremos aquí, voy por algunas mantas -

\- ¡Hey! No hablen como si no estuviera aquí. No me traten como a una mujer, puedo dormir en cualquier sitio -

 **Hamamatsu.**

.

\- ¿Por qué demonios llegas en este estado? Ya son más de las dos de la mañana y no llamas. Si ibas a ir a embriagarte debiste avisarme y yo no tendría que estar preocupado y sin dormir... ¡Oye! ¿Que no me escuchas? ¡Masaki!...-

No se detuvo, se siguió de largo, aun los insistentes gritos de su padre; ignoro. Fastidiado, borracho y totalmente dañado por dentro; subió las escaleras.

De manera difícil, lograba caminar y sostenerse sin tropezar. Llego a su casa completamente borracho, llevaba en una mano una botella y en la otra un sobre con documentos. Trabajosamente llego a su recamara y se encerró, dejándose caer sobre la cama. Aunque había hecho un gran esfuerzo en aguantar, no logro contener por más tiempo el llanto.

Dos largas hileras de lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos, a su almohada, de golpe se sentó y bebió directamente de la botella. Esta borrachera la dedicaba a la persona que siempre deseo para vivir con él. Aguanto tantas y tantas infidelidades, una relación inestable llevada solo por momentos. Ahora sentía demasiado coraje y resentimiento, concluía que ese amor que sentía por Tetsuhiro, se estaba transformando en odio.

Masaki ya tenía suficiente información de Morinaga. Ahora sabia detalladamente de quien estaba perdidamente enamorado el alfa; peor aún, sabía que aquel omega estaba encinta. Mientras leía y veía las fotos que le habían entregado, la imagen de Souichi era estrujada en su mano derecha. Su ego y vanidad llegaban hasta el techo y mentalmente se consideraba muy superior físicamente a él. Ese sistema de autodefensa lo hacía sentir mejor, pero la caída hasta la realidad; dolía. Sabía que ese singular rubio de larga coleta, debía ser muy especial para captar de esa manera la atención de Tetsuhiro y más si este lo escogió para concebir.

Muy molesto y despechado, recordaba las numerosas veces que le pidió que juntos procrearan; recibiendo siempre las mismas negativas y en ocasiones palabras ofensivas e hirientes de parte del alfa:

 _\- ¡Ah! ¡No lo muerdas bastardo!... Si, si, así. Sigue, -_

 _\- Sé que te gusta rudo, podría hacerte todo lo que desees Tetsuhiro, sé que cosas te gustan. Jamás nadie podría estar dispuesto a aguantar todo lo que yo y pienso que es momento de formalizar ¡Quiero vivir contigo y tener una familia! -_

 _\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? La persona que engendre a mis hijos, debe ser muy, muy especial y no alguien que conoce más camas, que historias que contarme. No Masaki, no voy a negar que seas buenísimo en la cama..., tal vez el mejor pero, desde un principio fui claro contigo. Tú y yo, no vamos a formar una familia, y eso es definitivo -_

 _\- ¡Eres un ser despreciable! Permitiste que me enamorara de ti y solo me buscas cuando estas aburrido de otros. Si, ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Tus frecuentes viajes, tus múltiples salidas y tu primo buenmozo de cada semana..., ¡Si, tus incontables primos! Hasta torpe eres con tus estúpidas excusas -_

 _\- La cosa ha sido pareja, o ¿vas a decirme que yo no te complazco? Aquí todo está a mano y yo te advertí que no podía enamorarme, que no existía nadie capaz de domarme -_

Retomaba aún más coraje, recordar todo aquello solo conseguía amargarlo y a su parecer, la manera más acertada para desquitarse; seria dañando a la persona que su ex amante amaba. Sin pensarlo más, decidido se dirigió a Nagoya. Llevaba los datos del departamento que Tetsuhiro había comprado días atrás y estaba seguro de encontrarlos juntos, de una u otra forma los separaría; esa era su meta.

.

 **Nagoya.**

 **Fachada de bar.**

 **.**

\- ¿Que exactamente está pasando? ¡Explíquese! -

Robert Ferguson, el hombre mayor inglés, los miraba dudoso. Tal vez pensando si sería correcto decirles todo o mejor seguir ocultándolo, finalmente su razonamiento le convencía que ya era un poco tarde para reparar daños y que lo mejor sería enfocarse en asegurar la existencia de más personas para el futuro.

\- Ya deberían haberlo descubierto, como les dije antes; aficionados no deben involucrarse. Sin embargo se los diré, al menos merecen saberlo al no ser como la mayoría de personas apáticas y desinteresadas.

Por ejemplo: aquí en Nagoya solo existen veinte casos de omegas en estado gestacional, ¡veinte casos! Cuando hay casi dos millones de habitantes, en vez de aumentar la población ha disminuido, en el 2010 había dos millones doscientos sesenta y cuatro mil habitantes, y contando la gente mayor de cincuenta años, en pocos años saben lo que pasara. Además no es solo Japón, esto está sucediendo a nivel mundial -

Morinaga deseaba ansioso saber el porqué de la baja en la natalidad, y sin más preámbulos cuestiono.

\- Eso ya lo teníamos claro, que fue la razón por la que nos inquietamos, es evidente que la humanidad va a extinguirse al paso que vamos. Déjese de rodeos y díganos que está causando la esterilidad -

\- Es muy simple mi nervioso amigo, la respuesta a su pregunta es: Los alimentos, y algunas vacunas. Lo que ingerimos diariamente, contiene químicos casi imperceptibles por sus mínimas cantidades. Por unos días comer lo que encontramos en los mercados y franquicias no nos afecta nada, pero después de años y años consumiendo lo mismo; ocasiona que al llegar a la madurez sexual no haya concepción, y sucede en todas las castas, Alfas, Omegas, Betas y humanos comunes. Por eso el gobierno está buscando a esos casos excepcionales de embarazo -

\- Ya entiendo todo. Quieren inmunizar a las personas que elijan con los genes de los omegas con buenas capacidades reproductoras y asegurar la existencia de solo unos cuantos y sus descendientes y seguramente, se tratara de un negocio jugoso y rentable -

\- ¡Exactamente! Solo los que puedan pagar una suma considerable de dinero, tendrán acceso a esa vacuna, claro para estos ya es tarde, pero aseguraran su descendencia con la fecundación invitro. También, pasaste un pequeño detalle, y ese es: Que lo mismo harán con los alfas, también buscan alfas con alto potencial reproductivo, pues sin alfas capaces, seria inútil tener omegas fértiles y como sea los betas y humanos comunes están desapareciendo; ellos si están destinados a extinguirse.

Y ya que hemos llegado por fin a este punto, hablare claro; si los traje aquí, es porque tengo un gran interés en uno de ustedes y ese es usted, usted joven Morinaga Tetsuhiro, nosotros sabemos que su omega esta en cinta, y que usted es un alfa con un enorme potencial para reproducirse y si nosotros lo hemos averiguado, seguramente ya lo saben ellos también.

Aun así, la información que obtuvimos muy fácilmente de la clínica privada donde llevaron a su omega hace unas semanas; ya nos deshicimos de aquel expediente y tenemos algo que proponerle a usted y a Tatsumi Souichi -

Morinaga abrió impactado los ojos, estaba seguro que había sido muy cuidadoso en todo lo que había investigado. También conocía a las personas que trabajaban para él y eran de confianza, entonces ¿cómo sabían tanto de él? Pero, lo que más le preocupo y estremeció, fue escuchar que nombraran a su amor; Tatsumi Souichi. Eso ya no le agrado, cayó en cuenta que verdaderamente estaba en una clara desventaja como si no existiera un lugar donde ocultarse y mantenerse a salvo cuando eres el objetivo en mira de los más influyentes y poderosos. Sin más alternativas, decidió escuchar.

\- ¿De qué clase de propuesta habla? Espero que no se trate de lo que estoy pensando -

\- Necesitamos que esté presente Tatsumi Souichi, el entenderá lo que deseamos hacer y se les informara a ambos. Por favor llámelo y que venga a este lugar; ahora mismo -

\- ¿Ahora mismo? No soy tan ingenuo ¿Quién me asegura que no es una trampa y solo me dice esto para traerlo aquí? -

\- Porque se lo estoy pidiendo por favor, en realidad nosotros si lo quisiéramos ya lo tendríamos aquí. Pero, está bien pueden irse y si usted de verdad desea hacer algo como lo dijo antes, estará aquí mañana a más tardar al medio día. Si no lo hace, no garantizare el bienestar suyo y de su omega, con nosotros serían muy bien tratados y los protegeríamos; pero si ellos los ubican y atrapan, ellos no respetaran la vida de su bebe y obtendrán las células madre sin importarles nada -

Los acompañantes de Tetsuhiro, no sabían si podían confiar en aquella propuesta y desconfiados miraban a ese sujeto. Morinaga Takumi, hablo antes de que su impulsivo hijo cerrara una posible puerta que se les abrió.

\- Tetsuhiro es mi hijo, y estamos hablando también de mi nieto y mi hijo político. Entenderá a lo que me refiero si usted es padre, que no lo dejare solo y que quiero ver que lo que promete se lleve a cabo, si ellos aceptan su ofrecimiento -

\- Podría considerarlo, pero, primero quiero la respuesta de ellos. Mañana antes del medio día -

Los cinco hombres salieron de aquel lugar, ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana. Junko Yotaro y Kiriyama Min siguieron sus propios caminos y quedaron en llamarlos, deseaban seguir al tanto y solo querían asegurar a sus familias de cualquier peligro. Al final de cuentas, sabían que ya estaban metidos hasta las narices en ese asunto. Morinaga Takumi, le insistía a Tetsuhiro que los tres se fueran a descansar a un buen hotel y que no se tratara del mismo donde frecuentemente se hospedaba.

Tercamente, les dijo que ellos se adelantaran; que el iría por Souichi. En realidad, deseaba asegurarse que estaba bien y que no se lo había llevado nadie. Les prometió a su padre y a Kunihiro llamarles por la mañana y comunicarles lo que decidieran juntos, alfa y omega. Era consciente de la hora que era y se maldecía en sus adentros por causar tantos inconvenientes a su amor, pero tenía esperanza que eso terminara pronto y junto al rubio aguardar tranquilos la llegada de su bebe.

Después de dejar a su hermano y padre en el hotel, manejo rumbo al departamento de Taichirou. Poco le importaba la reacción de este, solo pensaba en llevarse a Souichi y ya no separarse de él. Frente a la puerta, no se decidía si tocar el timbre o llamarle directamente al celular; opto por lo segundo. El omega tardo en contestarle, y Morinaga de inmediato noto la sorpresa del rubio ante la llamada.

Souichi después de escuchar la breve explicación del alfa, escribió una nota donde les comunicaba a Hiroto e Isogai que Tetsuhiro había ido por él y que no se preocuparan si no lo encontraban por la mañana, y que les explicaría porque se fue con él alfa. Lo más silencioso posible salió de la habitación y camino hacia la puerta, Hiroto babeaba al dormir y ya estaba demasiado cansado para reaccionar al sonido de la cerradura. Taichirou, solo se movió un poco, pero no se despertó. Lo había logrado, ya estaba afuera cubierto con la manta con la que dormía.

Tetsuhiro de inmediato le abrió la puerta, a esas horas de la madrugaba, el frio calaba hasta el tuétano. No recorrieron una larga distancia, el centro estaba cerca y la zona hotelera. En el camino, Souichi escuchaba las constantes disculpas de Morinaga, y extrañamente el alfa comentaba algo parecido a lo que Isogai horas atrás había dicho; que él solo servía para causarle problemas, y que se esforzaría en adelante, por no hacerlo y vivir solo para él. El omega abrió sus hermosos ojos miel en sorpresa, y se sonrojaba por todas las palabras que el alfa le dedicaba.

En esos precisos instantes, hacia conciencia que se dirigían a un hotel y que estarían a solas. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso, sabía lo que le esperaba si no mantenía su guardia alta. Debía imponerse, eso le dictaba su ego. Llegaron y antes de dirigirse a la habitación, el cansancio había vencido a Souichi, estaba dormido. Tetsuhiro se bajó del auto y pago su estancia, recibiendo su tarjeta. Cuando regreso por el omega se ofreció a llevarlo entre sus brazos, cosa que disgusto al rubio y al sentir como lo elevaba fácilmente, reclamo:

\- ¡Bajame, enorme gorila! Puedo caminar por mí mismo -

\- ¡No! Dejame hacerlo, solo he sido una molestia para ti. Si te avergüenza que nos vean entrar así, cierra los ojos e imagina que estas durmiendo -

Souichi ya completamente despierto y acomodado dentro del cuarto de hotel, le solicito a Tetsuhiro que le aclarara detalladamente lo que minutos atrás le había comentado por el celular. El alfa no omitió información de lo que el hombre ingles les había expuesto y finalmente propuesto. El omega llego a comentarle algunas de sus inquietudes.

\- Siempre me pareció muy extraño no ver personas encinta, pero yo pensaba que era porque se resguardaban en los Reliefs. Nunca me imaginé que la natalidad hubiese decaído tan drásticamente, y mucho menos razone que ser fértil en estos tiempos fuera tan importante; es más, mi meta en la vida nunca ha sido engendrar y mucho menos vivir con alguien -

\- No me digas ahora eso. No soportaría que me dijeras que nunca tuve una oportunidad contigo, aun si tratara de olvidarte, no lo conseguiría, no tan fácilmente. Lo que más deseo es que esto termine y juntos comencemos una vida -

\- Soy demasiado independiente para ser un omega tranquilo en una casa lujosa. Trabajar es también mi forma de ser persona, de vivir, de participar en la vida ¿me entiendes? Siempre he pensado que tener hijos y dedicarte a una familia es como renunciar a uno mismo y sus sueños -

\- Tal vez en algún momento de mi vida, llegue a pensar parecido. Sin embargo, ahora que te he conocido y vivido todo lo último, entiendo que no debemos postergar las cosas importantes de la vida para el futuro..., ja, el futuro, tal vez ni siquiera eso tengamos, pero lo intentaremos. Lo que me gustaría que entendieras, es que el amor en su totalidad, lo demostramos cuando nos reconocemos como iguales, yo jamás te humillaría, ni te limitaría como solían hacerlos los alfas en el pasado. Te propongo que ambos caminemos de la mano, juntos, ninguno por encima del otro, sino en igualdad. Que luchemos por nuestros ideales, mi amor por ti va más allá de la pasión o de pasar una buena noche -

\- Pero si tú y yo vivimos juntos, estoy seguro de que uno de los dos seria infeliz. Tal vez, yo no consigo imaginar la infelicidad cerca de ti, pero no te pido que arriesgues la tuya ¿Crees que para mí sería fácil renunciar a ti? Me siento como alguien en peligro y aunque siempre me he defendido por mí mismo, tengo que aceptar que, solo contigo me siento feliz y seguro -

Palabras de ensueño, melodía para sus oídos. El hermoso rubio frente a él, podía hacerlo vibrar con algunas pequeñas oraciones. Souichi era un enigma para él, gruñón, desafiante y a veces violento pero sin duda, también era adorable, demasiado adorable, y presa de sus emociones se acercó a él tomándolo de su muñeca.

.

.

.

 ** _Para no perder la costumbre, lo corte en la parte que esperaban._**

 ** _Como pueden darse cuenta, estamos próximos al final. En algún momento pensé alargarlo más, pero tal vez después haga una continuación._**

 ** _Me gustaría saber su opinión. Saludos._**


	13. Capítulo 13 Carpe diem

**Capítulo 13.**

 **Carpe diem.**

.

.

 ** _Este capítulo contiene, creencias que algunos grupos mantienen como verdades. Sin embargo, en este fic solo las consideraremos, meras especulaciones._**

 ** _Documento que llegaría a manos de Tetsuhiro días después:_**

 ** _Lo escrito parecía una especie de pacto y reglamento para los que se involucraran en el proyecto Entropía. Está fechado: Diciembre de 1989, finales de los 80s del siglo XX..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **La Urgencia de los tiempos, nos orilla a tener un plan. De otra forma la humanidad se extinguirá:**

 **.**

 **1\. El mundo desaparecerá si no pactamos hacer algo, solo los elegidos sobrevivirán.**

 **2\. Nuestro objetivo se logrará paso a paso, de una forma que jamás sospecharan de nosotros. Esto también les impedirá ver los cambios cuando esto sucedan, no lo percibirán.**

 **3\. Trabajaremos juntos siempre y permaneceremos unidos por el proyecto y sus secretos. La muerte vendrá a aquel que hable.**

 **4\. Mantendremos breves sus esperanzas de vida y sus mentes debilitadas, mientras pretendemos hacer lo contrario. Pensaran que los protegemos.**

 **5\. Usaremos nuestro conocimiento de ciencia y tecnología en forma sutil, de tal forma que ellos jamás verán lo que está pasando.**

 **6\. Usaremos los metales, aceleradores de envejecimiento y sedativos en la comida, el agua y también en el aire. Ellos se cubrirán por venenos por todas partes, hacia donde se vuelvan. Su vida fértil desaparecerá.**

 **7\. Los metales causarán la pérdida de sus mentes. Prometeremos encontrar cura en algunos de nuestros frentes, pero sólo les daremos más venenos.**

 **8\. Los venenos se absorberán por su piel y sus bocas, y destruirán sus mentes y sus sistemas reproductores. Por todo esto, sus niños nacerán muertos, y nosotros ocultaremos esta información.**

 **9\. Los venenos se esconderán en todo lo que los rodea, en lo que ellos beban, coman, respiren y vistan. Debemos ser ingeniosos distribuyendo los venenos porque ellos pueden ver lejos.**

 **10\. Les enseñaremos que los venenos son buenos, con imágenes divertidas y tonos musicales. (Alimentos chatarra, drogas, alcohol, etc.)**

 **11\. Aquellos que parecen ayudar, les enlistaremos para empujarlos hacia nuestros objetivos.**

 **12\. Verán nuestros productos usándose en las películas. Crecerán acostumbrados a ellos, y nunca sabrán su verdadero efecto.**

 **13\. Cuando ellos den a luz, inyectaremos los venenos (Vacunas) en la sangre de sus niños lo pocos que logren nacer y controlaremos los nacimientos, debemos seleccionarlos.**

 **14\. Les haremos dóciles y débiles ante nosotros, mediante nuestro poder.**

 **15\. Les distraeremos con la fornicación, los placeres externos y juegos, para que jamás puedan despertar.**

 **16\. Sus mentes nos pertenecerán, y harán todo aquello que digamos. Si ellos se negasen, encontraremos maneras de usar técnicas de alteración de la mente en sus vidas. Usaremos el miedo como nuestra arma.**

 **17\. Estableceremos sus Gobiernos y estableceremos la oposición a sus Gobiernos. Poseeremos ambos lados. Lo mismo haremos con las castas.**

 **18\. Siempre esconderemos nuestros objetivos, pero llevaremos a cabo nuestro Plan.**

 **19\. Realizarán la labor para nosotros y prosperaremos de su trabajo. (Incluida la ciencia)**

 **20\. Nuestras familias nunca se mezclarán con las suyas. Nuestra sangre deberá ser pura, siempre. Ésa es la fórmula. Comeremos lo orgánico, cultivado bajo nuestra supervisión.**

 **21\. Nosotros les haremos matarse entre ellos cuando nos convenga. El odio entre alfas y omegas aumentara.**

 **22\. Nosotros lograremos esto, usando el odio como nuestro aliado, la ira como nuestro amigo.**

 **23\. El odio les cegará totalmente, y nunca verán que desde sus conflictos saldremos como sus gobernantes. Estarán demasiado ocupados matándose uno al otro. (Principalmente los alfas y omegas)**

 **24\. Continuaremos prosperando de sus guerras y sus muertes. Repetiremos esto una y otra vez hasta que nuestra última meta sea lograda.**

 **25\. Continuaremos haciéndoles vivir en medio del miedo y de la ira, mediante las imágenes y sonidos.**

 **26\. Usaremos todas las herramientas que tenemos para lograr esto. Las herramientas serán proporcionadas por su propio trabajo.**

 **27\. Gota a gota, gota a gota, avanzaremos hacia nuestra meta. Una raza superior, un nuevo orden mundial.**

 **28\. Tomaremos sus tierras, sus recursos y riquezas para ejercer el Control Total sobre ellos.**

 **29\. Les engañaremos para aceptar leyes que robarán la pequeña libertad que creerán tener.**

 **30\. Estableceremos un sistema de dinero que les encarcelará para siempre, manteniéndoles a ellos y sus familias en deuda. (Tarjetas plásticas, crédito y más crédito)**

 **31\. Cuando ellos logren aunarse, les acusaremos de crímenes y presentaremos una historia diferente al mundo, porque nosotros poseeremos todos los Medios de Comunicación.**

 **32\. Nosotros usaremos nuestros Medios de Comunicación para controlar el flujo de información y su sentimiento en nuestro favor.**

 **33\. Cuando ellos luchen en contra nuestra, les aplastaremos como insectos**

 **34\. La Verdad se ocultará en sus rostros, tan cerca que serán incapaces de enfocar hacia ella, hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde**

 **35\. Ellos nunca deben, en la vida, averiguar lo que nosotros hemos hecho. Porque si ellos lo hacen, no tendremos lugar para correr. Para ellos será fácil ver quiénes somos una vez que el velo que tienen se ha caído. Nuestras acciones se habrán revelado, sabrán quiénes somos, nos cazarán y ninguna persona nos dará resguardo.**

 **Fin del documento.**

.

.

 **Departamento y Souichi en Nagoya de Tetsuhiro**.

.

Los inquilinos del edificio azul, vivían sus vidas concentrados en ellos mismos. Vecinos encerrados en su propio y pequeño mundo como en la mayoría de las ciudades. Ni siquiera notaron la presencia de alguien ajeno en uno de los departamentos del séptimo piso; peor aún, tiempo después otros dos sujetos estaban muy interesados por localizar a una persona dentro de aquel lugar. Caminaban de un sitio a otro esperando que el pasillo quedara vacío.

Casi nadie se percató de ello. Solo, los ocupantes del departamento de a lado vieron la plática de esas tres personas, que les resultaron completamente extrañas. Sin embargo, no le dieron importancia ese departamento debía tener nuevos dueños; al final de cuentas el apartamento días atrás estaba disponible (en venta).

Finalmente los hombres llamaron por el interpone solicitando hablar con el o los habitantes del departamento.

\- Buenas noches caballero. Representamos al Centro de Investigaciones Genéticas de Tokio y necesitamos urgentemente hablar con el Señor Tatsumi Souichi -

Masaky acerco su rostro a la bocina y miraba con desconfianza a aquellos individuos, sin embargo contesto.

\- Buenas noches ¿Para qué finalidad le buscan? -

\- Bueno, él es uno de los mejores científicos de Nagoya en genética y necesitamos de su colaboración en unas investigaciones muy importantes que estamos realizando y su compañero o pareja Morinaga Tetsuhiro ya se encuentra con nosotros, dispuesto a cooperar. Ambos son importantes en esta encomienda. El gobierno de Japón se los redituara considerablemente y podrían ser muy conocidos en todo el país -

\- ¿El gobierno de Japón? Bien, si así es; estoy a sus órdenes. Yo soy Tatsumi Souichi y si Tetsuhiro esta con ustedes, con gusto cooperare -

Semejante pretensión, le costaría un susto. No podríamos saber si era ingenuidad o estupidez, pero Masaky al escuchar el nombre de Tetsuhiro, bajo su guardia y creyó los débiles argumentos de aquellas personas, no recordó lo que su padre siempre le repetía cuando era pequeño:

 ** _\- Jamás vayas con algún extraño, aunque te digan que conocen a tus padres o a otras personas cercanas a ti. Si estas solo en casa no abras la puerta, tu madre y yo tenemos llaves -_**

El obstinado y arrogante rubio, suponía que era un adulto y que no podría sucederle lo que a los niños, pero ¿Cómo es que se encontraba el omega dentro de aquel departamento?

Masaky había logrado obtener una copia de la tarjeta llave del departamento de Tetsuhiro, si, el que había comprado recientemente para vivir con Souichi. No la consiguió gratis, tuvo que soltar una buena suma de dinero al encargado del edificio e identificarse como hermano del dueño.

Durante el tiempo que permaneció en el departamento, Masaki había ventilado todo el lugar abriendo las ventanas. Detecto enseguida cuando entro al sitio; el olor de embarazo del omega, Souichi, su rival. Ganas no le faltaban de destrozar el lugar. Cuando consiguió un aroma neutro, prosiguió a abrir sus poros e inundar el sitio con su esencia.

Ahora todo el apartamento olía a él y con una sonrisa maliciosa sacudió sus manos, en gesto de satisfacción por el trabajo realizado.

Cuando escucho el timbre, pensó que se trataba de Tetsuhiro y Souichi. Les tenía un numerito preparado, un numerito que sin duda conseguiría hacer emerger la dignidad y orgullo del omega encinta. Sin embargo, escuchar lo que los llevaba a ese lugar y decidir abrir la puerta se encontró frente a dos sujetos con una finta de oficinistas y al explicarle lo anterior; decidió ir con ellos.

No sabía que era una treta de aquellos hombres que buscaban al rubio encinta con la intención de llevarlo a un complejo donde pretendían obtener varias muestras sanguíneas y descifrar sus genes. Usaron el nombre de Morinaga como una carnada, pues si aquel omega estaba en estado gestacional, lo razonable era que vivía con su pareja y se amaban.

Los hombres no dudaron cuando Masaky se identificó como Souichi, pues según la filiación de su objetivo; este era de similar estatura, delgado y rubio. A pesar de que el rubio en este omega no era tan claro como el de Souichi y tampoco tenía el cabello largo, razonaron que se había podido cortar el cabello y al tono no le prestaron demasiada atención, para ellos eso era rubio y ya.

.

.

 **Hotel X en Nagoya**.

.

Su cuerpo se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, su cara denotaba un poco de temor, sus manos fueron tomadas y envueltas por las de Tetsuhiro, Souichi muy tenso sabía que encontrarse a solas con aquel persistente alfa, era demasiado peligroso para él. Pretendía detener lo inevitable, lo deseado y anhelado.

Su corazón palpitaba como un pequeño conejo acorralado, como presa que no podría escapar.

La atmosfera que reinaba en esa habitación comenzaba a ser de una mezcla en esencias exquisita y se podía degustar en el aire. Las reacciones propias de cada casta se hacían notar. Tetsuhiro comenzó su cortejo. Pero Souichi no nublaría su juicio tan rápido.

El omega tenía razón, y era cierto que las cosas más importantes deben ponerse en claro desde el mismo principio de una relación. Las expectativas a futuro, las metas, los sueños, los gustos y aficiones; demasiadas cosas que como pareja y como individuos debían comunicarse. Y, aunque ellos comenzaron su romance de forma invertida, es decir, primero se entregaron a la pasión y el deseo desmedido; ahora eso formaba parte de algo más profundo, más entrañable. Algo que podría escribirse como su historia, porque toda relación tiene una. Una historia.

Si se proponían que su vínculo permaneciera intacto, debían aprender a comunicarse, a entenderse con un solo gesto o mirada y Souichi como científico, estaba acostumbrado a que los demás no tuvieran dudas de lo que explicaba, tampoco le gustaba interpretar las cosas a su manera. Todo lo quería claro. Por lo que libero su mano izquierda y la coloco en el pecho de Tetsuhiro impulsándolo hacia atrás, deseaba ser escuchado.

\- ¿Comprendes que los omegas no nacimos para sufrir como los alfas piensan? ¿Qué somos libres de nuestra esencia, libres de pensar, de criticar, de actuar, y generar grandes cambios? ¿Que los tiempos de dominio por parte de los alfas y de sujeción en los omegas termino? ¿Qué conmigo no te saldrá gratis? -

\- Sip, entiendo..., mmmm -

Morinaga no escuchaba sus palabras, aquellos cuestionamientos tan importantes los oía superficialmente; contestaba por pura inercia. No lo hacía porque poco le importara o lo ignorara, más bien, estaba demasiado concentrado mirando la personificación del deseo y belleza misma en ese omega.

Se distraía fácilmente acariciando su rostro y besando sus manos. Continúo hasta topar con algo que lo atraía como un imán.

Se detuvo por completo en su cuello a saciarse de su exquisito olor. Mientras aspiraba detrás de sus orejas, percibió que se concentraba más en ese lugar el delicado aroma de una nueva vida, un nuevo ser que ambos concibieron, y eso lo alentaba a tratar de tomar con los dientes ese calor que comenzaba a encender a Souichi, a morder esa zona intermedia entre el corazón y el cerebro.

Recorría su cuello como un paseo, una vereda que palpitaba, un camino poco transitado, virgen, por donde solo él se recreaba. Y no pensaba en detenerse... Sin embargo:

\- ¡Aaah!..., ¡Oi! ¡Espera! -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Nande? -

\- ¡Escucha lo que digo!...

Decía mientras trataba de alejar a aquel depredador.

\- ¿Entiendes que el amor es más que un ideal? ¿Que si no me siento o te sientes tu bien a mi lado, todo se termina? Claro, que...

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo entiendo! Y daré lo mejor, lo prometo..., pero, ¿No podemos hablar de estos temas más tarde?...

Se encontraban en esos momentos, cuando las palabras pierden sentido y sobran. El tiempo se disuelve rápidamente cuando se comparten las almas, las esencias, los gemidos, los sentimientos y el sudor. Se dirigían dulces miradas en instantes de tiempo. Por fracciones de segundos sentían que solo existían ellos dos y el mundo podía seguir rodando, podía seguir el curso que se le antojara. Nada más importaba.

Nada ni nadie podía evitar que se amaran en la carne, que sintieran el más lujurioso deseo al devorarse, de morderse, de gemir y hasta rasguñarse. Ese ardiente alfa reclamaba ser el único propietario y se esforzaba por dejar marcas visibles.

Se miraban delirantes, listos para ver que se escondía debajo de la ropa, de los suspiros, de sus lenguas y del mismísimo aroma que impregnaba hasta sus almas.

Aquella esencia de alfa dominante, que también podía reflejar ternura y no solo temor o superioridad; aletargaba a Souichi. ¿Los efectos?

Parecía hipnotizado, como víctima de un fuerte hechizo. El vínculo que compartían se encendía, se hacía visible. Aquella marca en su cuello que en la rutina ya no se notaba, ahora, durante sus entregas y fuerte cambio de temperatura corporal; aparecía, sobresalía como si Tetsuhiro acabara de clavar sus dientes, como si de aquella marca brotara sangre.

Ese cosquilleo conseguía que el omega tocara aquel punto, esa marca y le erizaba la piel conocer su significado. Le recordaba que ahora no era él solo, que juntos formaban una sola pieza, una fina sinfonía; que ya no se pertenecían a sí mismos. Lo mejor es que no dolía, sino que lo excitaba más.

Aquel fragante y más delicado aroma a omega que aun con naturaleza poco sumisa, podía controlar al más violento o agresivo de los alfas; derretía a Tetsuhiro y le mandaba el mensaje de rendirse ante los pies de aquel a quien cortejaba, de aquel que era dueño de su marca, de sus pensamientos y de su corazón. Lo invitaba a conectarse, a fundirse en un solo ser.

Toda aquella atmosfera era demasiado erótica, demasiado embriagadora y los predisponía a ceder y complacer al ser amado, a no centrarse en su única satisfacción, a preguntarse ¿Cómo lograre que disfrute más y sienta cuanto lo amo?

Tetsuhiro parecía un canido hambriento, hambriento de carne, de solo esa carne tan blanca y translucida como el nácar soleado. Esos labios ansiosos frente a él lo invitaban a saciarse de ellos, a investigar que sabor escondían y la saliva lo atraía como a una abeja a la dulce miel.

Jugaba dentro de su boca con la lengua, rosando sus dientes y notando lo sensible que era su paladar. No se contuvo de delinear sus labios con esta y comprobar lo frescos que eran. Se sentía poderoso al ver como Souichi con su mano trataba de atrapar los sonidos de su boca; fracasando por completo.

Continúo descendiendo descubriendo sus hombros. Entendía que era ahí en donde comenzaban los misterios de su cuerpo; donde se perdía al investigar.

Exploraba cada línea, cada camino, todas sus posibles pecas y lunares. Souichi sentía como chocaba el aliento del alfa en su cuerpo, provocando bellas reacciones en toda su piel, lo sentía vivo como poro de su piel y sus hombros por fin le daban la más dulce de las bienvenidas.

Los labios de Tetsuhiro no querían despegarse de esa agradable textura, de ese cálido toque, demasiado deleite para su boca, sentía el exceso de producción de saliva en sus labios, aquella que sientes cuando saboreas algo delicioso frente a ti, que mueres por probar, por disfrutar lentamente; porque bien sabes que vale la pena aguantar.

Souichi ansioso, lo deseaba más cerca y ahora sentía el poder de ese enorme miembro erecto que entre las telas y la cremallera, desesperado buscaba salir de su prisión. Con los ojos casi cerrados por la excitación; demando:

\- ¡Bésame! - El abundante fluido del omega exigía -¡Hazlo ya, ahora! -

\- Si, ¡Exígelo! ¡Ordenámelo!...Di ¿dónde deseas que te toque? Y lo hare las veces que quieras... Todo tu cuerpo es maravilloso -

Las oscuras y castañas pestañas frente a frente, se abanicaban muy lentamente, Acercándose a su amado, mientras sus labios y lenguas se perdían en el suave y denso néctar del beso más deseado. Esa lengua caótica de Tetsuhiro que se asemejaba a una tempestad, ésa que introducía con delicadeza, para continuar con sus exigencias y con la que después jugueteaba dibujando garabatos en la aureola de ese erizado pecho descubierto; parecía no secarse jamás. Fresca como un oasis en un seco desierto.

\- ¡Esto es demasiado delicioso! - Exclamaba Morinaga, con el rostro hirviendo.

Las enormes manos de alfa, recorrían impacientes ese húmedo cuerpo.

Las delgadas manos de omega lo atraían del cabello, necesitaba sentir su cercanía.

Ambos olían intensamente apetecibles, el uno para el otro. Souichi tímidamente miraba el techo, pensando en lo mucho que anhelaba ese momento y que aún se negaba a creer que así fuese.

Ante un toque súbito, inclino la cabeza para ver esa cara, cara con una mirada tan desvergonzada y cínica, llena de erotismo y que tocaba su miembro aun sobre su ropa, mientras oprimía su entrada con sus largos dedos que sentían la producción de humedad.

\- ¡Ese lugar, ese lugar... No es para que hagas eso! haaa! -

Mientras seguía tocando, acariciando y se deshacía de esa innecesaria ropa interior con los dientes, mordisqueaba cada centímetro de piel. Tetsuhiro se desabrochaba y bajaba la cremallera para acomodar su miembro mejor, solo jugueteaba restregándolo en su entrada, fingiendo que lo metía y apartándolo de inmediato. Ese pene brillante de tanto líquido para lubricar; cobraba vida. El omega impaciente movía su cadera deseando que aquel potente misil acertara, que finalmente diera en el blanco.

Sin resistir más, Morinaga sonriendo ante la muestra desesperada e impaciente de deseo de su amor, de que se unieran hasta no saber dónde terminaba el cuerpo de uno y comenzaba el cuerpo del otro; sentir que eran la extensión del otro ser.

Comenzó con una pequeña penetración que entraba muy lentamente. Y después de torturarlo por unos instantes...

\- Lo meteré todo amor ¿Estás listo? -

No espero respuesta, la sonrisa del alfa cambio a un gesto de entero placer, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y fruncía las cejas ante tanto deleite, sentía como se recorría la piel de su miembro y lo volvía tan sensitivo. Lo introdujo todo hasta topar con sus propios testículos en las nalgas de Souichi. Deseaba que esas sensaciones fuesen eternas.

\- ¡Mate! ¡Mate!...Haaaa ¡Mori! .-

Souichi comenzó a mojar cada vez más, la profundidad comenzó a crecer, se estremecían continuamente, sintiéndose sofocados ante la endorfina pero, al mismo tiempo sentían una gran dulzura y satisfacción en las múltiples caricias, mucha potencia en todos sus actos que le dan vida a aquella habitación.

El sudor resbala más fácil y ágil las pieles de sus cuerpos. La entrada y salida del potente proyectil es tan deleitable ante tanto líquido procedente de los dos. Todo movimiento se vuelve agresivo y tierno al mismo tiempo, extraña combinación de dolor y placer. Los temblores que los agitan, el color de la piel se acentúa, rojo, todo parece rojo, se mojan aún más y se escuchan constantes sonidos de humedad. Las lenguas y labios se rosan, las manos se entrelazan, llega la falta del aliento.

\- ¡Ahh! No podré aguantar más...

\- ¡Correte Amor! ¡Correte!...

Aun sofocados insisten, Tetsuhiro embiste, embiste. La fogosidad de sus caderas se mueven al mismo compas, cada vez más rápido, cada vez con más fuerzas, cada vez más intenso; aumentando las descargas en sus vientres que como olas indecisas vienen y van.

Tetsuhiro con sus manos acariciando esos pechos que comienzan a enrojecerse ante la fuerte urgencia de satisfacer su sentido del tacto, en reacción los pezones se van erizando al mismo tiempo, Souichi no puede evitar sus continuos gemidos y en respuesta es tomado con más fuerza, con más fuerza, con más ganas. Entre esas largas piernas blancas y estilizadas, el alfa comenzaba a despertar aún más su morbo. El solo sentir que su omega le oprime con fuerzas ante su evidente orgasmo, lo excita más.

Con el cinismo de un ser lujurioso, de un ser carnal; Morinaga abría tanto como podía aquellos muslos debajo de él. Reanimaba hábilmente aquel miembro que había escurrido semen y logrado salpicar hasta su mismo pecho. Su mente crea perversiones al ver entrar y salir su poderoso miembro con su máximo tamaño, y solo ver, lo hacía gemir hasta la saciedad, no podía estar más excitado.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Esta noche estas increíble! -

Como se deleitaba en tener el completo control de la situación, sentirse imponente al ver la completa sumisión e indefensión de su omega al ser penetrado una y otra vez. Escucharlo repetidas veces decir:

\- ¡Ya no más! ¡Ya no más! Esto es...es...

\- ¡Es riquísimo! Me vuelves loco amor...

Las escurridizas manos del alfa tomaron a Souichi por el trasero presionándolo fuertemente hacia él. El olor que se desprende es igual de exquisito que la humedad que sienten en los labios que se besan, su lengua penetra en esa delgada boca al mismo tiempo que su miembro encendido entra una y otra vez, una y otra vez ¡Que placer!

¡Es inevitable!... El orgasmo se derrama como chorro de elixir vital brotando de lo profundo de su ser, aumentando mucho más la rapidez de cada una de las penetraciones. Terminan con un gemido al unísono, ¡Aaaahh!..., Pierden el aliento, pero al mismo tiempo sienten un enorme bienestar. ¡Cuánta satisfacción y belleza el hacerlo con la persona que tanto amas!

A los oídos de Souichi llega el sonido de su propio corazón con un latido rápido, incontenible por caer una segunda vez en el éxtasis y también logra sentir los latidos del corazón de Tetsuhiro, con su pene hinchado a un dentro de él, sabe que esa enorme erección tardara en bajar, pero ya no le importa, ya no reclama, ya no forcejea.

Le permite reposar su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Ahora todo es olor, sudor y un agradable frescor que este produce.

Esa madrugada ha sido "Carpe diem", han aprovechado tanto el momento, ha sido tiempo no malgastado. Han logrado olvidarse de todo y de todos, vivido intensamente.

Son más de las tres con treinta minutos de la madrugada y los amantes necesitan descansar.

.

.

A las siete de la mañana, con un rostro feliz; Tetsuhiro ordenaba servicio a la habitación, un desayuno nutritivo para su omega. El alfa no planeaba levantarse a esas horas, deseaba dormir por lo menos otras dos horas. Sabía que debía encontrarse con el hombre ingles al medio día.

En un arrebato de ira voto el teléfono, que cómicamente cayó sobre la ropa que por la noche no recogió. Pero las insistentes llamadas de Hiroto, Kunihiro y su padre; le hicieron imposible concederse ese descanso tan necesario.

Habían dormido poco más de tres horas, después de terminar agotados y totalmente drenados, por su locura sexual durante la madrugada. Souichi ya le había arrojado todas las almohadas disponibles de la cama, tras las insistencias de Tetsuhiro por que ya se levantara.

\- Anda amor, levantate ¿Ne? -

\- ¡Eres tan molesto! -

El alfa disfrutaba de hacerlo repelar y tomando una flor del jarrón que estaba en la cómoda, rosaba su rostro ocasionándole cosquillas y el rubio solo manoteaba, como ahuyentando un insecto, se negaba a asomar esas bellas ventanas doradas con enormes abanicos castaños. El omega continuaba ignorándolo, solo reacciono cuando Morinaga dijo:

\- Bien, no te levantes, dueeeerme tooodo lo que quieras...pero...

\- ¡Baka!... Me has dejado desecho, mis muslos difícilmente me sostendrán ¿Cómo quieres que me levante? -

\- Puedo ayudarte con eso, yo te baño ¿sí? Y si llegan Hiroto y tu amigo Isogai como dijeron; los hare pasar hasta aquí y no en el lobby como acorde con ellos. Así tendrás más tiempo para reponerte -

\- ¿Porque me lo dices hasta ahora? ¡Tengo que bañarme! ¡No se te ocurra dejarlos entrar!... Y no, no quiero que me bañes -

.

 **Lobby del Hotel**.

.

Al fondo del lugar, que a esas horas de la mañana no estaba concurrido, porque la mayoría de las personas hospedadas en ese hotel estaban desayunando en el restaurant, los jóvenes ahí reunidos, miraban continuamente el reloj; Kunihiro y su padre debían estar por llegar.

Mientras tanto, Isogai después de escuchar todo lo relatado por parte de Tetsuhiro y ver que Souichi estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que el alfa decia, no dudo en mostrar su inconformidad. Desconocia a su amigo, el siempre decia lo que debia hacerse y a estas alturas le parecia que se estaba volviendo una marioneta controlada bajo los hilos del alfa.

\- ¡Souichi! ¡No se puede detener la Entropía! esta sigue su curso. Tú no tienes que arriesgarte a hacer nada, en tu estado debes mantenerte tranquilo. No te dejes llevar por las viejas ideas de supuestos héroes con un especial talento para la violencia, como tu amigo aquí presente comprenderá, pienso que debemos entender que esto nos supera -

Tetsuhiro como siempre, le costaba mantenerse tranquilo ante las provocaciones y expreso sus argumentos:

\- ¿Piensas que yo deseo exponerlo al peligro? Soy el primero en desear que este bien, por eso haremos esto. Lo que nos ofrecen lo necesitamos, prácticamente no hay un sitio donde esos sujetos no tengan ojos.

Y es verdad, casi nunca sobresalen aquellos con un heroísmo sin violencia. Aquellos que con valor defendieron la paz, calladamente actuaban y mostraban su abnegación y con actos pequeños; estos eran significativos. Aunque lo dudes los ha habido y podemos ser como ellos.

Al menos algunos alfas estamos empezando a reconocer los errores que cometimos con los omegas ¿Debemos entonces dejar que lo que planean suceda? ¿Olvidarnos que somos humanos y que la amenaza es para todos? Tenemos que entender que las formas en que gobiernan con sus ideas tradicionales se han quedado pequeñas frente a la realidad.

Necesitamos ver como conservar el mundo, nuevas ideas y, claro evitar en caer en los mismos errores. No es presunción, pero, el mundo nos necesita, si nos negamos a actuar, no aportaremos nada a nuestros problemas humanos, que ya de por si son demasiados.

Esto ya no se trata de desquitarse de los malditos alfas o de los rencorosos omegas, todas las castas tenemos culpa de lo que está sucediendo. Se trata de que el mundo se esté jodiendo y nosotros con él, hay que hacer algo nuevo, algo que sirva, porque si no hacemos nada; ya sabemos en dónde vamos a terminar -

Tetsuhiro estaba sofocado después de tan expresiva explicación y Kunihiro junto con su padre que llegaban; ambos caminaban hacia ellos como aplaudiendo con sus palmas, sin emitir sonidos. Estaban muy sorprendidos por lo forma tan apasionada de expresar su visión de las cosas.

La pregunta que continuaba en sus mentes mientras se dirigían al lugar acordado con el Señor Robert Ferguson era ¿Existe alguien capaz de crear un nuevo orden mundial? Al menos estaban dispuestos a intentar hacer algo.

.

.

 ** _¿Que sucederá en su encuentro con el hombre inglés, Robert Ferguson?_**

 ** _¿Masaky lograra salir ileso?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Saben que pueden comentar lo que piensen. Saludos._**


	14. Capítulo 14 El ciclo de la vida ¿int

**Capítulo 14.**

 **.**

 **El ciclo de la vida ¿interminable?**

 **.**

.

En las calles, el viento soplaba suave y relajante. El amarillo y frugal sol destellaba reflejándose sobre las paredes blancas de aquel hotel de Nagoya.

A diferencia de las calles y avenidas de la ciudad, dentro del lobby, el aire se tornaba muy denso, demasiado intimidante. El ambiente provocaba que sus sentidos lo hicieran permanecer muy alerta, principalmente el del olfato.

Cuatro alfas juntos podían fácilmente trastornar los sentidos de Souichi, más aun por que tres de ellos estaban en la edad perfecta para la fertilidad. Kunihiro rara vez había percibido el olor de un omega y nunca el de uno encinta, miraba discretamente a su nuevo cuñado y encontró muy agradable la atmosfera. Incluso, Hiroto como beta comenzaba a sentirse asfixiado ante las descargas de feromonas de los alfas y su sudor empezaba a sobresalir.

Tetsuhiro, observo que el rostro de Souichi se apreciaba pálido y un poco agobiado. Entendió que seguramente le costaba mantenerse tranquilo ante tanta feromona dispersa que le robaban la poca energía que aún conservaba. El omega todavía sentía demasiada tensión entre Morinaga e Isogai, y esto lo incomodaba mucho.

Incluso en ocasiones, Souichi sentía una mirada que lo inquietaba. El Señor Morinaga se contenía de verlo, pero en pequeños lapsos de tiempo el omega descubría aun algo de deseo detrás de esos ojos, que por lo menos en tres ocasiones se encontraron. Tetsuhiro notando todo lo anterior finalmente intervino.

\- Lo mejor será separarnos en los dos autos para llegar, Souichi e Hiroto vendrán conmigo, Kunihiro, tu llevate a nuestro padre e Isogai -

.

Y ahí comenzaba el cuento de nunca acabar. Isogai no podía mantener cerrada la boca. Las esencias de ambos alfas chocaban inevitablemente como rivales, y las miradas desafiantes insistían.

\- ¿Porque Souichi tiene que ir contigo? Llevate a tu padre y hermano, yo me voy con él e Hiroto -

Terminaron por hacer lo que Morinaga ya había dicho, pues las miradas de fastidio y hartazgo de todos fueron dirigidas a Isogai, que al parecer de la mayoría su presencia estaba de más con ellos. Souichi oprimiendo su frente solo había expresado:

\- ¡No comiencen otra vez! -

.

.

Los atendieron al llegar, los mismos seis sujetos que la noche anterior los habían guiado a ese edificio.

Entraron por otra puerta y ya los esperaba el hombre inglés, Robert Ferguson y no estaba solo; con él se encontraban dos tipos más. Se trataba de japoneses que muy educados recibían a sus connacionales, no se detuvieron en presentaciones ni cortesías; todos partieron del lugar sin perder tiempo.

La intención de los que guiaban era utilizar dos grandes urbans ejecutivas y les informaron que el viaje duraría más de dos horas, pues debían salir de la ciudad y en un lugar poco habitado llegarían al complejo que usaban para llevar a cabo sus investigaciones. Sin embargo, Tetsuhiro y los otros no estaban de acuerdo ¿Cómo se moverían si dejaban abandonados sus autos en ese lugar? Por lo que volvieron a tomar su sitio en los vehículos tal y como habían llegado a ese edificio.

.

.

.

El enorme lugar al que llegaron, era una edificación con un diseño que visto desde las alturas tenia forma de círculo.

Los alrededores parecían abandonados y estaba rodeado de densa vegetación. Las aves causaban revuelo y esto resultaba en que el sitio no se sintiera tan solitario. El camuflaje era perfecto.

Cuando entraron, notaron que todo desde los botones de los ascensores, perillas de las puertas, pasillos y cualquier sitio visible; tenía un emblema. Souichi, Tetsuhiro e Isogai lo reconocieron, pues su pasión por la lectura los había llevado en alguna ocasión a leer algo sobre eso. Recordaban que en la universidad, algunos compañeros hablaban con entusiasmo de esos temas.

.

Intrigados leían el letrero de la puerta principal en una placa:

.

"LA MAYOR NECESIDAD DEL MUNDO ES LA DE HOMBRES QUE NO SE VENDAN NI SE COMPREN; HOMBRES QUE SEAN SINCEROS Y HONRADOS EN LO MÁS ÍNTIMO DE SUS ALMAS; HOMBRES QUE NO TEMAN DAR AL ABUSO EL NOMBRE QUE LE CORRESPONDE; HOMBRES CUYA CONCIENCIA SEA TAN LEAL AL DEBER COMO LA BRÚJULA AL POLO; HOMBRES QUE SE MANTENGAN DE PARTE DE LA JUSTICIA AUNQUE SE DESPLOMEN LOS CIELOS, AUNQUE SE DESMORONE LA TIERRA".

 _Cita de Ellen G. White._

También miraban el emblema, El Ouróboros o Uróboros, el cual ha sido un concepto empleado en diversas culturas a lo largo de al menos los últimos 3000 años.

Generalmente es un dragón representado con su cola en la boca, como devorándose a sí mismo. También, quienes lo conocen superficialmente lo han visto en forma de ocho, y le dan el significado de infinito.

Otras culturas lo representan como serpientes, devorando su cola; ambos muestran forma circular y representa la naturaleza cíclica de las cosas, el eterno retorno y otros conceptos percibidos como ciclos que comienzan de nuevo en cuanto concluyen.

En algo más general simboliza el tiempo y la continuidad de la vida. Se usa como representación del renacimiento de las cosas que nunca desaparecen, solo cambian eternamente.

.

Souichi miraba y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba el significado de usar aquel símbolo en aquellas instalaciones. El sitio era sorprendente, grande y no había mucha gente cuando ellos llegaron, sin embargo, conforme se adentraban al complejo veían muchas personas con batas blancas, portando el logo del dragón circular y en su mayoría japoneses, aunque también había extranjeros y no se trataba de solo hombres y mujeres alfas, algunos eran omegas. Las esencias los delataba y eso demostraba que no tomaban ningún tipo de inhibidor.

Los visitantes muy atentos y con desconfianza, miraban todo a su alrededor. Entraron a una sala, y se les invito a sentarse. Expectantes y un poco asustados esperaban información, explicaciones. Robert Ferguson, con su típico bastón dorado, se sentó junto a sus dos acompañantes; frente a los visitantes. El hombre mayor no esperaba más que la presencia de Souichi y Tetsuhiro. También miro que estaban nuevamente ahí Kunihiro y su padre, pero ahora, tenía a otros dos sujetos más ahí.

\- A ustedes cuatro ya los conozco, pero, y ellos ¿Quiénes son? -

Pregunto el inglés observando a Hiroto e Isogai, Tetsuhiro de inmediato contesto:

\- Él es Isogai Taichirou, un reconocido científico de Nagoya, y él es..., mi amigo Hiroto, mi ayudante y brazo derecho -

\- ¿Isogai Taichirou? ¿Científico de Nagoya? Sí, he escuchado de usted y además es un alfa, un alfa muy capacitado en su ramo y también enamorado según puedo aspirar...

Dijo mirando de reojo a Souichi, este sujeto Robert Ferguson también era un alfa y su sensibilidad olfativa era superior, muy aguda y posando su vista hacia Hiroto menciono:

\- ¿Un beta? Los betas ya no son útiles en el futuro, lo siento, pero no requerimos ni un poco de su presencia en este lugar. Yo prometí asilo y protección a esta pareja: Souichi y Tetsuhiro, pero..., huelo un interesante triángulo amoroso aquí, entre los alfas y el omega.

Bien, Isogai Taichirou puede ser de mucha utilidad también, tanto por sus conocimientos, como por sus genes. Podría haber una inesperada combinación, los demás deberán irse -

Souichi, no había abierto siquiera la boca para saludar. Pero lo que escucho le disgusto mucho, y contesto:

\- ¡Inaceptable! Estas personas deberán permanecer con nosotros; ustedes saben a lo que se han expuesto por querer ayudar a evitar que el proyecto Entropía se lleve a cabo. Correrlos de aquí es como enviarlos directamente a la muerte. De todos modos no pensamos estar mucho tiempo en este lugar, al menos déjenos estar aquí a todos hasta que esto se tranquilice un poco -

El hombre inglés, miraba de forma intimidante a Souichi, pero este sostenía su mirada de manera desafiante. Frotando su barbilla y de manera tranquila respondió:

\- Un omega bastante singular..., Tu actuar es el de un alfa y al parecer también tu carácter. Tu esencia marea y seduce hasta al más fuerte de los alfa, y tu apariencia es bastante llamativa. Con otros no hago concesión alguna, contigo la hare, hay algo diferente en tu esencia y me gustara investigar que es, tus genes parecen de la mejor clase.

Los dejare permanecer resguardados aquí, si, a todos; pero, si sus amigos no son productivos de algún modo, los echare sin ningún miramiento. Aquí tenemos mucho dinero y tiempo invertido, no podemos darnos el lujo de hacer derroches.

.

Uno de los japoneses que con el inglés cooperaban, continúo para darles instrucciones. Robert Ferguson se mantuvo observando las reacciones y gestos de sus huéspedes:

\- Escuchen bien lo que se hará: El omega en cinta y su alfa, podrán tener todos los cuidados necesarios para su embarazo y nos aseguraremos de que él bebe se desarrolle bien, también los sustentaremos en todo, física, emocional y materialmente.

Usted omega, como científico nos apoyara trabajando en el laboratorio durante el tiempo que su estado lo permita, y usted alfa es un ejemplar de magnifico tamaño y fuerzas, luce como alguien capaz, nos ayudara en el área de seguridad, es una área indispensable y muy importante ante lo que enfrentamos.

También tendrán la libertad de permanecer juntos en una Escama para ustedes dos..., Escama le llamamos a cada departamento de nuestros huéspedes (como referencia a la piel de los dragones y serpientes). Y en estos tendrán todo lo que necesitan para estar cómodos y no carecer de nada.

En el edificio tenemos a otros 19 omegas, omegas únicamente de Japón. Solo usted faltaba por localizar, omega Tatsumi Souichi. Jamás pensamos que un científico del Centro de Investigaciones Genéticas, fuese un omega y menos que se tratara del vigésimo caso encinta del país.

En cuanto a sus amigos, les asignaremos tareas que puedan realizar, aun a usted alfa mayor y de igual manera cubriremos sus necesidades y ocuparan dormitorios que no son parte de las escamas; Si no de los que aquí trabajamos.

Concluyo el sujeto hablando las últimas palabras a Morinaga Takumi.

.

.

.

 **Nagoya. Edificio del proyecto Entropía**.

.

Masaky nervioso entraba a un lugar que parecía más un área militar que otra cosa.

Lo guiaron a una zona que se asemejaba a un hospital y lo invitaron a entrar en una oficina. Fue recibido por un médico que le dijo que le realizarían un chequeo rutinario.

Le proveyeron de una bata esterilizada y le recogieron todas sus pertenecías. Aquellos médicos, lo trataban fríamente y le ordenaban lo que tenía que hacer. El prepotente omega ante aquel trato, los amenazaba con sus innumerables conocidos influyentes. Pero, nada le valía en ese lugar, en ese lugar ahora era solo un sujeto de prueba.

.

Masaky comenzó a sentirse muy confundido, se suponía que se encontraría con Tetsuhiro e iría a apoyar unas investigaciones, sin embargo a la vez estaba aliviado. No sabía absolutamente nada de ciencia y mucho menos de genética y si lo hubiesen puesto a trabajar como le habían dicho, solo habría resultado un ignorante e inútil. Pero eso no evitaba que se cuestionara ¿Porque revisar su salud física? Y a pesar de hacer algunas preguntas, no respondían estas, lo que logro preocuparlo aún más.

En momentos oportunos, la curiosidad lo llevo a recorrer las instalaciones sigilosamente, evitando las cámaras que ya había notado en todo aquel complejo. El mañoso omega había logrado ver algo.

.

Terror fue lo que sintió al descubrir varias cosas:

Las noches anteriores había logrado escuchar algunos gritos, y pensaba que era su miedo infantil a la oscuridad lo que le había hecho imaginar aquello. No, no lo era. Ahora había comprendido que ese lugar era un lugar donde experimentaban con los alfas y los omegas. Ante sus descubrimientos, comenzó a perder la esperanza de salir con vida de ese tenebroso sitio. No tenía su celular, ni dinero; todo se lo habían recogido.

Las puertas se abrían con claves numéricas y algunas más restringidas con lectura de scanner en los ojos.

Las perspectivas para él eran poco halagüeñas.

.

.

.

 **Hamamatsu.**

 **.**

Detrás de la línea, solo escuchaba que su llamada pasaría al buzón de voz. - ¡Maldito aparato! - grito repetidas ocasiones... ¿Porque Masaky mantendría apagado el celular? Odiaba tener que rendirse y rebajar su orgullo. Pedir un favor, ¡Va! Eso era para las personas inferiores, sin embargo, al Señor Junya ya le preocupaba bastante la falta de comunicación con su hijo y desconocer cual era exactamente su paradero.

Dejando su orgullo aun lado, marco al número que conocía de Tetsuhiro, la señal era pésima y después de muchos intentos, trabajosamente logro solo que el mensaje fuese enviado. La llamada jamás entro.

.

.

.

Tetsuhiro se extrañó de que en algunas partes de las instalaciones, su teléfono lograra captar recepción de los satélites. Su sorpresa aumento cuando vio un mensaje que era del día anterior, el Señor Junya no lo llamaba nunca a menos que Masaky estuviera en problemas.

Leyó en el mensaje:

.

● **_Desde que Masaky salió a buscarte a Nagoya, no se ha comunicado conmigo. Te advierto que no estoy de acuerdo con las ideas de mi hijo y su insistencia absurda de tenerte como pareja, ya le dije que se olvide de ti, que estas lejos de merecerlo. Sin embargo, de su paradero desconocido ya tiene cuatro días, si está contigo, dile que me marque; que no me enfadare con él ni discutiré_**.●

.

Tetsuhiro se esforzó por ser discreto ante lo que leía en su celular. Cuatro días y otro más en lo que tardo en entrar el mensaje a su teléfono, lo hicieron pensar de modo fatalista. Pero sus esfuerzos de pasar desapercibido lo hacían lucir aún más sospechoso, miraba el teléfono y levantaba la vista en dirección de Souichi y al hacerlo varias veces provoco que la mirada de Souichi a sus movimientos raros se clavara en él. El alfa se puso tan nervioso que dejo caer su teléfono.

Souichi al verlo revisando su teléfono de manera tan insistente y en apariencia preocupado por lo que leía, además que el alfa parecía que estaba nervioso y trataba de ocultarlo; le causó extrañeza y caminando varias veces a su alrededor, pregunto:

\- ¿Que sucede? ¿Alguna mala noticia? -

\- No te preocupes tesoro, es un viejo conocido... Sin embargo, debo salir; al parecer está en problemas y necesita de mi apoyo -

\- ¿Un viejo conocido? ¿Quién es exactamente? ?... Si no me equivoco, esos sujetos dijeron que no debemos salir de aquí -

\- No lo conoces... Bueno, no personalmente; es, es el padre de Masaky, aquel con el que mi padre antes te menciono que estaba comprometido... ¡Ah! ¡Pero sabes que eso no era verdad! -

\- Y ¿Porque dices que tienes que ir? Si es verdad que no tienes una relación con él; no deberías salir de aquí, sabes que debemos apoyar en este lugar y no arriesgarnos innecesariamente -

\- Lo sé, lo se amor. Pero ¿Sabes? No puedo ser tan apático...Masaky, Masaky..., al final de cuentas es mi amigo, lo hemos sido desde hace años; no puedo abandonarlo a su suerte. Debo saber que sucedió con él, según su padre lleva cinco días desde que salió de Hamamatsu para buscarme en Nagoya y aún no sabe nada de él -

.

Un grave desatino de parte de Tetsuhiro, Souichi experimentaba una sensación desconocida y nueva para él. ¿Porque demonios le dolía tanto escuchar aquello? ¿Porque Morinaga estaba dispuesto a dejarlo solo para ir a buscarlo? ¿No se suponía que lo más importante en su vida era él? Su enorme orgullo opacaba su juicio y en completo descontrol dejo salir su esencia inestable y dijo:

\- Bien..., Si te preocupa tanto, entonces ¡haz lo que te venga en gana! Pero si lo encuentras..., harías bien en quedarte ahí. Si los del proyecto Entropía te descubren, no quiero que nos pongas a todos en peligro por tu estupidez y mucho menos a mi hijo -

Tetsuhiro en un movimiento rápido ya había tomado la muñeca de Souichi para detenerlo, vio que sus intenciones eran las mismas de siempre; salir y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

\- ¿Tu hijo? ¡Nuestro hijo Souichi! Por favor; no seas irrazonable. Te prometo que seré cuidadoso y no me descubrirá nadie. Sabes que es a ti al único que amo, por lo que, por favor no te preocupes por eso -

Souichi no escucho aquella respuesta como un aliciente para tranquilizarse, al contrario sintiéndose aún más provocado al ver que Tetsuhiro le reiteraba que de todos modos iría sin importarle su disgusto, porque eso fue lo que concluyo, que el alfa lo estaba relegando a un segundo plano. Por ello pensó en hacerlo sentir como él se sentía. Tenía que hacerlo experimentar lo mismo.

Porque aunque le parecía al rubio imposible, había algo en sus emociones que lo hacía sentir herido, muy, muy herido.

\- Como dije..., has lo que quieras. Finalmente quien me ayude sobra, aquí están todos esos médicos alfas y también Isogai. Así que no te des prisa por volver, puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que desees o en su defecto no regresar -

Vaya que la táctica había hecho efecto, Tetsuhiro sentía hervir su pecho al escuchar aquella amenaza disfrazada de indiferencia.

Furioso, muy arrebatado y sacando la esencia dominante de su casta, se acercó aún más a él acorralándolo en una esquina de la habitación, miraba firmemente sus ojos, esos bellos mieles que ahora lo observaban sorprendidos por los bruscos y descontrolados movimientos del alfa, pero al mismo tiempo desafiantes y con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Alfas? ¿Isogai? ¿Porque tienes que mencionar su nombre? ¿Qué me quieres dar a entender? -

\- ¡Lo que quieras entender! Y hazte a un lado, me cortas el paso... ¡Dejame salir! -

\- ¡Espera! ¡No escapes! Sabes bien que por mi te llevaría conmigo, que lo que más deseo es estar junto a ti, pero por tu estado es imposible, no estas para exponerte de esa manera... ¡Vamos! No seas tan obstinado. Además, ya antes de recibir ese mensaje había pensado en salir pues también quería hacer lo que a ti tanto me has dicho que te preocupa, ¿Lo recuerdas? Comprobar que tu familia este bien, principalmente el hermano menor que dices que también es un omega -

Tetsuhiro en un gran esfuerzo se relajó, aquella esencia agresiva que segundos atrás había liberado, comenzaba a cambiar en una que volvía más apacible a su omega. Cuando consiguió doblegarlo por completo tomo a Souichi firmemente hacia él y lo beso invadiendo por completo su espacio. Souichi resistiéndose en un principio, permitió que sus labios fuesen atrapados por los del alfa. Más tranquilo, seducido por ese relajante acto y olor, dejo ver lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba, lo que sin duda sentía.

\- ¡No quiero que vayas solo! Que Hiroto y tu hermano vayan contigo. ¡Más te vale que nada te suceda! Que regreses entero o yo mismo te matare cuando te encuentre ¿Entiendes? -

La tensión que le había provocado enfado, cambiaba a una agradable sensación ¿Eh? ¿Estaba celoso? Si, Souichi estaba celoso, pero nunca lo admitiría. Sin embargo Tetsuhiro se sentía feliz, pues sus acciones y reacciones demostraban mucho más que sus palabras. ¡Su omega le dejaba ver una enorme preocupación por él! Y además ¡Estaba celoso!

.

.

Con más confianza y relajado Tetsuhiro se apresuró a informar a su hermano, y no se imaginó la reacción de su amigo que siempre parecía alimaña pegada con él. Hiroto al ser notificado estaba inconforme, muy inconforme. Le gustaba el trabajo que le asignaron en el complejo: ayudar en la cocina, esto lo relajaba bastante y distraía. Además que estaba aprendiendo mucha información interesante del proyecto Ouróburos y le habían mandado asistir en algunas cosas a Isogai.

\- ¿Por qué debemos ir a buscar a ese antipático sujeto? ¿No su padre tiene lo necesario para hacerlo? Y ni me digas...Souichi está que se lo lleva el demonio y... ¿Sabes qué? Tiene toda la razón, pensara que vuelves a tus viejos hábitos con ese ofrecido. No, definitivamente ¡Estás loco! -

Burlándose e imitándolo, Tetsuhiro respondió:

\- Pues... ¿Sabes qué? Souichi fue quien me dijo que te llevara conmigo. Últimamente pareces más su espía que mi amigo. Parece que sabe que odias a Masaky o tal vez confía en que con tu ayuda volvamos sin ningún contratiempo. Además, Kunihiro también vendrá con nosotros, así que quita esa cara y preparate -

Con el rostro mortificado Hiroto le hacía ver lo que parecía que el alfa no veía.

\- Playboy kun no me gusta esto que haces..., a penas logras estar con Souichi, con la oportunidad de que estén bien ambos y finalmente esperar juntos la llegada de su bebe. Y solo a ti se te ocurre hacer estupideces, parece que siempre tomas decisiones para complicarte la vida y de paso la de los demás -

\- Al contrario, quiero que ya no haya nada que nos impida estar juntos y bien ¡Quiero que este problema se acabe! También aprovecharemos para ver que sus hermanos a los que no ha visto por un tiempo estén bien y de ser posible traerlos aquí, al final de cuentas ellos también corren peligro y aunque poco me lo diga, sé que está muy, pero muy preocupado por ellos... -

.

.

.

La tía Matsuda dos días atrás había recibido un mensaje de Souichi, donde le pedía que redoblaran las precauciones al salir, principalmente Tomoe. El omega tuvo la oportunidad de recibir dos mensajes antes de perder la señal en su teléfono, al igual que él, sus hermanos estaban desesperados por saber dónde estaba y cuando regresaría a casa. Trato de calmarlos diciendo que estaba bien y que les tenía una noticia agradable que les sorprendería mucho.

Finalmente Souichi había decidido darles a saber que esperaba un bebe y que ahora tenía una pareja que se desvivía por él. También sabía que sus hermanos se burlarían un poco, pues siempre le escucharon decir que esas cosas relacionadas con el amor y formar una familia no le interesaba. Y ver que si existía alguien capaz de domarlo les parecería increíble y a la vez gracioso.

Souichi estaba muy preocupado de que los del proyecto Entropía al no encontrarlo a él, fuesen a buscar a su familia. Y era cierto que cuando trataba de dormir a lado de Tetsuhiro, el alfa se dio cuenta que algo le quitaba el sueño.

El omega siempre obstinado no le conto con detalle sus inquietudes, pero si le menciono:

\- Es solo que extraño a mis hermanos y tía, los últimos meses poco he estado al cuidado de ellos y estaban acostumbrados a mi sobreprotección y quejas -

\- Yo quiero que estés tranquilo, en los siguientes días hare arreglos para ir a verlos y traerlos para que estén contigo. Pero, por ahora descansa, trata de dormir un poco ne?... Te amo -

.

.

.

 **Nagoya. Edificio del Proyecto Entropía.**

.

\- No chico, la verdad es que no nos sirves para nada. A menos que tengas hermanas o hermanos omegas y estos sean fértiles; hasta aquí llego el linaje de tu familia. Eres completamente estéril -

\- ¿Esta seguro? Debe haber un error. Yo debería tener descendencia... Es más, es necesario que tenga descendencia -

\- No, no la tendrás, hicimos y repetimos todas las pruebas. Además de que nos engañaste usurpando la identidad del omega que buscábamos. Te hiciste pasar por Tatsumi Souichi y lo menos que te mereces seria castigarte, pero creo que con la noticia que acabas de recibir es suficiente -

\- Si ustedes son científicos, deben ayudarme; les pagare lo que sea, pero necesito quedar en cinta. Y ustedes también me engañaron diciendo que mi pareja estaba aquí ¿Dónde está Tetsuhiro? -

\- No tenemos ni idea, estúpidamente te encargaste de hacernos perder el tiempo. Al menos confirmamos con esto que ese alfa, Morinaga Tetsuhiro si es fértil y el omega que es..., bueno, no se quien sea la verdadera pareja; al parecer es un granuja ese alfa. Pero, el otro omega parece que si esta encinta según dices y es el que nos interesa. A ti te dejaremos ir, de todos modos no tienes ninguna información para nosotros que sea importante y retenerte más tiempo sería una perdida valiosa de tiempo y recursos -

Mientras ese medico contestaba una llamada donde le instruían a dejar ir a ese omega solo hasta que tuvieran a Tetsuhiro en sus manos y después se deshicieran de él. Masaky aprovecho la distracción.

El medico volteo la silla donde estaba sentado para hablar con algo de privacidad. Masaky logro guardar un tríptico que poderosamente había capturado su atención, lo metió dentro de su pantalón en la parte delantera.

Cuando por fin se desocupo el galeno, lo despacho y le dijo que en poco tiempo lo regresarían al lugar donde lo habían encontrado. De cierta forma Masaky se sentía aliviado, pero no confiaba del todo que cumplieran con su palabra.

.

.

Por su parte, Tetsuhiro, Kunihiro e Hiroto ya habían llegado al departamento que días atrás habían dejado Souichi y el beta al sentirse inseguros allí. Morinaga supuso que Masaky debía haber encontrado el lugar si de antemano averiguo que se encontraba en Nagoya.

Al alfa no le resultaba difícil saber cómo actuaba ese omega que llevaba conociendo desde hacía tantos años. Fácilmente podía adivinar sus movimientos.

.

Cuando entraron al departamento, confirmo que en efecto aquel presumido omega había estado ahí. El aire aún estaba viciado con su esencia; solo Tetsuhiro y Kunihiro la percibieron. Hiroto caminando y revisando el lugar con la vista, totalmente ajeno a esto, comentaba:

\- Creo que todo luce tal y como lo dejamos Souichi y yo el día que nos fuimos, no parece que alguien haya entrado aquí Playboy kun, tal vez Masaky ya este con su padre y nosotros exponiéndonos a lo tonto -

\- ¡Te equivocas Hiroto!, Masaky estuvo aquí y al parecer se encargó de que eso fuera muy notorio... Abre las ventanas para que se ventile este lugar, si Souichi viniera con nosotros y entrara encontrándose con este olor; cumpliría su amenaza de matarme -

Kunihiro muy divertido por ese comentario, a completo:

\- Exageras hermano, tal vez solo te rebane en pedazos aquello Jajajaja...

Morinaga posando una mano sobre su miembro, como protegiéndolo ante imaginar la escena tras ese comentario, dijo a su hermano:

\- Muy gracioso Kunihiro...Pero ahora que sabemos que Masaky estuvo aquí, deberíamos preguntar si algún vecino lo vio salir del departamento y con quienes lo hizo -

.

Los únicos que informaron fueron los inquilinos de a lado, y por la descripción que estos dieron de Masaky y los sujetos que con él se fueron, Hiroto de inmediato dijo a Tetsuhiro:

\- Creo que llegamos tarde, será imposible dar con esas personas y no tenemos idea alguna de quienes exactamente eran. Lo mejor sería regresar al Ouroburus y llamarle a su padre para que él se haga cargo e investigue más -

.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando los tres estaban por salir del departamento, y de pronto escucharon que alguien entraba. Se pusieron en guardia pensando que pudieran ser aquellos hombres que volvían para encontrar a Tetsuhiro y Souichi.

La sorpresa fue inesperada al ver que era Masaky quien entraba y de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para conseguir una tarjeta llave del departamento. El sobresalto del omega al verlos tan repentinamente fue peor que la de ellos, con una voz chillona y con los pelos de punta; grito al verlos.

\- ¡Uwaaa! ¡Demonios Tetsuhiro! Casi me matas del susto... ¿Cuándo regresaste a tu departamento? -

\- ¡Yo soy quien debería hacer las preguntas! ¿Dónde has estado? Y ¿Cómo conseguiste la llave de mi departamento? -

\- La llave sabes que con algo de dinero se consigue fácilmente, y... Estuve en un complejo, edificio o que se yo; algo muy raro. Tenía personal militar, así como médicos. La verdad es que poco entendí, había muchas personas y esos sujetos no me informaron nada. Solo deseaban comprobar si estaba encinta los muy estúpidos, y al que en realidad buscaban era a ti y el imbécil que tienes preñado... Y por cierto ¿Dónde está el malnacido? -

\- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia y evita hablar así de él en frente de mí! vine a buscarte por que tu padre está muy preocupado y me llamo para averiguar en donde estabas. Así es que, si estás bien; regresa a Hamamatsu. Yo no tengo más tiempo para perderlo en tus estúpidos caprichos -

\- Solo si tú vuelves conmigo, aunque entendí poco; creo que esos sujetos son muy peligrosos y están locos. Hablaban de controlar todo y a todos ¡Mira! En un descuido les robe un documento y todo es demasiado enfermo.

Pienso que si te están buscando, no tienen buenas intenciones contigo ¡Cielos Tetsuhiro! Ya entiendo por qué este sujeto de cabello ridículo siempre esta tan estresado cuando está cerca de ti ¡Eres un imán para los problemas! ¡Cumple tu palabra de formalizar conmigo y ya deja de hacer bobadas!...Creo que todo esto te está pasando por miserable mentiroso -

.

Morinaga contenía una risa burlona al ver la reacción de Hiroto ante el comentario ofensivo acerca de sus cabellos rojizos. El pobre del beta hizo un puchero y se tocó el cabello, aguantándose las ganas de gritarle unas cuantas verdades que conocía del omega ofrecido.

Tetsuhiro tomo el documento y revisaba lo escrito en aquel papel. Demasiada información y sumamente terrorífica. Se sentó y junto a él Kunihiro del lado izquierdo e Hiroto del lado derecho. Masaky no había estado muy interesado en ese tríptico, demasiada pereza le daba tratar de entenderlo. Pero al ver el enorme deseo en los tres jóvenes de leerlo y lo absortos que parecían al hacerlo, se sentó a esperar que comentarían de eso.

Lo escrito parecía una especie de pacto y reglamento para los que se involucraran en el proyecto Entropía (El mencionado documento aparece al principio del capítulo 13)

Cuando terminaron de leer el tríptico, parecían mudos; ninguno articulo una sola palabra, no por lo menos unos segundos. Y ahora sobresaltados notaban que Masaky no había asegurado bien la puerta cuando entro...

.

.

.

 **Si no me extiendo demasiado, el próximo capitulo seria el final.**

 **Saludos. Y quien desee comentar, siéntase libre de hacerlo.**

.

.


End file.
